ESCLAVA DEL DESEO
by HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN
Summary: Una situación inesperada, colocó a Lord Syaoran y Lady Sakura en la posición de amo y esclava. Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y del deseo… al amor? CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, se bienvenido a esta historia que tendrá de todo un poco, guerra, venganza, sentimientos, y mucha lucha de almas. _

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las más grandes obras de _**JOHANNA LINDSEY**, _ella es la autora de toda esta historia; así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS creación de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ti con fines de entretención. Una cosa te aviso si eres de alma y criterio sensible, te recomiendo que si la obra llega al punto de ofenderte será mejor que te salgas; no acepto comentarios vejatorios, cuando el único que decide seguir aquí eres tú. Ahórrate comentarios que solo lograrán gastar nuestro tiempo, tanto el tuyo en escribir dicterios y el mío por empezar a leerlos. Recuerda que el único responsable de lo que entra por tus ojos y llega a tu mente y/o corazón eres tú. _

_Fuera de eso, espero que te pases un buen rato y que la lectura de esta historia te ayude a escapar aunque sea por un momento de las tensiones de la vida cotidiana. Abrazos y pasa a leer… _

**

* * *

Él: El apuesto Lord Syaoran de Fulkhurst, tiene el pecado de tener el cabello castaño y hermosos ojos ámbar. Se ha casado dos veces, tiene dos hijas pero su dos grandes deseos son tener una esposa que no le tema y tener un hijo varón.**

**Ella: La bella Lady Sakura, única heredera de los Kinomoto. Al quedar viuda su madre, la dama es obligada a casarse con el mismo asesino de su esposo. Al morir Genjo d'Ambray****responsable de las desgracias de los Kinomoto, el hijo de éste: Yue, obligará a su hermanastra Sakura a casarse con un hombre de 80 años pues solo así sacará grandes beneficios de ese matrimonio arreglado y será la única forma de poseer a Sakura, que es su obsesión. **

**La misión: Sakura debe concebir un hijo para asegurar las riquezas de su anciano marido y así salvar de la muerte a su madre que está en garras de Yue. Un incidente inesperado los llevará a buscar un sustituto y así concebir al heredero.**

**El error: apresar al hombre equivocado para que Sakura quede embarazada. **

_

* * *

_

ESCLAVA DEL DESEO

CAPITULO I

Inglaterra, 1152

La dama era menuda y frágil, pero ante la corpulencia del caballero que estaba a su lado, esa fragilidad se destacaba mucho más. Su cabeza rubia no superaba los anchos hombros del varón, y cuando la palma abierta cayó sobre la mejilla femenina, el fino cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza del golpe. Una descarga de esa clase la hubiera enviado fácilmente al suelo si no hubiese tenido cierto apoyo. Dos de los escuderos del caballero la sostenían. Situados detrás de ella, le tiraban hacia atrás los brazos, forzándola a adelantar el cuerpo, no fuera a ser que recibiesen un golpe destinado a ella. Eso la mantenía erguida cuando hubiera podido doblar el cuerpo, y la obligaba a recibir un golpe tras otro.

A cierta distancia en una pequeña habitación, Sakura Kinomoto observaba. También a ella la sostenían con fuerza dos soldados, los mismos que la habían arrastrado a aquella habitación con el fin de que presenciara la brutalidad de su hermanastro. La sangre corría por el centro de su mentón, pues se había mordido los labios para evitar el grito. Las lágrimas descendían copiosamente por las mejillas color ceniza. Pero no la habían golpeado. Era probable que eso llegase si no cedía a los reclamos de su hermanastro, después de que él le hubiese ya demostrado que hablaba en serio. Pero mientras le quedase un poco de paciencia, no desearía afear a Sakura con cardenales que provocarían comentarios en la boda.

Yue d'Ambray no tenía tales escrúpulos ante su madrastra. Lady Hana Kinomoto -no, ahora era Hana d'Ambray y de nuevo viuda, porque el padre de Yue había muerto; le servía de poco, tan solo como rehén para garantizar la conducta de Sakura. Y no había muchas cosas que Sakura no hiciera por su madre. Pero lo que Yue le reclamaba ahora...

Hana se volvió para mirar a su hija. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por las marcas de la pesada mano de Yue, y sin embargo, no había derramado una lágrima ni proferido un solo grito. Su expresión, tan elocuente, arrancó más lágrimas a Sakura. Su cara decía claramente: "Me lo han hecho tantas veces, que no significa nada. No hagas caso, hija. No des a esta serpiente lo que te reclama".

Sakura no deseaba darle nada. Lord Sotan Arato, el hombre que Yue le había designado por esposo, tenía edad suficiente para ser su abuelo; más aún, su bisabuelo. Y la madre de Sakura se había limitado a confirmar los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos acerca de ese anciano caballero cuando Yue le exigió que convenciese a su hija de que acatase sus deseos.

-Conozco a Arato, y no es apropiado darle una heredera del nivel de Sakura. Incluso si su edad no fuese un problema, ese hombre ha provocado escándalos a causa de su perversión. Jamás aceptaré semejante unión-

-Es el único hombre dispuesto a luchar para recuperar las propiedades de Sakura – señaló Yue.

-Las propiedades que tu padre perdió a causa de su propia codicia.

-Vamos, todo hombre tiene derecho a... –

-¿A invadir a su vecino? -lo interrumpió Hana con todo el desprecio que sentía por su hijastro, y que no era ni siquiera la mitad del que había sentido por el brutal padre del joven-. ¿Arrasarlo todo y hacer la guerra sin motivo alguno?; ¿Robar y obligar a las mujeres a contraer matrimonio antes siquiera de que hayan enterrado a sus maridos! Sólo se tienen esos derechos desde que el débil de Terada fue coronado rey-.

Yue se había sonrojado, probablemente más a causa de la cólera que por la vergüenza de lo que su padre le había hecho a Hana. En realidad, él era un producto de los tiempos. Era apenas un niño de ocho años cuando Terada arrebató la corona a Saori, después de la muerte del viejo rey Hojo. El reino se había dividido entonces, pues la mitad de los barones rehusó aceptar como gobernante a una mujer, y la otra mitad mantuvo su juramento a Saori, ahora traspasaba su fidelidad al hijo de ésta, Eisen de Aquitania. Genjo d'Ambray era uno de los barones que por entonces se había comprometido con Terada y por lo tanto se había creído con derecho a asesinar al padre de Sakura, que era vasallo de Hojo, y a obligar después a la viuda de Fujitaka Kinomoto a casarse con él. De este modo obtuvo el control de todas las posesiones y tierras de Fujitaka, heredadas por la propia Sakura, sin hablar de las tierras dótales de Hana. Y ni Hana ni Sakura podían reclamar por esta injusticia, y menos a un rey que había sembrado la anarquía en el dominio.

A diferencia de su padre, que había manifestado una veta de malevolencia que venía a completar su brutalidad, Yue era como la mayoría de los hombres de su tiempo, respetuoso cuando era necesario, grosero en otras circunstancias, y dispuesto a llenar sus cofres con los frutos de los trabajos de otros hombres. Pero como había vivido diecisiete años en la anarquía, sus actitudes eran distintas de las de otros barones. La mayoría de estos podían quejarse de tener un rey tan débil, que en el país imperaba la ilegalidad; por otra parte, la mayoría aprovechaba esa ilegalidad y la agravaba.

De hecho, durante los tres años en que Yue había sido hermanastro de Sakura, Jamás le había dicho una palabra dura, ni le había levantado la mano impulsado por la cólera, como hacía a veces el padre. Como caballero, Yue era un individuo diestro y valeroso. Como hombre, de hecho era muy apuesto, con los cabellos dorados casi blancos y unos ojos azules que inquietaban por su expresión constantemente alerta. Hasta ahora, Sakura lo había odiado sólo porque era el hijo de su padre. Para su propio beneficio en el curso de las mezquinas guerras con los vecinos, el padre y el hijo habían devastado las tierras de Sakura y se habían apoderado de todo lo que ella y su madre habían poseído. Habían anulado el contrato matrimonial que su padre le había preparado, y la habían mantenido soltera simplemente para beneficio propio, porque deseaban continuar aprovechando todo lo posible la fuerza de trabajo de los siervos, y exigiendo año tras año el servicio militar a los vasallos.

Pero un año atrás Genjo d'Ambray había tomado una decisión irreflexiva: apoderarse de Dyrwood, que se extendía entre una de las propiedades de Sakura y una de las que pertenecían al propio Genjo. Eso equivalía a remover un nido de avispas, pues Dyrwood pertenecía a uno de los principales jefes militares de los condados del norte, el señor de Fulkhurst, que no sólo pidió la ayuda de su vasallo de Dyrwood para dispersar a los sitiadores y obligarlos a retornar a sus lugares de origen, sino que además se dedicó sistemáticamente a destruir al hombre que se había atrevido a intentar un movimiento en perjuicio suyo.

Por desgracia, se convirtieron en objetivos de este belicoso caballero no sólo las propiedades de Genjo, sino también las que él controlaba por vía de tutela. Genjo descubrió entonces para qué servía un rey débil: Terada rehusó acudir en su ayuda. Estaba demasiado atareado con sus propios problemas. Y aunque Genjo había muerto dos meses atrás en el curso de esa guerra provocada por su propia codicia, Fulkhurst no se sentía satisfecho. Yue estaba descubriendo que aquel señor de la guerra prosperaba con la venganza.

Yue había pedido la paz, pero su propuesta fue rechazada y eso lo encolerizó y lo indujo a hacer todo lo posible para reconquistar las tierras de los d'Ambray. Y el costo que estaba decidido a pagar consistía en sacrificar a Sakura arrojándola al lecho conyugal de un viejo libertino. Incluso había dicho a Sakura que aquello no duraría mucho, y que pronto podría volver a la tutela de su hermanastro, pues el hombre estaba a dos pasos de la tumba. Pero mientras estuviese casada con aquel viejo lascivo, Yue deseaba que de esa unión naciera un niño. Lo había dejado perfectamente claro, pues sólo de ese modo podría recuperar a Sakura y sus tierras, además de las tierras y las riquezas de Arato a través del niño. De ese modo obtendría los recursos necesarios para recuperar las propiedades de d'Ambray, que ahora estaban en manos de Fulkhurst.

Era un plan excelente, por lo que se refería a Yue. A decir verdad, no le costaba nada, y le permitiría obtener todo lo que deseaba -incluso, a la larga, a Sakura compartiendo su propio lecho. Eso era lo que estaba en el centro del plan, pues el joven se sentía en parte obsesionado por la menuda belleza de cabellos de lino que era su hermanastra.

La había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella tenía apenas quince años. Pero su padre no le había permitido tenerla. El valor de la muchacha, decía, disminuiría bastante si se la privaba de su virginidad, pese a que él no tenía la más mínima intención de casarla con nadie. Pero Genjo d'Ambray no podía vivir eternamente. Yue tenía inteligencia suficiente para comprender que la condenada virginidad no era para él, y bastante paciencia para esperar hasta que el asunto ya no fuese un problema, cuando fuese concedida a un esposo.

Por eso Yue la había tratado tan bien: no deseaba que ella advirtiese la veta de crueldad que su padre le había legado. Quería que Sakura lo mirase con simpatía cuando finalmente la llevase a su cama. La deseaba tanto que se hubiese mostrado dispuesto a desposarla él mismo si el asunto le hubiese reportado alguna ganancia. Pero como los d'Ambray ya controlaban las tierras de la joven, el matrimonio no le proporcionaba ningún beneficio. Apenas ella concibiera, Yue se proponía atraparla, y después continuaría teniéndola, pese a que tenía la verdadera intención de casarla nuevamente para obtener más ventajas en una ocasión futura. Desembarazarse de los maridos sería la parte más fácil. Conseguir que Sakura sintiese pasión por él no sería tan sencillo.

Tal y como Yue veía las cosas, casarla con Arato contra su voluntad, un paso que sería fácil, no podía volverla contra él. Tampoco creía que obligarla a consentir golpeando a su madre fuese una falta tan grave. Lejos de eso, Yue estaba tan acostumbrado a ver cómo su padre golpeaba a lady Hana, que el hecho le pareció desprovisto de importancia. No tenía en cuenta que Sakura había vivido esos tres años en Kemel, no con su madre en el castillo Ambray, y que, no habiendo presenciado las mismas escenas, no había llegado a inmunizarse contra esa experiencia. Yue estaba seguro de que Sakura no se sentiría afectada porque maltrataran a su madre, por lo cual no creía que los golpes que ahora descargaba sobre lady Hana pudieran impresionarla. Se trataba simplemente de lo menos que podía hacer para obligarla a aceptar el matrimonio, y por lo tanto fue lo primero que intentó cuando el razonamiento y la enumeración de los beneficios fracasaron.

El primer error de Yue fue suponer que Sakura sentía por su madre lo que él había sentido por la suya, es decir casi nada. El segundo fue que no previo una reacción tan inmediata por parte de Sakura. Ni siquiera se había vuelto a mirarla desde que comenzara a abofetear a su madre, unos momentos antes. Pero cuando vio que Hana miraba a su hija con tan firme coraje, él también volvió los ojos en esa dirección, y el cuerpo se le puso rígido de cólera. Comprendió entonces el error que había cometido. La muchacha tenía mucho afecto por su madre. Sus grandes ojos esmeraldas estaban húmedos de lágrimas. Ardía en deseos de rogar a Yue que se detuviese, y no lo hacía porque su madre había manifestado claramente que no aceptaba el matrimonio con Arato. Hubiera sido mejor que la drogase, la casara con Arato, e incluso la llevase a la cama antes de que recuperase la conciencia, para presentarle el hecho consumado. Pero aquellos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban ya con tanto odio, que Yue comprendió que ella Jamás lo desearía como él había esperado. No importaba. Aún así la poseería, y pronto; pero le irritaba muchísimo el pensar que no sería tal como lo había imaginado, y cerrando los dedos en un puño lo descargó sobre el costado de la cabeza de Hana. La mujer se desplomó sin proferir un solo grito.

Sakura hizo un ruido, un murmullo ahogado, antes de musitar:

-No. Basta-

Yue dejó a la madre, a quien sostenían sus hombres, y se acercó a la hija. Todavía lo irritaba el pensamiento de lo que había perdido personalmente. El fastidio estaba allí, en sus ojos, en su expresión, y con una mano levantó la cara de Sakura, obligándola a mirarlo. Pero sus sentimientos hacia ella se hicieron patentes en el hecho de que su mano no la trató con rudeza, pese a la irritación que sentía. Casi sin quererlo, enjugó suavemente las lágrimas de su mejilla. No obstante, su voz era dura:

- ¿Te casarás con Lord Arato?

-Lo haré.

-¿Lo harás con buen ánimo?

Sakura lo miró inexpresiva un momento antes de explotar.

-Pides demasiado!...-

-No. ¿Qué te cuesta una sonrisa si garantiza que él cumpla prontamente el contrato matrimonial?-

-¿Dudas de que lo haga?- Preguntó la joven.

-No, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Ahora Fulkhurst está inactivo, pero sólo porque se apoderó de Tures.

Sakura palideció al oír esto. Sabía que dos de sus residencias cerca de Dyrwood habían sido ocupadas, una incluso sin lucha, pero el castillo de Tures había sido la principal de las propiedades de su padre, su baluarte, y estaba mucho más al norte. Sakura había crecido en Tures. Todo lo que sabía del amor y la felicidad lo había aprendido allí, al amparo de aquellos muros de piedra. Ahora un guerrero enemigo ocupaba el castillo. No, en realidad los enemigos no habían ocupado los últimos tres años; por lo tanto¿cuál era la diferencia¿Qué más daba uno que otro? Ella no lo tenía, y no creía que jamás llegara a tenerlo. Incluso si Lord Arato podía recuperarlo para ella, le pertenecería sólo en la forma.

Yue interpretó mal la expresión de Sakura, y trató de reconfortarla.

-No desesperes, Sakura. Arato se ha enriquecido explotando a los mercaderes de su ciudad durante los últimos veinte años, mientras fue el dueño de Kirburough. Los mercenarios que adquirirá con su riqueza derrotarán a Fulkhurst y lo enviarán de regreso a su propio dominio. Recuperarás Tures antes de que termine el mes-

Sakura no contestó. Ya le habían dicho que el contrato matrimonial estaba redactado de tal modo que la beneficiaba; que las propiedades, una vez recuperadas, le pertenecerían, y no quedarían en manos de su esposo, un aspecto que nada significaba para ella en esos tiempos en que se hacía poco caso de la ley y la justicia, pero que significarían mucho si Eisen llegaba a gobernar. Sin duda, Arato pensaba aprovechar bien las propiedades de Sakura. Era obvio que Yue deseaba volver a tenerlas bajo su control, lo cual significaba que si Arato moría con bastante rapidez a causa de su edad avanzada y sus dolencias, Yue la ayudaría en ese sentido. Pero Yue deseaba que ella tuviese primero un hijo de Arato. Como había hecho día tras día durante los últimos tres años, Sakura se estremeció y rogó a Dios que Eisen de Aquitania ganase el trono de Inglaterra. Su padre había sido vasallo de Eisen, y Sakura le Juraría fidelidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces, y sólo entonces, podría escapar del control de Yue d'Ambray.

En lugar de revelar lo que estaba pensando, preguntó a Yue:

-¿Eso significa que mis vasallos me jurarán fidelidad esta vez, o estarán atareados de nuevo combatiendo en tus guerras?

A Yue se le enrojecieron las mejillas. Este era otro de los aspectos en que su propio padre había ignorado la letra de la ley, pues cuando las propiedades Kinomoto cambiaron de dueño a la muerte del padre de Sakura, los nueve vasallos del difunto hubieran debido acudir para rendir homenaje a Sakura por las propiedades que ahora retenían en representación de la Joven. Sin embargo, ella no había visto a ninguno de esos caballeros durante los tres años en que vivió aislada en uno de los recintos más pequeños de Genjo. Cada vez que mencionaba el asunto, se le daban excusas en el sentido de que sus caballeros estaban soportando un sitio, o en medio de una campaña, u otra cosa por el estilo. Era muy probable que sus hombres la creyesen muerta. Ese habría sido para Genjo el modo más fácil de asegurarse los servicios de aquellos hombres sin tener que atender a la preocupación que ellos manifestaban por el bienestar de Sakura.

Con una voz dura que desalentó la posibilidad de nuevos comentarios, Yue dijo:

-Cinco de tus vasallos murieron luchando contra Fulkhurst, y no sabemos si Sir Genda vive o no, pues lo habían designado castellano de Tures. Es probable que ese monstruo lo haya asesinado, como hizo con mis propios caballeros-

Concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros que dio a entender claramente que no le interesaba mucho si Genda había sobrevivido o no.

Las mejillas de Sakura palidecieron nuevamente. No hizo más preguntas porque temió saber cuáles eran los caballeros que aún vivían y cuáles habían perecido. ¿A quién debía culpar por la muerte de aquellos hombres¿A Fulkhurst, que había descargado los golpes mortales, o a Yue y su padre, que habían provocado la ira de Fulkhurst? Dios todopoderoso¿cuándo recuperaría la paz el país?

Con voz neutra, pidió a Yue que ordenara que la soltasen. El hizo un gesto en dirección a sus hombres, y cuando ella quedó libre se acercó a su madre. Pero la mano de Yue le aferró el brazo y la empujó hacia la puerta. Sakura trató de desasirse, pero el apretón de Yue era firme.

-Déjame ir con ella.

-No, sus mujeres la atenderán.-

-Yue, hace tres años que no la veo –recordó Sakura, aunque sabía que el ruego de nada le serviría.

-Cuando estés embarazada del hijo de Arato y podamos tener la certeza de que sus tierras son nuestras, dispondrás de tiempo suficiente para verla.-

Más manipulaciones y actos de coerción. Sakura no pudo continuar en silencio, y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos con una voz de odio.

-Eres despreciable, peor todavía que tu padre. ¡Por lo menos él era sincero en su crueldad!-

La mano de Yue apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Sakura, y ése fue el único indicio de que las palabras de la Joven lo habían afectado.

-Sólo tengo en cuenta tus mejores intereses cuando...-

-¡Mentiroso! Haré lo que quieres, pero si repites de nuevo que con eso me beneficiaré, me pondré a gritar.-

Yue no discutió con ella. Lo que deseaba era abrazarla y besarla, pues el fuego de la furia femenina avivaba su deseo más que la belleza misma. Pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a besarla. Si llegaba al lecho de Arato sin su virginidad, el anciano podía repudiarla, y de ese modo se frustrarían las esperanzas de Yue, que se centraban en la posesión de la riqueza del anciano noble. De modo que se limitó a decir:

- Bien, vamos, hoy mismo nos trasladaremos a Kirkburough. Mañana te casarás.-

Y Yue se la llevaría a su propio lecho apenas hubiera el más mínimo indicio de que estaba embarazada.

Continuará…

**

* * *

Bueno… he aquí el primer capítulo. Estos así son al principio, lleno de datos que pueden aburrir, pero les prometo que esto se pondrá cada vez más emocionante. Para que vean que vengo con la mejor intención de hacerlos pasar un buen rato, veré si subo el siguiente capítulo este mismo fin de semana. Haré todo lo posible por mantener un ritmo responsable de actualización. Nos veremos muy pronto… más del que ustedes creen. **

**Cuídense mucho y pórtense bien que nada cuesta. **

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ESCLAVA DEL DESEO**_

CAPITULO II

Llegaron a Kirkburough cuando se ponía el sol. Las puertas de la ciudad aún estaban abiertas, pero ellos se dirigieron a la torre. Sakura observó que los altos muros de la gran fortaleza estaban teñidos con un resplandor rojo, un claro presagio de que ella misma estaba entrando en el infierno.

Yue había tenido la sensatez de guardar silencio durante el viaje de unos veinte kilómetros, pues Sakura se sentía incapaz de medir sus palabras ante él. Legalmente, era su hermanastro y tutor, y nadie podía negar que había llegado a asumir esas dos funciones apelando a medios inmorales. Pero de no haber sido por su madre, Sakura se habría rebelado francamente y habría hecho algo para escapar de la situación en la que se hallaba. Creía que incluso podía ser capaz de matar a Yue, tanto lo odiaba después de lo que había sucedido aquel día. Pero no podía escapar, pues no le cabía la más mínima duda de que su madre sufriría horriblemente como castigo, y ya había sufrido bastante a manos de los d'Ambray.

Ahora Sakura comprendía más claramente por qué ella y su madre habían sido separadas de inmediato después de haber sido obligadas a salir de Tures. Si Sakura y Hana se las hubiesen ingeniado para escapar juntas, podrían haber recibido ayuda de algunos de los poderosos personajes que se oponían a Terada, como había sido el caso de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Probablemente Sakura hubiese tenido que casarse para protegerse de los d'Ambray, pero habría sido con un hombre elegido por ella misma.

Ahora, nada de todo eso importaba, estaba allí para contraer matrimonio al día siguiente. Si por lo menos... Dios santo, cuántas veces sus pensamientos habían comenzado de ese modo.

Si por lo menos su padre no la hubiese amado tanto, la habría casado adecuadamente a la tierna edad de catorce años, como hacían la mayoría de los nobles con sus hijas. Su prometido hubiese sido un hombre honorable. Habría esperado para consumar el matrimonio hasta que ella tuviese más edad y fuese capaz de tener hijos. Pero su padre no había deseado tentar con la naciente belleza de Sakura al bondadoso señor, y tampoco había querido renunciar tan pronto a la compañía de su hija.

Si al menos no hubiese salido a enfrentarse con el ejército de d'Ambray, quizás aún estaría vivo. Habrían sitiado Tures, pero podrían haber escapado para ir a la corte de Eisen o incluso a la residencia de alguno de los señores que lo apoyaban.

Si por lo menos las leyes que afectaban a las mujeres hubieran sido respetadas, si por lo menos Eisen fuese rey... si por lo menos Yue muriese. Pero era demasiado tarde incluso para eso. Ella estaba bajo la guarda de Arato, es decir bajo el control real de Arato, como si ya estuviesen casados. Estaba decidido a casarse con la joven para obtener lo que deseaba, y en ese sentido poco importaba que Yue estuviese allí para obligarla a someterse.

Sakura se sentía abrumada por la desesperación mientras ascendía por la escalera que llevaba al Gran Salón. Era evidente que Yue no había mentido al hablar del poderío de Arato. Después de cruzar el gran patio, Sakura contó nueve caballeros en la casa, las torres y los muros estaban guarnecidos por soldados. Había más caballeros en el salón, donde las mesas estaban preparadas para la cena, con vajilla de oro y lienzos de fina calidad. Incluso los muros exhibían la riqueza del señor con sus inútiles armas de plata y oro lustrado, la mayoría tachonadas con finas joyas.

Había muchos criados, uno o más por cada huésped, pero en ellos Arato no malgastaba su dinero. Iban cubiertos con harapos, los cuerpos no muy limpios y se comportaban como individuos acobardados, hasta el punto de que les temblaban las manos y se les desorbitaban los ojos; no era de extrañar que fuese así. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo para acercarse al estrado donde Arato se sentaba como un rey en la sala de audiencias Sakura vio a tres criados esposados, sin motivo aparente, y uno había recibido golpes tan fuertes que estaba tendido en el suelo, desde donde recibió los puntapiés de un caballero que pretendía determinar claramente si su verdadero propósito era esquivar el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones.

Sakura se sintió tan desconcertada por esta escena que se detuvo, y Yue le tironeó del brazo para obligarla a moverse otra vez, pero no antes de que el caballero que estaba golpeando al caído viese que ella lo miraba y le sonriera. El individuo no sentía vergüenza ni arrepentimiento; simplemente, sonreía.

Era sabido que cuando no había damas presentes, los hombres se comportaban casi como bestias. Pero allí había damas, esposas de algunos de los caballeros que residían en el castillo. Era evidente que no producían ningún efecto en el comportamiento de los hombres. Ello revelaba claramente el carácter del señor de Kirkburough, pues la mayoría de los hombres se comportaban según el ejemplo de su amo, para bien o para mal.

Sakura había evitado volver los ojos hacia la mesa del señor. Deseaba retrasar todo lo posible lo que debía ser su destino. Yue se detuvo para indicarle que había llegado el momento. Aun así, su primera imagen de Sotan Arato de Kirkburough casi le provocó un grito de horror. La mano de Yue se cerró con más fuerza sobre su brazo. Sakura había retrocedido involuntariamente un paso.

Era peor de lo que podía haber imaginado. No sólo era viejo, sino que parecía un cadáver. Tenía la piel de un color blanco pastoso, y tan arrugada que no había en ninguna parte un centímetro que pudiera considerarse liso. Lo que restaba de sus cabellos era blanco, excepto un delgado mechón castaño, que indicaba cuál había sido el color original. Tenía el cuerpo tan encorvado, que no era más alto que Sakura, y ésta sólo pasaba unos pocos centímetros del metro cincuenta. Su vestido de seda de colores vivos, adornado en el cuello y las mangas con costosa piel, únicamente conseguía que pareciese ridículo.

El blanco de sus ojos tenía un matiz amarillo oscuro. Una película blanca cubría casi en totalidad el ámbar de uno de los iris. Estaba casi ciego. Tuvo que acercarse a pocos centímetros de Sakura para mirarla, y ella se sintió ofendida por su aliento fétido, que casi le provocó náuseas antes de que retrocediera. Con los dedos curvos, le pellizcó la mejilla y tartajeó, revelando que en su boca quedaban sólo dos dientes.

Yue gritó al hacer las presentaciones y eso indicó a Sakura que el viejo estaba casi sordo. Fue una suerte, porque Sakura no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y rogar:

-Por favor, Yue, no me hagas esto. Si es necesario que me cases con alguien, elige a otro... a quien quieras...

- Cállate - murmuró Yue al oído de Sakura -. Está pactado y prometido.

¿Sin que se pidiera el consentimiento de Sakura? -Las promesas pueden quebrarse -dijo la joven a Yue. -No; no hay otra persona que aceptara todo lo que yo me propongo pedir.

Lo que él pidiera. Para su beneficio. Sakura se había rebajado a rogar pero sin el más mínimo resultado. Sabía que de nada le serviría. Jamás volvería a rogar, ni a Yue ni a otro hombre, pues sólo Dios tenía compasión. Los hombres tenían únicamente codicia y sensualidad.

Se volvió para mirarlo y vio que estaba muy cerca. Y con voz neutra, sin sentimiento, dijo:

-Cuídate la espalda, hermano, no sea que mi daga la encuentre. A la primera oportunidad que se me ofrezca, te mataré por esto.

-No digas tonterías –replicó Yue, pero con gesto inquieto sus ojos buscaron los de Sakura. Y algo en su expresión le dijo que esas palabras no habían sido una amenaza vacía. Parecía realmente impresionado cuando exclamó-¡Sakura!

Ella le dio la espalda y pidió a un criado que la llevase a la habitación que le habían preparado. Si Yue o Lord Arato hubiesen intentado impedir que saliera del salón, probablemente Sakura les habría ofrecido una excelente muestra de lo que era un ataque de locura. Pero ninguno intentó nada, y Sakura tuvo que detenerse en los peldaños sumidos en sombras que llevaban a la habitación de la torre, ya que las lágrimas, que al fin brotaron, le impedían ver.

Sakura despertó un tanto desorientada, pero pasaron apenas unos instantes antes de que supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba. No podía determinar cuándo se había dormido, pero había sido mucho después de la medianoche. Ahora casi podía sentir que se le helaba la sangre mientras el miedo le traspasaba los huesos y la mantenía inmóvil en el lecho.

Una lucecita entraba por la alta ventana de la habitación, pero no era mucho más intensa que la que provenía del hogar y las velas distribuidas en distintos lugares de la pequeña cámara. Pasó largo rato antes de que se preguntase quién había encendido aquellas velas y alimentado nuevamente el fuego. ¿Y quién había abierto las cortinas que rodeaban la cama? Si Yue se había atrevido...

-¿Piensas quedarte acostada hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentarte con el sacerdote?-

-¿Kaede? -exclamó sorprendida Sakura, al reconocer la voz de aquella persona por la cual sentía tanto afecto.

-Sí, preciosa-

Sakura se incorporó y vio a la criada sentada sobre un arcón que no estaba allí cuando había entrado por primera vez en la habitación. Era su propio arcén. Y su propia doncella sentada sobre él.

Kaede había sido su criada desde hacía mucho tiempo, hasta donde Sakura podía recordar, y antes había servido a lady Hana. Era una mujer de cuerpo menudo, más menuda incluso que Sakura, aunque no delgada. Su vientre redondo se distinguía claramente, pues le encantaba comer. Tenía alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, los cabellos grises y unos ojos castaños de expresión cálida. Le habían permitido acompañar a Sakura durante la reclusión de la joven, tres años antes. Fue el único gesto bondadoso que Genjo d'Ambray había tenido con ella.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -preguntó Sakura mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación para ver si había alguien más.

-Cuando fue a buscarte, ayer por la mañana, ordenó que guardaran todas tus cosas y las trajeran aquí. Esos canallas pensaban dejarme atrás, pero yo les hice cambiar de idea.-

-Estaba muy seguro de que yo cooperaría con esta farsa -dijo amargamente Sakura.

-Vi a ese viejo anoche, al llegar. ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar casarte con eso?

Sakura sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Con todo, el labio inferior aún le temblaba cuando dijo:

-Yue estaba golpeando a mi madre. Dudo de que hubiese suspendido el castigo si yo no aceptaba.-

- Oh, mi corderito.- exclamó Kaede, y se apresuró a abrazar a Sakura-. Sabía que era un monstruo, exactamente como su padre. Sus dulces palabras jamás me engañaron, ni siquiera cuando venía a dárselas de hombre galante y buscaba estar cerca de tus faldas.-

-Dios me perdone, pero ahora lo odio. En todo esto yo no le intereso en absoluto; sólo le preocupa su propio beneficio.-

-Sí, es cierto. Aquí ya están preparándose para la guerra. Dicen que este castillo estará casi vacío cuando llegue el nuevo día. Tu futuro esposo ha facilitado a todos sus caballeros y casi un millar de soldados al joven Yue, y hay dinero suficiente para contratar a varios miles más. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que recuperes todo lo que ese monstruo del norte de Fulkhurst te arrebató.-

-No fue a mí a quien robó -exclamó Sakura.- ¿Crees que Yue me devolverá mis tierras? Las recuperará, y cuando Arato muera también se apoderará de mí, para casarme otra vez en la próxima ocasión en que se encuentre en apuros.-

-De modo que ése es su plan¿eh? -preguntó indignada Kaede-

-Por lo menos, es lo que me confesó. Pero entretanto, tengo qué quedarme embarazada de modo que las tierras de Arato pasen también a manos de Yue. -Sakura emitió una risa entrecortada- Kaede¿un hombre tan viejo aún puede procrear? - La doncella emitió un rezongo.

-Eso es lo que querrían creer los hombres, pero es casi imposible. De todos modos, anoche escuché muchas historias acerca del modo en que este señor trató de tener otro hijo para reemplazar a los que murieron en la guerra. Ha tenido cuatro esposas en los últimos tiempos, y eso sin contar las seis que tuvo en su juventud.-

-¿Y qué les sucedió a todas esas mujeres? -

-Las primeras esposas murieron por diferentes causas, pero los criados afirman que la mayoría en circunstancias sospechosas. En cambio, repudió a las últimas. Todas eran doncellas inocentes, pero él dijo lo contrario cuando no le dieron el hijo que deseaba con la rapidez esperada. Querida, eso es todo lo que desea de ti.-

-De modo que si no le doy un hijo, es posible que me repudie dentro de un año. No me extraña que Yue me haya asegurado que no estaría casada mucho tiempo.-

-No. Por otra parte, si quieres saber mi opinión, este anciano no durará ni siquiera un año. Hace cinco años que hubiera debido morir. Si aún está vivo, sólo puede ser gracias a un pacto con el diablo.-

-Calla –murmuró Sakura, persignándose, a pesar de que tendía a coincidir con su criada. La propia Sakura ya había pensado que el viejo señor se parecía a un cadáver. Kaede la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. - ¿Realmente piensas casarte con Lord Arato? –

-Lo preguntas como si tuviera otra alternativa-

-Sí, la tienes. Podríamos asesinarlo- Dijo la criada.

Sakura arrugó la frente al ver que sus esperanzas renacían en un instante y se esfumaban al siguiente.

-¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Pero si echo a perder de ese modo los planes de Yue, es muy posible que mate a golpes a mi madre, enfurecido por mi actitud. No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. –

-No, por supuesto –convino Kaede.

Amaba a la madre tanto como a la hija y no podía soportar la idea de que cualquiera de ellas sufriese. Pero ella poseía cierto conocimiento de las hierbas y podía impedirlo.

-Si tienes que soportar el matrimonio, habrá que aceptarlo, pero no necesitas entregar tu cuerpo y tu lecho a ese viejo lascivo. Podemos reducirlo a la impotencia.-

Sakura desechó la idea antes de que su criada la expresara.

-Yue se sentirá satisfecho únicamente si ve sangre en las sábanas.-

-No es necesario que sea la tuya.

Sakura no había pensado en eso. ¿Significaba que quizá no necesitaría sufrir el contacto con aquellos dedos arrugados y retorcidos, aquel aliento fétido, la repugnancia que le agitaba el alma? Si por lo menos... Se estremeció interiormente. Ese género de reflexiones jamás la había ayudado, y tampoco la ayudaría ahora.

-Quizás Lord Arato esté preparado para descender a la tumba, pero eso no significa que sea estúpido. Si no recuerda haber consumado el matrimonio¿no es probable que quiera repetir el intento la mañana siguiente? -Se estremeció ante la idea misma-. Prefiero sufrir este horror en la oscuridad de la noche y no a la luz del día. Kaede, no creo que pueda soportar ver que me toca, además de sentirlo.-

-Muy bien, querida. En ese caso, te prepararé una bebida. No te dormirás, pero estarás al borde de la inconsciencia. No sabrás lo que sucede a tu alrededor y por lo tanto no te importará lo que ese viejo sensual te haga.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. No estaba segura de que deseara perder completamente la capacidad de sentir cuando estuviera cerca de Sotán Arato. Ya la situación misma la colocaba en condiciones de impotencia; el brebaje acentuaría ese estado. Pero¿qué era mejor¿No saber, o simplemente no ver?

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto de tu brebaje? -pregunto con expresión reflexiva.

-Unas pocas horas. Lo suficiente para permitir que él haga lo que tenga que hacer.

-Y si lo bebe él por error?

-No lo perjudicará. Si aun así puede actuar, lo hará. Simplemente, no lo recordará.-

Sakura gimió, y se recostó sobre la cama.

-En ese caso, tendré que soportarlo de nuevo a la mañana siguiente.-

-No¿por qué tiene que haber un error? Dejaré el brebaje en la cámara nupcial, mezclado con el vino. Servirán el tuyo, preparándolo para que lo bebas, pero no harán lo mismo con él. Limítate a beberlo apenas llegues. No importa quién esté contigo, nadie te reprochará que intentes fortalecerte para lo que debes soportar.

-Sí, así es. Cualquier cosa será mejor que...-

Sakura se interrumpió cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, pero no era Yue, como ella había temido. Entraron numerosos criados con jarras de agua, una bandeja con pan y queso, y una túnica nupcial de color crema. Explicaron a Sakura que Lord Arato deseaba que la vistiese, si no tenía nada apropiado. Se le dijo también, o mejor dicho escuchó murmurar a las criadas, que las dos últimas esposas también habían usado esa túnica. Lord Arato era un hombre frugal, que no exageraba el gasto; pero por otra parte, la túnica en cuestión demostraba qué poco se preocupaba por los sentimientos de Sakura.

Mientras una de las criadas la sostenía con el fin de que ella la examinase mejor, Sakura dijo:

-¿Por qué no? Las otras esposas tuvieron la suerte de escapar de él. Tal vez a mí me corresponda la misma fortuna.-

Hubo un silencio inquieto durante un momento y Sakura comprendió que hubiera debido mantener en silencio sus pensamientos. Después de todo, aquellas criadas pertenecían al señor del castillo. Pero ella no había hecho otra cosa que impresionarlas con su franqueza. Pronto oyó una risita nerviosa y después otra, y comprobó que en general las criadas coincidían con ella: todas odiaban al hombre que iba a convertirse en el esposo de Sakura.

Continuará…

**Hola!... si lo sé este capítulo los dejó con el estómago revuelto, y lo peor es que no les prometo que el próximo capítulo mejore, esto irá de mal en peor. Pero calma, calma, no os exasperéis. Esto tendrá su recompensa. No a un futuro próximo… pero mejorará… de alguna manera….jejeje… que mala soy. **

**Para la próxima actualización, tengan algo cerca por si quieren devolver algo del estómago… les llevaré la ansiedad a mil, los haré desear que el capítulo termine wuah h h h, … jajajajaja… y para muestra… un botón:**

"_-Bien¿dónde estás, preciosa? Soy demasiado viejo para andar persiguiéndote.-"_

"_-Aquí, mi señor.-"_

**Un poco de esperanza?... Ok, les daré un poco de alivio o una pista…el anciano reconoce que ya está fuera del juego, eso ya es algo… pero no les diré más… estén pendientes del próximo capítulo. Nos vemos hasta entonces, mientras esperan, pórtense bien y si se portan mal… me invitan. Jajajaja. Bye!**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

_**"El dinero es un estiércol estupendo como abono, lo malo es que muchos lo toman por la cosecha."**_

_Joseph Joubert_


	3. Chapter 3

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las más grandes obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS, obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**;yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos._

* * *

_Esclava del deseo_

CAPITULO III

El día avanzó, a pesar de que Sakura esperaba que no fuera así, y poco después de la hora sexta, fue unida en matrimonio a Lord Sotán Arato de Kirkburough. No sucedió nada que la salvara. En presencia de testigos, con la bendición humana -ella prefería creer que Dios no había dispensado la suya- pasó del control de un hombre al de otro, su nuevo marido. El anciano había dormido durante toda la misa.

Se había preparado un festín para pasar el resto del día. Sakura se sentó al lado de su esposo, observándolo engullir pedazos que devoraba con su boca desdentada. Para favorecerla o por perversidad, pues había observado que ella no comía, el viejo le llenó el dorado plato hasta arriba. Sakura estaba segura de que si trataba de tragar algo, comenzaría a vomitar.

Yue estaba de muy buen humor. Había ejecutado todo su plan, de modo que nada podía estropearle el día... ni siquiera el silencio de Sakura cada vez que él le hablaba.

Yue se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, comió con mucho placer, consumió cálices de vino con más placer aún, y se vanaglorió constantemente del modo en que expulsaría de sus tierras a Fulkhurst, si no podía llegar a matarlo, que era lo que deseaba hacer. Kaede había dicho la verdad. Yue ni siquiera permitió que los hombres de Arato participasen plenamente en los festejos, una actitud que provocaba muchos rezongos audibles; en cambio, los obligó a ir saliendo del castillo en grupos de un centenar cada uno durante todo el día. Los enviaba a su propio castillo, para que se reunieran allí con su ejército, que ya tenía orden de marchar a Tures al romper el día. Yue ni siquiera deseaba esperar hasta tener más hombres. Deseaba sitiar a Fulkhurst en Tures antes de que e1 señor de la guerra pudiera escapársele.

Sakura no estaba en absoluto interesada en los comentarios bélicos de Yue. Ahora lo odiaba profundamente, incluso abrigaba la esperanza de que no pudiese arrebatar Tures a Fulkhurst, aunque ello significara que ella misma jamás lograra recuperar el castillo. Ya no le importaba. Yue era un noble tan belicoso como Fulkhurst. En el fondo de su alma, Sakura esperaba que los dos se mataran, y cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando llegó el momento de que las damas la llevasen a la cámara nupcial, Sakura se sentía tan agobiada por el temor que estaba segura de enfermar. Tenía la piel sin color, y los ojos le dolían por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas a lo largo de todo el día.

No hubo bromas groseras ni consejos temerarios, como los que solían prodigarse durante las bodas. Sakura solamente recibió miradas compasivas, y las mujeres la prepararon de prisa y se retiraron sin perder tiempo. Se quedó sólo con una fina enagua. Nadie le había dicho que se la quitase, y ella tampoco deseaba despojarse de esa prenda. Arato veía tan poco que quizá no advirtiese nada, y de ese modo Sakura quizá podría interponer algo entre su propia piel y la de su esposo.

Apenas quedó sola, se puso la bata y se apresuró a apagar todas las velas, excepto las que estaban encendidas junto a la cama y que podía apagar sin levantarse. Después, caminó hacia la mesa, donde ya estaban la botella de vino y los dos cálices. Solo uno estaba lleno. Vaciló al extender la mano hacia el vino mezclado con el brebaje. El efecto de la pócima duraría sólo unas horas. ¿Y si su marido no venía a buscarla hasta pasadas varias horas¿No era mejor esperar un poco más? Hubiera debido preguntar a Kaede cuánto tiempo debía esperar hasta que el brebaje hiciera efecto.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente sin previo aviso. Yue entró sin prisa y sus ojos azules se clavaron en la mano que se tendía hacia el cáliz.

-No, deja eso -ordenó secamente, dispuesto a impedir los movimientos de Sakura si ella no le obedecía. Yue traía su propia botella de vino y la depositó sobre la mesa-. Fue una suerte que me llamase la atención tu docilidad.

-¿Acaso puedo actuar de otro modo cuando tienes prisionera a mi madre?

Él ignoró las palabras de Sakura, y con el entrecejo fruncido miró el cáliz de vino.

-¿Quisiste envenenarlo?

-No.

Se acentuó su gesto de preocupación cuando la miró.

-Entonces¿envenenarte tú misma?

Ella emitió una risa casi histérica, y deseó tener el valor necesario para dar ese paso. Él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

-¡Contesta!- Sakura se desasió.

-Si envenenara a alguien, sería a ti -Silbó.

Toda su furia se vertió en la mirada que le dirigió.

Él pareció desconcertado por un momento, y Sakura pensó que Yue había temido realmente que ella pudiese hacerse daño a sí misma. No buscó los ojos de Sakura cuando dijo:

-Exageras la importancia de todo esto. –Sakura comprendió que se refería al matrimonio-. Cuanto antes te quedes embarazada, antes eliminaré a ese hombre.

-¿Piensas matarlo?

El no contestó, pues había dejado abierta la puerta y los dos alcanzaban a oír al grupo que se aproximaba con el esposo.

-Métete en la cama para esperarlo. -La empujó un poco en esa dirección-. Y compórtate como corresponde a una esposa.-

Sakura se volvió bruscamente.

-Ya que fuiste tú quien planeó este matrimonio, deberías ser también tú quien lo esperase en la cama -murmuró furiosa-. Ve tan poco que quizá no note la diferencia. Yue sonrió.

-Me agrada ver que aún tienes el espíritu que he observado en ti en ciertas ocasiones. Ciertamente, no sería prudente confiar en ti, así que me llevaré estas cosas- "Estas cosas" eran la botella de vino y la copa depositados sobre la mesa.

Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para abstenerse de rogarle que le dejase al menos el cáliz. Si sabía cuánto lo deseaba Sakura, sería todavía más improbable que no lo retirase. En cualquier caso, ella no podía hacer nada. Con un sollozo ahogado, corrió a la cama, y acababa de cubrirse cuando llegó el esposo, traído por los pocos caballeros que aún no habían salido del castillo. Las risas y las bromas groseras terminaron al ver a Sakura en la cama, y Yue se encargó de expulsarlos sin muchas ceremonias cuando vio que la miraban con ojos codiciosos. En menos de un minuto, quedó sola con su marido.

Estaba preparado para ella. Vestía un camisón negro que hacía que su piel pareciese aún más blanca. El lazo que cerraba el cuello se había aflojado en el camino al dormitorio, y él no se había molestado en ajustarlo; en definitiva, se soltó del todo apenas avanzó el primer paso. Sakura había cerrado un instante los ojos, pero esa imagen del cuerpo de su marido no la abandonaría fácilmente. Las piernas tan delgadas que parecían no tener más que huesos, las costillas salientes, el vientre hundido y aquella cosa minúscula entre las piernas. Sakura había oído que la llamaban de muchos modos, nombres que hacían pensar en un arma monstruosa, pero lo que ahora veía no era un arma que le provocase miedo.

Casi se echó a reír, pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado cerca de las lágrimas. Comenzó a rezar en silencio, pidiendo fuerza para soportar aquello, pidiendo que terminase de prisa, y no enloquecer una vez que aquel hombre hubiese terminado con ella.

-Bien¿dónde estás, preciosa? -preguntó él con picardía-, Soy demasiado viejo para andar persiguiéndote.

-Aquí, mi señor-

Como él continuaba buscando a la izquierda, Sakura comprendió que no la había oído, y repitió sus palabras casi gritando. El hombre se acercó a ella, y medio tropezó con los peldaños en su intento de subir a la cama.

-¿Bien¿Bien¿Qué esperas? -preguntó en el mismo tono regañón, de pie en el último peldaño, pero sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para meterse en la cama-. ¿No ves que mi guerrero necesita ayuda para adoptar la posición de firme ante ti? Esposa, ven y Juega con él.

¿Aquella cosa minúscula era un guerrero? Sakura emitió un sonido negativo que él no alcanzó a oír. El anciano sonreía para sí mismo, y en realidad no la miraba, sino que clavaba los ojos más allá de la cama, con una expresión de desconcierto.

-No me parecerá mal si me ayudas, preciosa -sugirió, siempre sonriendo.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca como si la idea misma le provocara náuseas, y la bilis le subió a la garganta. Con esfuerzo consiguió rechazarla. Si el anciano hubiera podido ver la expresión de Sakura, se habría reído. Pero su ceguera era tan grave como la sordera. Sakura deseaba matar a Yue por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

-¿Bien¿Bien? -preguntó de nuevo el anciano. Sus ojos comenzaban a recorrer la cama, pero incluso de pie, allí mismo, no podía encontrar a la joven.

-¿Dónde estás, niña tonta¿Tendré que llamar a mi criado John y decirle que te encuentre? Pronto lo conocerás. Si no te quedas embarazada en el plazo de un mes, te entregaré a John para que se encargue del asunto. Soy demasiado viejo para pasar de nuevo por esto. Eres la última y tendré un hijo de ti de un modo o de otro. ¿Qué me dices?-

¿Quizás intentaba impresionarla¿O ella había oído mal?

-Lo que digo, mi señor, es que pareces un hombre desesperado, a menos que... ¿Te entiendo bien¿Me entregarás a ese hombre John para que me deje embarazada, si tú no puedes hacerlo?-

-Si, eso haré. Simpatizo con John. No me importaría decir que su hijo es mío. Mejor eso que entregar todo a mi hermano, un hombre a quien desprecio más que a ningún otro-

-¿Por qué no afirmas que John es tu hijo?-

-No seas estúpida, muchacha. Nadie creería que es mío. Pero no se dudará de que yo sea el padre de tu hijo-

¿Tan seguro estaba? Aquel hombre era peor que lo que ella había pensado. Sakura era su esposa, y sin embargo hablaba de preñarla exactamente como hacía con sus vacas y sus cerdas. Si no podía lograrlo él mismo, dejaría el lugar a otro. No, insistiría en que otro lo hiciera. Yue tampoco protestaría, pues deseaba lo mismo, que hubiese un hijo.

Santo Dios¿tenía que pasar realmente por todo eso? El anciano estaba tan debilitado que ella podía rechazarlo con una sola mano. Pero¿qué le sucedería a su madre si adoptaba esa actitud? Y ahora él era su marido. Un marido era todopoderoso. La vida misma de Sakura dependía ahora del capricho de aquel hombre, pues si él decidía matarla nadie lo obligaría a rendir cuentas.

-¿Acaso hice un mal negocio? -La voz del anciano se elevó al contemplar esa posibilidad-. ¡Ven aquí, esposa, y ayúdame a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, y ahora mismo!

Era una orden directa, y ella no podía andarse con rodeos; pero estaba segura de que se desmayaría si lo tocaba.

-No puedo -dijo, en voz bastante alta para no tener que repetirlo-. Si pretendes tomarme, hazlo. Pero yo no te ayudaré.

La cara del anciano se tino de un rojo tan intenso, que ella tuvo la certeza de que ninguna de las diez esposas anteriores se había atrevido jamás a negarse a cumplir lo que él pedía. ¿Ordenaría que la golpeasen por eso? Era evidente que aquel hombre no tenía fuerza suficiente para castigarla por sí mismo.

-Tú... tú...

No dijo nada más. Y pareció que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. El color se le oscureció todavía más. Vaciló sobre el peldaño, una de las manos apretada con tanta fuerza contra el pecho que Sakura temió que las costillas cediesen. Estaba a un paso de decir algo conciliador, sólo para calmarlo, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, el anciano cayó hacia atrás, sin producir el más mínimo sonido.

Sakura se aproximó al borde de la cama para mirar hacia el piso. El viejo no se movía. Estaba allí, sobre la alfombra, la mano todavía apretada contra el pecho, los ojos desorbitados. Parecía que no respiraba.

Sakura continuó mirándolo fijamente. ¿Estaba muerto¿Tal vez había tenido un golpe de suerte? Una risa burbujeó en su garganta, pero se convirtió en un blando gemido. ¿Que haría ahora Yue? Lo que había sucedido no era culpa de Sakura. ¿O sí? Si ella no se hubiese negado... Si, en efecto el resultado era culpa suya, tenía una Justificación. ¿Cómo podía ella saber que un breve gesto de desafío iba a matar a aquel hombre?

Pero ¿estaba realmente muerto? Sakura no quería tocarlo para saberlo. Incluso ahora, la idea del contacto con él le parecía repulsiva. Pero alguien tenía que comprobarlo.

Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Después salió al corredor... y cayó en brazos de Yue.

-Sí, es lo que me temía -dijo Yue con vivo desagrado-, Te proponías huir. Pero no lo conseguirás. Volverás allí y...-

-¡Yue, está muerto! –exclamó Sakura.

Las manos de Yue apretaron cruelmente los brazos de Sakura antes de empujarla de regreso al dormitorio. Se acercó al anciano e inclinó la cabeza hacia el pecho de la figura caída. Cuando Yue miró a Sakura, tenía la expresión sombría a causa de la furia.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Ella retrocedió ante la intensidad de la acusación.

-No, no lo toqué, y en la habitación sólo había tu vino, que él no bebió. Ni siquiera había entrado en la cama. Se aferró al pecho y cayó.

Yue volvió a mirar al anciano y pareció creer lo que había dicho Sakura. Cubrió el cuerpo de Lord Sotán con la túnica negra antes de incorporarse y mirar a la joven. Después de pensar un momento dijo:

-No abandones esta habitación. No permitas que nadie entre-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Encontrarte un sustituto adecuado. Ahora es imperativo que te quedes embarazada esta misma noche. Por desgracia, tengo los cabellos dorados. Si no, lo haría yo mismo-

Los ojos de Sakura centellearon al comprender lo que significaban estas últimas palabras, y también las primeras.

-No. Yo no lo haría -rezongó él-, si deseas volver a ver viva a tu madre.

Ahora le había dicho claramente lo que ella tan sólo había sospechado, y Sakura palideció, pues no dudaba de que aquel hombre hablaba en serio. Pero el horror de lo que se proponía hacer... ¡un sustituto! Desesperada, preguntó:

-¿Cómo puedes mantener semejante engaño? Ese hombre está muerto-

-No es necesario que nadie lo sepa hasta que haya pasado bastante tiempo y te hayan visto embarazada. Mientras puedas, permanecerás encerrada en este dormitorio... –

-¿Con el cadáver? – jadeó Sakura, retrocediendo otro paso.

-No, yo retiraré el cuerpo -dijo Yue impaciente-. Cuando llegue el momento de enterrarlo, encontraré otro cadáver que lo remplace. Sea como fuere, estará enterrado oficialmente antes de que su hermano sepa que ha muerto, y tú seguramente estarás embarazada antes de que el hombre llegue para tratar de reafirmar sus derechos. Pero no le daremos nada. Eso es lo que habría deseado Sotán-

Probablemente así era. Pero ¿Justificaba lo que Yue se proponía hacer? Parecía que confiaba tanto en su nuevo plan. ¿Por qué no? También en esta situación él se limitaba a no hacer nada y esperar mientras el cuerpo de Sakura se veía sacrificado en el altar de la mentira. Y esta vez la vida de su madre realmente dependía de que ella se sometiera.

Continuará…

* * *

**Ya lo sé… ya lo sé… estuvo asqueroso este capítulo… pero tranquilos, les aseguro que no habrá más ancianos lascivos, y para que se quiten el disgusto les confesaré que en la siguiente actualización aparece - para refrescar la mente de todas las lectoras - nuestro bello SYAORAN!... Si, si, siiii. El sustituto al rescate!...Ejeemmm…Calma mujeres, necesitarán fuerzas (créanme) para concebir al bello chino en semejante disposición… cuando lo vean tal vez quieran cambiar de papel con nuestra querida Sakura. Yeah! … Bueno, vamos a guardar orden, que hay caballeros presentes y podemos resentirlos, jajajajajaja. **

**Bien, es aquí mis queridos lectores que la historia dará un giro y comienza la verdadera odisea. El tono subirá y la situación se pondrá muy difícil para la bella Sakura. Nuestro adorado chino no viene precisamente a arreglarle la vida. **

**Antes de irme quiero dejar un mensajito y una disculpa, para una lectora. Verán, tengo entendido que no puedo responder reviews por aquí, gracias a las infaustas políticas que rigen esta página. El punto es que hasta el momento solo una lectora que no está registrada en la página no me ha dado los medios para que yo pueda corresponderle la amabilidad de dejarme review. POR FAVOR déjenme una dirección de correo donde pueda dejarles mi respuesta al review, o en el caso que me hagan una preguntita en específico hacerles llegar la debida respuesta, me siento mal al no poder hacerlo. Tómenlo en cuenta, es importante para mí. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, al final de cuentas esta historia es para ustedes. Les estoy agradecida, sepan que si. Y para los que leen esta historia y no dejan reviews sepan que también les agradezco el tiempo que me regalan; a las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos o tienen mi historia en alerta, infinitas gracias, aunque siendo honesta me gustaría saber qué les parece la historia. **

**_(Amanda! Gracias por el review, espero verte más adelante)_**

**Bueno compañeros de lectura, hasta aquí, nos veremos muy pronto… muy, muy pronto. A cuidarse y portarse bien…**

…**Y recuerden… no es necesario un día especial para decirle a un ser querido cuanto lo quieres; solo díselo, verás que te sentirás tan bien como si te lo hubieran dicho a ti. Este es el mensaje del día de su amiga…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**


	4. Chapter 4

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos._

* * *

_**ESCLAVA DEL DESEO**_

CAPÍTULO IV

Cayeron sobre él cuando salía del cuarto de baño de la posada. Eran cinco, vestidos con prendas de cuero como los escuderos, aunque él dudaba de que lo fueran. Parecían más bien ladrones. La ilegalidad prevalecía en la mayoría de los pueblos y las ciudades, que tenían señores débiles o ausentes, o alcaldes corruptos. No conocía el pueblo de Kirkburough; nunca antes había pasado por allí. Por lo que sabía, podía ser otro refugio de bandidos donde se asaltaba y robaba a los viajeros y los forasteros, o se los torturaba para que prometiesen elevados rescates. Viajar solo o con una pequeña escolta a través de los dominios de Terada era arriesgarse a sufrir o a perder la vida.

Sí, había sido un acto de estupidez o presunción haber llegado allí sólo con su escudero, simplemente porque deseaba adecentar su apariencia antes de reunirse con su prometida. Por gesto de vanidad se había metido en aquel embrollo. Había dependido demasiado tiempo de su reputación de hombre que respondía sin vacilar a los agravios que le inflingían para mantener a raya a sus posibles agresores. Aquella reputación le había servido durante un buen número de años, desde el momento en que había consagrado su vida a la venganza. Pero si alguien desea que su reputación le sea útil, es necesario que la gente le conozca, y como él no conocía esa región, tampoco sus habitantes conocían al visitante.

Podía perdonársele aquel descuido a Syaoran de Chaville, aunque él mismo no lo hiciera, pues no era un hombre propenso a perdonar. El pueblo le había parecido pacífico y tranquilo. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Pronto se casaría por tercera vez, y no quería que su nueva esposa le temiese como les había sucedido a las dos primeras. Había depositado muchas esperanzas en Lady Tomoyo. Durante casi un año la había cortejado siempre que había tenido tiempo, pese a que ése no era su estilo. El padre de la dama se la había concedido apenas la pidió, pues deseaba vivamente que se concertara aquella unión; pero Syaoran deseaba el consentimiento de Tomoyo y no había querido comprometerse con ella hasta que lo obtuvo. Ahora lo tenía, y ansiaba hacer suya a la dama.

Lady Tomoyo Daidouji no sólo era una gran belleza y una mujer muy deseada, también tenía el hablar dulce, el temperamento tierno, y un encantador sentido del humor. Syaoran deseaba que hubiese humor en su vida. Quería amor y risa, cosas que le faltaban a su existencia desde que su familia había sido destruida y a él sólo le había quedado odio y amargura. Tenía dos hijas, pero eran criaturas frívolas y egocéntricas. Las amaba, pero no podía soportar mucho tiempo sus discusiones y sus tonterías. Deseaba una vida de hogar como la que había conocido en su infancia, una vida que lo indujese a volver siempre a su casa, en lugar de llevarlo a consagrar sus esfuerzos a la guerra. Y… quería un hijo varón.

No estaba pidiendo demasiado, y en todo caso no pedía más que lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a esperar. La esposa apropiada podía darle todo eso. La había encontrado en Tomoyo. Sentía mucho afecto por aquella dama. Abrigaba la esperanza de que pronto fuera algo más que afecto, aunque a decir verdad no estaba seguro de ser capaz de ese tipo de amor después de tantos años de odio. Pero no era necesario que amase a su esposa. Sólo quería que ella lo amase. En cualquier caso, nada de todo eso importaba si estaba destinado a morir aquella misma noche.

No estaba bien armado. Había dejado la espada y la armadura en la habitación alquilada, donde en aquel momento Toshiro estaba seguramente limpiándolas. Había llegado al cuarto de baño con una única arma: una daga. Tenía puesta únicamente una larga túnica de baño, asegurada a la cintura, con la daga corta metida bajo el cinturón.

A pesar de que aparentemente estaba indefenso, los cinco hombres que lo rodearon vacilaron al principio ante la idea de desenfundar sus espadas, pues Syaoran de Chaville no era un individuo de proporciones usuales. Con su casi metro noventa sacaba media cabeza al más corpulento de los atacantes, y más aún a los cuatro restantes. Con los brazos y el pecho desnudos no podía dudarse de la fuerza de su gran cuerpo. Pero más que eso, tenía un aspecto duro. Había un gesto implacable en su cara, como si le agradase matar por el mero placer de hacerlo. Y los ojos ámbar que habían determinado que lo eligiesen como víctima eran tan fríos que por lo menos uno de aquellos hombres sintió la necesidad de persignarse antes de desenvainar la espada.

No obstante, sacaron sus armas. Tal vez el jefe habría hablado, tal vez hubiese formulado un reclamo antes de combatir, pero Syaoran no era un caballero pasivo. En general tenía una actitud agresiva, y esta vez no fue una excepción. Aferró la daga con una mano y emitió un grito de guerra que casi conmovió las vigas. Al mismo tiempo, se lanzó hacia delante, y le cortó la cara al hombre que estaba más cerca. Había apuntado a la garganta, pero el grito del hombre le fue de más utilidad, porque asustó a los otros. Pronto fue evidente que o eran torpes con las armas o no deseaban matarlo. Bien, era un error que cometía el grupo de asaltantes. Hirió a otro, pero entonces la hoja de Syaoran comenzó a chocar con el acero de sus enemigos. No querían lastimarlo, pero tampoco deseaban morir.

Y entonces, Toshiro, que había escuchado el alarido de Syaoran, se incorporó a la pelea con un grito de batalla menos resonante. El jovencito tenía sólo quince años y no era el escudero que Syaoran habría enredado en un combate, pues consideraba que aún no estaba en condiciones de afrontar ese tipo de lucha. Era hábil con la espada, pero su cuerpo todavía no estaba completamente desarrollado, de modo que no podía poner mucho peso en sus golpes. Tenía más brío y voluntad que otra cosa, y actuaba partiendo de la premisa errónea de que podía hacer exactamente lo que hacía su señor. Atacó, pero como no tenía un cuerpo poderoso que respaldase la acometida, nadie se apartó temeroso de su camino, y, sin armadura que lo protegiera, fue atravesado antes de que pudiera siquiera completar su ataque.

Syaoran vio la expresión de incredulidad y horror que apareció en la cara juvenil de Toshiro cuando se inclinó sobre la espada clavada en su vientre, y supo que en pocos instantes más estaría muerto. El muchacho se había criado en la casa de Syaoran desde que había cumplido los siete años. Un año antes Syaoran lo había puesto bajo su protección, a pesar de que ya tenía varios escuderos y no necesitaba otro. Había llegado a sentir mucho afecto por aquel jovencito que siempre se mostraba tan ansioso por complacerle. Dejó escapar su daga sobre el hombre que había matado a Toshiro. Dio en el blanco y enterró la daga en el cuello del otro; mientras el individuo se desplomaba, Syaoran le arrebató la espada.

Pero no llegó a usar aquella arma más eficaz. El pomo de otra espada cayó sobre su cráneo y Syaoran se desplomó lentamente.

Los dos hombres que habían tenido la suerte de permanecer fuera del alcance de Syaoran se inclinaron sobre él jadeantes. Pasó un minuto entero antes de que considerasen la posibilidad de envainar sus espadas. Uno tocó con la bota a Syaoran, para asegurarse de que no se movía. Los cabellos castaños, aún húmedos a causa del baño, se mancharon de sangre, pero Syaoran respiraba. No estaba muerto y aún podía servir.

-Este hombre no es el siervo que nos ordenaron buscar -dijo un hombre al otro-, A juzgar por el modo de pelear, tiene que ser un caballero. ¿No pudiste ver la diferencia cuando entró en el cuarto de baño?-

-No, estaba cubierto con el polvo del viaje. Sólo vi que no llevaba armadura, y que tenía el color adecuado de ojos y los cabellos castaños claros, como dijo Lord Yue. Me pareció que éramos afortunados porque al fin habíamos encontrado lo que nuestro amo quería.-

-Bien, amordázalo, y ojalá a Lord Yue no se le ocurra hablar con él.-

-¿Qué importa? La mitad de los caballeros de Lord Arato son sólo bestias, y no hemos encontrado a otro que tenga los cabellos y los ojos adecuados. A propósito¿para qué lo quieren?-

-Eso no nos importa. Nosotros hacemos lo que nos mandan. Pero ¿tenías que golpearlo tan fuerte? Ahora tendremos que cargar con él.- El otro rezongó: -Mejor eso que tenerlo de nuevo despierto. La primera vez que lo vi, no me pareció tan corpulento. ¿Crees que el muchachito era su hijo?

-Quizás, y eso significa que al despertar volverá a luchar. Mejor le atamos las manos y los pies. Incluso Lord Yue tendrá dificultades para imponerse a este hombre.

Sakura se había dormido al borde de la cama, los ojos fijos en el lugar del piso donde había caído Lord Sotán. Yue se había ocupado de retirar personalmente el cadáver, y después la había dejado sola, no sin antes advertirle varias veces que no permitiese que nadie entrara en la habitación.

Ella habría deseado excluir también a Yue. Si hubiese tenido un arma, incluso podía haber tratado de liquidarlo en aquel momento, antes de que él la obligase a ejecutar actos más indignos. Pero no tenía ningún arma. Y tampoco podía huir sin poner en peligro la vida de su madre. Ni siquiera podía decir qué era peor, si casarse y acostarse con Arato, o lo que Yue planeaba ahora para ella. No¿acaso podía haber algo peor para una joven de sólo dieciocho años que acostarse con un anciano libidinoso?

No podía sentir la más mínima compasión por su muerte, aunque tal vez cabía considerar que ella era en parte responsable. Era probable que él hubiese asesinado a buen número de mujeres inocentes que habían tenido la desgracia de ser sus esposas, sencillamente porque se había cansado de ellas o necesitaba una nueva dote con la cual llenar sus cofres. Sakura sabía que había muchos hombres sin escrúpulos que hacían precisamente eso, y sin el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa.

Por otra parte, sabía también que había hombres distintos, decentes, como su padre. No todo el universo había caído en la iniquidad; sólo una pequeña parte del mismo, durante el reinado de la anarquía.

Aun estaba oscuro y reinaba el silencio en el castillo cuando Yue volvió para despertarla. Sakura no podía imaginar qué era, aunque el agotamiento de su cuerpo y su mente le dijo que no había dormido mucho. Pero las primeras palabras de Yue la despertaron por completo.

-Todo está preparado para ti. Mis hombres tuvieron suerte en la búsqueda. El color de los cabellos y los ojos era lo que más me preocupaba; tenían que ser exactamente iguales a los de tu esposo; eso es lo que primero llama la atención en un niño. Pues bien, hemos hallado lo que buscábamos.-

Sakura sintió que el rostro se le enrojecía y después se le enfriaba. El temor determinó que los músculos del estómago se le endurecieran casi hasta provocarle calambres. Yue lo había logrado. Había encontrado un hombre que se acostaría con ella, exactamente como habría hecho su esposo si ella no quedaba embarazada con rapidez suficiente. Arato y Yue eran dos individuos de la misma calaña, incluso en el modo de pensar. No le habría extrañado que hubiesen pensado en el mismo hombre, aquel John a quien su esposo habría utilizado. Dios todopoderoso¿cómo era posible que aquella pesadilla continuase?

-Date prisa - Continuó diciendo Yue mientras la obligaba a salir del alto lecho-. Faltan muchas horas para el alba, pero necesitarás bastante tiempo con ese hombre. Conviene que se unan más de una vez para garantizar el embarazo.-

-¿Por qué me lo dices? –exclamó Sakura, tratando de desprender su brazo del apretón de Yue, mientras él la empujaba hacia la puerta abierta. - Imparte tus perversas instrucciones al podrido que encontraste.-

-Ya lo verás - Fue todo lo que dijo Yue.

Y en efecto, casi inmediatamente supo a qué atenerse, pues el hombre había sido colocado en el pequeño dormitorio que estaba directamente enfrente. Allí había una cama y dos altos candelabros, uno a cada lado, pero ningún otro mueble. Había sido la habitación utilizada por su esposo para celebrar sus orgías con las criadas del castillo, aunque Sakura no lo sabía. Incluso había cadenas fijadas a la pared, sobre la cama, disimuladas bajo el colchón; pero no las habían usado para sujetar al hombre, porque era demasiado corpulento. Yue temió que pudiese romper aquellas minúsculas cadenas concebidas para mujeres, y por lo tanto había ordenado que trajesen otras más largas, pasadas bajo el lecho, y que unían la muñeca con el tobillo de modo que el prisionero no podía mover un miembro sin presionar sobre otro.

Todo lo que Sakura vio, fue que el hombre estaba sujeto a la cama, cubierto sólo por un ancho lienzo asegurado a la cintura. ¿Lo habían maniatado? No, vio las esposas de hierro en las muñecas a cierta altura sobre la cabeza. Y dos cadenas emergían del lienzo que le cubría el cuerpo, sobre el extremo de la cama. ¡Lo habían encadenado¿Era una precaución necesaria? Y estaba dormido... o desmayado.

Finalmente Sakura comprendió, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue:

-¿Por qué no le pagaste para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer?-

Yue estaba de pie al lado de Sakura, a los pies de la cama, y continuaba apretándole el brazo.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido él quien te tomase. En cambio, decidí ofrecerte la oportunidad de dominar la situación para que no sintieras que...-

Yue vaciló bastante para encontrar la palabra, y al fin Sakura la suministró.

-¿Para evitar que me sintiera violada?- El se sonrojó.

-No. Simplemente quise dejar que resolvieses el asunto a tu modo. De una manera o de otra, esta noche debías perder tu virginidad.-

Sakura comprendió que él creía que estaba haciéndole un favor. Ella no lo veía así, pues a su juicio toda la situación era perversa. Maniatar al hombre y obligarlo a participar era todavía más perverso pero Yue veía las cosas de un solo modo, el modo que significaba ganancia y beneficio para sí mismo. Si no había un hijo que heredase la propiedad de Sotán Arato, todo iría a parar a manos del hermano de Sotán, y ello incluía el nutrido ejército de mercenarios que Yue necesitaba desesperadamente. El hermanastro de Sakura podía utilizar ese ejército durante las pocas semanas en que la muerte de Arato permaneciese oculta; pero unas pocas semanas no bastarían para recuperar todo lo que había perdido a manos de Fulkhurst.

Aquel noble belicoso merecía el infierno, porque era tan malo como Yue, o peor. De no haber sido por él, ella no hubiese tenido que pasar por todo aquello. De no haber sido por él, ella no se habría visto obligada a contraer matrimonio.

Habiendo mencionado la virginidad de Sakura, Yue seguramente recordó que la joven en efecto no era más que una virgen.

-En fin... ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Si no lo sabes buscaré a alguien que te ayude. Lo haría yo mismo, pero me parece que no podría soportar que...-

Ella lo miró asombrada cuando comprendió que Yue había dejado inconclusa la frase.

-¿Eso te parece desagradable y sin embargo me obligas a hacerlo?

-Es necesario – Replicó Yue, con los labios apretados-. No hay otro modo de adueñarse de Kirkburough.-

El ver que la situación le desagradaba tanto avivó un poco la esperanza de Sakura.

-Mentirás acerca de la muerte del anciano -le recordó-. También podrías mentir acerca del hijo, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para utilizar a los soldados.

-¿Y cuando se descubra que no hay ningún hijo? No, éste es un feudo rico, y la ciudad es importante. No perderé todo eso a causa de tus remilgos. Sakura, harás lo que te ordeno. He puesto cerca de tu habitación a este hombre de modo que nadie te vea venir todas las noches. Durante el día puedes dormir. Yo diré que Sotán está enfermo y que tú lo atiendes, lo cual es perfectamente apropiado. Los criados se mantendrán lejos, excepto tu propia doncella, y confío en que hará lo que le mandes... si deseas conservarla.-

¿Más amenazas¿También era capaz de matar a Kaede¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba!

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto, Yue?

El sabía exactamente a qué aludía la pregunta.

-Hasta que te quedes embarazada. Si te parece tan desagradable te sugiero que uses el cuerpo de ese hombre más de una noche. Sí, dos o tres veces cada noche; no será muy difícil para este patán forzudo, y de ese modo llegaremos más rápidamente a la meta.-

De modo que la pesadilla no terminaba ni siquiera con lo que debía suceder aquella noche, sino que continuaría indefinidamente. Y ahora se había convertido también en la pesadilla de un tercero, aquel infeliz cuya desgracia era tener cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar.

-.Piensas mantenerlo así para siempre?

-No necesitas preocuparte por él -respondió Yue con indiferencia-. No es más que un siervo, y será eliminado una vez que deje de ser útil.-

-¿Un siervo? -A primera vista había advertido que el hombre era corpulento, pero ahora examinó de nuevo la longitud del cuerpo, y pudo ver los pies al extremo de la cama, y la cabeza sobre el otro extremo.

- Es demasiado corpulento para ser un siervo. ¿Qué hiciste, Yue¿Secuestraste a un campesino libre? –

-No, quizás es el bastardo de un señor, pero eso a lo sumo -dijo Yue con expresión confiada-. Si un señor hubiese llegado a Kirkburough, se habría presentado en el castillo para pasar la noche gratis, en lugar de instalarse en el pueblo. Incluso un caballero de categoría inferior, un hombre sin propiedades, habría buscado la compañía de sus iguales y habría venido aquí. Es posible que sea un hombre libre, pero de todos modos nadie que importe, quizás se trate de un peregrino.-

-Pero¿te propones matarlo?-

La pregunta sorprendió a Yue, que replicó impaciente:

-No seas estúpida. No podemos dejarlo con vida y que aclame al niño una vez que nazca. Nadie lo creería, pero provocaría rumores, y el hermano de Sotán los aprovecharía.-

De modo que incluso si hacía exactamente lo que Yue quería, tendría que morir. Aquella revelación desencadenó la cólera de Sakura ante la injusticia de todo el asunto, la cólera que su temor había tratado de reprimir hasta ese momento.

-Yue, tú y tu maldita codicia... eres un canalla - Dijo Sakura por lo bajo mientras se desprendía del apretón de la mano de Yue.

La expresión de sorpresa de su hermanastro como si no pudiese imaginar lo que había hecho mal, fue el colmo para ella, y su furia se descargó en un grito.

-¡Fuera! No necesito ayuda para violar a este hombre. Pero envíame a Kaede; tal vez necesite su ayuda para reanimarlo. De poco nos servirá tal como está.-

La cólera y la amargura la indujeron a hablar de aquel modo, pero aquellos gritos fueron los que Syaoran oyó cuando recuperó el sentido. No abrió los ojos. Había sido guerrero demasiado tiempo para conceder esa ventaja. Esta vez, sin embargo, el ardid de nada le sirvió, pues no se dijo una palabra más y un momento después la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe.

Silencio. Estuvo solo un momento, pero aquella mujer gritona pronto volvería, si sus palabras... no, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Las mujeres no violaban. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo si carecían de los elementos necesarios? En todo caso, era imposible que se hubiese referido a él. Por lo tanto, debía llegar a la conclusión de que era la broma de una mujer muy baja. A lo sumo eso. Pero mientras estuviese solo...

Abrió los ojos para contemplar el techo. La habitación estaba bien iluminada, y Syaoran alcanzaba a ver el resplandor de las velas a cada lado, sin necesidad de moverse. Volvió la cabeza para buscar la puerta, y el dolor lo paralizó. Se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, cerrando los ojos, y cobró conciencia de las cosas casi sin verlas. Yacía sobre una cama blanda. Una mordaza le apretaba los labios. Estaba igual que cuando lo habían apresado, sin sus ropas. Eso no lo alarmó. No había motivo para vestirlo cuando él mismo podía hacerlo una vez despierto. ¿La cama? Mejor que el jergón de una mazmorra.

Y entonces sintió las esposas en las muñecas. Trató de mover una; oyó la cadena que resonaba y sintió el tirón en el tobillo. ¡Dios santo, maniatado, y con cadenas, no con cuerdas!

Lo que deseaban era un rescate, significaba que sabían quien era y que se arriesgaban a sufrir los efectos de su venganza, que siempre se descargaba prontamente. Sin embargo, los ladrones y los proscritos secuestraban a quienes se les cruzaban en el camino para conseguir el pago del rescate. No importaba si capturaban a un caballero o un mercader, una dama o una pescadera, la tortura de un tipo o de otro llegaba si no conseguían lo que reclamaban. Cierta vez Syaoran se había apoderado de la guarida de un barón salteador, incluso él había sentido náuseas ante lo que descubrió en la mazmorra de aquel hombre: cuerpos que habían sido aplastados lentamente bajo pesadas piedras, cadáveres desnudos colgados por los pulgares con la piel ennegrecida por el humo, asidos unos con los pies completamente quemados, todos muertos porque sus torturadores sencillamente los habían olvidado después de que Syaoran comenzara a asediar la guarida. Ésta no era una choza ni el suelo del bosque, ni siquiera la posada donde lo habían apresado. Las paredes de piedra eran las de una fortaleza. Por lo tanto, un pequeño señor, tan perverso como un ladrón cualquiera.

Syaoran abrió de nuevo los ojos, dispuesto a ignorar el dolor en la cabeza para ver todo lo posible de su cárcel. Alzó la cabeza y la vio allí, a los pies de la cama. Llegó a la conclusión de que ya había muerto, pues aquella figura podía pertenecer sólo a uno de los ángeles de Dios, un ser perfecto en el más allá.

Continuará…

* * *

**H o l a ! … **

…**¿…?**

… **vamos! reaccionen mujeres, buscaré un médico para hacerlas reaccionar, jajajajaja. Si, el bello chino hizo su aparición, y como verán no en la mejor disposición de ayudar a la atribulada flor de cerezo. Esto se pondrá… muy complicado, y en el próximo capítulo verán cómo nuestra delicada Sakura viol…. Ejemm… forzará a nuestro Syaoran a…. pues bueno, mejor esperen el próximo capítulo, ya se me están subiendo los colores al rostro, jajajajajaja. Les dejo mejor un avance para que se hagan una idea…**

"_- ¡Maldito seas!... Me uniré a ti. ¿Entiendes¡Es necesario! – _

_Syaoran nunca se había sentido tan furioso en su vida, aquella muchacha se proponía robarle un hijo¡su hijo! Si lo lograba,… la mataría."_

**Ajá… esto se pone cada vez más espinoso, y Sakura solo está marcando su destino ante el demonio que está atado en la cama. (Aunque un demonio así… jejeje)**

**Pasando a otras cosas, como pudieron ver esta actualización vino ocho días después, pues tal y como les he comentado a algunos de mis lectores, tengo pensado actualizar los viernes, pero por la noche, no es excusa sino mi cruel realidad, tengo demasiada presión en la Universidad, y solo para los fines de semana puedo hacerme de tiempo para sacar nuevos capítulos, me gusta tener adelantado de dos a tres títulos para subir uno. Podría subir antes el nuevo capítulo pero me gusta revisar con tiempo y hasta el más mínimo detalle para que lo que llegue a ustedes sea algo digno de leer. Espero estar cumpliendo el propósito que me impuse desde el primer capítulo: entretenerlos con algo diferente. Creo que no en todas las historias ves un hombre ser violado por una mujer? (Suena feo, pero esa será la realidad de Syaoran) Mmmhh? La vida es así… Me despido y agradezco por este medio a todas las personas que me dejan sus reviews, este capítulo me ha traído gratas sorpresas, ha sido en el que más mensajitos de ustedes he tenido. Muchas gracias, sepan que sí leo todas las palabras lindas que me dejan, les agradezco infinitamente a las siguientes personas que no tengo dónde responderles pero que lo hago por acá, con la esperanza de no tener problemas:**

_Dosu: Te dejo mensajito por aquí pero solo por el momento, no dudes que leo todos los reviews de mi historia incluso los comentarios que me llegan al correo; solo quería decirte que ya leí tu mail, pronto tendrás la respuesta, gracias por tus palabritas. Abrazos y besos, bye!_

_Feif: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Espero seguir leyendo de ti. Abrazos. _

_Ishi: Pues la verdad has dicho, pero pronto veremos que Sakura se las arreglará con este demonio. Disfrutarás como juega con él, jajajaja. Espero seguir contando con tu opinión. Hasta pronto, bye!_

**Bueno, dicho lo pendiente me despido por ahora, será hasta la próxima semana, aunque una actualización antes de tiempo dependerá de los reviews que reciba, una cosa que he comprobado es la motivación que esos mensajitos producen en los escritores así como el deseo que provocan de consentir a los lectores con actualizaciones sorpresa. Sabrán de mí… muy pronto. A cuidarse mucho y tratar de ser feliz. Abrazos y besos para todos, Bye!**

**Los quiere: HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

"**_En la verdadera belleza, como en el valor, hay algo que las almas mezquinas no pueden atreverse a admirar." _**

_William Congreve_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos._

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lenguaje y escenas sexuales específicas; por medio de este aviso me libro de responsabilidades por los detrimentos que te pueda causar la lectura, y a la vez te recuerdo que es tu decisión el seguir leyendo ésta historia. **_

* * *

_Esta actualización va dedicada a mi angelito guardián. Tenshi, ai shiteru. _

CAPÍTULO V

Sakura continuaba mirando con odio la puerta que se había cerrado después de la salida de Yue, cuando oyó el ruido de las cadenas y miró de nuevo al hombre acostado en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente inmóvil, pero ella percibió instintivamente que estaba despierto. Antes no lo había mirado de cerca, no había visto mucho más que un cuerpo masculino, un cuerpo masculino grande. Yacía de espaldas, sin almohada, y ella estaba a unos pocos metros más lejos, a los pies de un colchón bastante alto. Sakura no podía decir mucho acerca de aquel hombre desde el lugar en que estaba. Entonces él levantó la cabeza, y su mirada clavó a Sakura en su lugar. Ella permaneció totalmente inmóvil, olvidando incluso respirar.

La sorpresa del hombre hacía que el ámbar de sus ojos tuviese más matices rojizos, que fuese más suave y luminoso. Incluso con la mordaza que le dividía la cara, se adivinaba que su rostro era apuesto, con los rasgos bien definidos y... arrogantes. ¿Qué la inducía a pensar así¿Los pómulos anchos¿La nariz aguileña? Quizás aquel mentón duro, más perfilado a causa de la mordaza. Pero tenía que estar equivocada. La arrogancia era un rasgo de los nobles. La arrogancia en un siervo sólo podía acarrearle un buen número de latigazos.

Pero este siervo no bajaba los ojos ni los apartaba en presencia de una dama. Era audaz, o quizá todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido para recordar cuál era su lugar. Pero¿en que estaba pensando? El no podía saber que era una dama, puesto que Sakura aún tenía el camisón y la bata. De pronto, sin embargo, se dijo que ciertamente podía saber quién era, pues el camisón blanco estaba confeccionado con el lienzo más fino, suave y casi transparente. La bata era de ese raro terciopelo de Oriente, el que su madre le había regalado cuando cumplió catorce años y que la propia Sakura había cosido. Entonces, era un bastardo, como había dicho Yue, y al parecer se sentía orgulloso de su condición. Por otra parte, qué le importaba lo que fuese? No podía importarle... aquel hombre estaba destinado a morir. Pero primero ella tenía que ofrendarle su virginidad... ¡Oh, Dios mío¿Cómo podía ser? … Estúpida¿cómo podía no ser, si su madre...?

Sintió deseos de dejarse caer al piso y llorar. Se la había criado bien, con amor, con consideración, evitando que la rozaran la crueldad y la dureza de la vida. Para ella era difícil creer que todo aquello era real; se trataba de una experiencia tan ajena a todo lo que antes había vivido. Debía tomar realmente a aquel hombre, violarlo de hecho. ¿Cómo? Movida por la cólera, había dicho a Yue que no necesitaba ayuda; pero no era cierto, pues no tenía la más mínima idea acerca del modo en que se engendraban los hijos.

En los ojos del prisionero ya no había sorpresa. Había... ¡admiración¿Eso era positivo? Sí, para él era mejor no encontrar repulsiva a Sakura. Ella se alegraba por lo menos de eso. Aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con su marido. Era joven, limpio, incluso apuesto, tenía la piel suave, el cuerpo firme... no, no se asemejaba en absoluto a su marido. Incluso el ámbar de los ojos y el castaño de los cabellos tenían matices distintos de los que habían caracterizado a Arato; unos eran más claros, otros más oscuros.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que podía leer lo que el cautivo pensaba mirándolo a los ojos. En ellos vio un interrogante. ¿Le habían dicho por qué estaba allí? No, era probable que no, pues había perdido el sentido hasta pocos minutos antes. Por qué Yue se habría molestado en revelarle nada, cuando sólo necesitaba permanecer acostado y aceptar lo que le hicieran? Ella había recibido las instrucciones de Yue, era ella la persona que haría lo que era necesario hacer. Pero él tenía esa pregunta en los ojos... a Sakura le correspondía explicar la situación, y ni siquiera podría decirle que quedaría en libertad cuando todo hubiese terminado. La cólera de Sakura se manifestó otra vez, y ahora sólo en relación con el prisionero. El no había hecho nada para merecer aquello. Era un inocente que se había enredado en los planes de un monstruo. Ella se apoderaría de su simiente, pero Yue le arrebataría la vida. No, no podía permitirlo, lo haría, lo haría por su madre, pero de un modo o de otro debía impedir el resto del plan. Se las arreglaría para ayudarlo a escapar cuando llegase el momento, antes de informar a Yue de que la simiente había echado raíces, y por lo tanto el hombre ya no era necesario.

Pero no podía decírselo al prisionero. No podía alentar falsas esperanzas: era posible que no tuviese éxito en el intento de ayudarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era intentarlo. Y él no necesitaba saber que estaba destinado a morir. No había motivos para decírselo. Que pensara lo que se le antojase¿y por qué no podía concebir la idea de que quedaría en libertad una vez que Sakura hubiese terminado con él?

De nuevo el cautivo se comunicaba con Sakura mediante los ojos, y otra vez ella comprendió. Estaba señalando la mordaza con la mirada, y después miraba de nuevo a Sakura. Deseaba que se la retirase, para poder hablarle. Pero Sakura no acató la insinuación, pues no creía que pudiera soportar los ruegos del prisionero, que pediría ser liberado y agravaría de ese modo todavía más la culpa que ella sentía. Sabía que lo que debía hacer estaba mal. Pero ¿qué alternativa le restaba? Escuchar además cómo él le rogaba... no, eso era imposible.

Meneó lentamente la cabeza, y él recostó la suya sobre el colchón y dejó de mirarla. Si no hubiese sabido a qué atenerse, habría pensado que la despedía con arrogancia, porque había rehusado hacer lo que él quería. Pero lo más probable era que el prisionero tuviese el cuello fatigado por haberlo mantenido levantado tanto tiempo. Se acercó por el lado de la cama de modo que él pudiese verla sin esforzarse; pero los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados. No le importaba que ella estuviese allí. O quizá no la había oído acercarse con los pies descalzos. Sakura se detuvo. Ahora podía verlo más claramente. El cuerpo grande ocupaba totalmente la cama. Le pareció que podía ser incluso más alto que Yue, aunque no podía estar segura de eso; sin duda, tenía el pecho mucho más ancho, sus brazos eran gruesos y largos, musculosos desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Los hombros, el cuello y el pecho también tenían gruesos músculos, y la piel bronceada estaba tensa, sin nada blando ni flojo. Lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, evidentemente, lo obligaba a esforzarse mucho. Quizás era un leñador. Cualquiera de los que habían vivido en el feudo del padre de Sakura era más recio que muchos caballeros.

La muchacha advirtió que lo estaba admirando, pero no podía evitarlo. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, y Sakura comprendió de pronto que se sentía agradecida con Yue, porque después de todo el hombre estaba maniatado. Pero un momento después se sintió avergonzada de lo que pensaba. Y sin embargo, aquel hombre podía partirla fácilmente en dos con las manos desnudas. Era mejor para ella que esas manos no la alcanzaran.

-Lo siento -comenzó, preguntándose por qué murmuraba cuando ambos estaban solos-. Es mejor que no escuche lo que usted tiene que decirme, pero puedo explicarle por qué está aquí.-

Él abrió de nuevo los ojos y volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirarla. Ahora no expresaba curiosidad, no formulaba preguntas. Ella comprendió que lo que manifestaba en ese momento era sólo paciencia. Consideraba que obtendría respuesta para todas sus preguntas; pero Sakura no era tan valerosa como para llegar a eso. Le diría únicamente lo que tenía que decirle, y nada más.

Era el momento de hacerlo; sintió la ola de calor que le subía por el cuello y le teñía las mejillas.

-Yo... usted y yo... nosotros... debemos... –

La pregunta se repetía en los ojos del prisionero, y si no hubiese estado amordazado la habría formulado a gritos. Sakura no podía culparlo por perder la paciencia, pero tampoco se decidía a decir palabra. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. Trató de recordar que era sólo un siervo, y que siempre se había mostrado bondadosa pero firme con sus criados, como le había enseñado su madre. Pero este hombre no se parecía a ninguno de los criados que ella había visto en el curso de su vida. Y esa arrogancia... no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el prisionero era algo más que un siervo; y aunque eso no podía agravar la situación, en realidad la empeoraba.

Entonces oyó el crujido de la puerta y casi se desmayó de alivio cuando vio que al fin había llegado Kaede. No volvió a ocuparse del hombre acostado en la cama, que había tensado casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo en espera de que ella llegase al centro de su explicación. Una explicación que ya no se produciría. Ahora veía cómo Sakura huía de la habitación.

Syaoran volvió a caer sobre la cama y rezongó frustrado.

-"¡Maldita sea¿Debemos qué¿Por qué no pudo decirlo?"-

Pero después se impuso aflojar los músculos. No podía culparla. Era un ser delicado, de belleza etérea, y no era la persona que lo había llevado a aquel lugar.

No podía imaginar por qué motivo estaba allí, a menos que hubiese ido para llevarle alimento. No veía comida en la habitación; sin embargo, podía haberla depositado en el suelo. Pero si no había querido quitarle la mordaza¿cómo podría comer?

Preguntas sin respuestas. Paciencia. Pronto sabría lo que querían de él, y podría pensar en la venganza. Quien había ordenado que lo capturasen, quien fuese el responsable, moriría. Era la promesa que había formulado ante Dios muchos años atrás, cuando su alma quedó conmovida y contraída a causa de la destrucción provocada por todas sus pérdidas. Jamás permitiría que alguien volviese a hacerle mal sin pagarle con la misma moneda o quizá con algo peor. Era una promesa que había mantenido durante dieciséis largos años, la mitad de su vida. Era una promesa que mantendría hasta el día de su muerte.

La pequeña mujer volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, y la dejó penetrar en ellos, pues era una imagen mucho más agradable que sus sombrías cavilaciones. La primera vez que la había visto, realmente la había creído un ángel con su aureola de cabellos castaños casi dorados, relucientes a la luz de las velas. Iba vestida totalmente de blanco, y los rizos de lino descendían sobre los hombros y los sobrepasaban para llegar a las caderas.

Los ojos como gemas dominaban la carita pequeña; eran verdes, redondos y seductores, y ocultaban secretos y pensamientos, hasta que había visto aquella chispa de cólera. Ese gesto había despertado su curiosidad casi más que la razón por la que se encontraba allí. Había alimentado el ridículo deseo de representar el papel de guardián de aquel ángel, de aplastar y destruir totalmente todo lo que la molestase.

Había deseado preguntarle qué era lo que la irritaba. Había tratado de inducirla a quitarle la mordaza. La negativa de la joven lo había sorprendido, y después se sintió molesto. Tanto que se había comportado como un niño malcriado, negándose a mirarla de nuevo, negándose a reconocer siquiera que estaba allí. Pensaba ahora en lo que había sentido en aquel momento, y se sorprendió de su propia reacción. Sí, aquella mujer producía en él un efecto extraño.

Pero no había podido ignorarla demasiado tiempo. En verdad, le agradaba contemplarla; era tan agradable a los ojos, y el hecho de que ella debiera decirle lo que él tenía que saber había sido la excusa para mirarla de nuevo. Pero se había vuelto a sentir impresionado por su belleza al verla a menos distancia, cuando ella se detuvo junto a la cama. La piel de alabastro era perfecta, los labios llenos, sugestivos, y con gran fastidio del propio Syaoran había comenzado a sentir cierto calor en las entrañas.

Se hubiese ahogado en su risa, si hubiera admitido lo que sentía, pero la mordaza le había impedido seducir a aquella mujer e invitarla a que se acostase con él cuando aún estaban solos. Pero entonces la amargura penetró en su cabeza para preguntarle ¿por qué iba a aceptar ella, cuando él no era más que un prisionero, y ni siquiera tenía la bolsa con su dinero, y por lo tanto no podía ofrecerle ni una sola moneda? Cuando recuperase la libertad, se ocuparía de esa mujer, cuando recuperase la libertad quemaría la fortaleza hasta los cimientos, de modo que ella necesitaría otra casa. Syaoran le ofrecería la suya. Durante un momento pensó en su prometida, que ahora estaba esperándolo, pero eso no lo indujo a cambiar de idea, de todos modos, deseaba llevarse a aquella mujer a su residencia.

-Y ahora, lo sabes todo. - dijo Sakura con expresión deprimida, después de relatar a Kaede la sórdida historia de la muerte de su esposo y el encuentro con el sustituto- Yue habló muy en serio, esta vez lo dijo claramente. O me quedo embarazada, o matará a mi madre.-

-Sí, no dudo de que hablaba en serio. Es un verdadero engendro del demonio. Tienes suerte de que no haya pretendido permanecer en la habitación para verlo. Tu esposo lo habría hecho, si te entregaba a su hombre, ese John.- Kaede suspiró.- Bien, imagino que tendrás que hacerlo.-

Sakura se frotó las manos. -Lo sé, pero... ¿cómo?-

Los ojos de Kaede brillaron, los cerró un instante, y después volvió a abrirlos. Era evidente que sentía repugnancia.

-Realmente, soy muy estúpida. Olvidé que tú no puedes saberlo. Tu esposo habría tomado lo que deseaba, y tú te habrías limitado a permanecer acostada, sin hacer nada. Pero ahora tienes que hacerlo todo por ti misma, y ese muchacho que está acostado allí ni siquiera podrá dirigirte, pues esta amordazado.- Hizo una pausa - ¿Y dices que está de espaldas?-

-Sí, acostado de espaldas, y dudo de que pueda moverse siquiera, tiene las caderas sujetas.-

Kaede suspiró de nuevo.

-Trato de imaginarlo... Mira, nunca lo hice sobre un hombre. No es natural.-

-Yue seguramente piensa que no es difícil, si lo ha dejado maniatado de ese modo.- Sakura hablaba pero la miraba interrogante.

-No he dicho que sea imposible -observó Kaede con expresión de desagrado.

Ese era un tema para mozas de la cocina, no para su dama. Ahora tenía las mejillas tan sonrosadas como pálidas estaban las de Sakura. Pero aquel canalla de d'Ambray sin duda regresaría al alba para comprobar personalmente que se había ejecutado el acto, de modo que la situación no tenía remedio.

-Sí, está bien, ya lo tengo -continuó diciendo-. Te hablaré claro para terminar enseguida. Kaede suspiró y pensó lo que le diría a la dama, pero que fuera lo más claro posible para no volverlo a repetir -Debes ponerte a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, introducir el miembro en tu cuerpo, y después montar sobre él. Sentirás dolor hasta que se rompa tu virginidad, pero después no sufrirás mucho. Imagínate que estás montando tu caballo y que el animal avanza al trote. Tú… saltas -no, no te sonrojes-… y te adaptas al movimiento apenas estás sentada en la montura. Recuerda que su miembro necesita el movimiento para entregar la semilla, y que tú… debes aportar ese movimiento si él no puede. Solamente sentarte, una vez que lo has introducido totalmente, no es suficiente. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo ahora¿Necesitas que te explique algo más? –

-No, yo... no.- El rostro atribulado de Sakura era desgarrador. Kaede la abrazó.

-Preciosa, considera que esto es lo mismo que otra tarea cualquiera. Yo te daría otros consejos más fáciles, si él no fuese un extraño, y no estuviese destinado a serlo. Recuerda que eso es todo lo que es, y que nunca tendrás que volver a verlo una vez que empiece a formarse el niño, de modo que no merece que te sientas avergonzada.-

Esa era la situación, pensó Sakura mientras regresaba al cuartito, las mejillas teñidas por el rubor. El la miró apenas abrió la puerta, y la observó mientras se acercaba a la cama. Esta vez lo único que demostró fue un interés superficial, y por su parte Sakura no reveló nada de sus propios y desordenados pensamientos.

¿Una tarea como otra cualquiera? Muy bien, se dijo Sakura. Manos a la obra.

Volvió la mirada hacia la cama, pues no deseaba mirarlo a los ojos mientras le explicaba aquellos hechos repugnantes.

-Debo concebir un hijo, y tengo que hacerlo inmediatamente. Te eligieron para ayudarme porque tus cabellos y ojos son iguales a los de mi esposo, ya que el niño debe tener el mismo aspecto que él. De manera que necesitamos unirnos esta noche, y la siguiente y todas las noches, hasta que semilla fructifique. Esto no me agrada más que a ti, pero no tengo alternativa... y tú tampoco.-

Las cadenas del prisionero sonaron, pero ella no quiso mirar aquellos ojos expresivos. Con un gesto brusco, aferró la gruesa sábana que lo cubría y la arrojó al extremo de la cama desde donde cayó al suelo. Sakura no la miró mientras caía. Como respondiendo a su propio impulso, sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia la virilidad del hombre y Sakura quedó asombrada ante sus proporciones. Sí, ésa era realmente el arma monstruosa de la cual había oído hablar. Ahora yacía suave y quieta en un lecho de rizos castaños.

De la garganta del prisionero brotó un gruñido, que sobresaltó a Sakura; los ojos de la joven se volvieron hacia la cara del prisionero. Tenía ojos expresivos, muy expresivos, y ahora prometían una dura venganza si ella no desistía. Sakura retrocedió un paso, de pronto temerosa. ¡En el rostro del hombre se veía tanta furia!

Sakura no había contado con eso. A la mayoría de los hombres no les hubiera importado lo que ella tenía que hacer. Iban dejando bastardos por todas partes, de modo que ¿qué les importaría uno más? No, aquélla era la actitud de los nobles, no de los siervos. Los siervos obtenían su placer donde podían, sólo que rara vez sabían si un niño les pertenecía o no, pues las doncellas con las cuales se divertían no eran constantes, y además, los siervos tendían a casarse si los sorprendían.

¿Creía que tendría que casarse con Sakura¿O se oponía al modo en que debían unirse, con ella encima, de modo que la mujer controlara la situación? Kaede había dicho que era antinatural, y tal vez él pensaba lo mismo. Bien, Sakura no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lamento que te opongas, pero eso no cambia nada – dijo con el tono saturado de amargura-. Aun así debo hacerlo. Pero lo haré de prisa, de modo que esto no te moleste demasiado tiempo.-

Los ojos del prisionero la miraron hostiles, como si hubiese dicho algo increíblemente estúpido. Sakura hubiera deseado que le fuese tan fácil interpretar lo que él pensaba. Hubiera deseado que él le facilitara las cosas, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser así? Seguramente aquel hombre sentía que abusaban de él, lo mismo que sentía la propia Sakura. Se negó a continuar mirándolo. Estaba dispuesta a terminar de una vez con todo el asunto.

Una vez decidido esto, subió sobre el borde de la cama, pero ésta de pronto se agitó con tanta energía que Sakura cayó hacia atrás y aterrizó en el suelo. Elevó los ojos al techo, tratando de recuperar el aliento que el golpe le había quitado, preguntándose qué sucedía. Pero entonces oyó un ruido de cadenas que se entrechocaban y comprendió... Sakura se enfureció.

Quiso gritarle: "¡Maldito seas!" Pero lo único que hizo fue incorporarse y mirarlo hostil.

-Me uniré a ti. ¿Entiendes¡Es necesario!-

Regresó a la cama, preparada esta vez para la reacción violenta. El era un individuo agresivo, y a Sakura le pareció terrible contemplar la energía que se manifestaba en sus saltos y contorsiones. El cuerpo masculino se tensaba más allá de lo concebible, y parecía agrandarse. Toda la cama saltaba y se movía sobre el piso. Sakura perdió de nuevo el equilibrio, y comenzó a caer, pero se inclinó hacia él a tiempo, de modo que cayó cruzada sobre el cuerpo masculino y no al suelo.

El se aquietó instantáneamente. A Sakura le preocupó la fusibilidad de haberlo lastimado, y elevó su propio cuerpo para mirar debajo. Pero su miembro viril estaba como antes, de modo que Sakura no podía decir si su vientre le había lastimado o no. Desde aquella posición vio la sangre que anchaba los tobillos del prisionero. Volvió los ojos hacia las muñecas, y allí también vio sangre sobre las muñecas. Susurró entre dientes, ante esa prueba de su violencia.

-Eres estúpido. ¿Por qué sufres por algo que no puedes impedir?

Él contestó con otro gruñido. Mientras continuaba inmóvil ella pasó rápidamente una pierna sobre sus caderas para acomodarse sobre él, habiéndolo hecho y le dirigió una mirada de triunfó. Ahora si él reaccionaba, sus movimientos servirían a los propósitos de Sakura. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirar a la joven con un expresión asesina en los ojos brillantes.

Syaoran nunca se había sentido tan furioso en su vida Aquella muchacha se proponía robarle un hijo¡su hijo! Si lo lograba, la mataría. No, eso sería demasiado rápido. La obligaría a sufrir todas las torturas del infierno. Pero no podía tener éxito. Lo que aquella mujer quería hacer lo irritaba, pero también lo dejaba frío, y la estúpida hembra ni siquiera lo entendía. Por lo menos, eso era lo que sugería la mirada de triunfo que le había dirigido.

La vio levantarse el camisón lo indispensable para desnudar su piel tibia y aplicarla contra el cuerpo de Syaoran. Por alguna perversa razón, se irritó todavía más al comprobar que Sakura no pensaba desnudarse. Pretendía robarle el hijo, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle su desnudez para lograrlo. Bueno, pronto comprobaría que estaba condenada al fracaso. Con ese propósito, cerró los ojos para evitar verla, para evitar la visión de aquel cuerpo demasiado hermoso.

El prisionero se alimentaba de su propia cólera. Hervía de rabia, y solamente deseaba poner la mano sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer para golpearla hasta que perdiese la conciencia. ¡Que ella se atreviese a hacerle aquello! Recordó las palabras que antes le habían parecido una broma, a saber que no necesitaba ayuda para violarlo. Solamente por eso la despreciaba. Solamente por eso podía matarla, pero de todos modos ella se proponía robarle, robarle la carne de su carne. Esa sola intención sellaba su destino.

Pero era una estúpida si creía posible siquiera violar a un hombre. Si hubiese cerrado la boca y se hubiera limitado a ofrecerle su cuerpo, podía haber tenido lo que buscaba. El cuerpo de Syaoran habría respondido instantáneamente a la invitación, como casi había hecho nada más verla. Pero ahora ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse para permanecer imperturbable bajo el cuerpo de Sakura, pues la cólera asesina que sentía continuaba impidiendo que manifestara el más mínimo interés por la carne tibia de la muchacha.

Ella no se limitaba a sentarse sobre él y esperar el milagro. Podía sentir los dedos de Sakura tocándolo de un modo tal como nunca había observado en las caricias de otras mujeres. Cuando comprendió que Sakura estaba tratando de introducir en su propio cuerpo su miembro flácido, abrió incrédulo los ojos. Advirtió que los de Sakura estaban ahora cerrados. Se mordía el labio inferior y concentraba tan intensamente la atención en lo que hacía que sus rasgos parecían contraídos. Se estremeció cuando una de las uñas de Sakura lo arañó, pero comprendió que ella ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho.

Se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo continuaría intentando lo imposible. No demasiado. Finalmente emitió un sollozo de frustración, y sin volver a mirarlo, abandonó su asiento y casi huyó de la habitación, derrotada.

Syaoran experimentó una satisfacción tan intensa que casi deseó gritar. La había frustrado tan fácilmente, casi sin esforzarse. Había vencido. Ella había fracasado.

La muchacha, no obstante, regresó.

Syaoran no había pensado que pudiera hacer tal cosa. La cara de Sakura estaba enrojecida, pero también exhibía una expresión tan decidida que él sintió los primeros espasmos. Lentamente se quitó la bata y la dejó caer al piso. Cuando se inclinó para recoger el ruedo de su camisón, él cerró con fuerza los ojos.

La voz de la muchacha le llegó suavemente.

-Señor, puedes resistirte, pero una persona que sabe me ha dicho que de nada servirá.-

El no habría respondido a eso, incluso de haber podido, Pero sintió deseos de degollar a quienquiera le hubiese infundido el coraje necesario para intentarlo otra vez. Aguzó el oído para comprobar si se acercaba. La mano pequeña que le rozó el pecho le dijo que estaba allí.

-Seguramente has comprendido que soy virgen.-

El no lo sabía, pero la palabra le produjo el efecto deseado, a pesar de que no la creyó. Pero también lo conmovió la mano de la muchacha, que siguió un camino lento descendiendo del pecho hasta el vientre. El esperaba que su propia cólera lo distrajera, pero en cambio fue la voz de Sakura la que lo distrajo.

-Soy tan ignorante que ni siquiera supe que no estabas preparado para mí, que necesitabas que te diese cierto aliento. Ni siquiera sabía que esta carne blanda que tienes aquí cambiaría y se convertiría en una cosa dura como el resto de tu cuerpo. –

Lo tocó en el lugar justo, mientras decía estas palabras.

-Me pareció difícil creerlo, porque ya es bastante grande, pero Kaede me aseguró que así son las cosas. Tengo mucho interés por ver yo misma ese acontecimiento tan extraño.-

¿Sabía que sus palabras eran tan excitantes como el contacto¡Maldita la muchacha, y maldito quien la había aconsejado! La frente se le cubrió de sudor. No sucumbiría a aquella seducción.

-Voy a besarte y... a lamerte por todas partes, incluso como último recurso... allí. Kaede dijo que tendrías que estar muerto para no reaccionar cuando te bese allí.-

Pero él ya estaba reaccionando. Su mente expresó a gritos la cólera que sentía, pero su carne lo traicionaba vilmente, como si tuviera voluntad propia, y se sintiera seducida por la promesa de Sakura. Tensó el cuerpo para destruir las ataduras. Se retorció, tratando de apartar la mano de Sakura. Pero ella permaneció al lado de la cama, imperturbable ante la agitación del hombre, los dedos de la delicada mano cerrados alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Él se quedó quieto cuando comprendió que todo lo que hacía la ayudaba.

-No lo habría creído si no lo estuviera viendo -exclamo ella, atónita.

Su voz expresaba cierto temor. Ahora lo miraba, y ofrecía su cuerpo a aquel indigno pedazo de carne porque obedecía a sus caricias y no a la voluntad de su dueño. Sakura ni siquiera sabía que no había alcanzado el tamaño máximo, porque Syaoran luchaba contra ello con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

-Creo que ahora no necesito besarte.-

¿Había decepción en la voz de Sakura? Oh, Dios mío, ya no podía soportarlo mucho más. Lo que había creído imposible no lo era. Ella podía conseguir lo que deseaba si continuaba. En su ser albergaba la esperanza de que se detuviese.

Cuando la joven subió a la cama, el prisionero se agitó de nuevo, pero Sakura le aferró las caderas y se sostuvo. Ahora podía sentir la desnudez de la muchacha que lo abrazaba, sus pechos que presionaban contra su piel de hombre, casi a la altura del vientre. También aquello ayudó a Sakura, haciendo que un caudal mayor de sangre afluyese al miembro traidor; Syaoran se aquietó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que no alcanzase la dureza necesaria para penetrarla, rogando que ella fuese realmente virgen, de modo que no conociera la diferencia y fracasara otra vez.

Sakura se arrastró sobre él, siempre sosteniéndose con firmeza, no fuera que el prisionero la derribara otra vez. Syaoran gimió ante ese nuevo estímulo. Y entonces ella se sentó. El estaba ya bastante duro, de modo que la muchacha sólo necesitaba presionarlo un poco en la dirección apropiada.

Calor. Calor ardiente y humedad. ¿Por qué ella no podía estar seca¿Por qué no podía...?

El gemido de Sakura atravesó como un cuchillo el cuerpo de Syaoran, aunque adivinó cuál era la causa. Continuaba tratando de instalarse bien, pero su virginidad no cedía, y la muchacha avanzaba con demasiada lentitud, con lo cual provocaba en su propio cuerpo un dolor cada vez más intenso. Syaoran sintió un salvaje placer al comprobarlo. De modo que era virgen de verdad, y su propio sufrimiento la frustraría, aunque él no pudiera hacerlo.

Moverse en aquel momento realmente hubiera ayudado a la muchacha, de modo que permaneció completamente inmóvil. Pero ella era tan pequeña y estaba tan exquisitamente tensa, que sintió el impulso casi angustioso de hundir su virilidad en cuerpo femenino. Lo reprimió de prisa. No podía controlar a aquel traidor, pero aún controlaba el resto de su cuerpo. Vino otro gemido, más intenso, y abrió los ojos para gozar del sufrimiento de la muchacha. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sakura. Los ojos color esmeralda, vidriosos a causa de la humedad, reflejaban ese dolor. Syaoran había olvidado la desnudez de la muchacha.

Era una mujer pequeña, pero formada generosamente, con pechos abundantes, la cintura menuda. Las caderas femeninas que descansaban sobre él, los pechos espléndidos que se alzaban con el suave jadeo de Sakura, la sensación de la calida humedad que envolvía sólo la mitad de su miembro, la visión de aquella parte de su cuerpo en el interior femenino... Todo eso lo descalabró. No empujó hacia adentro. No era necesario la sangre se acumuló para inflamar totalmente su miembro para darle toda su longitud, que atravesó completamente la virginidad sin que ninguno de ellos se moviera para ayudar.

Ella gritó cuando esto sucedió, y el peso de su cuerpo hizo que recibiese completamente el miembro masculino para encerrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Syaoran rechinó los dientes contra la mordaza que le cubría la boca. Tensó los músculos, pero en todo lo demás continuó inmóvil. Ahora luchaba tratando de provocar su propia impotencia. Luchaba para desentenderse de las intensas ansias de su cuerpo. Era una tortura. Nunca había resistido algo con tanta fuerza, nunca había deseado algo que se oponía tan profundamente a su voluntad.

Ella se movía sobre él, al principio vacilante, con torpeza. Aún le dolía, aún gritaba, pero estaba decidida. La respiración de Sakura, tan agitada, acariciaba el vientre de Syaoran al mismo tiempo que sus cabellos, originando otra caricia y otra tortura. Y él supo exactamente cuándo perdió la batalla. Trató por última vez de apartarla, agradecido por el dolor de sus tobillos y en las muñecas; pero ella supo, sí, supo y se aferró firmemente al cuerpo masculino. Y después, a él ya no le importó, quedó sometido a los impulsos del instinto animal, que se impuso por completo y le arrancó su simiente en una increíble explosión de alivio.

¡Maldita mujer, maldita mujer!

Continuará…

* * *

… **Hola!**

… **hola?... ¬ ¬**

**H O L A A A A A!**

**Dios mio santo, contesten por favor, REACCIONEN!... **

**Bendito Dios que siguen acá. Ya estaba buscando la forma de hacerles volver a la vida, jajajajajajaja. A ver, necesito opiniones, impresiones, saber si hay sentimientos envidiosos, perversos, mezquinos, maliciosos jajajajajajaja. **

**Siii! Se consumó el acto señores, y Sakurita ha marcado con sangre su destino. Pero por Dios! si que estos castaños son unas reales bellezas.**

**Necesito saber qué les pareció este capítulo, así que reviews! Así como ustedes esperaron esta actualización, así necesito saber qué opinan. Lo único que espero es haber encontrado redención ante los ojos de mis lectoras que quedaron traumadas con los primeros capítulos de esta historia. Su indulgencia era más que nada un compromiso para mí. Tal vez no es del todo romántico o lo más ideal el modo en que se dio el primer encuentro (Encuentro en todos los sentidos) de estos niños, pero de esto a ver viejitos engañados, pues…. Ejemm, creo que me entienden. Jajajajaja. Es difícil concebir una situación semejante, lo sé; esto es solo el principio, porque falta mucho por ver, mucho que le falta padecer al bello chino y lo que viene para la pobre Sakura. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron mail y reviews, pronto les contestaré individualmente, saben que me encanta platicar con ustedes. Gracias a…**

**belzer**

**Ai-chan4**

**riza-trisha**

**Laydi Shaden**

**Dosu**

**Selenne Kiev**

**Carolina**

**Camili**

**principita17**

**Zorion**

**Ishi:**_Me alegra tanto verte! Como habrás visto el destino de Sakura ya está escrito, ni te imaginas lo que le espera a la pobre damita, sigue pendiente y verás de qué hablo. Cuídate mucho, nos seguiremos leyendo. Bye. _

**darthmocy**

**Abrazos y besos para todos, gracias por sus mensajitos. Antes de despedirme, quiero pedirles una disculpa muy grande a todos mis lectores, verán, tenía pensado actualizar el miércoles, porque la verdad he recibido reviews más que encantadores de gente que ya conocía y de gente muy linda que se suma al grupo de personas que me acompañan en este loco proyecto; realmente mi intención era llevarles la actualización sorpresa, pero… pues… de pronto me llegan problemas, bueno son más que problemas, son cosas que nunca quisieras que sucedieran en tu familia, pero que te llegan sin pedir permiso, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido muy duro para mí y les confieso que he estado en un estado de depresión muy crítico. De no ser por una personita a la que adoro y que estoy segura está leyendo estas palabras - pues es fiel a esta historia y es mi ángel guardián - sinceramente yo no estaría acá platicándoles tan tranquilamente. Es feo perder el interés de las cosas, me cuesta mucho llorar y luego el tragarme las cosas hace que mi estado anímico sea doblemente malo. Una cosita les prometo, pase lo que pase, no los dejaré a la deriva con la historia, algo que empiezo me gusta terminarlo, no me gustan las cosas a medias, y no pienso fallarles abandonando esto. La verdad trabajar en esta historia me ha relajado bastante, me aparta por un momento de cosas que quiero alejar aunque sea un tiempo; leer sus reviews ha sido un trago de vida, su energía y sus lindas palabras me llegan al corazón, gracias por leerme. De todo corazón, mil gracias por su tiempo.**

**Bueno, me despido por hoy, estaré pendiente de ustedes, cuídense muchísimo, pórtense bien, y no olviden tratar de ser feliz, no dejen que nadie los lastime. Hasta muy pronto. Nos veremos dentro de una semana, o tal vez antes, qué dicen?...La verdad quiero compensarlo que pasó esta semana y lo que los hice esperar,quieren actualización o seguimos como estamos? haré lo que me pidan… **

**Los quiere mucho…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

_**La pasión para el hombre es un torrente; para la mujer, un abismo.**_

Concepción Arenal


	6. Chapter 6

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos._

* * *

CAPITULO VI

"_Me alegro de que fueras tú"_

Syaoran jamás olvidaría aquellas palabras, y tampoco las perdonaría. Las recordó constantemente durante los días siguientes, mientras estaba encadenado a la cama.

Ella se desplomó sobre el pecho del hombre cuando todo terminó, y sus lágrimas humedecieron la piel del varón. La joven no había alcanzado el placer en la unión, pero había conseguido lo que buscaba. Y antes de separarse, le había tocado la mejilla y murmurado: "Me alegro de que fueras tú", y el odio que él sentía se duplicó.

Después, llegó la criada para curarle las heridas. La mujer mayor había chasqueado la lengua al ver las lesiones que él mismo se había causado, pero también descubrió la inflamación con sangre coagulada en la cabeza, y lo limpió. El se lo permitió. Destruido por su propio fracaso, ya no le importaba lo que le hicieran. Tampoco lo inquietó la visita ulterior del hombre que vino a contemplar la sangre y el semen que aún le humedecían el vientre, y habló con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y odio.

-Ella me ha dicho que te resististe. Mejor así. Creo que podría matarte por lo que has conseguido de ella. -Después se volvió y salió. Ya no volvió a aparecer.

Sin embargo, aquellas pocas palabras habían suministrado mucha información al prisionero. Comprendió que su carcelero no tenía intención de permitir que saliera con vida de ese asunto. No querían cobrarle rescate. Necesitaban únicamente al niño que quizás ya había puesto en el vientre de la mujer. También comprendió que aquel hombre estaba celoso de él, y que de buena gana le mataría una vez que ya no fuese útil.

De todos modos no le importaba ni lo que sucediera al día siguiente, ni nada. Ni siquiera sintió la humillación de que Kaede lo alimentase, lo bañase y lo ayudara a satisfacer sus necesidades más elementales allí mismo, en la cama. Ni siquiera intentó hablarle cuando le retiraron la mordaza para alimentarlo. Su apatía era casi total... hasta que regresó la mujer.

Sólo entonces supo que seguramente ya había caído la noche otra vez, pues allí no había ventanas que le indicasen el paso del tiempo. Y sólo entonces recobró la vida, y su furia casi lo enloqueció. Los movimientos desordenados aflojaron las vendas, y lograron que las esposas de hierro se hundiesen más profundamente en la carne todavía herida.

Pero aquella segunda noche ella se mostró paciente. No intentó tocarlo hasta que él se agotó. Y evitó acostarse hasta que estuvo casi completamente preparado.

Tres veces lo visitó aquella segunda noche, a diferentes horas, y tres veces la siguiente, despertándolo cuando era necesario. Era inevitable que cada vez necesitase más tiempo, pues el cuerpo de Syaoran ya estaba saciado. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. Lo tenía completamente a su disposición. Lo examinaba cuidadosamente mientras lo acariciaba y estimulaba para mejorar su preparación; le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo entre las piernas.

Le fascinaba el órgano viril, lo acercaba a su cara y volcaba sobre él su aliento, pero nunca hizo lo que había prometido la primera noche, pues era innecesario. La mera idea de que podía hacerlo, lo alteraba como si estuviese realizando la experiencia misma. Y él no podía impedirlo, no podía detenerla, no estaba en condiciones de frenarla con una mirada o de infundirle temor. Ella lo usaba, lo agotaba y ya no exhibía el más mínimo remordimiento. No tenía la más mínima compasión.

Ah, Dios mío, cómo deseaba vengarse. Era lo único en que pensaba el tercer día, en lo que le haría si podía ponerle las manos encima. Y pensar que había concebido la idea de ofrecerle un hogar el primer día que la vio. Sí, le ofrecería uno… en su mazmorra. Pero primero le daría su merecido.

No, primero debía escapar

-Dime tu nombre.-

Era la primera vez que hablaba a Kaede. Ella lo miró con precaución mientras le acercaba a los labios otra cucharada de espeso guiso de cordero.

-Creo que no lo haré. No necesitas saberlo.

-Mujer, mis hombres me encontrarán. Si quieres sobrevivir la destrucción que provocaré en este lugar, es mejor que cooperes ahora conmigo. Ella tuvo la osadía de burlarse.

-Estabas solo cuando te apresaron.-

-No, estaba con mi escudero Toshiro. ¿Sabías que lo mataron?

Habló con un tono tan frío que Kaede de pronto tuvo miedo, pese a que él estaba maniatado. Después, se burló de sí misma y de él.

-¿Un caballero? No, ordenaron traer un villano. ¿Crees que no saben cuál es la diferencia?-

Él no intentó convencerla de lo contrario.

-Mis hombres se adelantaron. Debía reunirme con ellos a la mañana siguiente. ¿Crees que continuarán el viaje sin mí?-

-Me parece que tu historia es muy interesante, pero ¿por qué me dices todo esto? -preguntó Kaede.

-Suéltame.- Su tono era neutro.

-Ah, hermosa táctica. -Ella lo miró sonriente-. Pero es innecesario que me cuentes mentiras. Si yo tuviese la llave para librarte de estas cadenas, no la usaría, por lo menos hasta que mi dama obtenga lo que necesita de ti.-

No agregó que Sakura ya le había pedido que buscara la llave. Pero hasta ahora Kaede no había tenido suerte, y no deseaba que el prisionero alimentase falsas esperanzas, una actitud que compartía con Sakura.

La comida duró más tiempo esta vez, porque él no estaba dispuesto a someterse. Aquel lapso más prolongado había permitido que las señales rojas de la mordaza en las mejillas se disiparan. Kaede lo miró cuando se inclinó para ponerle otra rodaja, y la visión de la cara del prisionero sin las señales que tendían a distraer al observador provocó en la criada un escalofrío.

-Por Dios, qué expresión tan cruel -dijo Kaede, más par sí misma que para él-. No lo había advertido hasta ahora.-

Syaoran no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Era la razón por la cual sus primeras esposas le habían temido. Era la razón por la cual sus enemigos le temían. Por eso aquella maldita mujer hubiera debido alejarse de él. Estaba sobre todo en los ojos, que expresaban intensamente sus pensamientos sombríos, pero también en el sesgo duro y amargo de su boca, que rara vez sonreía. Y su expresión era especialmente agria ahora, porque sabía que ella no quería ayudarlo.

-Te conviene recordar que...-

Kaede le ajustó la mordaza para interrumpir sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que decía indignada:

-Amigo, de nada te servirá amenazarme. Cumplo órdenes de mi señora, no tuyas. No me extraña que se sienta mal todas las noches, cuando se separa de ti. No te habría hecho ningún mal tratarla con dulzura, puesto que ella no tiene más remedio que hacer lo que hace. Pero no, eres tan cruel por dentro como por fuera.-

El había recaído en una cólera candente al oír aquellas palabras de despedida. ¿Acaso debía sentir compasión por una mujer que lo había violado repetidas veces¿Debía simpatizar con ella cuando su propósito era robarle un hijo¿Cuando ella se alegraba, sí, se alegraba de que él estuviese a disposición de lo que a la dama se le antojaba, en lugar de que fuese otro¿Y por qué tenía que ser así¿Por qué ella se alegraba, cuando las mujeres le temían? Había sido así desde que cumplió los dieciséis años, cuando se enteró de todo lo que había perdido, su familia, su hogar, cuando comprendió que nada le quedaba, salvo su vida y un contrato matrimonial que no podía romper. Había cambiado en ese momento, cambiado absolutamente, y no sólo en su carácter, sino en su apariencia, pues la oscuridad que había penetrado en su alma también se reflejaba en su cara.

Desde aquel momento, jamás había llevado a la cama a una mujer que al principio no temiese que él pudiera lastimarla de algún modo o de otro. Incluso después de la segunda o la tercera vez todavía no confiaban en que no les infligiese alguna crueldad. Sus esposas... esas criaturas tímidas y sumisas, nunca habían conseguido superar el temor que les inspiraba, pese a que jamás les había dado motivo para creer que se mostraría brutal con ellas. Pero ambas habían muerto muchos años antes. Y habían vivido con él durante esos años en que Syaoran existía y respiraba sólo para la venganza, en que todos sus pensamientos se relacionaban con la destrucción y la muerte... como le sucedía ahora.

¿Cómo era posible que ella se alegrase¿Le alegraba verlo maniatado, de modo que no podía tocarla¿O Porque ella sabía que moriría antes de que le quitasen las cadenas, y por lo tanto nada tenía que temer? Era una posibilidad muy real, la posibilidad de que lo masacraran allí mismo, en aquella cama, sin tener una oportunidad para defenderse, sin tener una oportunidad para por lo menos alcanzar una mínima venganza.

Syaoran no temía a la muerte. Había existido un período en que incluso la había buscado, un período en que su vida era algo tan vacío y miserable que a él sencillamente no le importaba si vivía o moría; y la situación después no había mejorado mucho. Pero lamentaría desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le ofrecía ahora de mejorar su existencia con Lady Tomoyo. Incluso más que eso, lamentaría la imposibilidad de vengarse de aquella gente por todos los males que le habían causado, sin hablar de su propia muerte.

Por eso, Syaoran se sintió profundamente asombrado cuando al día siguiente Kaede llegó no sólo con comida, sino con una pila de ropas y la llave de los grilletes. Y vino respondiendo a la orden de su señora, si es que podía creer las primeras palabras que pronunció.

-Señor, ha sido una suerte haber encontrado la llave; mi señora desea que te marches, y tiene que ser ahora, mientras su hermano está en el pueblo contratando a sus mercenarios. -Eso se lo dijo mientras le quitaba la mordaza-. Yo lo convenceré de que tu semilla está bien plantada, pero eso no significa que él no te persiga.-

-¿Su hermano? -Syaoran recordó al hombre y sus celos- Seguro que no es hermano de sangre.

-No, no tienen la misma sangre, gracias a Dios -Dijo Kaede, sin mirar a Syaoran, y quitándole las cadenas sin pérdida de tiempo.-

-¿Y si mi semilla no ha fructificado? Otro tomará mí lugar en esta maldita cama? –

-Eso no tiene por qué inquietarte.-

-Entonces, dime, por qué necesita un niño?... Y mi niño? Tengo derecho a saber por lo menos eso.-

Kaede se sorprendió, pues suponía que Sakura le había aclarado la situación; de todos modos, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué? Para adueñarse de este lugar. Ella se casó con el viejo señor de Kirkburough, pero él murió el mismo día, el día que te apresaron. Y ahora dirán que el niño es suyo.-

Debió haberlo adivinado: codicia! Y Kirkburough era un feudo importante, con la localidad incluida. Había visto la torre desde el pueblo. Había evitado acercarse porque no deseaba cruzarse con el señor del lugar, y tener que explicar su presencia en la zona. Su escolta de treinta hombres seguramente habría acatado la orden de que se adelantasen. Todo lo que Syaoran necesitaba era una cama y un baño, y eso podía conseguirlo en cualquier posada. No había calculado la posibilidad de cruzarse con una esposa codiciosa decidida a conservar a toda costa lo que había obtenido gracias a su matrimonio.

Kaede se apartó de Syaoran cuando la última cadena cayó ruidosamente al piso. Syaoran bajó con cuidado los brazos, y sintió doloridos los músculos después de tres días en aquella postura antinatural. Rechinó los dientes para contener el dolor. También la boca le pareció extraña sin la mordaza. Pero no esperó a que se aliviase el dolor de los hombros antes de apoderarse de las ropas que Kaede le había traído.

La túnica estaba confeccionada con una tela de calidad muy inferior, apropiada a lo sumo para un villano de baja categoría; a demás, olía muy mal. Pero por lo menos le cubría los hombros y los brazos, aunque era un poco corta. Lo mismo podía decirse de las toscas calzas, comidas por la polilla y deshilachadas, y que apenas le llegaban a los tobillos. El calzado apenas le cubría los pies. El cinturón era una delgada tira de cuero.

No dijo palabra acerca de aquellas ropas deplorables. Tan pronto se vistió, en su mente hubo un solo pensamiento.

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-No.- Kaede retrocedió hacia la puerta-. Si tratas de lastimarla, daré la alarma.

-Sólo quiero hablar con ella.-

-Mientes. Lo leo en tus ojos. Me pidió que te ayudase a escapar porque no quiere que tu muerte recaiga sobre su conciencia, pero no desea volver a verte. Si regresas aquí, Lord Yue te matará. Así de sencillo. De modo que decídete y sal de aquí.-

Él la miró largamente, y el deseo de poner las manos sobre la mujer que podía estar llevando ya a su hijo disputó el terreno al deseo de libertad. Syaoran no sabía con cuántos tendría que combatir si Kaede daba la alarma. De modo que se decidió.

-Muy bien, pero necesitaré una espada, mi caballo...-

-¿Estás loco? -preguntó Kaede-. Te irás como estás, y así no llamarás la atención. Los hombres que te apresaron se apoderaron de todo lo que era tuyo, no lo dudes. Ahora, ven. Te llevaré a la puerta posterior. Te queda poco tiempo.-

El la siguió, pero tomó nota de todo lo que vio al pasar mientras la mujer lo sacaba de la fortaleza. Casi cambió de plan cuando vio el escaso número de hombres que había, fuera de los criados. Las defensas eran fuertes, pero no había quien las guarneciera.

No le extrañaba que el hermano de la dama estuviese contratando hombres. Kirkburough podía ser ocupado en un día, y Syaoran volvería en menos de una semana para demostrarlo.

-Ya está.

-Lo sé -dijo fríamente Sakura mientras se apartaba de la ventana-. Miré hasta que desapareció en los bosques.-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo incómoda Kaede-. Tendríamos que haber esperado.-

-No. Yue dijo que no saldrá de aquí hasta que tenga la certeza de que estoy embarazada. Se propone dejar el sitio de Tures en manos de sus caballeros; éstos no creen que avance mucho durante las primeras semanas, y a él en realidad, no lo necesitan. Hoy es el primer día que sale del castillo, y de la fortaleza. Tal vez no vuelva a salir.- Calló por unos segundos mientras su ceño se fruncía; luego dijo con amargura - Vigila a todos con ojos de águila, para asegurarse de que los criados no vienen aquí. ¿Crees que no le llamaría la atención la partida de ese individuo enorme? A veces duerme...Y la fortaleza está completamente cerrada, vigilada por sus propios hombres en todas las entradas.- Buscó la mirada de Kaede, esperando en ella desesperadamente un signo de comprensión - Kaede, sabes que éste era el mejor momento, quizás el único para sacar de aquí a ese hombre sin que Yue lo sepa y arme un escándalo. –

- Pero no cumplió su propósito -Le recordó Kaede. Sakura se estremeció, a pesar de que no hacía frío en la habitación.

-Yo... no podría hacerlo otra vez, aunque él estuviese aquí. Te lo dije ayer. Nunca más! –

-Sí, preciosa, sé que fue difícil...-

-¿Difícil? -Sakura la interrumpió con una risa áspera-. ¡Estuvo mal, muy mal! Y no puedo continuar cometiendo una falta para evitar otra. Tuve que hacerlo al principio, para demostrar a Yue que obedecía a sus reclamos. Pero después de que lo convencí de que se alejara, de que su presencia turbaba tanto al hombre que no podía tentarlo, no era necesario regresar a ese cuartito. Sin embargo, lo hice. Continué obedeciendo al pie de la letra a Yue, aunque si me hubiese detenido a pensar...-

-¿Por qué te atribuyes la culpa? -preguntó Kaede-. Ni siquiera el acto te complació, pero a él sí.-

-No, a él no le agradó. ¿Cómo podía obtener placer de algo que detestaba?... Kaede, luchó contra mí constantemente. Se lastimó para luchar contra mí. Le repugnaba lo que yo estaba haciendo, me odiaba, y se ocupó de hacérmelo saber. Esos ojos... - Se estremeció otra vez- Yo no podría haber entrado allí de nuevo. No hubiera podido obligarlo de nuevo aunque mi propia vida hubiese dependido de ello.-

-Pero¿y si tu plan no funciona?-

-Funcionará. Es necesario. Yue no sabrá que escapó. Creerá que todavía lo visito todas las noches. Cuando sepa si he concebido o no, le diré que fui yo quien le dejó huir. No me castigará por eso, pues no querrá amenazar la vida del niño. Y la vida o la muerte de ese hombre, no es importante para su plan. Él mismo dijo que nadie creería en las palabras de un siervo si éste reclamaba al niño. Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones.-

-No estoy tan segura de que fuese un siervo -reconoció Kaede con expresión inquieta.

-¿Tú también viste su arrogancia?-

-Afirmó que tenía un escudero que fue asesinado cuando lo capturaron.-

- Dios santo, otro motivo para despreciarme. - Sakura suspiró-. De modo que era un caballero de baja cuna. ¿Crees que reconocerá ante nadie lo que le hicieron aquí?-

-No, jamás - Replicó Kaede sin manifestar la más mínima duda.

-En ese caso, no necesitamos temer que eche a rodar rumores... si hay un niño. Pero lo haya o no, diremos a Yue que estoy embarazada. Después, él irá a combatir a ese condenado y belicoso Fulkhurst... ojalá ambos se maten. Y apenas se marche, nosotras haremos lo mismo. Todavía tengo todas mis ropas, que valen casi una fortuna, y allí hay una ciudad donde podremos obtener un buen precio por todo. Contrataremos a nuestros propios hombres, sacaremos a mi madre de la fortaleza de Ambray mientras Yue está ocupado en Tures, después iremos a Francia, a la corte de Enrique.-

-A Lord Yue no le agradará perder Kirkburough y a ti –

-¿Crees que eso me importa? -casi rezongó Sakura con expresión amarga-. Después de lo que hizo, confío en que jamás vuelva a hallar placer en nada.-

Más avanzada la tarde, pareció que Sakura lograría satisfacer su deseo, por lo menos provisionalmente. Yue había regresado poco antes del pueblo, donde había encontrado sólo tres hombres que merecían ser contratados y cuatro más a quienes valía la pena entrenar; le llegó un mensaje que provocó en él un estallido de cólera. A Sakura le agradó presenciarlo desde el lugar en que estaba sentada.

Se le permitía descender al Gran Salón unas pocas horas diarias, de modo que la gente se acostumbrase a verla y ella pudiese asegurar a todos los que preguntaban que Lord Sotan estaba recuperándose, pero aún se encontraba demasiado enfermo para salir de su dormitorio, y seguía insistiendo en que sólo ella lo atendiese. Yue había advertido la necesidad de apelar a este subterfugio, y de afirmar que Arato no estaba tan gravemente enfermo que no pudiese cumplir las obligaciones conyugales con su esposa. Cuando llegase el momento oportuno, Yue se limitaría a afirmar que el señor del castillo había tenido una recaída trágica y había fallecido.

Ahora, Sakura vio cómo su hermanastro se ponía púrpura, tan furioso estaba que maldecía y renegaba, de modo que casi todos los criados huían despavoridos. En primer lugar, pensó que había descubierto la fuga del sustituto de Arato. Pero a menos que el hombre se hubiese dejado atrapar estúpidamente, eso no era posible, pues Yue no había subido al piso alto desde su llegada al castillo.

Cuando la vio sentada allí, el color púrpura de su cara se atenuó levemente. Adoptó una actitud reflexiva mientras la miraba, demasiado reflexiva y calculadora. Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando el se acercó, y de pronto experimentó el terrible temor de verse obligada a realizar otro acto despreciable. Pero cuando oyó lo que Yue tenía que decir, se hubiera echado a reír de no haber temido que la abofetease.

-No sé cómo descubrió que Kirkburough es mío ahora, pero seguramente lo sabe. Fulkhurst me ha seguido hasta aquí. Maldito sea, ese hombre es implacable! –

-Creí que habías dicho que estaba en Tures.-

-Estaba. Pero sin duda le advirtieron que mi ejército se aproximaba y escapó antes de que comenzara el asedio. Debió de reunir otro ejército, pues viene con casi quinientos hombres bajo el estandarte del dragón.-

-Si formó otro ejército¿por qué no lo llevó inmediatamente a Tures para expulsar al tuyo?-

-No seas estúpida, Sakura -replicó impaciente Yue-. El castillo de Tures era el baluarte de tu padre. Sabes que tiene defensas muy sólidas. Los hombres que Fulkhurst dejó allí para defenderlo pueden sostener durante varias semanas. No tiene prisa en regresar a Tures, sobre todo si se ha enterado de que estoy aquí con sólo un puñado de hombres. Si me captura, puede imponer condiciones que provocarán la desintegración de mi ejército.-

-O puede matarte.-

El la miró hostil, pero Sakura se sintió complacida al ver que el color de su hermanastro se convertía a una especie de palidez antinatural.

-¿Estás seguro de que es él? -preguntó Sakura-. Tures está a dos días al norte de aquí.-

-Nadie puede confundir sus colores, ese maldito dragón rojo sobre fondo negro. Es él y llegará en menos de una hora, de modo que debo partir ahora mismo.-

-¿Y yo?

-Se apoderará de esta fortaleza, al margen de que yo esté aquí o no. Sabe que es mía, y ha jurado apoderarse de todo lo que me pertenece, por nuestra intromisión en Dyrwood. Maldito sea¿por qué no se satisface con la muerte de mi padre? –

Como estas palabras no estaban dirigidas a ella, Sakura no intentó responder. No podía comprender la venganza, por lo menos en ese nivel. Pero no la alarmaba que el señor de Fulkhurst se acercase, o que Yue se propusiera dejarla para afrontar al invasor. Todo lo que frustrase a Yue y sus odiosos planes sería bien recibido por ella.

-Tú negociarás personalmente con él -continuó Yue -No te hará daño. El año pasado capturó a otra de mis feudatarias, Lady Kaho, y sólo insistió en que ella le jurase fidelidad. Haz lo mismo si te lo reclama. No importará. Regresaré dentro de tres días con el ejército para derrotarlo. Sí, es mejor aquí que en el castillo de Tures, porque es fácil rodear Kirkburough. Y ahora dispongo de hombres suficientes para hacerlo, el triple que él. No temas, Sakura, en poco tiempo volverás conmigo.-

Dicho esto, la aferró por los hombros y le dio un beso que de ningún modo podía considerarse fraterno. Sakura se sintió sorprendida y asqueada. Hasta ese momento no había sabido que él la deseaba.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muy buen día! **

**Que gusto me da volver a saludarlos. Pues aquí me tienen llevándoles la actualización correspondiente de esta semana. Sé que se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado de ver que dejaron libre al lindo Syaoran, tan pronto (las lectoras están decepcionadas? jajajajajajaja) tal vez pensaron que habría más violaciones descriptivas… pero no. Sakura como pudieron ver no quiso hacerlo más y ayudó a escapar al bello Syao. El detalle está que ahora el Dragón Rojo regresa y ahora con más fuerza o doble motivo de hacer pedazos al imperio Ambray, mismos que no tienen ni la más remota idea que se trata del mismo sujeto al que Sakura estuvo violando por tres días. Ahhh!... esto se pondrá color de hormiga, la verdad no quisiera estar en lugar de Sakura… esperen… no!... sí quiero estar!... si supieran lo que viene, jajajajajajaja! No pierdan de vista el título de la historia, porque algo les diré… está bien puesto. Bueno, yo le hubiera puesto: Esclavos del deseo, sip, jajajajajajajaja. **

**De veras que siento un enorme alivio de poder actualizar. Si me vieran, soy una total desgracia, la Universidad me está matando, tengo unas ojeras que me llegan a los labios y la piel tan pálida que parezco una muerta. Esta es mi última semana de clases, eso es bueno; lo malo es que los maestros me tienen los nervios destrozados con tareas, imaginando los muy tontos que solo la cátedra de ellos existe en este mundo, por lo que mi razón de vivir es su materia y he nacido para adorarlos con tareas inhumanas, ya me tienen loca!… ?... Bueno, más de lo que ya estoy, jajajajajajajaja… Bueno… la verdad es triste, después de ésta espantosa semana entro a exámenes, deséenme suerte… no, no me miren así!... sé que están pensando, y no, no se preocupen, no me desapareceré, seré una niña responsable, sí. Antes de irme, mil gracias por el apoyo en el pasado capítulo, a:**

riza-trisha

belzer

Ai-chan4

Zorion

Ishi: _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Si este capítulo te impactó, solo espera el próximo, verás cómo nuestro Syaoran cobrará venganza de todo lo que le hicieron estos tres días. Nos seguiremos leyendo, verdad?... cuídate, abrazos, hasta pronto. _

principita17

darthmocy

Carolina

Laydi Shaden

Dosu

Daulaci

y... la linda Camili.

**Gracias por sus mensajitos, de veras muchas gracias por su apoyo. Antes de irme un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_"-¡Ah, Dios mío, no la lastimes! Ella no tenía alternativa!...-" _

_"-¡Cállate¿Crees que puedes disculpar lo que ella me hizo? Sus motivos no importan. He jurado que nadie me hace mal sin pagarlo diez veces.._

_- La tenía. Como había jurado que sería, la tenía en su poder, y ella lamentaría eternamente haber llegado a aquella situación." _

**SI I I ... Esto se pone cada vez más emocionante. Hasta el viernes de la próxima semana! Cuídense mucho y traten de ser felices. Los quiere:**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

**"_No puede herirnos la injuria si no la recordamos; por ello, la mejor venganza es el olvido._"**

_Harold Hart Crane._


	7. Chapter 7

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**;yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO VII

Sólo después de que Yue se marchara, Sakura comprendió que ella y su madre se habían salvado de la furia de aquel hombre gracias a una distracción. El tenía la mente tan concentrada en la amenaza que representaba Fulkhurst y en la necesidad de derrocarlo que había olvidado todo lo que se refería al hombre que se suponía estaba encadenado en el piso alto. Si aquél hubiese estado todavía allí, ella se habría visto en dificultades para explicar su presencia a los invasores cuando se adueñaran de la fortaleza.

Felizmente, ésa no era una de las preocupaciones de Sakura. Tampoco prestó atención a las instrucciones de Yue, por lo menos al principio, pues su intención había sido abandonar la fortaleza apenas él se marchase. Pero no necesitó mucho tiempo para descubrir que aquel canalla despreciable se había llevado consigo a todos los guerreros y hasta el último de los caballos.

Sakura consideró brevemente la posibilidad de ir al pueblo y ocultarse allí, de modo que la fortaleza quedase abierta, ocupada sólo por los criados que debían recibir al ejército de Fulkhurst. Pero Fulkhurst deseaba venganza además de conquistar, y un hombre así bien podía incendiar el pueblo en busca de Yue o de la nueva dama de Kirkburough. Tampoco le serviría huir al bosque, como había hecho el sustituto de Arato. A pie, sin dinero, no podría salvar a su madre antes de que Yue descubriese lo que había hecho.

Esta vez no tuvo más remedio que atenerse a las instrucciones de Yue, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero no reclamaría nada. Esperaría a ver qué condiciones se le ofrecían, y partiría de allí. Nadie podía saber que la fortaleza estaba totalmente indefensa. Las almenas estaban cerradas, la puerta clausurada. Vista desde fuera, Kirkburough parecía una fortaleza bien defendida. Ella no dudaba de que pudiera conseguir del atacante condiciones favorables para ella misma y los criados.

Una vez que hubiese conocido a Fulkhurst y apreciado qué clase de hombre era, quizá pudiese apelar a aquel caballero, y pedirle ayuda. Si no era peor que Yue, le ofrecería someterse a él. Por supuesto, Fulkhurst ya se había adueñado de tres de las propiedades de Sakura, y no era probable que se las devolviese. Ella no las mencionaría. Otras propiedades de Sakura continuaban en manos de Yue, pero de todos modos, Fulkhurst se proponía ocupar todo lo que estaba bajo el control de aquél. A decir verdad, ella no tenía nada con lo que negociar. Sí, podía ayudar a Fulkhurst. Conocía los planes de Yue, podía advertirle de que él regresaría. Pero ¿Fulkhurst llegaría a creerla?

Kaede había querido ir con ella hasta la entrada, pero Sakura la convenció de que continuase en el salón e hiciese todo lo posible para calmar a los criados. Llevó consigo a cuatro servidores, pues no tenía la fuerza necesaria para elevar los protectores de las troneras. Pero había esperado demasiado tiempo. El ejército de Fulkhurst había llegado, estaba a la distancia de un tiro de flecha, y la visión de la fuerza, quinientos hombres armados para la guerra, con casi cincuenta caballeros montados, hizo que los hombres que acompañaban a Sakura se dejasen dominar por el pánico.

Sólo querían huir y ocultarse, y Sakura no pudo criticarlos, pues ella sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, no podía permitirles esa actitud, y su propio miedo agregó a su tono cierta frialdad mientras explicaba serenamente que si no permanecían allí para ayudarla, morirían; que el enemigo los mataría después de derribar las puertas... o que ella perecería. Los hombres permanecieron a su lado, aunque se echaron al suelo, lejos de las troneras desde donde se disparaban las flechas.

Sakura observó, tratando de recuperar la calma. Tantos caballeros. No había esperado eso. El dragón rojo que escupía fuego aparecía en varios estandartes claramente visibles, y muchos de los caballeros los habían agregado a los arreos de sus caballos. Sí, era la gente de Fulkhurst, aunque ella no podía adivinar cual de esos caballeros montados era el Jefe.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un hombre se separase del grupo y avanzara hasta la entrada. No vestía la típica gruesa cota de mallas; por lo tanto no era un caballero. Por lo menos había cuarenta soldados que estaban montados, pero no en los grandes corceles, y aquél era uno de ellos.

Tenía una voz potente. Sakura oyó claramente cada palabra, pero no daba crédito. No había condiciones ni garantías. La rendición completa o la destrucción total. Disponía de diez minutos para decidir.

No había nada que decidir. Aunque fuese una fingida amenaza, de lo cual dudaba, Sakura no podía aceptar el desafío, pues los hombres que había traído con ella no esperaron a escuchar su decisión. Corrieron a abrir las puertas sin esperar la orden, y Sakura no pudo impedirlo. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar la entrada del ejército.

Los caballeros entraron con las espadas desenvainadas, pero dentro los esperaba solamente Sakura, que permaneció de pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera. No parecieron sorprendidos. Y los que fueron enviados a guarnecer los muros lo hicieron de prisa, sin tomar muchas precauciones ni prevenirse ante la posibilidad de que alguien se opusiera.

El resto del ejército se aproximó a Sakura, encabezado por tres caballeros que desmontaron en primer término. Dos tenían vestiduras tan lujosas que probablemente eran señores, aunque sólo uno podía ser Fulkhurst; el otro quizás era su vasallo. Pero el tercer caballero fue el que avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Era más alto que los dos restantes, y al tiempo que se acercaba envainó la espada. Mientras avanzaba no apartaba los ojos de Sakura, aunque ella no pudo apreciarlo claramente porque tenía baja la visera del yelmo.

Había elegido un mal lugar para esperar, pues el sol estaba detrás de los hombres y le daba directamente en la cara, arrancando chispas doradas a su trenza de lino, y destacando la reluciente blancura de su piel de alabastro, y le impedía decir nada acerca del hombre que se acercaba, excepto que era muy alto y estaba completamente revestido de armadura incluso el barbijo de malla estaba asegurado al mentón inferior el yelmo con el ancho protector nasal bien encasquetado y ambos adminículos disimulaban sus rasgos, excepto el aspecto cruel que tenía su boca.

Sakura abrió la boca para saludar, pero sólo pudo emitir una exclamación cuando las manos del hombre le aferraron los hombros, con tal fuerza que ella temió que le quebrase los huesos. Cerró los ojos a causa del dolor. Una nueva y brusca sacudida la obligó a abrirlos.

-¿Tu nombre?

Su voz era tan fría como cruel era la expresión de los labios. Sakura no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Debía saber que era la dama del castillo, simplemente por el atuendo, y sin embargo la trataba como a una sierva del campo, y eso la aterrorizaba.

-Lady Sakura Kinom... Arato -dijo con voz que era un mero chillido.

-Ya no eres lady. En adelante, eres mi prisionera. Sakura casi se desplomó de alivio. Por lo menos no se proponía matarla allí mismo, sobre los peldaños. Y ser prisionera no era tan grave, era una situación provisional. A la mayoría de la gente de noble cuna se la encerraba en habitaciones apropiadas y se le concedían todas las cortesías que correspondían a su nivel. Pero ¿qué había querido decir al afirmar que ya no era lady?

El continuaba apretándola con fuerza, esperando. ¿Qué esperaba¿Que ella se opusiera a la decisión de hacerla prisionera? No, Sakura no discutiría con aquel hombre. Por lo que había visto y escuchado hasta ese momento, era peor que Yue. Pero ¿qué podía esperarse de un hombre que salía a hacer la guerra si otro le arrebataba apenas un centímetro de tierra?

Ella comenzaba a inquietarse, sabiendo que él la miraba fijamente, pero sentía demasiado temor para mirarlo a su vez Finalmente, él se volvió, siempre sosteniéndola, y literalmente la arrojó sobre el pecho revestido de armadura de uno de los hombres que se había acercado con él.

-Lleven a la prisionera a Fulkhurst y pónganla en mi mazmorra. Si no está allí cuando yo llegue, alguien pagará las consecuencias.-

El hombre que estaba detrás de ella palideció. Sakura no lo vio. También ella estaba pálida, casi al borde del desmayo, después de oír aquellas palabras ominosas.

-Por qué? -preguntó, pero Fulkhurst ya se había vuelto para entrar en la fortaleza.

Kaede lo halló en la cámara en la cual no deseaba entrar desde hacía unos días. Las altas velas se habían consumido después de la última visita de Sakura a la habitación, poco antes del alba; pero él había encontrado una vela nueva y la había fijado al soporte de metal del candelabro. Sus hombres estaban saqueando la fortaleza, y apoderándose de todas las cosas valiosas que deseaban. Kaede no imaginaba qué podía estar haciendo allí aquel hombre, cuando una ojeada le hubiera bastado para saber que en la habitación sólo había una cama.

Vaciló antes de hablar. El estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el lecho. Se había quitado el yelmo, pero la cofia de malla aún le cubría la cabeza. Era un hombre muy alto, y los hombros anchos le recordaban a Kaede que... -¿Qué quieres?

Ella se sobresaltó, pues ni el hombre se había vuelto para mirarla cuando se acercó a la puerta, ni tampoco Kaede había emitido un solo sonido. Tampoco ahora se volvió. En cambio, se inclinó y levantó del suelo las largas cadenas. Ella lo miró, fascinada, mientras él se pasaba dos veces la cadena alrededor del cuello, como si hubiera sido un collar de perlas, y dejaba colgando los extremos desde los hombros hasta la cintura. Kaede se estremeció, y se preguntó por qué había recogido las cadenas, a menos que se propusiera usarlas con alguien.

-¡Contesta! –

Ella se sobresaltó y balbuceó: -Dicen... dicen que eres el señor de Fulkhurst. –

-Sí.

-Por favor¿qué has hecho con mi señora? No ha regresado...-

-Y no regresará... nunca.-

Él se volvió al decir la última palabra, y Kaede retrocedió.

-Eso lo determinará la compasión de Dios; ¡no vos!-

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó en un gesto amenazador.

-¿Por qué yo no?

Kaede pensó en la posibilidad de huir. Pensó en la conveniencia de rogar. Recordó a su tierna Sakura en manos de aquel hombre, y quiso llorar.

-¡Ah, Dios mío, no la lastimes! -gritó horrorizada-. Ella no tenía alternativa...-

-¡Cállate! -rugió él-. ¿Crees que puedes disculpar lo que ella me hizo? Sus motivos no importan. He jurado que nadie me hace mal sin pagarlo diez veces.-

-¡Pero ella es una dama...!-

-¡Porque es una mujer le salvo la vida! Pero eso no cambia su destino. Tampoco tú lo lograrás. De modo que no me ruegues por ella, o recaerá sobre ti la misma suerte.-

Kaede calló mientras Syaoran pasaba frente a ella para entrar en otra habitación, al otro lado del corredor. Sabía que Kaede continuaba merodeando alrededor de la puerta, retorciéndose las manos, las lágrimas brotando de sus suaves ojos castaños. Tal vez había contraído una deuda con Kaede, pero si volvía a rogar por aquella bruja de cabellos de lino, la enviaría también a las mazmorras. No era hombre que advirtiera dos veces.

La otra cámara, mucho más amplia, estaba preparada para alojar a un señor, con sus comodidades, costosas aunque escasas; tenía pocos objetos de carácter personal que indicasen a quién pertenecía. Pero Syaoran sabía. Abrió bruscamente el único arcón que allí había, y la abundancia de prendas finas confirmó lo que había sospechado. De todos modos, preguntó:

-¿Le pertenecen?

Kaede consiguió responder.

-Sí - dijo.

-Mis hijas podrán usar estas prendas.

Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que disipó el temor de Kaede y avivó su cólera, aunque no era tan estúpida como para manifestarla allí mismo.

-Es todo lo que le queda.-

Él se volvió para mirarla de frente, y no había falta de sentimientos en aquellos ojos de expresión odiosa, como la había habido antes en su voz.

-No, todo lo que le queda es la piel de la espalda, y los harapos que yo decida entregarle. Aunque no olvido que a mi se me concedió todavía menos.-

No, pensó Kaede, en aquel hombre no había indiferencia. Sólo el deseo de venganza, y por eso se apoderaba de los vestidos; pero probablemente era el menor de los castigos que pensaba infligir a Sakura. Y Kaede no encontraba el modo de ayudar a su ama, pues él no deseaba saber que ella había sido una víctima tanto como él mismo. Ciertamente, las razones de Sakura poco importaban a un hombre como aquél, que no era un siervo, ni un caballero de escasa categoría, sino un encumbrado señor. Simplemente, nadie le hacía a un señor lo que le habían hecho a él, porque después no podía vivir para contarlo.

El temor de Kaede se reavivó intensamente, pero tampoco entonces fue temor por ella misma.

-¿Te propones matarla?-

-Ese placer sería muy breve -dijo él con frialdad-. No, no la mataré. Es mi prisionera. Jamás la libertaré por un rescate, jamás le permitiré salir de Fulkhurst. Estará a mi disposición hasta el día de su muerte. –

-¿No tienes compasión?-

-¿Por los que me dañan? No, mujer, no la tengo.-

Paseó de nuevo la mirada por la habitación antes de preguntar:

-¿Arato tenía parientes?-

Kaede estaba demasiado conmovida para pensar en las segundas intenciones de la pregunta.

-Sí, creo que un hermano. –

-Aquí no le quedará nada más que una cáscara ennegrecida-dijo Syaoran-. Pero tampoco quedará nada para el hermano de esa mujer.-

A Kaede se le agrandaron los ojos.

-¿También piensas quemar la fortaleza?-

-¿Todo lo ocurrido fue debido a este lugar, verdad?-

Ella no entendía que el sentimiento de venganza fuese tan absoluto. Lo que habían obligado a hacer a Sakura había sido señor Kirkburough. Si se trataba sólo de ese lugar, quizás ella podría entenderlo. No lamentaría ver que lo incendiaban, y sabía que a Sakura tampoco le molestaría que frustrasen de ese modo a Yue.

-¿Y qué sucederá con los servidores que quedan sin casa?-

Él se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no le importase, pero dijo:

-No quemaré el pueblo... excepto la posada. –

Y agregó fríamente:

-Los habitantes del castillo pueden trasladarse al pueblo, o yo los dispersaré en distintos lugares de mi propiedad, lo cual mejorará su situación, a juzgar por el aspecto harapiento que tienen.-

Después miró más atentamente a Kaede, y la túnica de fina lana que ella usaba, y dijo:

-Tú no vives aquí¿verdad?-

-Vine hace apenas tres días, cuando trajeron a mi señora.-

-Entonces, eres libre de regresar a tu hogar.-

¿Regresar a la morada de Yue, que Fulkhurst sitiaría en un futuro próximo¿O de retorno a su verdadera residencia en Tures, que ya había sido capturada y que Yue había decidido recuperar? Hermosas alternativas: ambas la obligarían a vivir en medio de la guerra y la destrucción. Pero Kaede no quería decírselo. Si él no sabía aún quién era Sakura, o que el hermanastro de Sakura era su enemigo jurado, Kaede no sería la persona que le informara de ello para acentuar todavía más el ansia de venganza que él ya sentía.

-Mi hogar está destruido -fue todo lo que dijo.

El la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y el gesto provocó un escalofrío en Kaede, pues parecía aún más cruel.

-Así como pago con la misma moneda a los que me hacen mal, también recompenso a los que me prestan servicio. Puedes ir a vivir al castillo de Fulkhurst, si así lo deseas.-

¿El lugar adonde había enviado a Sakura? Kaede no lo había esperado, y casi no podía creer en su buena suerte en medio de tanto desastre.-

El percibió el placer que Kaede sentía, lo interpretó con acierto, y lo rechazó sin más trámites.

-Entiéndeme, mujer -agregó bruscamente-. Si vas al castillo de Fulkhurst, será para servirme y servir a los míos, no a ella. A ella jamás volverás a servirla. Si no puedes concederme tu lealtad...-

-Puedo -se apresuró a asegurarle Kaede-. Lo haré, de buena gana.-

-¿Sí? -preguntó él con escepticismo, la duda todavía evidente en sus expresivos ojos-. Falta verlo. ¿Pero quizá tú me dirás el nombre del hermano?-

Las consecuencias de tal información atravesaron la mente de Kaede. Yue no estaría peor si Fulkhurst se enteraba de su nombre, y lo mismo sucedería si su enemigo lo hallaba, pues ya era el blanco de su odio. Pero Sakura sufriría más si él sabía a qué atenerse. Incluso podía cambiar de idea y matarla para tener derecho total a las propiedades de la dama. Pero¿no era probable que se enterase del nombre de Yue mientras estuviese allí? No, los criados sólo lo conocían por el nombre de Lord Yue. Y ella dudaba de que Syaoran interrogase a todos los hombres que habitaban en el pueblo.

-Mujer¿por qué vacilas? -preguntó-. Seguramente conoces su nombre.-

Kaede miró con dureza a su interlocutor, dispuesta a soportar toda la expresión de su cólera.

-Sí, lo conozco, pero no lo diré. Aunque ella lo odia, ahora él es la única esperanza que mi ama tiene de verse a salvo de tu merced. Yo no la ayudaré, pero tampoco te ayudaré contra ella. Si me pides eso, tendré que rechazar tu ofrecimiento.-

El la miró largamente, antes de preguntar: -¿Por qué no me temes? –

-Te temo.- Syaoran gruñó.

-Lo disimulas muy bien.-

Él no reaccionó encolerizado, y se limitó a emitir el típico gruñido masculino, lo cual indicó a Kaede que aceptaba las circunstancias, aunque no lo satisfacían en absoluto. Kaede se descubrió a sí misma sonriéndole, y se preguntó si era tan cruel como parecía.

A Syaoran no le agradó aquella sonrisa, pero no formuló más preguntas a la mujer, y le ordenó que recogiese sus cosas. Envió a uno de sus hombres para retirar las ropas. Akane y Maya podían usarlas después de reformar los vestidos, pues ambas jóvenes eran un poco más altas que la muchacha de los cabellos de lino. Y a él le agradaría ver que otras mujeres usaban las posesiones de Sakura. Las mujeres atribuían mucha importancia a sus ropas. Sí, eso le agradaría... y también lo complacerían muchas otras cosas.

Tendría que encontrar una recompensa apropiada para Yamasaki, que había sabido reaccionar rápidamente en aquella coyuntura. Sir Yamasaki había quedado al mando de los hombres que Syaoran había traído para escoltar a Tomoyo en su viaje a Fulkhurst. Otros dieciséis caballeros habían formado parte del grupo; algunos tenían más edad que Yamasaki, y sin embargo Syaoran se había sentido impresionado por la capacidad de liderazgo del hombre más joven en varias escaramuzas del año precedente. Por el momento, se había limitado a ascenderlo a capitán de la guardia.

Se había desenvuelto bien. Cuando Syaoran no se reunió con sus hombres, como se había previsto, Yamasaki envió a varios caballeros de regreso al pueblo de Kirkburough, para comprobar qué lo había detenido. El posadero afirmó que Syaoran había partido apenas se abrieron las puertas del pueblo, aquella mañana. Se descubriría la mentira apenas se pusiera el sol. Pero Yamasaki no había tenido motivos para dudar de aquella versión. Supuso que Syaoran ya no estaba en el pueblo, y comenzó a buscar en la campiña y los alrededores. Pero los bosques eran espesos hacia el sur, y treinta hombres no podían cubrir mucho terreno con la rapidez que Yamasaki deseaba. No, necesitaba mantener a varios en el camino, para salir al encuentro de Tomoyo cuando llegase su grupo.

Después Yamasaki decidió enviar un mensajero a la más cercana de las posesiones de Syaoran, para pedir ayuda. Era la fortaleza de Manns, ocupada por su vasallo, sir Tessai Saito a sólo una legua y media al oeste de Kirkburough. Entretanto que Tomoyo había llegado y se sintió turbada cuando supo que Syaoran no estaba allí para recibirla, y que en realidad había desaparecido.

Resultó que otro de sus vasallos estaba visitando a sir Tessai cuando llegó el mensajero de Yamasaki. Sir Akinori tenía casi doscientos hombres consigo. De modo que cuando aquella mañana Syaoran se encontró con sus hombres dispersos en la región, se le informó que sir Tessai y sir Akinori llegarían en pocas horas con sus dos pequeños ejércitos, y con la intención de destruir Kirkburough si Syaoran no había aparecido aún.

Syaoran no podía haberse sentido más sorprendido ni más complacido. Había contemplado la posibilidad de perder varios días enviando a Fulkhurst la orden de reunir más hombres, pues Tessai ya le había dado sus cuarenta días aquel año durante el sitio de dos fortalezas pertenecientes a su más reciente enemigo, el señor de Ambray. No habría impuesto más tareas a Tessai, por mucha impaciencia que sintiera, pero Tessai había venido de buena gana. Y sir Akinori simplemente amaba la pelea: ésa era la razón por la cual siempre tenía disponible un pequeño ejército de mercenarios. En realidad, Syaoran acababa de enviar a Akinori de regreso a su hogar con el fin de que se ocupara "de sus asuntos", pues el joven señor había estado al servicio de Syaoran casi medio año, y no mostraba indicios de desear que se lo licenciara.

Lo único que no se había desarrollado de acuerdo con el plan era que lady Tomoyo no había esperado; después de acampar un día, había partido al siguiente con su pequeña escolta. Syaoran no atinaba a entender qué la había inducido a adoptar esa actitud. Y no había dejado a Yamasaki ningún mensaje, salvo las palabras "continúo mi camino". El no deseaba castigarla antes de que estuviesen casados, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar una actitud absurda de una esposa. Había dejado a Yamasaki al mando de los hombres, y ella hubiera debido subordinarse a Yamasaki. Ese era un asunto pendiente.

Pero ni siquiera eso podía menoscabar su éxito: la visión de Sakura Arato de pie en el patio, sola, lo había colmado de salvaje alegría. La tenía. Como había jurado que sería, la tenía en su poder, y ella lamentaría eternamente haber llegado a aquella situación.

Syaoran salió de Kirkburough, pero no antes de acercar personalmente una antorcha encendida a la cama en la que había estado encadenado e impotente, y de enviar veinte hombres más para garantizar que su prisionera no escapase.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola amigos, muy buen día.**

**Pues aquí les traigo muy tardado el nuevo capítulo. Espero no haber decepcionado mucho a mis lectores que están deseosos de ver en esta actualización consumada la venganza de Syaoran. Pero algo de eso se verá en el próximo capítulo. **

**Antes de irme quiero pedirles a mis lectores una disculpa, esta vez no puedo responder a sus reviews tan pronto como suelo hacerlo. Tengo demasiada carga académica. De hecho tenía pensado actualizar el domingo con más calma, pero una personita me dio el empuje de hacerlo hoy sábado, a las 3:44 de la madrugada. Esta actualización, es gracias a la linda Ai-chan4, su mensaje fue precioso a mi parecer, y es por eso que me quedé después de terminado un asunto que realizaba, para preparar este capítulo, ya saben revisar si se me había pasado un detalle la vez que lo adapté, y la verdad así fue, menos mal revisé. Pero he quedado satisfecha y aquí tienen el resultado. **

**Me despido, pidiéndoles disculpas por la prisa con la que actualizo, pero debo dormir y para acabarla de fregar levantarme temprano. Esto se los debo y no los dejaré esperando más. Esperen mi respuesta muy pronto, a los que me dejaron reviews. QUEDO EN DEUDA!...Pero para compensar… un avance:**

"…_Sakura¿estás embarazada?"_

"…_mi señor preguntó si habías tenido…. tu período femenino… ahora debo llevarte ante él"_

**Allí lo tienen, es en el siguiente capítulo donde me dirán si Syaoran es igual o peor que Yue de cruel. Nos veremos muy pronto. Debo dormir o me desmayaré, se lo juro, jajajajajaja. Hasta pronto, lo quiere…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**


	8. Chapter 8

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**;yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos _

* * *

CAPITULO VIII

Sakura se sintió aturdida durante lo que restó de aquel día terrible. La habían puesto sobre un caballo, las muñecas atadas, las riendas manejadas por otro, de modo que ella no necesitaba concentrar la atención en guiar al animal. Y tampoco supo adonde iba. El castillo de Fulkhurst estaba al norte. Ella lo sabía, y sabía que la llevaban allí a toda prisa. Cómo llegase, importaba poco.

Su escolta había sido al principio de cinco hombres, aunque eran todos caballeros, y por lo tanto era menos probable que sufriesen el ataque de bandas de ladrones, si los había en la región. Pero un sexto caballero los alcanzó en el camino con órdenes más concretas de su señor.

Sakura alcanzó a escuchar que no debían hablar con ella, salvo para darle órdenes, que no debían dispensarle un trato especial por el mero hecho de que "parecía" ser una dama -lo cual originó muchas conjeturas- y que no debían tocarla, salvo para ayudarla a montar y desmontar, o para maniatarla bien cuando no estuviese a caballo. Nada de eso le importaba. Ni siquiera pensó en el asunto, tan impresionada estaba por lo que había sucedido.

Al caer la noche acamparon a la vera del camino, y apenas desensillaron los caballos y encendieron fuego llegaron veinte hombres más enviados por el señor de Fulkhurst. A juzgar por el aspecto de los animales, habían cabalgado de firme para alcanzarlos en la oscuridad.

Sakura sintió que finalmente se avivaba su interés, pero sólo porque al principio temió que fuese Fulkhurst quien había llegado con tantos hombres, sobre todo cuando vio que uno de los caballeros montaba un corcel de alzada mucho mayor los restantes. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la luz del fuego decidió que no era él, a menos que se hubiese quitado la armadura; aquel hombre de cabellos negros vestía sólo una túnica y calzas de lana. En cualquier caso, ella no tenía modo de saberlo.

Aunque no estaba vestido como los restantes caballeros, y en ese nuevo grupo había sólo nueve, un escudero se llevó su caballo, exactamente como hizo con los demás. Sakura supuso que los otros diez hombres eran escuderos, pues todos eran más jóvenes que ella y tenían atuendos demasiado lujosos para ser meros soldados. Tampoco esto podía saberlo con certeza. Muchos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y ella no podía entender claramente lo que decían desde el lugar en que estaba sentada, sola, apoyada contra el árbol, frente al fuego.

Ciertamente, la habían maniatado con más fuerza después de permitirle satisfacer sus necesidades naturales, y eso con un condenado guardia que estaba a lo sumo a dos metros de distancia. Ahora, tenía una cuerda alrededor de los tobillos; otra cuerda, aún más larga, le ligaba la cintura al tronco del árbol. Y le habían atado las manos a la espalda, de modo que no tenía modo de alcanzar las cuerdas que le sujetaban los pies. El hecho de que se sintiera muy incómoda no inquietaba a los guardias, y además armonizaba con la orden de Fulkhurst, en el sentido de que no se le concediera "un trato especial".

Cuando el recién llegado, un hombre de elevada estatura, le dirigió apenas una mirada de curiosidad, Sakura sintió un gran alivio. No podía ser Fulkhurst, pues éste le habría dispensado más atención. Y un momento después confirmó esta idea, cuando oyó que el primer guardia le hablaba.

-¿El lo envió, sir Yamasaki? No creí que fuese una prisionera tan importante.

-Cualquier prisionero es importante para él, pues de lo contrario no lo apresaría -replicó sir Yamasaki.

-Por supuesto -dijo otro-. Aunque me alegro de traspasar la responsabilidad a otra persona. Lord Syaoran dijo que era imperativo que llegase sana y salva a Fulkhurst. ¿Sabe usted qué hizo para merecer la mazmorra?

-No, no me lo dijo, y no es asunto que nos concierna.-

Pero sentían curiosidad. Sakura podía verlo en los ojos de todos cuando la miraban, después de formularse la pregunta. Si ellos no sabían por qué se la trataba con tanta dureza, tampoco ella podría descubrirlo muy pronto. La curiosidad de los hombres no podía ser tan intensa como la de Sakura.

Mezcladas con la curiosidad, Sakura también advirtió expresiones admirativas en algunos, y eso le provocó inquietud. Quizá después de todo era mejor que les hubieran ordenado abstenerse de tocarla, en vista de lo que, como Sakura bien sabía, podían hacerles a las mujeres prisioneras. Una había sido enviada a la mazmorra por sólo un día el año anterior, en la fortaleza de Yue; la intención había sido aplicarle a lo sumo un castigo superficial. Pero el carcelero había aprovechado plenamente la ocasión mientras la muchacha estuvo allí.

-Rintaro¿estás seguro de que no puede huir?-

Sir Yamasaki lo dijo con tanta sequedad que Rintaro se sonrojó. Lo que Yamasaki había visto era una cuerda alrededor de la cintura. La que ataba los pies estaba oculta bajo las faldas y la única manta que habían desplegado sobre el regazo de Sakura.

-No oíste el tono de Lord Syaoran cuando la arrojó sobre mí -dijo Rintaro en un tono defensivo.

-No, pero tengo aquí hombres suficientes para garantizar que la prisionera esté vigilada noche y día. Syaoran no dijo nada acerca de impedirle que duerma.

Sir Yamasaki se acercó para desatar la cuerda que aseguraba la cintura de Sakura. También volvió a atarle las muñecas, pero por delante. Sakura se lo agradeció cuando terminó, pero Yamasaki no mostró nada que indicara que la hubiese escuchado, no la miró a los ojos. Y después se olvidaron de ella. Los hombres se pusieron a comer y finalmente se acomodaron para pasar la noche.

Más tarde, uno de los escuderos le trajo un pedazo de pan y un trozo de queso mohoso, con un jarro de agua. Ella no tenía apetito y era probable que enfermase si intentaba comer, pero se sintió agradecida por el agua. No se molestó en decirlo. Si ellos no le hablaban¿por qué ella tenía que hablarles? Hubiera deseado no haber adquirido una conciencia tan cabal de su difícil situación como la que tenía desde la llegada Sir Yamasaki. Había sido mucho más fácil afrontar la situación cuando su mente no tenía conocimiento de todas las consecuencias.

Ahora, sabía el nombre del señor, el individuo que la enviaba a la mazmorra. Sakura había escuchado antes el nombre de Syaoran Li, pero entonces no sabía que quien hablaba se estaba refiriendo al señor de Fulkhurst. Su mazmorra... Dios todopoderoso ¡una mazmorra! No era un sueño. Una mazmorra. Y al paso que llevaban, estaría allí por la mañana.

Seguramente él la conocía, y sabía que Sakura era la legítima dueña de tres de las propiedades que poco antes se habían rendido ante él. Pero¿cómo podía saberlo? Nunca lo había visto, jamás antes se habían encontrado. Quizá sencillamente él había oído decir que Sakura tenía que casarse con Sotan Arato, y en efecto, ella le había dado su nuevo apellido. Si no era así¿acaso existía otra razón para arrojarla a una mazmorra? La gente moría en esas mazmorras, a causa del abandono, los alimentos contaminados, o por cualquier otra razón. Si ella moría, no podría reclamar sus propiedades... y tampoco lo haría Yue.

Ah, Dios mío, entonces su encarcelamiento no sería provisional. Fulkhurst deseaba que muriese, no quería sólo asesinarla con sus propias manos. Sakura no veía la diferencia, pero eso tan sólo era importante para él.

Hubiera deseado no ser una heredera. Haber sido una sierva inferior, sin ninguna posesión que los hombres pudieran codiciar. Tures y todo lo que esa fortaleza representaba no le habían aportado más que sufrimiento desde que los d'Ambray habían decidido matar al padre de Sakura para apoderarse de la propiedad.

Aquella noche durmió poco, pero al día siguiente no sintió fatiga. Su ansiedad no daba paz a su mente. Y el día pasó de prisa, lo mismo que los kilómetros del trayecto.

Llegaron a Fulkhurst cuando ya se ponía el sol. El fulgor rojo de los muros del castillo recordaron tanto a Sakura su primera visión de Kirkburough cuando el cuerpo casi le tembló ¿No había creído sólo cuatro días antes que estaba entrando en el infierno? Sabía que aquello sería mucho peor, la guarida del dragón flamígero del norte.

Era una fortaleza inexpugnable, un baluarte similar al castillo de Tures. Pero mientras Tures a lo sumo se elevaba hacia el cielo con una torre de cinco pisos de altura, Fulkhurst se extendía sobre la tierra. Se había agregado un patio exterior en los últimos diez años, y por eso el patio interior era más grande de lo usual. Las paredes a ambos costados eran muy gruesas, y estaban protegidas por profundos fosos.

El patio externo era casi como un pueblo. Contenía tantos edificios, incluso un nuevo salón en construcción, cuya altura alcanzaría los dos pisos. Sin embargo, todavía se realizaban muchos ejercicios de armas en el patio interior, pues disponía de considerable espacio.

La torre de piedra se elevaba sólo cuatro pisos, aunque era más grande de lo normal. Sakura pronto comprobó que había otro nivel excavado por debajo. Después de pasar por una trampilla que comunicaba con el subsuelo, la mazmorra era otro agregado de lord Syaoran a su castillo.

La escalera descendía hasta la pequeña sala de guardia de paredes de piedra y piso de madera, que ahora estaba vacía. La única puerta era de hierro con una barra también de hierro que la reforzaba. Llevaba a un corredor que tenía un metro cincuenta de longitud, con otra puerta de hierro al fondo, y dos más a cada lado. La celda que estaba al fondo era la más espaciosa, aunque Sakura no lo habría adivinado, pues era un cuadrado de tan sólo unos dos metros cincuenta por dos metros cincuenta. El suelo era de tierra apisonada, las paredes de piedra, el techo una reja de hierro similar a un rastrillo, con el piso de madera del subsuelo encima.

La celda estaba completamente vacía, y en ella no había ni siquiera una tela vieja sobre la cual acostarse. No hacía frío, pues era verano, pero había una corriente de aire que pasaba a través de las tablas del piso superior. Sakura miró fijamente la celda pequeña y vacía a la luz de la antorcha, e hizo un esfuerzo para evitar el llanto.

El propio sir Yamasaki la llevó allí. No dijo una palabra mientras le quitaba las cuerdas de las muñecas, pero fruncía el entrecejo. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Sakura, al terminar de desatarla, ella tuvo la certeza de que quería hablarle. Pero la orden de su señor le frenaba la lengua: era hombre que cumplía las órdenes hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cuando se volvió para salir, ordenó al hombre que sostenía la antorcha…

-Deja eso y dile al carcelero que traiga un jergón y todo lo que sea necesario.-

Hasta que se cerró la puerta ella no había advertido que en aquel terrible lugar estaría completamente a oscuras. De todos modos, guardó silencio. Aguzó el oído para escuchar los pasos que se alejaban, pero el sonido no duró mucho. Después, oyó el movimiento de las ratas que cruzaban el piso, sobre su cabeza.

Sakura comprendió que estaba en dificultades cuando el carcelero apareció con sólo dos mantas delgadas y un oxidado recipiente de agua. El carcelero era un hombre corpulento, de mediana edad, con los cabellos grises en desorden, los ojos acuosos, y un hedor en su persona que casi provocó el vómito de Sakura. Al verla por primera vez se había sentido sorprendido, pero la sorpresa duró apenas un momento, y después el hombre ni siquiera intentó ocultar el placer que le producía contemplarla. Se sentía tan complacido, que estaba a un paso de echarse a reír mientras explicaba la rutina que seguía, y a la que ella tendría que ajustarse.

Le traería comida una sola vez por día, y ya había perdido el alimento de aquel día, de modo que tendría que esperar al siguiente, y si quería algo mejor que pan mohoso y agua, tendría que pensar en un modo de pagarlo. La fina túnica que Sakura vestía podía permitirle obtener un poco de mantequilla y queso durante una quincena, pero después... Tendría que hacer sus necesidades en una esquina del calabozo, y podía conseguir o no que uno de los peones del establo limpiase el lugar una vez por semana. No dispondría de agua para bañarse. El no era un lacayo y se negaba a traer cubos de agua desde el pozo, a pesar de que estaba muy cerca. No debía darle motivos de queja, porque si lo hacía, quizá se olvidase de alimentarla. Si deseaba algo mejor, incluso otra antorcha, tenía que pagarlo.

Sakura consiguió que durante ese recitado, el horror no se expresara en su rostro. Sabía qué clase de pago deseaba aquel hombre. Se manifestaba en sus ojos, que se posaban insistentes en el busto y las caderas de la esmeralda. Ella podía afirmar en aquel momento que jamás tocaría el cuerpo de aquel cerdo maloliente… pero¿cómo se sentiría un mes más tarde¿Incluso semana? No había comido la noche anterior, ni durante ese día Ya sentía cierta debilidad junto con los retortijones del hambre. ¿Y la antorcha¿Tendría que estar sepultada permanentemente en la oscuridad de aquella tumba, deseando ansiosa las visitas del hombre maloliente, sólo porque él podía traer consigo una luz?

No podría haber hablado, aunque lo hubiese intentado, pero al carcelero no le desagradó el silencio de Sakura. Incluso sonrió un momento antes de retirarse. Apenas se cerró la puerta, Sakura se sentó sobre las mantas y lloró. Su antorcha duraría apenas unas horas, después... En realidad no le importaba la oscuridad, pero nunca la había soportado sin disponer de los medios para obtener luz, y nunca en un lugar como aquel, con la proximidad de las ratas.

Se sentía tan dolorida, que al principio no alcanzó a escuchar la agria discusión que dos hombres mantenían en la sala de guardia. Fue una discusión breve, y alcanzó a escuchar claramente la última frase:

-¡Márchate!

Unos momentos más tarde, se estremeció al notar que alguien abría de nuevo la puerta de la mazmorra. No era el carcelero, sino un hombre que llegó con un conjunto de velas, y las depositó en el centro de la celda. Era un poco mayor, y la sorpresa que manifestó al ver por primera vez a Sakura duró mucho más. Después, examinó lo que ella tenía en el calabozo, y maldijo en alta voz.

-Ese canalla, apuesto a que tampoco te ha traído comida¿eh?

Sakura parpadeó, y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sí, es lo que yo creía. Y ahora el canalla dice que quiere continuar en este puesto. ¡Lo desea! Lo odia, y con mucha razón, pero ahora comprendo por qué cambió de idea. Eres una jovencita menuda y muy bonita. Sin duda Lord Syaoran te cree culpable de un crimen muy perverso puesto que te ha encerrado aquí, pero estoy seguro de que las cosas se aclararán cuando él regrese.-

Sakura lo miró fijamente. No sabía qué pensar acerca de aquel hombre y su discurso. Ciertamente, estaba indignado de algo, pero ella no sabía muy bien por qué.

No la atemorizaba como había sucedido con el otro; si había mucha bondad en sus ojos negros, y ella sintió deseos de llorar otra vez.

Seguramente él lo advirtió, pues dijo con voz hosca: -Vamos, vamos, nada de eso. Seguramente el tiempo que estés con nosotros no será tan desagradable. Este lugar es deplorable para encerrar a una dama, pero pese a todo es bastante íntimo, y yo me ocuparé de alegrarlo para ti.-

¿Alegrar una mazmorra? No pudo evitar una sonrisa al concebir un pensamiento tan absurdo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Sakura. -Me llaman Wein.

-Entonces¿también eres un carcelero? –

-Sólo cuando es necesario, lo cual no sucede a menudo. Pero me apartaron de mi retiro, junto al fuego, para decirme que debo atenderte. La orden ha llegado un poco tarde, aunque es mejor tarde que nunca. Ese canalla no te lastimó¿verdad?-

Ella casi preguntó¿Qué canalla? Pero advirtió a tiempo que se refería al otro carcelero.

-No, no me tocó. Pero entiendo que la orden de tu señor es que nadie me toque, ni para bien ni para mal, y que no se me hable. ¿No te dijeron que no debes hablarme?-

-No, nadie me dijo tal cosa, y aunque me lo dijesen no me importaría. Hago lo que quiero, y siempre lo haré, aunque tengo unos cuantos latigazos en la espalda de una vez en que intentaron convencerme de lo contrario.-

Ella experimentó una reacción de cólera por simpatía hacia aquel hombre.

-¿Quién te castigó?-

-Eso no importa. -El hombre sonrió-. No te preocupes. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y la causa estuvo en mi propia obstinación. Ahora, veamos qué puedo traerte a una hora tan tardía Es probable que la cocina ya esté cerrada, pero seguramente habrá un poco de fruta en el depósito.-

Le trajo cuatro manzanas recién cortadas, y con eso ella satisfizo su apetito. Pero no fue todo lo que él encontró. También trajo un armazón de madera y un colchón con varias mantas gruesas. Descubrió también una vieja alfombra que cubrió casi todo el espacio del piso. Otro viaje le permitió traer un cajón para fijar las velas, y una caja con más velas, de modo que ya no necesitó preocuparse por la oscuridad. También trajo un orinal, un cubo de agua con lienzos para lavarse, y agua fría y fresca para beber.

Wein era un verdadero regalo del cielo. Convirtió la mazmorra en una habitación que era, si no agradable, por lo menos cómoda. Le traía dos abundantes comidas diarias, con alimentos que eran apropiados para la mesa de un noble. Le suministraba abundante agua potable, además de agua para lavarse. Le trajo aguja e hilo para mantener atareadas las manos y la mente. Pasaba una parte bastante considerable del tiempo todos los días murmurando acerca de esto y aquello, la mayoría de las veces sobre cosas superficiales y triviales. A él sencillamente le encantaba hablar, y a Sakura le agradaba escucharlo.

Sabía que debía agradecer a sir Yamasaki la presencia de Wein. Seguramente sir Yamasaki sabía cómo era el otro carcelero, y también que éste tenía un corazón bueno y humano. Después de todo, Yamasaki se había compadecido de ella, aunque era improbable que Syaoran Li se lo agradeciera. Pero ella le mostraría su gratitud a sir Yamasaki si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Los días se convirtieron en una semana, después en dos y después en tres. Cuando Sakura al fin advirtió que había llegado el momento de su flujo mensual y que ese día había pasado sin novedades, se sentó sobre su colchón y se echó a reír histéricamente. De hecho, el plan de Yue había tenido éxito. La simiente de aquel condenado bruto se había implantado en sólo tres noches de esfuerzo. Pero Kirkburough había desaparecido. Desde el camino ellos se habían detenido para observar la nube de humo que se elevaba sobre las copas de lo árboles, al incendiarse todas las construcciones de madera No quedaba nada que pudiera entregarse a un niño; un niño concebido precisamente con ese propósito, ahora totalmente inútil.

Después de la risa nerviosa llegaron las lágrimas, un verdadero río de lágrimas mezcladas con autocompasión. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer un destino tan triste¿Qué sucedería cuando Syaoran Li regresara a Fulkhurst?

Sin duda separarían de ella a Wein, y le quitarían todas las comodidades que él le había suministrado. Volvería el otro carcelero, o alguien parecido a él. ¿Y Li se preocuparía porque ella estuviera embarazada? No, aquel hombre deseaba verla muerta. Sakura no creía que rogarle al menos por la vida del niño sirviese de nada. El no había codiciado Kirkburough. Lo había destruido, de modo que no le importaría el destino del niño si ella le decía que era el heredero de Arato. Además, el niño también era hijo de Sakura, y el propósito de Li al desembarazarse de ella se vería frustrado si la joven dejaba un heredero de todo lo que le pertenecía.

No tendría que preocuparse por dar a luz en una mazmorra. No se le permitiría vivir tanto... salvo que Fulkhurst no regresara. ¿Y acaso su guerra con Yue, que aún tenía el ejército de Arato, no lo mantendría alejado mucho tiempo? Si ella podía tener al niño antes de que Fulkhurst se enterase, estaba segura de que podría convencer a Wein de que le buscase un hogar.

Sakura no podía definir muy bien cuándo el niño había comenzado a convertirse en su principal preocupación. Tal vez había sido concebido con una finalidad perversa, tal vez había perdido su utilidad, pero ella no consideró ninguno de estos aspectos. Era su hijo. No le importaba que el padre fuese un patán corpulento que siempre había odiado a Sakura. Ese padre...

Disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en aquella mazmorra, y con mucha frecuencia sus recuerdos volvían al sustituto de Arato. No le agradaba, pero al parecer no podía controlarlo, si cerraba los ojos, aún podía verlo extendido ante ella, con el cuerpo tan impresionante. Aún podía recordar lo que había sentido gracias a él, aquella fuerza intensa que provenía, su posibilidad de controlar su cuerpo, por mucho que él luchase contra el dominio de Sakura.

No había mentido cuando le dijo que se alegraba de que hubiese sido él. No le había gustado poseerlo, pero después del sufrimiento inicial, no había sido ingrato tocarlo o saborearlo. El no le provocaba repulsión, no le provocaba náuseas, pues olía a limpio, y era muy atractivo para la mirada, excepto por aquellos ojos que la odiaban con tanta pasión. Antes de hablarle por primera vez, sin embargo, Sakura había visto dulzura en ellos, aquellos ojos habían hecho que pareciese muy apuesto a pesar de la mordaza que deformaba su boca.

No oyó llegar a Wein hasta que la puerta se abrió con el crujido acostumbrado y la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez el hombre no exhibía su acostumbrada y amable sonrisa, y parecía perturbado por algo. De pronto...

-Lady Sakura¿estás embarazada?

Ella le miró asombrada. No había sentido náuseas por la mañana, como les sucedía a algunas mujeres, y su busto no se había agrandado aún en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Entonces¿es así? –

-Sí, pero cómo...-

-Yo no lo había pensado, pero mi señor preguntó si habías tenido tus... en fin... tu período femenino, y yo me di cuenta de que no me pediste... más lienzos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Acabo de saberlo. Pero¿qué significa eso de que tu señor preguntó¿Cuándo preguntó?-

Sakura perdió el color que había mantenido en aquella habitación sin sol.

-¿Ha regresado?

-Sí, y ahora debo llevarte ante él.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola!… pues aquí me tienen con una actualización más, en este capítulo vieron cómo Syaoran se ocupó que el viaje de la pobre Sakura no fuera nada placentero. Y luego la mazmorra. Diugh!...Esa fue la forma tan original de Syao de hacer sentir a Sakura en manos de quién estaba… de un hombre implacable. **

**Es aquí mí queridos lectores que la situación cambiará, y ocupando palabras de varios de mis lectores diré que "viene lo bueno". Oficialmente les aviso que en próximo capítulo se dará la tan ansiada venganza, estos castaños se verán las caras en el próximo capítulo. La pobre Sakura se llevará tremendo susto cuando descubra el verdadero motivo por el que ella está como prisionera. Les diré que estará… interesante. Jejejeje.**

**Bueno, antes de irme tengo que saldar mi deuda con ustedes. Quiero agradecer y a la vez pedir una gran disculpa a todos los que me dejaron review en el capítulo VI, y que no pude respondérselos diligentemente. No les diré las razones porque ya ni quiero mencionarlo. Sin embargo, agradeceré hoy por aquí, gracias infinitas a:**

Itame.

-figer-mazu-zuriku-

Laydi Shaden

Fabisa

belzer

Ai-chan4

Zorion

Camili

Selenne Kiev

Ishi

riza-trisha

Alias

Darthmocy

principita17

Daulaci

Zauberry

Dosu

**Y poniéndome al día, agradezco a los que me dejaron mensajito en el Capítulo VII, especiales agradecimientos a:**

a.

belzer

Carolina

Zorion

Ishi

Fabisa

skuldangel

Laydi Shaden

Darthmocy

Camili

**Uff!... fueron muchos, Que alegría!... gracias por su apoyo, de veras me hacen muy feliz. **

**Una cosita más, quiero aclarar algo que me dijo una lectora o lector, fue un review tan rico en comentarios y sugerencias que merece ser respondido por acá. Esta persona me sugería que no fuera tímida a la hora de relatar lemons, pues por el hecho de estar en clasificación M, me daba la venia de poder ser desinhibida con este tipo de escenas. Así mismo me comentaba que a su parecer mí historia debería de ser ubicada en clasificación T, por no poseer alto contenido violento o detallado relato sexual. Finalizó su review diciéndome que deseaba ver sexo de calidad en esta historia y me contrastaba su deseo con la realidad, que según esta persona encontraba en mí fic, de que cuento las cosas a medias y que solo logran depreciar la clasificación y la aquiescencia de especificidad que otorga. Pues bien, creo que tengo que aclarar este punto por si esta valoración es generalizada entre mis lectores. **

**Verán, siempre he sido del siguiente pensamiento: "Para gustos los colores"… la verdad, cuando decidí darle clasificación M a esta historia, no fue pensando en el alto contenido sexual que podría tener; pues les diré, que las escenas de sexo que se han visto y faltan por ver son abordadas de forma sutil, narradas magistralmente a mi parecer y sin llegar a ser catalogadas como escenas de sexo explicito. Con esto quiero decir, que si esperan ver sexo explicito en esta historia les aviso que no lo tendrán. **

**Puse esta historia en ésta clasificación, porque hay claras escenas de vejación contra la mujer, ya sea que esta sea utilizada como objeto sexual, abusada psicológicamente, y otras cosas más que no diré sino terminaré contando toda la historia. Al principio aclaré y di a entender que cada persona es responsable de lo que lee, pero igual, pienso que hay que tener un poco de tacto en ese sentido. Tengo lectoras de hasta 15 añitos, (y que conste que creo fervientemente que la edad no es sinónimo de madurez, luego y hay criaturitas mucho más maduras que una persona de 40 años) Lo que quiero decir es que yo publico esta historia, y si la persona llega y la lee, es su problema, el lector sabe que encontrará temas fuertes en esta clasificación, pero creo que no solo sexo explícito es suficiente argumento para encasillar una historia. Y hago énfasis en esto porque la persona que me hacía el comentario me pedía "Sexo de calidad"… bueno, creo que aquí sería de definir esto, pues hay que recordar que lo que para unos es fuerte para otros no, todo depende de qué tan fuerte hayas leído otras historias para poder solicitar algo diferente; es decir, que para lo que esta persona llama escenas a medias, para otros parezca algo bueno. Por eso es de pensar, porque hasta este momento solo esta persona me ha sugerido cambios. Y justo acá viene mi última aclaración.**

**El trabajo que estoy haciendo con esta historia consiste en adaptar la historia a un mundo de personajes de anime. Trato de que encajen con el carácter de los personajes de CCS, busco la forma de hacer el lenguaje ligero para que la lectura que realicen sea más amena y fluida; trato de quitar formalismos o redundancias propias de la época feudal. No estoy cambiando grandes cosas de la historia, estoy dejando la línea original del relato. Sin embargo, consideraré la petición de esta persona, pensaré si más adelante trabajo un lemon; pero que conste que digo que lo pensaré. Para mí la historia es ya de por sí una gran obra como para buscar más detalles. No es que esté rigurosamente en discusión, pero si otro lector quiere opinar bien puede hacerlo. **

**Me despido por ahora… diablos!... nuevamente actualizo en la madrugada, tal parece que me emocioné escribiendo, jajajajajajaja. Me despido, será hasta la próxima semana, cuídense y pórtense bien que nada cuesta. Abrazos y besos, los quiere…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**


	9. Chapter 9

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

* * *

CAPITULO IX

Sakura no rogó a Wein que no la llevase ante la presencia de su amo. No tenía sentido. Si él no la llevaba, vendría alguien para obligarla. De todos modos, necesitaba defenderse. Lo único que recordaba de Fulkhurst era su corpulencia y la línea cruel que tenía en lugar de la boca; también la helada frialdad de su voz cuando ordenó que la metiesen en la mazmorra.

Apenas prestó atención al Gran Salón mientras lo atravesaba. Era media tarde, de modo que no había mucha gente alrededor; casi todos eran criados que ejecutaban alguna tarea, y unos pocos soldados y algunos caballeros de estatura no muy elevada.

La llevaron a la gran sala personal del señor. Era una amplia habitación al otro lado del corredor. Estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por dos grandes ventanales, uno a cada lado del hogar. La amplia cama tenía cuatro postes y un fino dosel. Estaba dispuesta contra el muro de piedra que dividía la sala, de modo que en invierno contase con el calor suplementario de la gran estufa que calentaba la pared.

Había otras cosas que observar, pero Sakura estaba tan impresionada por lo que parecía una pila de cadenas depositadas en el centro de la cama, que no prestó atención al hombre que se encontraba de pie al lado opuesto del lecho, hasta que el rodeó la cama y se acercó.

Su misma estatura evidenciaba quién era, si no era suficiente con su fina túnica negra y sus calzas; su identidad se expresaba también en la boca, esa fina boca que dibujaba un gesto cruel. Ella necesitó un momento más para darse cuenta de los cabellos castaños, fijarse en los ojos, con sus matices ámbar y emocionales.

Lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y la palabra "tú" se formó en sus labios sin que se oyera el más mínimo sonido; después un mar de piadosa oscuridad se la tragó.

-Vamos, vamos -gruñó Wein mientras la sostenía para evitar que cayese al piso.

Syaoran saltó hacia delante y casi la arrancó de los brazos de Wein. La llevó a la cama y la depositó allí. Una de las manos pequeñas de Sakura fue a descansar sobre la cadena que estaba al lado. La sentiría al despertar. Syaoran sonrió.

-No imagino cuál ha sido la causa del desmayo, mi señor -dijo Wein con voz ansiosa-. Estuvo comiendo bien. Syaoran no apartó los ojos de la mujer de los cabellos de lino.

-De modo que la mimaste. ¿No tiene mordeduras de rata en esa piel tan suave?-

La respuesta de Wein fue un rezongo ruidoso. Syaoran conocía a su hombre. Wein era famoso por su corazón blando y su actitud gentil frente a todas las criaturas vivas.

Syaoran se había sentido furioso consigo mismo después de enviar la orden de que sólo Wein debía ocuparse de vigilar a Sakura. Pero no envió una contraorden. No deseaba que ella sufriera, hasta que él estuviese allí para hacerla sufrir. Y no quería que su cuerpo pequeño y delicado se amustiase a causa de las privaciones, en vista de lo que él se proponía hacer. Pero sobre todo, no quería que otro hombre la tocase, por lo menos hasta que él supiese si había tenido éxito en su robo. De acuerdo con la versión de Wein, lo había tenido.

-Mi señor, es una dama muy suave y dulce. ¿Qué hizo para merecer la mazmorra?-

-Cometió un delito contra mi persona, algo tan grave que no puedo mencionarlo.-

-¡Sin duda!-

-Wein, permitiste que esa bonita cara te engañara. No es mas que una hembra codiciosa dispuesta a hacerlo todo, por atroz que sea, para alcanzar su meta. Posee una decisión obstinada, digna de un hombre. Ella... -Se detuvo, al advertir que estaba diciendo más de lo que era necesario. No necesitaba explicar sus motivos a otro hombre-. La he despojado del título que obtuvo al casarse con Sotan Arato, de modo que no continúes llamándola "Lady"… Y no necesitas preocuparte más por ella. No regresará a la mazmorra... por ahora.-

Syaoran sintió que Wein necesitaba discutir, aunque no lo miró para comprobarlo. Más valía que Wein no sobrepasara sus límites esta vez, y Wein seguramente lo adivinó, pues se retiró en silencio de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Syaoran continuó mirando fijamente a su prisionera, sin preocuparse de que el desmayo de Sakura pudiera privarlo de su venganza. Ahora que finalmente había llegado el momento podía mostrarse paciente, aunque hasta ese momento no lo hubiera sido.

Sin embargo, se había mantenido alejado con toda intención, pues sabía muy bien que no podía estar allí sin comenzar a gozar de la venganza que había elegido. Pero eso por sí mismo no serviría. Tenía que saber primero si aquella mujer había culminado con éxito su plan inspirado por la codicia.

Ya sabía a qué atenerse, y eso determinaba que el delito que ella había cometido contra él fuera todavía más grave. Si él había contemplado la posibilidad de atenuar el castigo, el hecho de que estuviese embarazada resolvía la cuestión, y hacía que la furia de Syaoran se renovara, con mucha mayor intensidad que antes. Llevaba en el vientre al hijo de Syaoran. ¡Y no tenía derecho a eso!

Había percibido el momento mismo en que Sakura lo había reconocido, y sabía que el temor que eso le había inspirado había provocado el desmayo. Aquel temor lo regocijaba. No había estado seguro de que ella lo hubiese reconocido con la armadura que Yamasaki le había prestado, cuando se enfrentaron en el patio de Kirkburough. Ahora sabía que no lo había reconocido. Pero en aquel momento Sakura sabía a que atenerse. Y quizás entonces había aprendido ya qué clase de hombre era él, se había enterado de su reputación de hombre decidido a destruir absolutamente a quién cometiese la insensatez de apoderarse de lo que le pertenecía. Que nunca antes hubiese intentado vengarse de una mujer no importaba. Solo necesitaba decidir cuál era la represalia que convenía a una persona del sexo femenino; y había tenido tiempo sobrado para decidirlo mientras buscaba a Tomoyo.

Había sido un intento inútil. Cuando uno de sus mensajeros llegó para informarle de que su futura esposa no había llegado a Fulkhurst, Syaoran se sintió agradecido porque tenía un motivo para retrasar su propia llegada al castillo. Pero la búsqueda de Tomoyo había sido un motivo de frustración. Podía haber seguido muchos caminos distintos para llegar a Fulkhurst. Finalmente, había dejado la búsqueda de la dama a cargo del padre, que ciertamente estaba más conmovido por su desaparición que el propio Syaoran. Y eso también lo había irritado, porque dedicaba más tiempo a pensar en la mujer que tenía allí, cuando hubiera debido preocuparse sólo por su prometida que había desaparecido.

Sakura suspiró y Syaoran contuvo la respiración, esperando, deseando que abriese los grandes ojos color esmeralda. Tenía los labios entreabiertos. El recordaba la desbordante sensualidad de aquellos labios, la calidez de ella contra su piel cada vez que se esforzaba para provocar la respuesta del cuerpo masculino. Los cabellos castaños estaban reunidos en una gruesa trenza, que le cruzaba los pechos. Syaoran recordó aquellos pechos, llenos y tentadores, aunque nunca había podido tocarlos o saborearlos, dos pechos que se le revelaban sólo para inflamar sus sentidos, para contribuir a su derrota. Ahora podía tocarlos, y necesitaba esforzarse mucho para no desgarrarle de un golpe la túnica. Pero todavía no. Todavía no. Era necesario que tuviese cabal conciencia de todo lo que él le hacía, del mismo modo que él había sufrido dolorosamente con todo lo que ella le había hecho.

Sakura se estiró, de su garganta brotó un sonido suave, y después se le aquietó el cuerpo, excepto la mano. Él observó los dedos que descansaban sobre las cadenas y sentían los fríos eslabones de hierro; observó el entrecejo fruncido, que le deformaba la frente, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba tocando.

-Un recuerdo -explicó Syaoran-. De Kirkburough.

Ella abrió los ojos, unos ojos enormes que dominaban su cara pequeña y ovalada. Emitió otro sonido, como si estuviera sofocándose. Su miedo era evidente, excesivo, y se parecía más bien al terror. El se enfurecería si se desmayaba otra vez.

Sakura deseaba desmayarse. Por Dios, no era de extrañar que hubiese pasado esas semanas en una mazmorra. El asunto nada tenía que ver con sus posesiones. Estaba destinada a morir, pero no por mera privación, como había pensado. Recordó el odio de aquel hombre, y comprendió que probablemente la torturaría hasta la muerte. Ahora sabía por qué había luchado con tanta violencia contra la violación. No era un villano que sintiese respeto por ella, sino un poderoso señor, un hombre a quien nadie se atrevía a tratar como ellos lo habían tratado. Y Yue, aquel estúpido absoluto, ni siquiera sabía que había capturado a su peor enemigo. Fulkhurst probablemente ignoraba quién era ella.

Una risa burbujeó en su garganta. No pudo contenerla. Si no había perdido la razón, pronto la perdería. El estaba allí, de pie al lado de la cama, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Sakura lo había creído apuesto? Era una ilusión. Esa boca, esos ojos fríos. Era una pesadilla viviente, la pesadilla de Sakura, un hombre que expresaba crueldad en cada línea de la cara.

Comenzó a temblar a causa de la impresión. Syaoran maldijo horriblemente, llevó su mano a la garganta de Sakura y la apretó con fuerza. Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron todavía más.

-Si te desmayas de nuevo, te castigaré- gruñó Syaoran.

¿Aquello estaba destinado a tranquilizarla? De todos modos, la soltó y se apartó de la cama. Para defenderse mejor, ella lo observó, pero el hombre se limitó a acercarse al hogar y permaneció allí de pie, mirando las cenizas.

Visto desde atrás no era un monstruo, sólo un hombre. Los cabellos castaños alborotados se curvaban sobre el cuello. Éste parecía blando y suave, aunque ella nunca se había atrevido a acercar tanto su mano a la cara de Syaoran, para tocarla. Su cuerpo aún era atractivo para los ojos. Ella sabía que debía de ser alto, pero no había creído que lo fuera tanto. ¿Dios santo, cómo era posible que se hubiese atrevido desearlo y a inducirlo a ese exceso de cólera? Estaba lívido de furia, apenas a un paso de acercarse y destrozarla. Pero ella no podía permitir que incluyese al niño en su venganza.

Continuó hablando en voz baja, rogándole que atendiese razones.

-Lo tengo, lo llevaré dentro de mí hasta el día de su nacimiento, y lo quiero por él mismo, sólo porque es mío.-

-Ese niño nunca será tuyo. Tú no serás nada más que un recipiente que lo alimentará hasta que nazca.- No lo dijo gritando, pero sí con enorme frialdad.

-¿Por qué lo quieres! -gritó ella-. Para ti no será más que un bastardo. ¿No tienes un número suficiente de bastardos para satisfacerte?

-Lo que es mío es mío, del mismo modo que ahora tú eres mía, y haré contigo lo que me plazca. Mujer, no discutas más conmigo, porque lo lamentarás inmediatamente.-

Era una amenaza que no podía ignorar. Había llegado demasiado lejos, se había atrevido a decir mucho más de lo que era sensato en aquel momento. Podía conocer íntimamente a aquel hombre, pero en el fondo no sabía nada de él. Aun así, el tiempo lo diría, y ahora disponía de tiempo. El le había concedido ese tiempo, le había concedido la vida. De todos modos, las cosas no quedaban así, pues el desenlace de aquel asunto era demasiado importante para ella. Ahora Sakura podía esperar hasta que tuviese más posibilidades de vencer.

Se apartó del lecho y permaneció de pie al lado. La sorprendió haber llegado siquiera hasta allí, puesto que tanto se la despreciaba. En realidad, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a despreciarla. Sakura deseaba cerrar los ojos a la consideración del asunto desde el punto de vista de Syaoran; pero no podía hacerlo. Deseaba también que él viese el problema desde el punto de vista de Sakura, pero él no estaba dispuesto a eso. Poco le importaba que ella lamentara lo que había hecho, y que deseara no haber actuado como lo hizo. De todos modos, había participado. Sakura merecía la venganza que él exigía. Y para ser Justos, no merecía tener al niño, sobre todo si el consideraba que le había sido robado, como había dicho antes, sólo que... ella no podía mostrarse justa en lo que se refería al hijo. De nuevo comenzaba a sentirse tensa bajo la mirada helada del hombre, pero al fin él dijo con burlón menosprecio:

-No me sorprendería que te faltase inteligencia, en vista del plan que concebiste para retener Kirkburough... –

-Fue el plan de Yue, no el mío. El quería ese lugar, no yo.-

-Continúas demostrando tu estupidez. Mujer, nunca vuelvas a interrumpirme. Y nunca me traigas excusas por lo que hiciste. Tu Yue no fue quién se sentó encima de mí y me obligó a...-

Estaba demasiado colérico para terminar. Sakura se apartó de nuevo cuando vio que la piel del hombre se ensombrecía.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó, sabiendo que era una respuesta inadecuada, pero incapaz de decir otra cosa.-

-¿Lo sientes? Te prometo que llegarás a sentirlo mucho más. Ahora puedes empezar a calmar mi enojo. Mujer, apenas te reconozco vestida de ese modo. Quítate la ropa.-

Y ahora tenía el cuerpo tenso a causa de la emoción y la túnica se extendía lisa sobre la espalda y los hombros. Pasaron los minutos, y no se volvió para mirarla. Sakura dejó de temblar y respiró hondo varias veces. Su tortura aún no iba a comenzar, por lo menos no sería en aquella habitación. La había traído allí probablemente sólo para atemorizarla... y vanagloriarse. El cautivo era ahora el carcelero.

-Mujer¿ya te calmaste?-

¿Calmarse? Acaso volvería a conocer jamás ese estado. Pero asintió, y comprendió que él no podía verla, pues al hablarle no la había mirado.

-Sí.-

-Aunque estaría en mi derecho, no tengo intención de matarte.-

Sakura no había advertido que estaba tan tensa y rígida como él hasta que se desplomó sobre el colchón, aliviada. Dadas las circunstancias, jamás habría creído que podría tener tanta suerte, y tampoco habría pensado que él demostraría un espíritu tan compasivo que le comunicase cuáles eran sus planes. Podría haberla dejado permanecer presa del terror. Podría haber... pero aún no había concluido.

-Recibirás tu castigo. No lo dudes. Pero mi represalia será una especie... ojo por ojo. -Se volvió para contemplar la reacción de Sakura, pero vio sólo incomprensión, de modo que se explicó mejor-. Así como tú y tu hermano se propusieron quitarme la vida si me escapaba, ahora la tuya me pertenece, y la considero de escaso valor. Recibirás el mismo trato que me diste a mí. Te has salvado sólo porque yo deseaba saber primero hasta dónde llegaba tu culpa, y si habías tenido éxito en tu robo. Ambos sabemos que lo has tenido. Te apoderaste del hijo de mi carne, y del mismo modo te será arrebatado cuando nazca.

-No -dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿No? -estalló él, con un gesto de incredulidad.

-La posesión es nueve décimas partes de...-

-¡No estamos hablando de bienes materiales! Lo que tú me robaste es carne de mi carne!-

A Sakura se le había cortado el aliento casi totalmente. Cerró los ojos, atemorizada. Fulkhurst había dicho ojo por ojo. Eso significaba que la forzaría, como ella lo había forzado. Y no sería más agradable para ella de lo que había sido antes para él; es decir, la venganza justa y lógica dadas las circunstancias. Pero ¿por qué elegía aquel modo de castigarla si la odiaba tanto, si en realidad no deseaba tocarla? Por supuesto, para él la venganza era lo que más importancia tenía. Sakura comprendía ese rasgo de su naturaleza. Pero verse obligada a quitarse las ropas para él!

-Si tengo que ayudarte...-

Otra amenaza, sin que ella supiera muy bien qué sentido tenía; pero sí sabía que no deseaba descubrirlo.

-No, yo lo haré -dijo Sakura en un murmullo abyecto. Se volvió para desatar su túnica bordada, pero después de dar unos pocos pasos, él se puso detrás de ella, y su mano le aferró dolorosamente el hombro mientras la obligaba a volverse en redondo. Aunque no sabía qué había hecho mal, lo cierto era que la cólera de aquel hombre se había avivado de nuevo. El no le dio mucho tiempo para preguntarse cuál era la causa de su irritación.

-Sabes que necesito verte cuando te desnudas para avivar mi apetito. Por eso te desvestiste para mí. Mujer, quien te aconsejó, te aconsejó bien. Pero tienes que recordar una cosa. Si no puedo lograr lo que me propongo por falta de interés en lo que tú me ofreces, tú misma serás la culpable. No te daré otra oportunidad, si eso es lo que buscas, pues lo que yo no pueda hacer se lo encomendaré a otro... no, a otros diez., río de que te disguste tanto como puede disgustarme a mí mismo.-

Sakura vio la mirada de Fulkhurst mientras él retrocedía un paso y pidió a Dios que le permitiese saber si hablaba realmente en serio, o si se trataba nada más de una amenaza vacía. Parecía tener crueldad suficiente para hacerlo. Parecía sentir bastante irritación para hacerlo. Pero deseaba cobrarse ojo por ojo, y ver que otros la violaban no sería lo mismo.

¿O sí? Dejó caer la túnica al suelo y llevó rápidamente las manos a los cordeles que aseguraban los costados de su casaca. No podía correr riesgos con él, sobre todo en vista de las terribles consecuencias que la amenazaban. Trató de evocar el consejo de Kaede y no atinó a recordar una sola cosa. La cámara estaba demasiado iluminada por la luz del día, ella misma tenía la piel demasiado sofocada a causa de la vergüenza, y sus dedos eran demasiado torpes. Sabía que en ese momento no era en absoluto atractiva.

La sangre de Syaoran ya estaba hirviendo por ella. El temor de Sakura lo excitaba, y eso era todo. No ese tentador sonrojo en las mejillas. Ni su comportamiento virginal. Ciertamente, no el cuerpo pequeño pero exquisitamente curvado que recordaba, y que ahora se le revelaría de nuevo. Comprendió dolorido que no podía continuar observándola, pues si lo hacía no lograría ejecutar todo lo que se había propuesto.

Con una maldición silenciosa, pasó al otro lado de la cama y recogió la cadena. Su intención era obligar a Sakura a que pasara la cadena por debajo de la cama y a que ella misma dispusiera el cuerpo tal como él se lo ordenaba; pero ahora decidió pasar él mismo la cadena, para divertirse. Sólo que eso no le llevó mucho tiempo, en todo caso no tanto como el que Sakura necesitó para desnudarse.

La bata roja de Sakura estaba sobre el suelo, y la camisa de mangas largas encima. Todavía tenía puesta una delgada túnica de hilo, aunque los dedos de la joven aferraron el ruedo y se disponía ya a pasarlo sobre su propia cabeza; entonces, al fin, advirtió lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Por favor, no -rogó Sakura, pasando la mirada por la cadena que todavía sostenía con una mano para luego la dirigirla a sus ojos fríos…-No me opondré, lo Juro!-

El ni siquiera vaciló en su respuesta implacable. -Será lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo.-

Sakura miró fijamente las cadenas que Syaoran había asegurado a los postes de cada extremo del lecho, y que estaban dispuestas de tal modo que ella no podría cerrar las piernas.

-Esto no es lo mismo -dijo Sakura.

-Hay que tener en cuenta las diferencias de sexo. Yo no necesitaba mantener abiertas las piernas. Tú, sí.-

Ella cerró los ojos ante la vivida imagen mental que las palabras del hombre evocaban. Ojo por ojo. Y no podía impedirlo. Ni siquiera podía rogar compasión, pues él nada sabía de tales sentimientos. Estaba fríamente decidido a hacerle aquello, y sería exactamente como ella se lo había hecho a él.

-Te demoras demasiado -advirtió él en voz baja-. No fuerces todavía más mi paciencia.-

Se pasó la camisola sobre la cabeza, y se instaló rápidamente en el centro de la cama, lo que fuera para terminar de una vez, de manera que aquel enfermizo miedo se disipara. Se acostó antes de que él se lo ordenase, pero tenía el cuerpo rígido como una tabla. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos, con fuerza, pero aun así podía escucharlo, y el sonido de los pasos le indicó que se había acercado a los pies de la cama.

-Abre las piernas. -Ella gimió interiormente, pero no se atrevió a desafiarlo-, Más -agregó él, y también obedeció.

Lanzó una exclamación cuando los dedos del hombre se cerraron sobre su tobillo para inmovilizarlo hasta que el hierro frío lo sujetó. El círculo de hierro no se ajustó tanto como había sucedido con él, y el peso de la cadena gravitó sobre el arco y el talón. El otro pie muy pronto corrió la misma suerte. Syaoran lanzó una maldición al ver que la cadena no se extendía lo suficiente sobre la cabecera de la cama y no llegaba a las muñecas de Sakura. Había sido cortada de acuerdo con la estatura del propio Fulkhurst, que era mucho mayor que la de Sakura.

-Parece que habrá que tener en cuenta otros aspectos.-

En su tono se manifestaba claramente el desagrado. En ella alentó la esperanza de que renunciara por completo a las cadenas. Hubiera debido comprender que no existía tal posibilidad en efecto, se retiró y regresó poco después con dos tiras de lienzo que ató a las muñecas de Sakura, y después a las esposas de hierro. Ojo por ojo. Sakura tuvo que escuchar el crujido de la cadena cada vez que se movía, como él lo había escuchado; tenía que sentir el peso que tiraba de sus miembros como él lo había sentido.

Probó las ataduras, y sintió un pánico abrumador. Dios mío, así se había sentido él¿Tan impotente, tan temeroso? No, él no había sentido temor, sólo rabia. Ella deseaba experimentar un sentimiento más intenso, que la apoyase en toda aquella experiencia, pero la cólera por lo que podía hacerle era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento. De modo que la situación no era exactamente la misma. Ella no se retorcería ni debatiría para evitar el contacto, no intentaría abrumarlo con su mirada ni arrojarlo del lecho. Sólo podía abrigar la esperanza de que esas diferencias no le importasen, y por lo tanto no lo irritaran todavía más.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando él puso la mordaza entre sus labios. Había olvidado aquel detalle, pero él no. No quería escuchar sus ruegos, del mismo modo que ella no había deseado escuchar los de él, aunque las razones en cada caso no fueran las mismas. Él no sentía culpa, como ella había sentido. Estaba obteniendo su venganza. Ella sólo había intentado salvar la vida de su madre.

En los ojos de Fulkhurst se veía la satisfacción que sentía al verla impotente. Ella deseaba no haberlo visto, o que se hubiese quitado las ropas antes de aplicarle la mordaza. Pero la prueba de que estaba preparado, representó para ella escaso alivio. Comprobó que sólo tenía que sufrir la violación de él, y no la que proviniese de muchos otros mientras él miraba. Y ella ya sabía lo que sentiría al penetrarla. Ella podía soportarlo... era necesario que lo soportase.

Caminó sigilosamente alrededor de la cama. Contemplando sin ninguna reserva la desnudez de su prisionera. El verla tan indefensa, y a su entera disposición no hacía más que acrecentar su deseo… de venganza?... como fuera… lo impulsaba a ejecutar su plan.

Se acercó al menudo cuerpo femenino cual si fuese un animal a punto de devorar a su presa.

-¿Me pregunto si aquí eres una virgen, como lo eras allí? –

Dicho esto las manos del castaño se cerraron sobre los pechos de Sakura... para subrayar lo que decía; sus ojos se posaron también en el cuerpo de la joven, para ver lo que él mismo hacia. Sakura miró fijamente la cara de Fulkhurst con el fin de discernir el momento en que terminaría de jugar con ella. Eso era todo lo que él estaba haciendo. No tenía necesidad de acariciarla e inducirla a consumar el acto como ella había tenido que hacer con él. Él ya estaba en condiciones físicas, ella podía ver la silueta del miembro erguido. Era innecesario que a ella le pasara lo mismo. Además Sakura sentía a lo sumo el calor en las palmas de las manos del hombre, y experimentaba un sentimiento momentáneo de sorpresa cuando el contacto era suave. Pero estaba demasiado atemorizada para sentir algo más que eso.

Jugó largo rato con los pechos de Sakura, rozando los suaves pezones, pellizcándolos y tironeándolos sucesivamente. Pero cuando terminó frunciendo el entrecejo, Sakura pensó que podía morirse de miedo. Ella no sabía que aquel gesto de rabia obedecía a que no había conseguido que se le endurecieran los pezones como respuesta a las caricias; ni siquiera un poco, ni siquiera una vez.

Aún estaba aterrorizada por aquella expresión de su rostro, cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus piernas. Sakura gimió ante el intenso desagrado que sintió.

-¿De modo que no quieres pasar por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar a mí? Creo que no lo lograrás, mujer.-

Otra amenaza, pero ahora ella estaba demasiado aturdida, y no podía pedirle que se explicase. No tenía idea de qué era lo que tanto le desagradaba, o de la vergüenza que él deseaba infligirle. Sakura habría hecho cualquier cosa que le exigiera, sólo para apartar de su cara aquel gesto. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, encadenada como estaba a la cama.

Comenzó a temblar, no tanto como cuando había creído que estaba a un paso de la muerte, pero lo suficiente como para que él lo advirtiese y se sintiera herido.

-Cierra los ojos, maldita sea! Está bien que me temas, pero no permitiré que reacciones cada vez que frunzo el ceño, por lo menos ahora. No te haré más de lo que tú me hiciste, y ya sabes cómo es, de modo que olvida tus temores. ¡Te lo ordeno!.-

Estaba loco si creía que podía hacer tal cosa, por mucho que intentara tranquilizarla. De todos modos estaba loco, pues de acuerdo con sus propias palabras deseaba que le temiese, pero no ahora. ¿Qué importaba cuándo? Sin embargo él lo había ordenado. Dios santo¿cómo podía acatar aquella orden? Cerró los ojos. En ese sentido tenía razón, ella reaccionaba frente a la insatisfacción claramente marcada en el rostro de él. Ni siquiera el temor por ser incapaz de prever lo que le haría, enseguida fue tan desagradable como ver aquella expresión en su rostro irritado. Y lo que él hizo después fue, como antes había dicho, lo mismo que ella le había hecho. Comenzó a acariciarla, y no sólo los pechos, sino todo el cuerpo. Sus enormes manos bajaron hasta la cintura, pero sus labios comenzaron a acariciar el delicado cuello de la mujer, la devoraba con besos de boca abierta.

No intentó determinar por qué él la tocaba si para su propósito eso no era necesario. Sus manos tenían un efecto calmante, y ella aceptó de buena gana el contacto como un medio de apaciguarlo. Quién sabe por qué Sakura comenzó a aflojarse. Comenzó a sentir otras cosas, fuera del miedo, la textura de las manos masculinas, callosas pero suaves; la respiración cálida siempre que él se inclinaba a saborearla; la carne de gallina cuando la tocaba en zona sensible.

Estaba tan relajada cuando su boca tocó uno de sus pechos, que sintió apenas un momento de alarma que no duró. El calor la envolvió, y sintió un brusco escozor que le endureció el pezón y envió una sensación extraña a la boca de su estómago. Los labios se habían cerrado aprisionando esa pequeña parte por demás sensible. Ella sentía la humedad que esa boca dejaba, la respiración de él en esa zona, hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera sutilmente. Sakura sintió por primera vez una sacudida sensual entre sus piernas cuando los labios masculinos apresaron su duro pezón y tiraron de él. La caricia de esa lengua húmeda había dado sensaciones nuevas al cuerpo de Sakura. Sensaciones que no le parecieron ingratas. Le recordaba cosas que no eran desagradables y que en alguna medida había sentido en ocasiones cuando ella misma lo había acariciado. ¿También él sentía eso en aquel momento¿Lo sentía ahora?

Las caricias del hombre fueron un poco más duras ahora que había obtenido de ella la respuesta deseada. Aquello tampoco desagradó a Sakura. De hecho, de un modo inconsciente, se arqueaba al contacto con la mano masculina, de las caricias sobre los generosos senos, sobre el vientre, como si de pronto anhelase todo eso. Los labios de Syaoran se pasearon por todo su cuerpo, incluso su lengua había salido para acariciar la suave piel de la belleza de cabellos de lino, lo había hecho repetidas veces logrando solo atormentar más el cuerpo de Sakura.

Las manos de Syaoran conocieron hasta el último rincón de ese menudo cuerpo. Pero cuando la mano volvió a la unión de las piernas, Sakura se endureció nuevamente. Sólo que ésta vez él no intentó introducirle los dedos. Simplemente continuó allí sus caricias, suavemente. Estaba tocando algo oculto en aquella región, y provocaba con ello la sensación más lánguida y deliciosa que Sakura hubiera experimentado jamás. Ella se aflojó más, olvido por qué estaba allí, olvidó quién se lo hacía. Las sensaciones eran exquisitas, y recorrían ese lugar secreto, y se entremezclaban.

Los dedos de Syaoran acariciaban la intimidad de Sakura de forma diestra, como si él supiera exactamente dónde tocarle. Sakura trató de ocultar vehemente sus gemidos; sin embargo, Syaoran pudo descubrir sin problemas la satisfacción que la mujer sentía.

Tentaba, torturaba esa pequeña parte sensible, sus dedos se paseaban alrededor, haciendo presión, oprimiéndolo delicadamente, como si buscara hacerlo más protuberante, de pronto Sakura sintió una fuerte sacudida cuando la húmeda boca masculina saboreó uno de sus pezones y esos dedos frotaron esa zona. Él contacto le quemaba. Su respiración era agitada, haciendo que sus senos tuvieran un ritmo enloquecedor para Syaoran. Eso motivó al hombre a que sus caricias se hicieran constantes. De no haber tenido esa mordaza los gemidos, casi gritos de Sakura se hubieran oído por toda la fortaleza de Fulkhurst. Lo había conseguido.

- Ahora estas en mis manos- Las palabras del hombre fueron un tortuoso bisbiseo.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer, las caricias que ese hombre le proporcionaba la enloquecían, acariciaba esa sensible zona con una lentitud deliberadamente agobiante, ese hombre la había sumergido en las más maravillosas sensaciones… sensaciones que solo le producía esa mano. Syaoran había logrado hacerla perder la conciencia incluso de quién era ella. Ni siquiera la tuvo cuando él empezó a cubrirla, no fue sino hasta que sintió el órgano duro y grueso deslizándose lenta pero fácilmente en la calidez femenina, que abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio la mirada del hombre, sobre ella, tan impregnada de triunfo masculino que Sakura se estremeció. Estaba inclinándose sobre ella con los brazos completamente extendidos y apoyados sobre el colchón, de modo que el único lugar en que la tocaba era aquél en el que estaba ocupándola. Ella no volvió la mirada hacia los cuerpos unidos. No podía apartar sus ojos de los ojos del hombre.

-Sí, ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando uno no puede controlar al cuerpo traidor -dijo él, casi ronroneando de satisfacción-. Me obligaste a desear esto, a pesar de mi furia, y por eso yo te obligaré a desearlo, a pesar de tu miedo.-

Ella movió frenéticamente la cabeza, pero él se limitó a reír y la penetró aún más profundamente. Mientras Syaoran la penetraba, éste la torturaba con sus palabras entrecortadas, producto de su agitación.

-Sí, niégalo si quieres, pero la prueba es la facilidad con que entré, y la humedad… que ahora me envuelve. Eso es lo que yo quería, Sakura, obligarte a aceptar, como tú me obligaste… Y la vergüenza de tu incapacidad para… negarte a lo que yo quiero te invadirá cada vez que… me apodere de ti.-

El placer que él sentía al obtener su venganza era para ella un espectáculo tan insoportable como su cólera. Sakura cerró de nuevo los ojos, pero fue un error. Al cerrar los ojos sintió mejor la plenitud del cuerpo masculino en la profundidad de su vientre, y aunque eso no era una experiencia nueva, antes ella nunca había estado tan preparada para él. La diferencia era indescriptible, como la del día a la noche. Cada movimiento de penetración determinaba que ella ansiara angustiantemente la siguiente, que fuese más duro, más profundo, más, quería más, más... hasta que finalmente ella gritó a pesar de la mordaza, cuando todo el placer estalló y la transportó más allá de cualquier límite que pudiera haber imaginado.

Quedó inerte y saciada, y un rato después, cuando pudo volver a pensar, se sintió tan avergonzada como él había querido que se sintiera.

Era inconcebible que la complaciera aquella tortura, que sintiera placer en manos de su enemigo, un hombre que la despreciaba absolutamente. Y entonces supo realmente lo que él había sentido, todo lo que había sentido, y lo odió porque se lo había demostrado.

Continuará…

* * *

**Sorpresa! ... he aquí a la loca Hoshi Chan, dándoles un obsequio. Si i i i i i ! **

**Se consumó señores!... Esto se consum… ¬-¬... podrían reaccionar y hacerme un poquito de caso, por favor! Vamos gente... préstenme atención, por Dios!… jajajajajajajaja.**

**Este capitulo estuvo para comerse las uñas y hasta los dedos… (Aunque la linda Carolina, ya había empezado desde el capítulo anterior, jajajajajajaja) Me es de gran alegría llevarles este nuevo capítulo, esta sorpresa se las debía desde hace más de 4 actualizaciones. Hay que agradecer el patrocinio de esta actualización, sin duda han sido dos grandes razones: primero la linda Carolina que me ha estado presio… he digo…animando a subir el capítulo pronto, y que además E S T O Y Y A D E V A C A C I O N E S ! w i i i i! o… Eso me** **da tiempo** **avanzar en la historia, y tenerles listos algunos capítulos para cuando la presión vuelva. Bueno, pasando a la historia, les diré que esto apenas comienza, Syaoran tiene planeadas algunas vejaciones para la linda esmeralda. No sé cómo tomarán la situación cuando vean a lo que será sometida, esta pobre niña. Para que se hagan una idea, una pequeña muestra:**

"_-¡Eres el hombre más cruel y despreciable que existe sobre la tierra, mil veces peor que Yue! Puedes negarme hasta la última de las cosas que aprecio pero yo rogaré hasta el fin de mis días que tú, Syaoran te pudras en el infierno.-"_

**Jejejeje, un tanto agresiva…y sincera. Bueno, me despido de todos ustedes, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Los espero con sus comentarios, ya sea a mi correo o con un review, me muero por saber qué les pareció este capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus mensajitos, algunos de ellos con opiniones muy sinceras (y que por lo mismo se aprecian) de lo que expuse anteriormente en las notas de autor. Gracias a:**

Ishi

Belzer

Itame

kaorichan

Fabisa

Selenne Kiev

riza-trisha

Carolina

Zorion

Ai-chan4

principita17

Zauberry

Skuldangel

darthmocy

**Me despido, cuídense muchísimo y traten por todos los medios de ser felices. Nos vemos este fin de semana!... hasta entonces. Los quiere…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

"**_Un acto de justicia permite cerrar un capítulo; en cambio un acto de venganza,_ escribe un capítulo nuevo" **

**MARILYN VOS SAVANT **


	10. Chapter 10

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO X

El primer día en la cámara del señor se hizo interminable para Sakura, pese al hecho de que Li la dejó en el momento mismo en que concluyó con ella, exactamente como la muchacha siempre había hecho con él. Por supuesto, debía continuar encadenada al lecho. Ojo por ojo. Y si él se atenía exactamente al propósito de repetir lo que había soportado de parte de Sakura, ese día no volvería a forzarla. Le sorprendía que Li no hubiera esperado hasta que llegase la noche para violarla, pues ése era el momento en que Yue la había llevado a la presencia del prisionero por primera vez.

Aquella primera vez... Sakura había sufrido un dolor terrible al entregarle su virginidad, un dolor que había sido mucho más agudo a causa de su ignorancia. Pero para ser justos, él había provocado su propio sufrimiento cada vez que había luchado contra ella. Aquella vez, en cambio, él no había sufrido en absoluto. Además ella no había tenido ningún placer al tomarlo y en cambio él había obtenido su placer como hombre en cada ocasión. Al violarla allí, era inevitable que gozara, y eso no era justo. En realidad, a Sakura le irritaba intensamente que él pudiera vengarse y además sentir placer.

Ojo por ojo. Si había dicho la verdad, Sakura podía esperar que la tuviese encadenada a aquel lecho durante tres noches, y que la soltara a la tercera mañana. También podía prever que la violaría tres veces la segunda noche, y la tercera, si podía actuar sin necesidad de que ella lo incitara con sus caricias. Si no atinaba a reaccionar por sí mismo... Sakura no quería pensar en lo que aquel hombre podía hacerle, pasaron las horas y no oyó ruidos que la perturbasen. Sin advertirlo siquiera, había perdido la sensibilidad en los brazos, lo notó cuando intentó estirarlos, y entonces la sensibilidad volvió convertida en una sensación de profundo desagrado. Después, periódicamente fue moviéndolos cuidadosamente, no quiso pensar en lo que sentiría después de haber dormido durante un rato.

El sueño, sin embargo, tardó mucho en llegar. La habitación se ensombreció con la llegada de la noche, pero Sakura no cerró los ojos. Sentía la necesidad de aliviar su cuerpo, pero la combatió hasta que por fin pasó, y empezó a temer la posibilidad de quedar avergonzada en aquella cama si alguien... "Oh, Dios mío", pensó, a él nunca le habían aflojado las cadenas para permitirle hacer sus necesidades. Kaede se había ocupado de él. Cuando Sakura pensaba en ello sentía que la piel le ardía a causa de la mortificación; y ella aún no se había enfrentado a la misma situación. Pero él sí la había sufrido, y aquélla era otra humillación a la que Sakura ni siquiera había prestado atención. Sin embargo, si hubiese pensado en eso en aquel momento¿qué podría haber hecho? Yue no había querido que nadie, salvo ella y Kaede, estuviesen al tanto de la presencia del caballero en la fortaleza, de modo que ella no hubiera podido enviar a un criado para facilitarle las cosas.

Fue casi como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, incluso a través de las espesas paredes de piedra, el señor de Fulkhurst regresó, y trajo consigo a una criada con una bandeja de comida. Syaoran fue directamente hacia los pies de la cama. La mujer se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Sakura, y sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de horror. El ni siquiera había cubierto a Sakura al retirarse, y en cambio ella siempre había extendido el lienzo sobre Fulkhurst antes de abandonarlo.

-Tomoe, deja eso ahí y ve a buscar lo que haga falta -dijo a la mujer.

Tomoe no vaciló y se alejó a toda prisa. Su señor no le presto atención, porque estaba observando a Sakura. Pero ella no lo miraba, hasta que él pasó un dedo sobre el costado del pie de Sakura, como para llamar su atención. Entonces sí lo miró, pero con todo el odio que él la obligaba a sentir.

-Ah¿qué significa esto¿Ahora exhibes algo más que un corazón tierno? -Syaoran sonrió, pero sin verdadero humor, sólo como un indicio más del triunfo que había alcanzado-. Tu antipatía no me desagrada. No, le doy la bienvenida.-

Ella cerró los ojos, de modo que Fulkhurst no pudiese ver el odio que tanto le agradaba, una suerte de pequeña represalia de parte de Sakura. Pero él no le permitió ni siquiera eso.

-Mírame -ordenó con dureza, y cuando ella obedeció de inmediato, agregó- Eso está mejor. Mujer, siempre que estés en mi presencia, me mirarás, a menos que te ordene lo contrario-

Otra amenaza. Era muy bueno para amenazar, aunque sin enumerar las consecuencias. Sakura le demostró lo que opinaba al respecto con otra mirada de odio. ¿Por qué no, si a él le agradaba?

Pero Syaoran se había embarcado en un nuevo tema, la razón por la cual había entrado en la habitación.

-Parece que tendré que aceptar otras cosas a causa de tu sexo. Tú ordenaste a una mujer que me atendiese. Yo te enviaría a un hombre, de eso puedes estar segura, pero no tengo ninguno en quien pueda confiar, no puedo estar seguro de que ninguno atienda tus necesidades sin ocuparse al mismo tiempo de las suyas propias, el ver tu desnudez sin duda provocaría su sensualidad. De modo que Tomoe se ocupará de ti, está acostumbrada a cuidar de los heridos y los enfermos, y no llevar ni traer chismes, porque perdió la lengua hace muchos años, cuando otro hombre se apoderó durante un tiempo de Fulkhurst.

El rostro de su carcelero se convirtió en la máscara cruel que ella ya le había visto antes, la cara de un hombre capaz de cometer la peor atrocidad. Como ella no había hecho nada para provocar esa actitud, supuso que respondía a la idea de Fulkhurst en poder de otros hombres. ¿Y Sakura había pensado que sólo ella y Yue provocaban su furia?

Pero la expresión sombría no duró; retornó a aquella sonrisa que no era una auténtica sonrisa.

-De todos modos, no me sentiré satisfecho si no sufres las mismas humillaciones que yo. De modo que soportarás mi presencia mientras Tomoe atiende tus necesidades, y tal como te lo acabo de advertir, mantendrás los ojos en mí. No intentarás ignorarme o cerrar los ojos para olvidar mi existencia. ¿Comprendes?-

Sakura estaba demasiado abrumada para asentir siquiera, pero hubiera proferido insultos contra él de haber podido. Conoció entonces otra de las humillaciones que él había soportado, la frustración de verse incapacitado para responder con maldiciones o de cualquier otro modo.

Tomoe regresó pronto, y comenzó a cumplir sus nuevas obligaciones sin necesidad de que le dijesen nada. Sakura, consciente de la amenaza de Syaoran, mantuvo los ojos fijos en él mientras el señor se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama. Pero no lo veía. Concentraba en cambio la atención en Tomoe, y en la breve ojeada que le había echado un rato antes. Trató de hacerse una imagen de la sirvienta. A pesar de los cabellos grises, la mujer en realidad no era anciana; debía de tener alrededor de cuarenta años. Tenía la nariz ligeramente ganchuda, pero por lo demás sus rasgos eran agradables, y su piel era suave y sin arrugas. Las manos tiernas eran rápidas y eficientes, lo que agradó profundamente a Sakura.

Lo peor finalmente terminó, aquella violación de su intimidad había sido el más horrible atropello. Mientras él la forzaba, estaba desnuda, y su sentido de justicia le decía que merecía estar así. Pero aquello no. Con su lógica perversa, Syaoran se las había arreglado de modo que tuviese que soportar a dos personas como testigos; en cambio, a él lo había mirado una sola.

Intentó recordar que aquel hombre había sufrido lo mismo, había experimentado los mismos sentimientos, y que por eso ahora había decidido forzarla. Pero tales conclusiones no cambiaron en nada la situación. No se merecía aquello. Y apenas le quitaron la mordaza, se le aclaró la visión que había tratado de mantener confusa. Entonces le dijo lo que pensaba de él, y al demonio con las consecuencias.

-¡Eres el hombre más cruel y despreciable que existe sobre la tierra, mil veces peor que Yue!- La respuesta del hombre fue decir a la criada:

-No me interesa escucharla, Tomoe, de modo que mantenle la boca llena de comida, para que sólo pueda masticar.-

-Cana... - Sakura casi se ahogó con la comida, porque le metieron en la boca una cucharada enorme. Antes de que hubiese terminado de masticarla, otra ocupó su lugar. Tomoe¿acaso había pensado que podía agradecerle algo? obedeció al pie de la letra a su amo. Y antes de que Sakura pudiese decir otra palabra, la amordazaron de nuevo.

Después, la criada fue despedida rápidamente. Syaoran abandonó los pies de la cama para acercarse al costado e inclinarse sobre ella. Casi volvía a ser atractivo con su expresión absolutamente neutra.

-Hembra estúpida -dijo-. Fue un truco astuto, enturbiar tu visión. Pero si me hubieras obedecido, hubieses visto que yo presto únicamente mi presencia, no mi atención. Ahora te mereces un castigo por tu espíritu caprichoso. ¿Olvidas cuál será?-

¿Su atención? No, más que eso, pues la mano del hombre se acercó a la intimidad de Sakura, y sus dedos se introdujeron dolorosamente en el calor seco de la mujer, y allí se quedaron. Su falta de reacción no provocó ningún gesto esta vez, pues él sabía que antes Sakura había cedido, y eso le garantizaba que, al igual que él la muchacha no podría resistir mucho.

Lentamente, con confianza absoluta, comenzó a desatar los cordones de sus calzas con la mano libre, mientras la otra permanecía profundamente hundida entre las piernas de Sakura. Obedeciendo sus órdenes, ella tuvo que observar cómo lo hacía.

-Intenta resistirte, ladronzuela -dijo él con voz suave-. Lucha como lo hice yo, y aprende que al cuerpo nada le importan el odio, la cólera y la vergüenza. No es más que una simple vasija, con instintos simples pero intensos, y uno de los más fundamentales es el antiguo instinto que lleva a procrear.-

La carne del hombre estaba suelta bajo la túnica, y por el bulto que presionaba sobre el lienzo oscuro, ella comprendió que ya había alcanzado todo su tamaño. Esa constatación se manifestó en las entrañas de la joven, humedeció inmediatamente los dedos de Syaoran, eso incitó al hombre a mover sus dedos y acariciarle esa cavidad traidora. Ella gimió, pues ahora sabía lo que la humedad significaba. Syaoran aún con dos de sus dedos dentro de Sakura, acarició con su pulgar ese pequeño botón rosa que a cada caricia delataba a la indefensa mujer. Sakura luchaba vehementemente por retener sus gemidos, pero era inútil, de su garganta salían delicados sollozos que eran como la más exquisita melodía que Syaoran habría oído jamás. Sakura se sintió vencida, avergonzada y descubierta. La risa triunfante de su aprehensor ratificó esto último.

No la tocó en otros lugares, y sin más se puso entre las finas piernas de ella. Se deslizó con absoluta facilidad en el interior del cuerpo femenino. Aquello era un castigo, no parte de su venganza, no parte de su inclinación a cobrarse ojo por ojo, pues se suponía que no la forzaría otra vez hasta la mañana siguiente. A Sakura no le importó. Su cuerpo estaba suministrándole el modo de evitar el dolor, recibiendo de buena gana los medios para procrear pese al hecho de que ya había satisfecho ese instinto fundamental. Pero también el cuerpo estaba dando la bienvenida a otra cosa, y aunque esta vez al principio luchó internamente, y se negó con toda su voluntad, al final gritó enfurecida contra ello, de todos modos había placer en los profundos impulsos que la conmovían sin que ella pudiera negarse. Que Dios la ayudase!

Syaoran estaba observándola cuando ese placer culminó y explotó en una pulsante irradiación; la rendición total de la hembra al dominio del macho se manifestaba ahora claramente; él podía saborearla. Sakura también lo observaba, por primera vez, cuando el mismo placer se manifestó en él, las líneas crueles de su cara se desvanecieron durante un instante, y reveló de nuevo al hombre auténticamente apuesto que existía bajo la máscara del odio.

Ella no deseaba verlo. Cerró los ojos para borrar la imagen, y no le importó si por esa razón él la mataba. Lo único que hizo Syaoran fue derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, abandonó su frente sobre la almohada, la mejilla contra la sien de la joven. Ella tenía la respiración trabajosa resonando en sus oídos. Esta vez el imponente Dragón Rojo de Fulkhurst no se separó de ella con la misma rapidez que antes, pudo sentirlo tan cerca, a pesar que ya la había poseído, hasta ese momento no lo había sentido tan… cerca. Sakura pudo agenciar en sus pulmones el aroma de ese hombre. Esta vez se había quedado más tiempo a su lado, fue testigo de cómo la agitación se disipaba lentamente del cuerpo masculino. Esta vez… no se había separado prontamente de ella.

Cuando lo hizo, su respiración había recuperado la normalidad, y la máscara ocupaba de nuevo su lugar. Se apresuró a arreglarse la ropa, pero una vez hecho esto, la miró fijamente, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran toda la longitud del cuerpo femenino, antes de volver a la cara todavía sonrojada de Sakura; los dedos masculinos recorrieron la suave superficie del brazo levantado de la esmeralda.

-Quizás en el futuro obedezcas más prontamente mis órdenes o quizá no. -Y entonces sus labios crueles esbozaron una mueca despectiva-. Reconocerás que nunca cedí tan fácilmente como tú, mujer. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarás al pensar las veces en que volveré a ti durante los próximos días. Tal vez no espere hasta la noche, no lo sé, no deseo perder sueño, como te sucedió a ti. ¿Acaso temes, ladronzuela, que mi venganza ya no te parezca tan desagradable?-

Le hubiese escupido a la cara, si no hubiese estado amordazada. Sus ojos se humedecieron y él se echó a reír.

-Excelente. No me agradaría pensar que esperas ansiosa mis visitas cuando yo detestaba tanto las tuyas, cuando lo único en que pensaba era en la posibilidad de cerrar las manos sobre ese cuello tan suave y arrancar el último suspiro de tu pequeño cuerpo.-

Que ahora él llevara la mano a esa zona y apretara no provocó la alarma en Sakura. Sabía que jamás se conformaría con nada tan rápido y definitivo como la muerte de su prisionera, cuando se trataba de un hombre tan cruel e implacable. Él advirtió que Sakura no le temía, y su mano descendió para tocarle un pecho en lugar del cuello.

-Crees que me conoces¿eh? -escupió, sin duda con un profundo sentimiento de desagrado ante ella-. Piénsalo mejor, mujer; nunca me conocerás tan bien que puedas adivinar de qué soy capaz, nunca sabrás qué demonios anidan en mi cuerpo y mi mente, y me convierten en lo que soy. Es mejor que reces pidiendo que me satisfaga la venganza, pues si no es así, desearás la muerte.-

Si lo que quería era únicamente asustarla con aquellas palabras, estaba mostrándose diabólicamente ingenioso.

Cuando Sakura pensaba en que Syaoran Li volvería otra vez, comenzaba a temblar, de modo que prefería no pensar en ello. Pero él volvía.

Sakura ni siquiera estaba despierta cuando llegó por la mañana, poco después del amanecer. Cuando al fin cobró conciencia de su proximidad, también advirtió que él había inducido ya a su cuerpo femenino a recibirlo. Veía la mano de ese monstruo entre sus piernas. Sakura, suspiró en sus adentros lastimosamente. Él no se ocupó más de ella, se colocó sobre el cuerpo femenino y la penetró de golpe. Lo hizo rápidamente, con tal prisa que Sakura se sintió casi más irritada porque había perturbado su sueño que porque había invadido su cuerpo, lo último terminó antes de que ella sintiera gran cosa. Luego, a pesar de que se sentía agotada, no pudo volver al sueño.

Tomoe llegó poco después, pero esta vez Syaoran no venía con la criada. Sakura no estaba de humor para aceptar las miradas de simpatía que recibía de la mujer mayor; sin embargo, se sintió agradecida hacia ella. Ni siquiera había advertido que los hombros le dolían a causa de la forzada postura, lo notó cuando Tomoe comenzó a masajear la zona, y aunque no era necesario que hiciera tal cosa, la criada lavó con cuidado su cuerpo y eliminó el olor de aquel monstruo de la piel de Sakura.

Syaoran volvió para poseerla al mediodía, y de nuevo por la noche. La única compensación de Sakura era que había tenido que esforzarse mucho la tercera vez para acariciar la vergonzosa humedad que la aturdía. Y así sucedió también el día siguiente. La tercera vez, la última que tuvo que soportar la penetración del cuerpo del hombre en su femineidad, fue la peor de todas.

Syaoran había regresado, pero esta vez con una actitud diferente, los ojos verdes se habían clavado en el cuerpo masculino que ahora se paseaba despreocupadamente por la habitación. Sakura inmediatamente descubrió una chispa especial en sus ojos, para ella fue inevitable un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al percibir un plan diabólico en el varón. Los ojos ámbares ahora tenían unos reflejos dorados que hacían verlo más temible; Sakura de repente se sintió sofocada, pues los ojos del hombre no se despegaban su cuerpo mientras rodeaba la cama. Ella contempló como él empezaba a desnudarse y su boca dibujaba una sonrisa llena de crueldad y malicia, algo a lo que Sakura debería de irse acostumbrando. Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó a la ella con toda lentitud. Syaoran observó el delicado pie de ella y lo acarició con uno de sus dedos, él le brindó una caricia prolongada al pasear su mano por toda su pierna, la acariciaba a medida que él avanzaba hacia la cabecera de la cama. Al llegar a la altura de los senos se detuvo, y comenzó con su plan.

Sakura, quedó atrapada en un mar de sensaciones; con solo un dedo había hecho que ella temblara. Éste se paseaba alrededor de su expuesto pezón, la incitaba, pero no la tocaba en la parte sensible. Ella creía que podría sobrellevarlo, por lo que resistía con la mirada a su verdugo, eso no hizo más que avivar el deseo de Syaoran y de lidiar con ella para alcanzar su propósito. Sakura quedó en blanco, al ver que la boca masculina se dirigía a uno de sus pechos. Empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando sintió los primeros tirones que esos labios daban a su indefenso pezón. Ella creyó no poder resistir más e inconcientemente en su excitación tuvo que tomar aire por la boca, eso solo le dio la aserción a Syaoran del goce que ella tenía al lamer él esa parte, rió en sus adentros y se dispuso a darle más. Se apoderó del otro pecho, dándole un trato especial al otro pezón con sus dedos. Sakura, se estremecía con cada libación y luchaba por no descubrir su deleite ante ese hombre que no disimulaba su satisfacción de tenerla así.

El cuerpo femenino sucumbió cuando la boca de Syaoran succionó salvajemente y un par de dedos intervinieron su ser. Un ronco gemido salió de la garganta de Sakura. Pronto llegó la disconformidad al no sentir la fricción deseada en su cavidad. Simplemente él no lo hizo, y ella tuvo que padecer la espera de esa caricia. Él se detuvo por largo rato en su pecho, beso la piel que había entre ellos, los lamió sin reservas, acarició con su lengua la circunferencia rosa que servía de base para uno de los botones que adornaban esas cumbres, los devoró hasta que quedó saciado de ellos. Sakura casi lloraba del placer que sentía su piel, pero volvió a ponerse alerta, al ver cómo él depositaba pequeños besos entre sus senos, haciendo un camino que llegó hasta su ombligo. La lengua comenzó un juego tortuoso, ella se retorció de gozo al sentir la intromisión de la lengua en ese pequeño orificio. Si ella hubiera dirigido su vista hacia abajo, abría descubierto la burla reflejada en el rostro de su carcelero. Los dedos del hombre tenían rato de haber abandonado su intimidad, ahora, sus manos yacían sobre sus caderas, Sakura más que placer, sintió dolor en sus tobillos y brazos, cuando él le elevó, y tiró de ella para depositar un beso en los labios ocultos de la mujer. Segundos después, el dolor no importaba más.

Ella pensó que moriría de deseo. Él no tenía interés en prepararla bien para que lo recibiese. Él iba tras otra cosa, y no se habría sentido sorprendida si el propósito real de su aprehensor hubiera sido enloquecerla. Continuó tocándola mucho después de comprender que ella estaba preparada para recibirlo, la acarició más de lo que ella podía soportar. Con todo lo que le había hecho solo buscaba avivar la sensualidad en ella, y lo había logrado hasta que sintió deseos de rogarle que la poseyera; eso era lo que él se había propuesto. Pero todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue recibir lo que él le daba, mientras ella experimentaba esa maldita necesidad de más; es decir, una nueva conciencia de su propio cuerpo, el conocimiento de la debilidad de su espíritu tanto como de la flaqueza de su carne. El canalla conseguía que ella lo deseara. Y lo sabía. Era su triunfo definitivo. La penetró hasta que se dio su antojo, entró al cuerpo húmedo de golpe, llenándola por completo. Como en otras ocasiones, mientras él daba ritmo a sus cuerpos, no la tocaba más. Sakura, nuevamente volvió a sentir esa deliciosa sensación, y tenía ahora la prueba en su cuerpo que él también había tenido deleite. Como ya sabía ella, la dejó sola inmediatamente había terminado. Ella ya no sabía lo que su corazón albergaba, la presión en su pecho y la necesidad de llorar la ahogaba, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Lo único que mantenía a Sakura era la certidumbre de que en la tercera mañana sería liberada, para satisfacer el ansia del hombre de cobrarse ojo por ojo. Pero temía que hubiese planificado otra venganza. No creía ni por un minuto que se sintiese satisfecho sólo con lo que ya había hecho. Había dicho que la vida de Sakura le pertenecía como pago de la intención de matarlo de Yue, y que le atribuía escaso valor. Había dicho que ahora Sakura le pertenecía y que debía hacer lo que a él se le antojara.

No, no le permitiría marcharse, como Sakura se lo había permitido; por lo menos no se lo permitiría antes de que naciese el niño. Si quería retenerlo y separar a Sakura de su hijo, tendría que permitirle que se marchase o simplemente enviarla a otra de sus propiedades. Ella no podía permitir que sucediera tal cosa, aunque no sabía qué podía hacer al respecto, porque ignoraba incluso lo que el día siguiente le traería.

El día siguiente trajo a Tomoe, que venía con la llave de las cadenas. Sakura había supuesto que Syaoran lo haría en persona, para explicarle qué nuevas humillaciones le esperaban. Por supuesto, Tomoe no pudo decir palabra. Trajo comida (esta vez Sakura pudo usar sus propias manos), y también ropas.

Las ropas originaron en Sakura sus primeras sospechas acerca de su suerte futura. Sus prendas de vestir habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, pero las que ahora recibía no se parecían en nada. La camisola y la chaqueta eran de lana común, no del todo tosca, pero nada que pudiese consideráis de buena calidad. Eran las prendas que se asignaban a la servidora de un castillo, la chaqueta más corta que la que una dama debía usar, nueva y limpia y ahora propiedad de Sakura. Como cinturón había una tira de cuero trenzado. Se incluía también una falda de lana, así como zapatos simples, pero no pantuflas blandas ni nada para ponerse bajo la chaqueta. Bajo aquellas prendas debía permanecer desnuda, probablemente una humillación más que le recordaba el cambio de las circunstancias.

Y debía salir de la cámara del señor.

Apenas Sakura consiguió restablecer la circulación de la sangre en los brazos, y peinó y trenzó sus cabellos, Tomoe le ordenó que la siguiese. La mujer no podía decirle lo que le sucedería ahora, pero sin duda sabía adonde iba Sakura. Apenas hubieron entrado en el Gran Salón, sintió la mirada que la indujo a volver los ojos hacia la mesa del señor.

Syaoran estaba sentado allí, y un rayo de sol que venía de los altos ventanales teñía de oro los cabellos castaños de su cabellera. Aunque había pasado hacía largo rato la hora del desayuno, todavía tenía frente a él un plato de comida y un jarro de cerveza. La miró con ojos inexpresivos, una mirada fija que recordó a Sakura la última vez que lo había visto, cuando ella estaba completamente desnuda en su cama.

Sakura se dijo que eso había terminado. Podía soportar todo lo que a partir de ese momento quisiera hacerle, siempre que eso hubiese terminado. El no le ordenó que se acercase. No tenía la más mínima intención de advertirle acerca de lo que sucedería. Que así fuese. No podía ser tan grave si él no demostraba demasiado interés en presenciar su horror al enterarse de lo que la esperaba.

Un movimiento detrás atrajo su atención antes de continuar avanzando. Miró hacia el fuego, y vio sentado allí a un grupo de mujeres. Todas interrumpieron lo que habían estado haciendo y la miraron con avidez. Sakura no las había visto antes a causa de la atención que había prestado a la mesa del señor y que no incluía al grupo reunido ante el fuego. De hecho, el rayo del sol era tan intenso, que todo lo que estaba alrededor parecía envuelto en sombras. Pero ahora los ojos de Sakura se habían adaptado y vio que la mayoría de las mujeres eran damas, y varias muy jóvenes. Las dos más jóvenes la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, se parecían mucho a...

Dios santo, Syaoran tenía hijas completamente adultas! No eran muy parecidas a él, excepto en el modo de fruncir el entrecejo. Aquel gesto las señalaba claramente como miembros de la misma familia. En ese caso, también debía de tener esposa. No¿qué dama hubiese estado dispuesta a ceder su dormitorio de modo que el marido pudiese violar allí a otra mujer? Por otra parte, la esposa de Syaoran Li seguramente no podría influir en los deseos de aquel hombre, y para el caso poco importaba si tenía amantes o violaba a otras mujeres en su cama. Sakura sólo podía compadecer a la mujer que tuviese un marido como él.

Entonces lanzó una exclamación, una de las mujeres abandonó su taburete, de modo que Sakura pudiese verla bien.

-¡Kaede!- ¿Cómo era posible?

Sakura sintió que la alegría inundaba su pecho, le iluminaba la cara, y dio un paso adelante. Kaede se apartó de ella para mirar hacia Syaoran, y después volvió a sentarse, de nuevo oculta por las otras mujeres sentadas ante ella. ¿Sin decir palabra¿Sin siquiera una expresión de bienvenida? Sakura no comprendía. Pero entonces su mirada se volvió hacia Syaoran, vio la sonrisa del hombre y comprendió. En cierto sentido aquélla era otra venganza de su parte. ¿Era posible que hubiese malquistado totalmente a Kaede con su ama? No, no lo creía posible, pero sin duda Kaede no debía hablar con Sakura.

Su cólera se manifestó con la misma rapidez con que lo había hecho la alegría un momento antes. Ya la había inquietado que se le permitiese únicamente una vestimenta tan escasa y abrigaba sospechas con respecto al próximo paso del plan de Syaoran para quebrarla; pero esto, negarle toda relación con la mujer que era como una segunda madre para ella...

Olvido la debilidad de su posición, olvidó que él podía arrojarla de nuevo a la mazmorra, golpearla y matarla. Sakura no hizo caso de la mano de Tomoe que intentaba sujetarla, caminó hacia el estrado y se acercó al frente de la mesa de Syaoran, hasta que quedó ante él. El hombre se limitó a enarcar el entrecejo en un gesto de interrogación, como si advirtiese que ella estaba enfurecida.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y murmuró de modo a sólo él la oyese:

-Puedes negarme hasta la última de las cosas que aprecio pero yo rogaré hasta el fin de mis días que tú, Syaoran te pudras en el infierno.-

El le dirigió la cruel sonrisa que Sakura estaba llegando a conocer tan bien.

-Mujer¿debo temer por un alma que ya está condenada? Y no te he autorizado a mostrarte tan familiar al dirigirte a mí.-

Ella enderezó el cuerpo, incrédula. Acababa de maldecirlo y de condenarlo al infierno eterno¿y a él le preocupaba únicamente que hubiese usado su nombre de pila? Ella hervía de furia¿y él se limitaba a sonreírle?

-Discúlpame -se burló Sakura-. Debí llamarte bastardo. El se puso de pie con tal rapidez que la sobresaltó. Y antes de que ella hubiese pensado siquiera en huir, se inclinó completamente sobre la mesa para aterrarle la muñeca.

Sakura contuvo una exclamación, con tal fuerza él la apretaba, pero lo único que le oyó decir fue: -Mi señor.-

-¿Qué?- Ella estaba atónita.

-No terminaste tus palabras con el tratamiento que me corresponde. Debes decir "mi señor".-

¿No estaba dispuesto a matarla por haberlo llamado bastardo?

-Tú no eres mi señor.-

-Lo soy ahora, mujer, y en adelante oiré cómo lo dices... a menudo. Lo dirás ahora.-

Sakura hubiera preferido que le cortaran la lengua. Seguramente él vio su expresión obstinada, porque la sacudió y le dijo con voz suave pero amenazadora:

-Lo dirás, o haré que te castiguen con un látigo, como corresponde a esa insolencia. No era una falsa amenaza. La había pronunciado de modo que resultara evidente que cumpliría con lo que decía. Un hombre como él no amenazaba en vano.

Ella prefería desconocer las consecuencias de la amenaza. Pero esperó varios segundos antes de murmurar con odio:

-Mi… señor.-

La soltó de inmediato. Sakura se frotó la muñeca mientras él volvía a acomodarse en su silla, con una expresión que no era distinta de la que había mostrado cuando ella lo desafió. Pero esta vez era una expresión engañosa, porque en realidad lo irritaba el hecho de que el primer acto de Sakura al abandonar su cautiverio hubiera sido ofenderlo, cuando después de los últimos tres días hubiera debido sentirse tan intimidada como para no sentir deseos de mostrarse desafiante.

-Quizás no estás tan desprovista de sensatez como de inteligencia -dijo Syaoran respondiendo a la capitulación de Sakura, pero después agregó en un gruñido-: Fuera de mi vista, no sea que recuerde lo que me dijiste.-

Sakura no necesitó que se lo ordenasen otra vez; ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a Syaoran. Fue hasta donde estaba Tomoe, que esperaba ansiosa al pie del estrado, y con ella salió del salón y descendió un piso, hasta la cocina.

La cocina por lo general estaba en un edificio separado, en el patio del castillo, pero durante los últimos años se había difundido la costumbre de incluirla en el recinto de la fortaleza, sobre todo en las regiones en las que llovía mucho y hacía mal tiempo. La cocina de Fulkhurst tenía esas características, y ocupaba el amplio espacio que solía albergar a la guarnición del castillo.

Había por lo menos veinte personas atareadas en diferentes trabajos. Estaban preparando la cena. Un enorme fuego ardía bajo un gran pedazo de carne que estaba siendo asado. Los cocineros rodeaban una larga mesa donde se procedía a pelar verduras, preparar pastas y cortar la carne. Dos escuderos comían de prisa, de pie en un rincón mientras una bonita criada coqueteaba con ellos. Una criada del tambo estaba siendo reprendida por derramar un poco de leche de su cubo, al tropezar con uno de los varios perros que se enredaban en las piernas de los que pasaban. A su vez, la muchacha había asestado un puntapié al perro que se limitó a aullar, pero no abandonó su lugar cerca del tajo del carnicero. Una fregona estaba lavando los jarros que habían quedado del almuerzo. El panadero metía hogazas nuevas en el horno. Dos robustos siervos venían del sótano con pesados sacos de grano.

Dada la amplitud del lugar, no hacía demasiado calor, pero había bastante humo a causa de los muchos fuegos encendidos y de las velas que ardían en diferentes rincones. Sakura miró todo con cierto temor. El mayordomo estaba allí, pues acababa de abandonar la sala de los funcionarios de palacio situada un piso más arriba. Pero Tomoe no llevó a Sakura junto aquel hombre. Se acercó a una corpulenta mujer, la que estaba reprendiendo a la lechera. La mujer era rubia, tenía el rostro encendido, y era bastante alta para ser mujer, con un poco más de un metro setenta centímetros, intimidó por un momento a Sakura. No era una sierva, sino una mujer libre, y la esposa del cocinero principal.

-De modo que ésta es la otra de Kirkburough -dijo Gemmei Baiko, mientras miraba a Sakura de arriba a abajo, lo mismo que estaban haciendo todos los demás que se encontraban en la cocina, aunque no tan francamente como Gemmei. -Se rumoreaba que había una dama en la mazmorra, pero ahora que te han enviado a mí, veo cómo son realmente las cosas. Me llamarás señora Baiko, y no te darás aires ni me contestarás. Ya he tenido bastante con la altanera esa de Kaede, pero como cuenta con la protección del señor, no puedo hacerle sentir el dorso de mi mano. Tú en cambio no gozas de ese favor¿verdad?.

-No -replicó Sakura, incapaz de disimular el desprecio que sentía-. Gozo de tan escaso favor que tal vez mi destino sea verme castigada para siempre.-

-¿Castigada? No, a menos que sea necesario. Bien, vamos. Tengo que vigilar a la gente, porque de lo contrario jamás se hace nada... estas criadas son muy perezosas. Mientras caminamos te explicaré tus obligaciones.-

Sakura pareció sorprendida. -Entonces¿no trabajaré en la cocina? –

-¿Aquí? -Gemmei se echó a reír con verdadero regocijo-, Ya tienen suficiente ayuda y no necesitan más. Además, a mi marido no le agradan las mujeres en su dominio. No soporta la pereza en sus trabajadores, y en cambio yo tengo que aguantarla todo el día, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarla, sobre todo cuando esa perra de Nakuru me resta autoridad apenas le doy la espalda. Y se las arregla para no ser castigada porque es la hembra favorita de Lord Syaoran, y todos lo saben. Cómo desearía...-

El pensamiento quedó inconcluso mientras Gemmei subía por la escalera que llevaba nuevamente al Gran Salón. Sakura trataba de demorarse, pues temía otro encuentro con Syaoran, pero él ya no estaba allí. Y pocas damas continuaban junto al fuego. No halló signos de Kaede.

-No tengo autoridad sobre las criadas de las damas -dijo Gemmei cuando vio hacia dónde miraba Sakura-. No tengo tanta suerte como esa Kaede, que consiguió una tarea muy fácil.-

-¿Hace mucho que Kaede está aquí?-

-No, vino con el señor. ¿Por qué¿La conoces?-

-Sí.-

-Bien, apártate de ella. Hay jerarquía en la gente del castillo, como en cualquier lugar de esta clase, y el hecho de que ella esté a cargo de las hijas del señor la coloca a más altura incluso que las criadas de las otras damas, y todas están más alto que tú. Pero tú estás más alto que los ayudantes de la cocina, de modo que apártate también de ellos. Podrás elegir a tus amigas entre las mujeres que están a mi cargo, pero recuerda mi consejo, no seas amiga de Nakuru.

Sakura no estaba interesada en "esa Nakuru", aunque fuese la favorita de Syaoran. Le preocupaba más su propia situación. Sabía que sería una de las "mujeres" de Gemmei, pero aún no sabía lo que eso significaba.

La impresión que le provocaba su nueva condición de criada era relativa, pues ya había sospechado que su suerte seria algo por el estilo, en vista de las ropas que le habían entregado. Una de las primeras cosas que Syaoran le había dicho al regresar a Kirkburough era que ya no era una dama. La ironía del caso era que ella podía recordar haber deseado precisamente eso, ser nada más una sierva inferior, despojada de todo lo que podía ser un motivo de codicia y lucha. Realmente, en el futuro tendría que poner más cuidado en lo que deseaba.

Pero Syaoran no podía convertirla en una auténtica criada pues Sakura había nacido en una cuna noble y se había educado de acuerdo con su nivel; eso no podían arrebatárselo por mucho que lo desearan. Pero Syaoran debía conseguir que la tratasen como a una criada, y ya había ordenado que así fuese; en ese sentido Sakura nada podía hacer, pues en realidad estaba a merced de su carcelero. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en que él hubiera podido enviarla de regreso a la mazmorra, y arrebatarle la protección del bondadoso Wein, debía considerarse afortunada, más que afortunada. Una criada tenía libertad de movimientos, iba de un lado a otro casi inadvertida. Una criada podía escapar.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muy buen día estimados lectores!**

**Pues qué alegría me da saludarlos y de llevarles un nuevo capítulo. En este vimos algo más de las torturas en la cama, además de que creo que ya tienen una idea de hacia dónde se dirige la venganza de Syaoran. Las humillaciones se pondrán cada vez más fuertes y es aquí cuando las mujeres tenemos que ser fuertes y no tomarle demasiado odio al pobre Syaoran. Muy pronto descubriremos por qué es tan cruel. No lo estoy justificando, solo digo que su comportamiento tiene una razón, el destino tal vez a puesto a la bella Sakura a rescatarle el corazón a este hombre. Ya lo veremos.**

**Como es mi costumbre les dejo un pequeño avance de lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo….**

"…_Es muy satisfactorio verte en esa posición humilde... como un animalito doméstico a mis pies…Tal vez ordene que me sirvas la mesa en esa postura. ¿Frente a todos?..." "…Creo que he trabajado mucho hoy, de modo que tú me lavarás... en todas partes. Será mejor te quites las ropas, para que no las mojes…."_

**Dios santo!... si no fuera porque sé que mi lindo Syao no es tan malo, seguro lo mato yo… ejemm… como decía arriba, ¬¬… no odien al castaño lindo, hay que tener paciencia, jejeje… ¬¬… AH H H , Grosero, bruto, inhumano!... cómo se atreve a tratar así a una mujer!... Gg r r r ! ... Habrá que controlarse, en el próximo capítulo hay que estar preparados para todo, desde insultos hasta golpes. No digo de quién para quién porque sería arruinar la sorpresa, pero que estará candente lo estará. Las lectoras y yo misma estaremos en el dilema de Sakura en este capítulo, no sabremos si matar a este castaño, o comérnoslo a besos. jajajajajaja. **

**Paso a los agradecimientos… muchísi s i s i s i s i s i m a s gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, cuando entré a mi cuenta el día viernes y veo la cantidad de reviews, casi me desmayo, en solo un día me llegaron casi todos los mensajitos que tengo de ustedes hasta ahora; estoy conmovida por la acogida que le han dado a mi fic, el ver que la historia les está gustando me hace sentir muy feliz. Bueno, y dándole nombre a mis agradecimientos, infinitas gracias a:**

**Ishi: _Estimada Ishi, pues deberás aceptar que sí es un abusivo y que será más que eso. El lindo Syao no piensa dejarla libre en tres semana, meses o años. Él ya se declaró dueño de la esmeralda. Ni modo, pero no lo odies, tal vez cambia, no creo que pueda resistirse a los encantos de Saku. Hasta pronto y gracias por leerme. Abrazos!_**

**Clarice: _Que bueno que te animaste a dejar un review. Sobre tu pregunta te diré que Sakura ya trató de explicarle una vez y él la hizo callar. Si te fijas ella toma lo que le está pasando como algo justo, algo que ella se merece por violar a Syaoran. Allí tienes la respuesta del por qué ella es sumisa a extremo y no se defiende con la verdad, a parte que en esta época incluso las damas eran golpeadas por alzar la voz a sus maridos o como en este caso a sus amos. La actitud de la mujer en esta época es pasiva, para todo. Me despido, se bienvenida a esta historia, cuídate, y espero seguir leyendo de ti. Bye!_**

**belzer**

**-figer-mazu-zuriku-**

**Dosu**

**Laydi Shaden**

**Fabisa**

**kaorichan**

**Carolina**

**riza-trisha**

**Camili**

**Alucard**

**Zauberry**

**Verito.S**

**Saori-Luna**

**Si!... fueron muchos, y eso me hace sentir muy feliz, sé que ya se los dije, pero no me importa se los vuelvo a decir, jajajajaja. **

**Ahora,me han hechouna preguntita y que quiero responderla por aquí, lo hago así por los lectores que se van sumando. Verán, por el momento estoy actualizando semanalmente, con seguridad plena puedo decir que me pueden encontrar los sábados con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a Dios y sus milagros aún y cuando he andado bajo extrema presión no he dejado de llevarles capítulo nuevo los sábados. El miércoles fue un placer el que me di al llevarles actualización, pues no me tocaba hacerlo todavía, pero tenía tantos reviews llenos de peticiones ansiosas por más, que pues no tuve corazón de hacerlos esperar más tiempo. Ahora actualizo sábado…(casi domingo) … porque quise darles más tiempo y no saturarlos; es decir, dejar más margen de tiempo entre los capítulos IX y X. Pero a los que me han dejado dirección de correo electrónico y los registrados en la página a los cuales les he contestados sus preciosos reviews, saben que prometí llevarles nuevo capítulo este fin de semana, HE CUMPLIDO SEÑORES!... no me maten por considerarlo tardanza porque no lo es. Jajajajajaja. **

**Me despido, será hasta el viernes de la próxima semana que nos estaremos leyendo. Aunque no se sabe si su amiga HOSHI, los consentirá con otra actualización rápida. Ya saben que los quiero mucho y me gusta consentirlos. Hasta pronto, abrazos y besos de su amiga:**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

"**_La obra maestra de la injusticia es parecer justo sin serlo" _**

_**PLATÓN**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO XI

-Aquí pasarás casi todo tu tiempo -le dijo Gemmei mientras abría la puerta que llevaba a la sala de costura, en el piso de arriba del Gran Salón.

Tres mujeres se apartaron de inmediato de la ventana donde habían estado observando a los hombres que practicaban ejercicios con armas en el patio del castillo. Pero no consiguieron ocupar sus asientos antes de que Gemmei las viese. Y Sakura no pudo dejar de advertir la rueca con el hilo que se extendía sobre el piso, y desaparecía bajo sus faldas. Una de las mujeres había intentado darse prisa para continuar hilando, pero no lo había logrado.

Sakura miró la salita mientras Gemmei observaba hostil a sus mujeres. Había un canasto lleno de ovillos de hilo, cantidad suficiente para obtener una buena masa de hilado si se contaba con más mujeres para trabajar la materia prima; pero estaban solamente aquellas ocho. Había grandes canastos de lana recién trabajada junto a las paredes, y todo aquel material podía convertirse en hilo. Había seis grandes telares, y otro grupo de telares de mano más pequeños en la esquina; pero sólo tres de los más grandes estaban funcionando, y sólo uno tenía un lienzo casi completo. La única ventana permitía el paso de mucha luz, de modo que por lo menos no existía el problema de que el humo de las velas manchase el lienzo recién fabricado.

Finalmente, Gemmei comenzó a descargar su irritación sobre las mujeres.

-Perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo¿eh? -las reprendió-.Terminarán lo que tienen que hacer mientras haya luz, de lo contrario ninguna de ustedes cenará. Y si las encuentro ociosas otra vez esta semana, irán a parar al lavadero. Hay otras que tienen dedos ágiles, si me decido a traerlas de la aldea.

Dicho esto, cerró de nuevo la puerta de golpe. Sakura se sorprendió y dijo: -Creí que debía trabajar aquí.-

-Sí, así es, pero tendrás bastante que hacer el resto del día, no comenzarás a tejer e hilar todavía, y no tendrás que compartir el castigo que recibirán esas haraganas.-

Sakura sintió que estaba por completo de acuerdo con lo que decía Gemmei; impulsada por la gratitud le dijo:

-Sé producir un hilo fino, aunque lleva más tiempo, y puedo enseñar a las tejedoras a conseguir un lienzo de mejor calidad, bastante bueno para las damas del castillo.-

Había tenido escasa oportunidad de dirigir a sus criadas durante los últimos tres años, fuera de las que la servían sólo a ella. Pero ya tenía quince años cuando su vida cambió tan drásticamente, y su madre ya le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber para administrar un castillo. Todo lo que podía ordenar podía hacerlo también por sí misma¿acaso hubiera podido dirigir bien a otros si no sabía exactamente qué era necesario hacer? Y en efecto, había cosas que ella sabía hacer mejor que nadie.

Después de atraer el interés de Gemmei, continuó: -Pero mis conocimientos se malgastarían en este sector, porque soy más hábil con una aguja.-

-Eso debe de ser lo que pensó mi señor, pues también ordenó que te ocuparas de sus ropas, y de la confección de prendas nuevas para él, aunque será mejor que usemos con ese fin la lana tejida. Pero ¿dices que puedes enseñar a otros a tejer mejor?-

Sakura aún estaba sonrojada por lo que creía era un castigo más severo, es decir verse obligada a tejer las ropas de aquel hombre, de modo que se limitó a asentir con un gesto duro. Gemmei no advirtió el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura a causa de la oscuridad del corredor; sólo se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Estuviste a cargo de las tejedoras de Kirkburough? -preguntó.

-No, no estuve mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

-Bien no lo tomaré a mal si en efecto enseñas algunas cosas a mis mujeres… mientras te ocupes de tus propias tareas, es decir, de las que me ordenaron que hicieras, y de todos modos no dispondrás de mucho tiempo libre. -Después se volvió para salir limitándose a agregar-: Cuando termines tu trabajo del día puedes regresar aquí para dormir con las otras.-

Sakura imaginó la salita con muy poco espacio libre, y preguntó:

-¿Todas duermen allí?-

-No, sólo tres. Las otras cinco son tan relajadas como Nakuru. Todas tienen hombres que van a dormir con ellas durante la noche.- Gemmei se detuvo al final de la escalera para clavar sus ojos pequeños en Sakura-. Tú no perteneces a esa clase de mujeres¿verdad?-

Sakura sabía que alguna gente la había visto entrar en el dormitorio del señor tres días antes, y otras la habían visto salir por la mañana. Aunque Gemmei no parecía estar enterada, era probable que se lo dijesen más tarde. Si Sakura debía estar sometida a la vigilancia de Gemmei, como parecía ser el caso, no quería convertir a aquella mujer en su enemiga, permitiendo que la sorprendiesen más tarde con hechos que Sakura podía aclararle en aquel mismo momento. Gemmei no parecía una mujer mala, sólo un tanto apremiada por el trabajo. Quizás pudiera incluso ayudar a Sakura, si ésta conquistaba su simpatía.

-Señora Baiko, le estaré inmensamente agradecida si puede apartar de mí a todos los hombres, pero... hay una cosa que usted debe saber, si su señor no se lo dijo. Me mantuvo en su dormitorio estos últimos tres días... encadenada a su cama.-

-¡No, jamás haría eso! -dijo indignada Gemmei-. ¿Por qué mientes?-

Lo que menos esperaba Sakura era oír que alguien defendía enérgicamente a aquel hombre cruel y vengativo. ¿Era posible que Gemmei no tuviese idea de la clase de persona que era él en realidad?

-Tomoe sabe que es así, y yo dudo de que tu señor lo niegue, tenía sus razones para castigarme de ese modo. Te lo digo sólo para que no te extrañes si él me llama con el fin de continuar castigándome, pues seguramente aún no ha completado su venganza.-

Gemmei todavía parecía escéptica, aunque admitió: -Sí, es probable, pues tus otras obligaciones, ahora que lo pienso, pueden ser interpretadas como un castigo, si no te agradan. Debes servir la mesa en todas las comidas de Lord Syaoran, ocuparte de la limpieza de su dormitorio con la ayuda exclusiva de Tomoe, y atender su baño, lo cual probablemente molestará a Nakuru, pues antes era su obligación, y le agradaba mucho.-

Sakura sintió náuseas. ¡Y ella que había creído que lo peor ya había pasado, y que ser degradada a la condición de criada era el final de todo!

-Hay otra cosa que debes saber. Estoy embarazada, y Lord Syaoran está al tanto.-

-¿Y te da más trabajo que a otra sierva cualquiera del castillo? No, tampoco puedo creer eso.-

-¿Por qué iba a mentir si la prueba aparecerá en pocos meses?-

-Entonces, es que él no lo sabe -insistió Gemmei.

-Nadie más me ha tocado nunca, señora Baiko. El niño es suyo, y se propone incluso... quitármelo.- Lanzó una exclamación.

-Muchacha, estás llevando demasiado lejos tus acusaciones. Si es cierto lo que dices, es probable que mi señor te encuentre marido, de modo que no me hables más del asunto. Ven conmigo. Tienes que limpiar el dormitorio hoy mismo, nadie lo ha hecho estos... últimos tres...-

Gemmei no concluyó la frase, que venía a confirmar una de las aseveraciones de Sakura. Apretó con fuerza los labios y comenzó a descender la escalera.

Sakura no la siguió de inmediato. Se sentía abrumada por el nuevo temor que Gemmei involuntariamente le había provocado. Syaoran podía casarla, y con un siervo, con el villano mas bajo. ¡Por favor, Dios mío, no permitas tal cosa!

Sakura detestaba tener que entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación, pero comprobó que el lugar no era tan deprimente ni mucho menos, ahora que ella ya no estaba atada a la cama. Acercarse a aquel lecho le parecía, sin embargo, inadmisible. Prefirió cepillar el suelo de rodillas, y así lo hizo, mientras Tomoe se preocupaba de cambiar la ropa de la cama, quitar el polvo y en general, ordenarlo todo. Sakura iba a levantar las alfombras y a sacarlas para sacudirlas, pero Tomoe meneó la cabeza; ellas tenían que ocuparse de lavar la ropa, Tomoe, la ropa blanca, Sakura, las prendas de vestir del señor. Le indicó que ésa era su obligación mediante el sencillo recurso de depositar las ropas en sus brazos; después, los brazos también cargados, Tomoe le hizo señas ordenándole que la siguiera.

Sakura había lavado ropas una sola vez en su vida, aunque sabía bien cómo se hacía. No era una tarea agradable. Había que empapar las sábanas en una artesa de madera con una solución de cenizas de madera y jabón cáustico, y después golpearlas, enjuagarlas y colgarlas a secar. Las prendas de lana de los criados debían tratarse del mismo modo, pero no podía hacerse eso con las prendas finas del señor. Había que hervirlas y lavarlas a mano con un jabón más suave, y después hervirlas otra vez y enjuagarlas no una sino tres veces, para colgarlas finalmente.

En el lavadero con los grandes calderos de agua hirviendo constantemente, las nubes de vapor, el jabón más suave pero todavía abrasivo que le enrojecía la delicada piel, Sakura decidió que aquélla no era la peor de sus tareas, sobre todo porque las restantes lavanderas se mostraron todas muy cordiales, y algunas incluso llegaron a ayudarla después de que Tomoe se marchara. No, aún no había llegado lo peor, pero cabía abrigar la esperanza de que el señor de Fulkhurst no fuera un hombre muy puntilloso, que exigiera un baño más de una vez por semana, y quizás ella contaría con unos pocos días de gracia antes de afrontar aquella obligación.

Cuando regresó al salón, comprobó que ya habían preparado las mesas de caballete para la cena. Syaoran aún no había llagado, pero la mesa del señor comenzaba a ser ocupada por los privilegiados que podían comer en ella: sus hijas, varios de sus caballeros, el mayordomo, que también era un caballero, y una dama que ya había sobrepasado la edad madura, y que era la tutora de las hijas en las artes domésticas.

Uno de los caballeros que estaban allí era sir Yamasaki. Sakura se apresuró a ir a la cocina para ver qué debía llevar a la mesa del señor, con la esperanza de que se le ofreciera la oportunidad de hablar en privado con él, antes de la llegada de Syaoran. No había olvidado la ayuda del caballero cuando la puso al cuidado de Wein, ni su propia promesa de agradecérselo. No la perjudicaría cultivar su amistad, pues tal vez podría volver a ayudarla, y ella necesitaría toda la colaboración posible para escapar de ese lugar.

Pero cuando regresó con la primera bandeja de comida, Syaoran estaba en su asiento, sus ojos se clavaron en ella en cuanto entró en el salón, y no se apartaron de su persona hasta que salió de allí. Sakura no lo vio, lo sintió, no quiso mirarlo de nuevo después de la primera ojeada. Había algo muy irritante en la mirada de aquel hombre, algo que no le pasó inadvertido a Sakura.

Le sorprendió ver que Syaoran la esperaba al final de la escalera cuando volvió con la segunda bandeja. Su expresión no era un buen augurio para la joven.

-¿No te dije que debías mirarme cuando estuvieses en mi presencia? -preguntó él.

-Lo olvidé -mintió Sakura. Aquella respuesta lo apaciguó sólo a medias.

-¿Volverás a olvidarlo? -

-No.-

-¿No qué?

-Mi señor -consiguió decir ella entre dientes. Pareció complacido.

-Quizás necesites que alguien te recuerde a quién perteneces ahora -dijo él en tono reflexivo, al tiempo que su mano se cerraba sobre el seno de Sakura.

Ella retrocedió con tanta prisa que su movimiento la llevo a la escalera, donde perdió pie. Syaoran extendió la mano para atraparla, pero todo sucedió muy deprisa y él no pudo sostenerla a tiempo. Sakura no gritó. Experimentó un instante de alivio al ver que su sufrimiento terminaba de aquel modo, el pesar ocupó su mente. Pero este sentimiento también era demasiado breve para provocar un grito. Cayó apenas dos peldaños, directamente sobre el criado que venía detrás con otra bandeja de comida.

Las dos bandejas golpearon el suelo con estrépito, mientras el hombre extendía la mano para evitar su propia caída. Fue una suerte que no se aferrase a Sakura, o ella habría sufrido un tirón doloroso, ya que Syaoran la apartó del hombre casi con la misma rapidez con que ella había caído sobre el criado. La apegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo ella el golpe del cálido aliento del hombre en su rostro asustado, los labios de él entreabiertos estaban tan cerca de los suyos que fue inevitable un estremecimiento que le sacudió el cuerpo. No la soltó hasta que la hubo sacudido con fuerza por lo menos dos veces.

-Mujer, nunca intentes evitar que te toque, o te sucederá algo peor que una caída por la escalera. Ahora, limpia el desastre que has provocado, y hazlo deprisa, porque no comeré hasta que tú misma llenes mi plato... y tengo apetito.-

En otras palabras, la cólera de aquel hombre aumentaría cada minuto que pasara hasta que acabase de limpiar la escalera. No podía evitar que las manos le temblasen antes de terminar.

Sakura estaba furiosa por el sentimiento de ansiedad que Syaoran le había provocado. Cuando finalmente regresó al salón con una nueva bandeja de comida, descubrió que él estaba comiendo lo que había sobre la mesa, y tan absorto en la discusión con su mayordomo que probablemente ni por un momento había pensado en ella. De todos modos, insistió en que Sakura le llenase el plato, limitándose a señalar lo que deseaba. Y también insistió que permaneciese allí para volver a llenar con cerveza su copa, a pesar de que un joven paje permanecía detrás de la silla con una jarra de bebida con el fin de cumplir precisamente esa función. Mientras tanto, ella tenía que mirarlo fijamente.

También estaba furiosa por eso. No le agradaba mirarlo, ver cada uno de sus matices, saber exactamente cuándo sus pensamientos se volvían hacia ella, pues sabía que esa era una forma más de venganza, el obligarla a contemplar su rostro cruel, un castigo idéntico al que estaba implícito en el hecho de servirle la mesa. Las dos cosas estaban calculadas para inculcarle la idea de que aún estaba completamente a su merced.

Cuando casi había acabado de comer, Syaoran le ordenó que se adelantase con un gesto de la mano, sin mirar siquiera si ella le prestaba atención. Sakura se habría visto en dificultades de haberlo desatendido; sabía que él estaba poniéndola a prueba, para comprobar hasta dónde le obedecía, aunque era evidente que esperaba un acatamiento total. Eso también la enfurecía: estaba tan arrogantemente seguro de que ella haría todo lo que se le ordenara. ¿Nadie lo desafiaba jamás¿Nadie provocaba intencionadamente su cólera? Un pensamiento estúpido, incluso cuando simplemente fruncía el entrecejo, era temible. Y por mucho que la fastidiase, Sakura no tenía el atrevimiento de provocar un castigo, u otra represalia cualquiera... por lo menos… todavía.

-Esta noche quiero un baño -le dijo, cuando sintió la presencia de Sakura a su lado. Pero siguió sin mirarla-. Ocúpate de eso.-

Sakura cerró levemente los ojos, lamentando que todavía y después de todo no se le perdonase aquella nueva humillación. Oyó la risita de una de las hijas, seguida de una severa reprensión de la dama tutora, y sintió que ella misma se sonrojaba. Todos los que se encontraban allí habrían debido ser ciegos para no advertir la atención que Syaoran le dispensaba durante la comida. Y siempre que un señor se ocupaba especialmente de una de las criadas, era casi seguro que la muchacha en cuestión terminara en su cama o por lo menos eso era lo que todos pensaban. Esa norma no era aplicable en el caso de Sakura, pues ya había soportado aquella desagradable experiencia. Pero ellos no sabían que, en lugar de favorecerla, Syaoran estaba castigándola.

Sakura, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, salió de prisa del salón, simplemente para alejarse de aquellos ojos de mirada fría. Encontró a Gemmei en la cocina, cenando con su esposo, y eso le recordó que ella aún no había comido. Pero¿cuándo tendría tiempo para comer, con todas las obligaciones que le habían asignado? Era evidente que no sería aquel día. Por otra parte, aquel día era una excepción, pues debía completar la limpieza con un retraso de tres días, y había empezado tarde; era imposible además que Syaoran quisiera un baño todas las noches.

Gemmei se limitó a explicarle cómo debía realizar aquella tarea, mientras continuaba engullendo suculentos pedazos de perdiz asada, y el vientre de Sakura protestaba ruidosamente porque se le concedía sólo el olor de la comida. Se enteró de que no hacía falta trasladar la gran bañera de la pequeña antecámara frente al dormitorio, donde dormían los escuderos de Syaoran, pues durante el verano él se bañaba allí. Tampoco tenía que acarrear los muchos cubos de agua que eran necesarios, había criados encargados de aquel trabajo. Gemmei le dijo quiénes eran para que pudiese mandarlos por el agua la vez siguiente. Le explicó dónde encontrar los lienzos y el Jabón destinados únicamente al uso del señor. Le advirtió que al señor le agradaba el baño algo más que tibio, pero no muy caliente y que la temperatura era responsabilidad de la propia Sakura. Le advirtió que recibiría una buena sanción si se equivocaba. Otra inquietud de la cual podía haber prescindido, pues bien sabía que la mayoría de los caballeros reaccionaban con violencia ante la más pequeña incomodidad; y pobre el que estuviera cerca de ellos cuando se incomodaban.

Era irritante tener que cruzar todo el largo del corredor para llegar al dormitorio. Con todo, le pareció que aquella vez Syaoran no le prestaba atención. Y aunque lo miraba cada tantos pasos, para sujetarse a la orden absurda de mirarlo siempre, él no podía pretender que no le quitase ojo, ya que hubiera podido tropezar con algo¿no?

Imaginaba que no. En la antecámara, frente al dormitorio... se encontró cara a cara con Nakuru.

Comprendió inmediatamente quién era a causa de su extraordinaria belleza y del odio concentrado que chispeaba en sus ojos café, casi rojos. Usaba camisola y una chaqueta con bastante escote, para mostrar su amplio busto, y la abundante cabellera cobriza y ondulada en las puntas le confería una sensualidad salvaje que debía de ser sugestiva para cualquier hombre. Su presencia era altanera, su abrumador aroma de rosas era casi repulsivo. Aquella mujer tenía sin duda la impresión errónea, como les sucedía a muchos nobles, de que los perfumes intensos podían disimular la suciedad.

Nakuru no se anduvo con rodeos, y pasó directamente al ataque.

-Te conozco... estabas en la mazmorra. ¿Qué hiciste para salir de ese castigo y verte favorecida¿Abriste las piernas ante él? Te arrodillaste y...-

-¡Nakuru, cierra tu sucia boca y sal de aquí! Los ojos almagres la miraron incrédulos.

-¡Tú... te atreves a hablarme así¿A mí?-

Exactamente lo que Sakura necesitaba, una riña por un hombre que despreciaba. Era como para reírse. ¿Y que creyese favorecía¿Qué alguien envidiase sus odiosas obligaciones? Dios todopoderoso¿qué sucedería después? La actitud arrogante de la mujer era irritante, y recordaba a Sakura lo había dicho de ella Gemmei Baiko. Era evidente que Nakuru había permitido que su posición como favorita del señor se le subiese a la cabeza y ahora manifestaba una altiva superioridad que era por demás inadecuada en una criada. Era nada más eso… una criada, por mucho que tratase de elevar su lenguaje, para no parecerlo. Pero lo mismo eres tú... por ahora, recordó Sakura. Por lo tanto ¿qué derecho tienes a enojarte por la audacia de otra sirvienta?

Esta idea por desgracia no impidió que en su tono se manifestase el sarcasmo al contestar:

-Creo que puedo hablarte como me plazca, Nakuru. ¿Acaso no soy ahora la favorita del señor?

Esta respuesta le mereció una bofetada que resultó totalmente imprevista, así como una perversa réplica.

-No por mucho tiempo, perra. Recuerda que cuando se canse de tu cuerpo pálido y flacucho, yo conseguiré que lamentes haber tenido la intención de ocupar mi lugar.

Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida para decir una palabra mientras Nakuru se dirigía a la puerta. Jamás en su vida la habían abofeteado, y realmente no era agradable. Suponía que se trataba de otra experiencia a la cual tendría que acostumbrarse. ¿A quién podía apelar, sobre todo si la ofensa provenía de la señora Baiko, a quien debía obediencia, o del propio Syaoran? Pero¿de otro criado? No, no estaba obligada a aceptarlo... aunque frente a aquella criada no tenía la más mínima protección. Podía imaginar la reacción de Syaoran si intentaba abofetear a su "favorita". Y Nakuru lo sabía. Por eso podía incurrir en aquel comportamiento desconcertante y no sufrir las consecuencias.

Los criados comenzaron a llegar con el agua. Sakura fue a buscar los lienzos y el jabón al lugar donde estaban guardados, el dormitorio. Trajo otro lienzo para hundirlo en el agua fría y aplicarlo a su mejilla. Le calmó parte del calor, y la marca ya se había disipado un tanto cuando Syaoran entró en la habitación.

Miró primero la bañera y el vapor que se elevaba lentamente. Había utilizado toda el agua caliente disponible para entibiar el agua fría vertida allí mientras ella no miraba; de modo que ahora le restaba sólo el agua fría para enjuagar a Syaoran. Estaba a punto de ordenar más agua caliente cuando él llegó pero la presencia de Syaoran la distrajo, en especial cuando la mirada del hombre la examinó y se fijó en su mejilla. Se acercó a ella, y la obligó a levantar el mentón.

-¿Quién te pegó? -preguntó.

-Nadie.-

-Mientes. ¿Qué hiciste para provocar el desagrado de la señora Baiko?

¿Por qué suponía que Sakura tenía la culpa? Debía decirle la verdad, excepto que la bofetada era simplemente lo que merecía por haber descendido al nivel de Nakuru. Sabía muy bien que él no haría nada si se enteraba de que la agresora era su preciosa Nakuru, y quién sabe por qué eso la lastimó más que la misma bofetada.

De modo que mintió, y le pareció satisfactorio hacerlo en aquel caso especial.

-Tropecé. Como me ordenaste que te mirase constantemente, no podía ver por donde pisaba cuando venía por el corredor.-

El no había estado observándola, de modo que no sabía si aquello era cierto o no.

Por una vez, el ceño fruncido de Syaoran no la asustó.

-Mujer estúpida. ¿Habrá que enseñarte sentido común además de tus obligaciones?-

-Si me está permitido mirar por dónde camino cuando estás presente, tienes que decírmelo. No deseo desobedecerte.-

-¿De veras? -rezongó él, ante la sumisa respuesta de Sakura, y la soltó-. En ese caso veremos cuánto te agrada obedecerme. Desnúdame.-

Lo había esperado, pero el rubor le tiñó la cara, y así las dos mejillas tuvieron el mismo color rojizo. El continuaba de pie, frente a Sakura, las manos colgándole flojamente a ambos lados del cuerpo. Al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Sakura detestaba aquello, detestaba acercarse.

Syaoran lo sabía, y la trataba como a una sierva; no, más bien como a su esclava personal.

Sakura se dio prisa en desnudarlo, y ni siquiera intentó disimular su resentimiento. Aquella sonrisa sin alegría que ella odiaba se dibujó en los labios de Syaoran. Sakura evitó mirarlo a la cara. De ese modo no tenía más remedio que mirarle el cuerpo... que le parecía a salvo de toda crítica.

Él ni siquiera se inclinó de modo que Sakura pudiera quitarle la túnica, y así la obligó a acercarse más, para alcanzar la altura de su pecho y sus hombros. Sakura contuvo una exclamación cuando sus senos rozaron accidentalmente el pecho de Syaoran, y otra cuando sus pezones se endurecieron repentinamente. Se conmovió tanto que retrocedió varios pasos una vez que la túnica estuvo finalmente en sus manos.

Syaoran se rió ante la expresión irritada de Sakura. Por lo menos, ella abrigaba la esperanza de que ésa fuera la única causa de su regocijo. No podía haber advertido la reacción del cuerpo femenino al contacto con el suyo¿verdad¿Y cómo era posible que algo así sucediera si Sakura lo despreciaba? Todo carecía de sentido para ella.

No deseaba acercársele de nuevo. Pero aún tenía que quitarle las calzas y las botas. No podía hacerlo. Sus pechos comenzaron a estremecerse de nuevo sólo de pensarlo. Por Dios¿qué le pasaba?

El esperó pacientemente. Al ver que ella no intentaba acercarse, dijo: -Termina de una vez.

Sakura meneó lentamente la cabeza, y vio que él enarcaba el entrecejo:

-¿Prefieres que te encadene de nuevo a mi cama? Ella se acercó rudamente, casi chocó con Syaoran. Lo oyó reír y rechinó los dientes. Aquel hombre era realmente despreciable, en verdad podía decirse que...-Será mejor que te arrodilles.-

Sakura se arrodilló sin pensar siquiera en aquella nueva orden, y de pronto tuvo frente a sus ojos el gran bulto bajo las calzas. De nuevo se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas, y los dedos le temblaron mientras trataba de desatar los cordeles para dejar en libertad el arma vengadora que él tenía entre las piernas.

-Es muy satisfactorio verte en esa posición humilde... como un animalito doméstico a mis pies -continuó él en un tono casual-. Tal vez ordene que me sirvas la mesa en esa postura. -¿Frente a todos?- Su tono era irónico.

-Por favor. -Las palabras brotaron de sus labios como un gemido.

Apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura, exactamente como si ella no hubiera sido más que un perrito que reclamaba la atención del amo y la echó hacia atrás, hasta que ella lo miró.

-¿Volverás a vacilar cuando tengas que cumplir con tu deber? -

-No, no vacilaré.-

El no dijo más, dejándola dominada por la duda, pues no sabía si su respuesta lo había satisfecho. Sakura estaba de rodillas, porque había rehusado obedecer, un castigo rápido y humillante. ¿Acaso no bastaba?

Bajó las bragas y las calzas de su amo, pero evitó mirar lo que avanzaba hacia ella, y se inclinó para quitarle las botas. Cuando terminó, él permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Sakura veía sus pies desnudos; fue un desafío, pero no precisamente un acto de desobediencia¿acaso los pies no eran parte de él?

-Realmente, pones a prueba mi paciencia -dijo Syaoran, al ver que ella seguía clavando los ojos en sus pies.-

Pero esta vez no insistió, y Sakura vio que los pies se apartaban y después desaparecían en el interior de la bañera. Suspiró aliviada. Estaba olvidando no obstante que "atenderlo en el baño" significaba algo más. El se lo recordó.

-Mujer¿qué esperas ahora? Acércate y lávame el pelo.-

Era parte del servicio. Sakura lo sabía. Por lo menos no pedía que le lavase todo el cuerpo. La joven no deseaba acercarse de nuevo al cuerpo desnudo; únicamente pensándolo sentía ya cierto calor y humedad interior, y eso la irritaba.

Cogió el lienzo, lo empapó y enjabonó, pero antes de tocarlo preguntó:

-¿Por qué tu esposa no se ocupa de esto?-

-No tengo esposa.

-Pero tienes dos hijas.

-Y tenía dos esposas. Ambas murieron hace mucho. Estaba arreglando las cosas para tener otra... -De pronto aferró la blusa de Sakura, la acercó y gruñó-: Debía reunirme con ella pero me lo impidieron, de modo que se fue y ahora ha desaparecido. ¿Sabes dónde estaba yo y por qué no pude reunirme con mi prometida como era mi intención? -Ella temía contestar. Pero él no esperó que lo hiciera-. Estaba encadenado a una cama para tu placer.-

Santo Dios¿también le echaba la culpa de aquello?

-No fue para mi placer -murmuró Sakura. Él la soltó empujándola apenas.

-Ruega para que encuentren a Lady Tomoyo, y para que no haya muerto.-

Otra sombría advertencia de consecuencias ignoradas. Sakura se preguntó si la dama, lejos de estar perdida, no habría aprovechado la oportunidad de evitar un matrimonio con aquel hombre. Era lo que ciertamente habría hecho Sakura si se le hubiese ofrecido la más mínima ocasión.

El tema lo había irritado. Ella lo percibió por la tensión de la espalda, mientras la enjabonaba deprisa. De modo que en realidad no se sorprendió mucho cuando le entregó el lienzo para que terminase de lavarse solo y Syaoran no lo aceptó. Se había ganado otro castigo por haberlo enojado.

-Creo que he trabajado mucho hoy, de modo que tú me lavarás... en todas partes. Será mejor te quites las ropas, para que no las mojes.-

Ojalá se lo tragase el infierno. ¿Por qué tenía que vengarse de las cosas más minúsculas? Era un hijo del demonio, si se mostraba tan cruel.

Sakura hizo lo que se le ordenaba, y se quitó al mismo tiempo la camisa y la casaca blanca, rompiendo varios cordones al hacerlo. Después, se puso inmediatamente la casaca sin mangas antes de que él advirtiese que en realidad estaba desafiándolo por la posibilidad de mojarse. Cuando se acercó para arrodillarse al costado de Syaoran y comenzó a enjabonarle el pecho, Syaoran vio lo que había hecho y la situación lo sorprendió. Syaoran la contempló, no veía totalmente su cuerpo pero debajo de la pequeña chaqueta los senos de ella descansaban maravillosamente. Él guardó silencio, solo contemplando el cuerpo femenino. Sin embargo, para Sakura la mirada ámbar era sin sentimientos. Sakura contuvo la respiración, preguntándose si recibiría de él la primera bofetada. Pero como no hizo nada, acabó por mirarlo a la cara y descubrió que Syaoran tenía una sonrisa sincera en los labios, una sonrisa que le devolvía su belleza natural. La expresión de Sakura manifestó asombro y él se echó a reír.

Sakura se separó de él un poco, mostrando una actitud de confusión pero más que nada, estaba enojada. Lo que menos deseaba era "divertir" al monstruo. Pero no parecía que ese día fuese a recibir nada de lo que deseaba. El volvió a sonreír y dijo:

-Vamos, termina antes de que se enfríe el agua.-

Ella obedeció, pero bañar aquel gran cuerpo masculino era una tortura, no podía describirse de otra forma. El corazón le latía con fuerza, se le aceleraba el pulso, y los pezones erectos llegaron casi a dolerle, presionando contra la lana de su casaca. Mientras lo lavaba recordaba muy bien las veces en que lo había obligado a afrontar aquella misma situación con sus caricias. La virilidad del hombre le había rozado el brazo un número suficiente de veces, y ella sabía que estaba a un paso de adquirir su máximo volumen, que seguramente lo alcanzaría antes de que ella terminase la operación.

La cara de Sakura estaba enrojecida. La de él todavía exhibía una notable belleza, pues continuaba sonriendo, divertido por la incomodidad de la mujer. A ella eso ya no le importaba, porque su cara no era lo único que desprendía intenso calor. De pronto tuvo el impulso súbito y enloquecido de meterse con él en la bañera.

En cambio, se incorporó bruscamente y comenzó a enjabonarle los cabellos. Pero lo hizo con excesiva fuerza, y formo tanta espuma de jabón que ésta se deslizó a los ojos de Syaoran.

-Ya es suficiente, mujer -se quejó él-. Ahora enjuágame.-

Sakura extendió la mano hacia el cubo, liviano porque casi había terminado y entonces recordó que no quedaba agua caliente.

-Habrá que esperar...-

-No, ahora. ¡Ahora, maldita sea!-

Ella apretó los labios. Bien, Syaoran lo había pedido¿vertió el agua con gran placer, Sakura le arrojó sobre la cabeza agua helada. Notó que él contenía la respiración, mientras el agua le corría por la cara, y lo ahogaba y le provocaba una reacción violenta. El momento de placer se convirtió en alarma. Sin duda la castigaría, a pesar de que Sakura no tenía la culpa. Pero Syaoran no saltó de la bañera. De todos modos ella continuó retrocediendo lentamente, hacia la puerta, mientras él se limpiaba el agua de la cara, hasta que al fin bajó las manos y los ojos clavaron en su sitio a Sakura.

-Traté... de decirte que no quedaba agua caliente...-

-Sí, eso hiciste. Si los ojos no me hubiesen ardido tanto, podría haberte escuchado.- A ella se le endureció el cuerpo.

-Entonces¿también de esto me culparás? Si me lo hubieses preguntado, podría haberte dicho que jamás había bañado a nadie de este modo, y que no conocía la forma de...-

-¡Cállate!-

Sin duda, estaba irritado, pero no pareció que deseara incorporarse y castigarla, de modo que Sakura dijo:

-¿Qué usarás ahora? Iré a buscarlo.-

-No es necesario. Deseo acostarme. Me iré directamente a la cama.-

-Entonces... ¿puedo retirarme... mi señor? La vacilación que ella insistía en mostrar antes de ofrecerle la formula de respeto era intencionada, y la mirada que él le dirigió decía que sabía a qué atenerse; posiblemente por eso Syaoran contestó:

-No, primero me secarás.-

Era probable que ése fuese el castigo por el agua fría. Al decirlo se puso de pie, y como estaba a cierta distancia, Sakura no pudo evitar la visión de gran parte del cuerpo masculino.

Meneo la cabeza, para negarse de nuevo a obedecerle, pero él preguntó:

-¿Estas complacida con los resultados de tus manejos?-

-¡No! - dijo enfáticamente Sakura.

-Antes siempre lo estabas -le recordó él.

La voz de Syaoran era demasiado ronca. Dios todopoderoso ¿intentaba seducirla para que lo deseara? En ese caso, lo más probable era que al lograrlo la despidiera y luego mandara llamar a su Nakuru. Había tenido su ojo por ojo. No podía desearla otra vez. No, lo único que quería era más venganza.

-No me... no me agrada la violación más de lo que te agradaba a ti -dijo Sakura con expresión miserable-. Ya te dije cuánto lamento lo que te hice. ¿Cuándo acabará tu venganza?-

-Cuando ya no me irrite mirarte. Cuando se hayan satisfecho todas las ofensas. Cuando haya matado a tu hermano por la muerte de mi escudero. Cuando ya no me intereses, mujer, y no antes... quizá nunca.

Continuará…

* * *

**HOLA A A A A! ... Aquí me tienen con otra actualización antes de tiempo, pero es que cómo evitarlo, me encanta consentir a mis lectores que me piden actualizaciones rápidas. ... ¬¬ pasando a este capítulo...**

**Pueden creer lo que pasó?... le pegó! la muy zorra le pegó a la linda Saku!...¬¬… debo controlarme o la mato…**

**Bueno, dejemos eso, es mejor para todas y todos… como habrán visto se suman nuevos verdug…. ejemm, digo… nuevos personajes a la historia, y esto solo vendrá a poner las cosas… interesantes. Díganme, qué les pareció la escena del baño?... un poco ruda pero… ah!... este castaño es endemoniadamente atractivo, quién fuera Sakura para darle un bañito a semejante cuerpo… ups!... si alguien… especial sabe que digo esto… me mata… jajajajajajajajajaja.**

**Mejor dejo de hablar locuras y pasemos a los agradecimientos… mil gracias a:**

belzer

Fabisa

Carolina

Camili

Ishi

Zauberry

kaorichan

Zorion

principita17

Selenne Kiev

riza-trisha

jínel

**Gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras, saber que la historia les agrada me llena de satisfacción. Saben?... una lectora me comentó sobre lo bueno que sería ver un poco menos de odio entre esta pareja, y me hizo mucha gracia su comentario porque en su momento yo sentí lo mismo que ella, pero saben qué?... disfruté como la relación de esta pareja fue evolucionando. Y les adelantaré algo… Syaoran pagará con el corazón tanta humillación, algo surgirá entre ambos, y llegará un momento en que nos conmoveremos ante el dolo que causa tanta mentira y confusión. Esta historia no lleva de por sí una línea muy romántica… pero la tendrá, muy a su modo pero lo tendrá. Ya lo verán, tengan paciencia, será lindo verlo, él… Syaoran, no es tan malo. Es un niño grande sediento de amor. No lo odien, él es un hombre maravilloso en el fondo… muy en el fondo… pero lo es. O creen que no ha pasado nada con él?... de haber sentido solo repugnancia por ella, ya la habría mandado a matar o entregado a sus hombres, pero en cambio, la desea tener cerca. No pierdan de vista detalles, me encanta cuando se me ponen analíticos, verdad Riza?... Camili, jajajajajaja, las aprecio mucho… a todos mis lectores.**

**Ups… se me olvidaba, el adelanto del próximo capítulo, que más que avance les quiero mostrar algo…**

_"Te odio"_

_"EI vio las lágrimas de ella, las examinó pensativo durante un momento antes de decir: __No pensarás facilitarme las cosas, verdad?-" Acercó la mano a la mejilla de Sakura, una mano tan suave, y el pulgar se deslizó lentamente, inquietante, sobre la totalidad del labio inferior. …¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?.."_

_"Déjame ir"_

_"…No… jamás -dijo él con voz suave."_

**SIIIIIIIIII, como vieron nuestro Dragón va a dejar de escupir llamas y soltará su dulzura, veremos un rostro diferente y me creerán cuando les digo que no es tan malo. **

**Cuídense mucho, nos seguiremos leyendo… seguro que sí. Hasta este fin de semana. No pueden decir que no los consiento, aquí me tienen actualizando dos días antes. Jajajajaja… mucha presión de mis lectoras, jajajajajaja… para nada saben que los kiero mucho, hasta pronto!**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

"_**La burla y el ridículo, son entre todas las injurias, las que menos se perdonan"**_

**PLATÓN**


	12. Chapter 12

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

* * *

_Esta actualización va dedicada para la linda Camili, - Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión!-_

CAPÍTULO XII

Sakura yacía en su incómodo lecho, sobre el piso de la sala de tejer completamente despierta. Se había vuelto a poner la camisola antes de acostarse. Aquella prenda tosca si que podía picar, pero el jergón de lana aún más áspera era mucho peor, de modo que la camisola le ofrecía cierto alivio. No lo tenía de otro tipo, ni de sus pensamientos, ni de su vientre y tampoco como resultado de las inquietantes sesiones que ese Lord "Venganza" había provocado en ella.

No comprendía aquellos sentimientos. Ella no deseaba a Syaoran Li. No podía desear a un hombre a quien odiaba. Pero durante aquellos últimos días él había conseguido muchas veces que lo deseara, a pesar de su odio. Y su cuerpo lo había recordado aquella noche… y respondido… de nuevo, y no como ella había deseado que respondiese.

El se había enojado tanto después de que se le recordaron todas las razones por las cuales deseaba vengarse. Había conseguido dominarse bastante bien. Esas reacciones estaban sólo en sus ojos expresivos. Pero era suficiente para lograr que Sakura temblase. A él le agradaba ver que Sakura tenía miedo. Eso era casi suficiente para pacificarlo... casi.

Sus pies habían sido como de madera cuando se acercó a él con el lienzo suave para secarlo. Y su voz fría no la había aliviado en absoluto.

-Arrodíllate otra vez -le había ordenado-. Y ten cuidado, mujer, que no se te escape una sola gota de humedad. Si me enfrío por tu negligencia, te castigaré.

Lo había dicho como si las restantes amenazas no hubiesen sido en serio. Sakura lo dudaba, pero en todo caso en aquel momento la inquietaba sólo aquélla. En actitud de autodefensa, se impuso secarlo lentamente, para tener la certeza de que no dejaba una gota de humedad en parte alguna de la piel.

Fue una experiencia que deseó no repetir. Su temblor de miedo se había convertido en otra cosa. Y él lo sabía La observaba como un halcón, y podía ver perfectamente el efecto que ejercía sobre ella. Por supuesto, el efecto que ella ejercía sobre él era incluso más evidente, y se manifestaba en todo su esplendor. La fascinación de Sakura ante la virilidad del hombre se repitió. Contra su voluntad, incluso lo acarició al secarlo.

En ese instante él le ordenó bruscamente que saliera. Sakura se sentía sorprendida, pero no esperó a que le repitiese la orden. Salió inmediatamente, y se encaminó hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las mujeres, que comprendían las salas de costura y tejido.

Estas últimas estaban oscuras, pues todavía era temprano, y las otras mujeres estaban abajo, en el Gran Salón. Sakura hubiera debido calmarse un poco, y después ir a buscar algo para comer. En cambio, utilizó una antorcha que cogió del corredor para encender unas pocas velas en la habitación, prepararse el jergón, ponerse de nuevo la camisola y acostarse.

Dormirse era otro asunto. Sakura aún estaba despierta cuando cuatro de las tejedoras entraron juntas. Hablaron en voz baja unos pocos minutos, y después todas fueron a acostarse y se durmieron sin la más mínima dificultad. Aún estaba despierta cuando el ruidoso rumoreo de su vientre se unió a los suaves sonidos de las otras mujeres que dormían. Aún estaba despierta cuando se abrió la puerta, y una forma enorme se recortó en el hueco, contrapuesta a la luz que venía del corredor.

Sakura sabía quién era. Incluso había sospechado que acudiría a verla, a pesar de que lo imaginaba gozando con Nakuru. A menos... ¿quizás creía que Nakuru estaba allí¿Venia a buscar a su favorita, y no a Sakura?

Pero se acercó a Sakura y dijo: -Ven. Ahora.-

Sakura no dudó de que le hablara a ella, a pesar que la figura del visitante no era más que una sombra oscura. Ninguna de las otras mujeres se movió. Sakura tampoco reaccionó, excepto para menear la cabeza. Él extendió la mano y repitió aquella única palabra.

-Ven-

Ella se sintió asaltada por el recuerdo de las manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo, del placer increíble que ese cuerpo le había dado poco antes, y meneó de nuevo la cabeza violentamente. No deseaba de nuevo ese placer, por lo menos de él.

Él habló respondiendo a su negativa, en voz baja, sólo para los oídos de Sakura.

-Te sucede lo mismo que a mí, de lo contrario no continuarías despierta. Yo no quiero soportarlo más. Ven ahora, o te llevaré por la fuerza.-

Ella temía la escena que sobrevendría, y que sin duda podría despertar a las demás, pero aun así no se movió.

El agregó: -Tus gritos no importarán. ¿No lo comprendes?-

Ella tenía un poco más de dignidad que todo eso. Pero como era probable que gritase si él la tocaba, se puso de pie y salió con el hombre fuera de la habitación, sólo hasta el corredor vacío. El continuó caminando, pues esperaba que ella lo siguiese. Cuando al fin comprendió que Sakura no estaba detrás, volvió. No estaba enojado. Por lo menos todavía. Se limitó a enarcar el entrecejo mientras preguntaba:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- La indiferencia del hombre era irritante.

-No iré contigo -dijo ella secamente-. Ya te has vengado de mí. Si me vuelves a forzar no será ojo por ojo.

-¿Te dije que sólo sería ojo por ojo, mujer? Después de lo que ha sucedido hoy vas a saber a qué atenerte. Lo que decida arrancarte, lo tendré. -Y después se encogió de hombros, poco antes de que la sonrisa sin humor se dibujase en sus labios-. Pero esto nada tiene que ver. Sencillamente, pensé que no eres más que una sierva en este momento, y por lo tanto estás atada a Fulkhurst, como otra sierva cualquiera. Eso significa que no puedes hacer nada sin mi permiso, y que como otra sierva cualquiera estás obligada conmigo. Significa también que, como les pasa a las otras, si decido levantarte las faldas y gozar de lo que tienes entre las piernas, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, es mi privilegio. De modo que si te digo que vengas a mi cama, te apresurarás a obedecerme. ¿Está claro? –

-Sí, pero...-

-¿Sí, qué? –

-Mi señor- -masculló ella.

-Aprendes con lentitud. Pero por otra parte, qué puede esperarse de una mujer tan estúpida.-

-No soy estúpida... mi señor.-

-¿No lo eres¿No te parece que fue estúpido tratar de robarme un hijo?-

-No estúpido -confesó ella-, sólo equivocado... pero no tenía alternativa.-

-Nadie te había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello -dijo él con voz dura.

Habían advertido a Sakura que no presentara excusas. El estaba irritado y no era probable que la escuchara, aunque ella se atreviera a intentar que la entendiera. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar algunas de las cosas que Syaoran había dicho, aunque eso lo enojase todavía más.

-Lord Syaoran, sabes muy bien que no soy sierva. Si lo fuera, sin duda estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que dices, e incluso quizá reaccionara de distinto modo cuando... me convocas en medio de la noche. Pero llamarme sierva no consigue que lo sea, no modifica mis sentimientos, no me permite aceptar lo que tú denominas "tu privilegio".

-Te gusta decirme que no tuviste alternativa. ¿Y crees que tienes alternativa con todo esto?-

-Si es así, tendrás que encadenarme otra vez -le aseguro Sakura-, jamás iré voluntariamente a tu cama.-

El rió cruelmente al observar su confianza. -Mujer, te puse esas cadenas por tu bien, no para el mío. Yo habría preferido que te resistieras, no deseo tu sometimiento. No, quiero tu odio, y tu vergüenza cuando al fin sucumbas. Quizás incluso esta vez te haré rogar... rogar lo que no deseas recibir.-

Ella palideció al oír aquellas palabras, aunque él no percibió la palidez en la semipenumbra. Sakura podía recordar la última vez en la cama de Syaoran, cuando él había jugado con la joven y la había excitado de tal modo que ella se había sentido dispuesta a rogarle que la poseyera... si no pudo hacerlo fue porque estaba amordazada. Y eso hubiera sido más humillante de todo el resto combinado. Pero ella estaba encadenada entonces, y no podía impedir esas caricias íntimas. Liberada, lucharía, de modo que él no podría llevarla de nuevo a esa cumbre de la necesidad ardiente... no, ni siquiera podría lograr que ella le rogase. Jamás.

Armada con esa convicción, se disponía a cometer el absurdo error de decirle que lo que buscaba era imposible, es decir, que aquel era el medio más seguro para demostrar lo contrario de lo que pretendía. Y entonces su vientre interrumpió el silencio con una queja ruidosa. Incluso eso la avergonzó, sobre todo cuando él bajó los ojos para mirar fijamente el órgano de donde partía el sonido.

-¿Cuándo comiste por última vez? -preguntó Syaoran.

-Esta mañana.-

-¿Por qué? Tuviste tiempo sobrado...-

-No lo tuve antes de tu baño, y después, yo... sólo deseaba estar sola y tratar de recobrar el ánimo.-

-No me culparás por haberte perdido una comida, y tampoco volverás a perderla. No me importa si mueres de hambre, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que mi hijo ya no dependa de ti. Ya tienes muy poca carne sobre los huesos. Si te saltas otra comida, te castigaré.-

Sakura empezaba a no sobresaltarse cuando oía aquellas amenazas. Parecía que hablaba en serio, que tenía la intención de cumplir lo que decía, pero las formulaba con demasiada frecuencia y por eso mismo ya no inspiraba mucho temor.

-No tengo la intención de morir de hambre para evitar tu venganza.-

-Bien, porque comprobarás que no tienes modo de escapar. Ahora, ven...-

-Regreso a mi propia cama.-

-Te vienes conmigo... ¿y no te advertí que no debías interrumpirme?-

-Si, pero como tú no cumples esa norma, no creo que desees que se te considere un hipócrita además de un monstruo.-

Volvió a dibujarse en su rostro aquella sonrisa sin alegría En realidad, la sonrisa era mucho más intimidatoria que sus amenazas, porque siempre había sido preludio de los castigos. El se adelantó un paso. Ella retrocedió otro. -¿No pensarás escapar de mí, verdad, mujer? -se burló él Ella levantó el mentón.

-Sí¿por qué no? De todos modos, tu intención es castigarme. Y yo no tengo otro recurso que ser más veloz que tú, patán gigante.

Antes de que diese él paso que le permitiría apoderarse de Sakura, ella pasó por su lado, en dirección a la escalera circular que comenzaba al final del corredor. Si podía llegar al salón, encontraría muchísimos lugares para ocultarse, incluso entre los servidores que allí dormían. Pero lo que tenía en la mente era el depósito que estaba en el sótano.

Sakura descendió los peldaños de dos en dos. Oyó que él maldecía detrás, escuchó el silbido de su propia respiración y el roce del acero sobre la piedra, al pie de la escalera. Sakura consiguió detenerse a tiempo. El hombre que le cerraba el paso tenía una vela en una mano, la espada en la otra. No era mayor que ella, pero tenía por lo menos un palmo más de estatura.

Sakura no pudo encontrar el modo de esquivar la espada o al joven que la empuñaba. Se sintió alzada por detrás, y oyó la voz de Syaoran:

-Aparta esa arma, Ken, y ve a despertar al cocinero.- Pero tan pronto como el joven fue a cumplir la orden, la voz dura cobró un acento suavemente amenazador al murmurar junto al oído de Sakura:

-Si no habías merecido el castigo antes, lo tendrás ahora... pero primero, comerás.-

La cocina era un lugar inquietante sin el gran fuego que crepitaba y las muchas antorchas que disipaban las sombras. El gato emitió un gruñido quejoso antes de extenderse detrás del mozo. El cocinero mascullaba acerca de su sueño interrumpido; Ken sostenía en alto la vela, de modo que el cocinero pudiese ver lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura continuaba encerrada en los brazos de Syaoran. Cada vez que se movía un poco, él interpretaba el gesto como un intento de huir, y apretaba con más fuerza los brazos.

Cuando al fin la sentó en un taburete, frente a la mesa, Sakura encontró una excelente diversidad de alimentos, entre los cuales podía elegir; todos eran platos fríos, pero aun así tentadores para un vientre vacío. La media hogaza de pan todavía estaba blanda, lo mismo que la mantequilla distribuida sobre ella. Había una gruesa tajada de carne asada, algunos pedazos de ternera, un trozo de caballa condimentada con menta y perejil, aunque sin la salsa que lo había acompañado antes. Un trozo de queso, peras, y una tarta de manzana completaban la comida, además de un jarro de cerveza.

-¿No han sobrado perdices? -preguntó Syaoran al cocinero cuando Sakura empezó a comer tímida y lentamente.

-Una, mi señor, pero Lady Akane pidió que se la sirvieran por la mañana...-

Syaoran lo interrumpió para ordenar:

-Sírvela. Mi hija puede comer lo que se prepare para el desayuno, como haremos todos los demás. Ahora esta mujer se muere de hambre.-

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Syaoran sabía que estaba creándole otro enemigo? No se le quitaba cosas a la hija de la casa para darlas a una criada A una huésped, sí, pero no a una criada. Y además el cocinero tendría que lidiar por la mañana con la enojada Akane de modo que ahí tenía también un enemigo; y el cocinero era marido de Gemmei Baiko, que tenía a Sakura a su cargo.

-Aquí hay más comida de la que puedo tomar -les aseguró Sakura-. No necesito... –

-Necesitas variedad -insistió Syaoran.

-Pero no me gusta la perdiz -mintió la joven.

-No sólo te alimentas tú -replicó él.

Aquel comentario le enrojeció la cara a causa de la vergüenza, sobre todo porque allí estaban los otros dos hombres, que la miraban de diferente modo, como si la extraña conducta de Syaoran ahora fuese más comprensible. A ese paso, la noticia de que estaba embarazada probablemente se difundiría por todo el castillo. Este hecho, unido a la gran atención que Syaoran concedía a Sakura, facilitaría a todos adivinar quién era el padre. ¿A él no le importaba? No¿por qué debía importarle, si su propósito era apoderarse del niño?

La frase de Syaoran provocó la mirada hostil de Sakura. -Ni el niño ni yo queremos perdiz, no la queremos.- El la miró un momento antes de aceptar con tono de rezongo:

-Muy bien. -Y después se volvió hacia el aliviado cocinero y agregó-: Pero debería beber vino en lugar de cerveza. Trae una botella de ese vino suave que envié desde Tures. Sakura tensó el cuerpo. También el cocinero, que dijo:

-Mi señor, tendré que despertar al mayordomo para conseguir la llave.-

-Pues hazlo.- Dijo Syaoran de modo despreocupado.

Sakura acababa de evitar el ganarse dos nuevos enemigos al renunciar a uno de sus platos favoritos. No estaba dispuesta a conseguir otro, el mayordomo, al aceptar su propio vino, el cual probablemente se asfixiaría, porque era suyo. Era cruel ofrecerle la bebida que le habían arrebatado, pero no podía atribuir esa crueldad a Syaoran, porque él no sabía que Sakura era la señora de Tures.

Detuvo al cocinero que ya se dirigía a la escalera.

-Señor Baiko, eso no será necesario. En este momento el vino me hace daño -mintió Sakura-. Por eso no puedo beberlo.-

El cocinero se volvió esperanzado, para obtener la confirmación de su señor, pero Syaoran estaba mirando irritado a Sakura.

-Es extraño -dijo-, que lo que provoca molestias a otros es lo que te hace daño precisamente ahora -dijo a la joven.

-No es así? -replicó con aire de duda, y después agregó con hostilidad-: Nunca vuelvas a violar mis órdenes, mujer. Si el Señor Baiko te obedece, en lugar de acatar mis mandatos, recibirá diez latigazos.-

Al escuchar eso, el pobre cocinero subió deprisa la escalera para despertar al mayordomo. Sakura dejó de comer, y se llevó las manos al vientre, de modo que Syaoran supiera que le estaba echando a perder el apetito.

-Tu actitud de rechazo es despreciable -murmuró Syaoran ante el descaro de Sakura. Ella preguntó:

-¿Qué harás con el vino? Yo no lo beberé. -Ordenaré que lo lleven a mi dormitorio, para beberlo, como te llevarán a ti apenas hayas concluido la comida; a menos que ya hayas terminado...- Sakura volvió a la comida en una actitud clara de rechazo, la sonrisa sin alegría apareció de nuevo en los labios de Syaoran-. ¿Ken?- Al joven no necesitaba que le repitiesen la orden.

-Sí, mi señor, apenas haya terminado -aseguró el muchacho.

Syaoran puso un dedo bajo el mentón de Sakura, que ella estaba moviendo lentamente al masticar.

-No te atiborres, mujer, y no tardes demasiado; de lo contrario tendré que regresar aquí para ver qué te demora, y eso no me agradaría. Dicho eso, la dejó sola con el escudero y la comida. Sakura masticó más lentamente si era posible, pero la ansiedad comenzaba apretarle el estómago. Se disponía a violarla otra vez… de hecho, había prometido hacerlo.

Tal vez debía rechazar al muchacho y no a Syaoran después escapar y ocultarse. Ken era más corpulento que Sakura, aunque aún no se había desarrollado por completo de modo que ciertamente tenía más posibilidades de huir de él que de su amo. Pero de ese modo lograría que castigasen al escudero. ¿Y si Syaoran venía a por ella¿no despertaría a otros con el fin de que le ayudasen a buscarla? Por supuesto aquel canalla desconsiderado adoptaría precisamente esa actitud. No le importaba que la gente del castillo trabajase de firme el día entero y que necesitara dormir. Tampoco a ella le importaba, pero en todo caso no deseaba que todos los habitantes de Fulkhurst la mirasen con odio, pues allí no había una sola alma que la protegiese de la venganza y los insultos.

-Es mejor que se dé prisa -dijo Ken desde atrás-. El humor de mi amo no incluye la paciencia, no le gusta esperar mucho tiempo.-

Ella no miró hacia atrás para contestar. -¿Y qué? Ahora vendrá a buscarme. ¿Crees que eso me importa? Venga o no venga, tendré que soportar su cólera. Y sus pequeños castigos...-

Sakura se preguntó cuál sería la humillación que la esperaba por haberlo desafiado en el corredor, junto a las habitaciones, por escapar de él, por contrariarlo. ¿Los ruegos que había mencionado¿Algo peor? No. ¿Qué podía ser peor que rogar placer a un hombre a quien despreciaba?

-Eres una mujer perversa, y no agradeces su generosidad.-

Sakura se atragantó con la carne que estaba masticando. Cuando el exceso de tos se calmó, se volvió para mirar con odio al joven que había formulado aquella absurda declaración.

-¿Qué generosidad? –preguntó

-Te alimenta después de que ya se ha cerrado la cocina. Antes de hoy, nunca la habían abierto en estas circunstancias. El Señor Baiko no se atrevería a hacerlo ni aunque él mismo estuviera muriéndose de hambre.-

Era una norma usual en la mayoría de los castillos. Si no se procedía así, se corría el riesgo de que hubiese despilfarro. Pero Sakura no estaba impresionada.

-Alimenta a su hijo, no a mí -se burló.

-El no abriría la cocina ni siquiera para sus hijas -replicó el joven.

-Tú lo sabes todo! -exclamó ella, impaciente-. Ese hombre me odia. –

-Cuando te desea antes que a otra¿Cuando vaciló horas enteras ante la posibilidad de despertarte, pese a que su necesidad era grande¿Cuando incluso te llevó en brazos para que no cogieses frío porque estabas descalza?-

Ella podría haber refutado cada una de aquellas afirmaciones pero se había sonrojado intensamente ante la mención de la necesidad de Syaoran, la que ella había provocado durante el baño. Sakura había supuesto que mandaría llamar a Nakuru. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Porque contigo se venga y satisface su necesidad, se contestó ella misma. Pero¿por qué había esperado tanto tiempo? Porque a decir verdad él no podía soportar el contacto con el cuerpo de Sakura, del mismo modo que ella no podía soportar el contacto... no, estaba mintiéndose. En realidad, jamás la había molestado tocar ese cuerpo hermosamente formado cuando lo había tenido en su poder. Y esa noche, se había excitado al tocarlo, a pesar de que él no la tocaba. ¡Pero eso le molestaba¡Le molestaba el efecto que él producía en ella!

-¿No importa que yo no desee sus atenciones? -preguntó Sakura, como si pudiera lograr que el muchacho la comprendiera y cambiase de opinión.

El se limitó a contestar: -Ya te lo he dicho, eres perversa.-

-¡Y tu eres ignorante y prejuicioso! Tu señor es un individuo cruel y vengativo...-

-¡No! -exclamó Ken, ahora irritado-. Es bueno y benévolo con quienes lo sirven. Sólo castiga a sus enemigos. -

-Y yo soy uno de sus enemigos -murmuró Sakura, volviéndole la espalda.

Miro Fijamente la comida que ya no deseaba, y oyó que Ken decía:

-¿Su enemigo¿Una mujer¿Qué has podido haber hecho para ganarte su enemistad?

Sólo violarlo Y robarle un hijo. Pero aquel era un crimen tan abrumador a sus propios ojos, que jamás lo reconocería nadie. Era probable que Syaoran cambiase de idea y la asesinara si hablaba, porque por lo menos la mitad de su odio provenía del hecho de que alguien pudiera haberle infligido aquella ofensa, a él, que era un señor tan poderoso.

De modo que no contestó y se limitó a decir con voz desfallecida:

-Si piensas llevarme con él, hazlo. Ya he terminado aquí El cocinero volvió con el mayordomo, y se acercó presuroso.

-Muchacha¿no te agradan los restos? -

-Señor Baiko, ha sido una comida excelente, pero ya estoy satisfecha. Y en adelante haré todo lo posible para comer a horas normales, de modo que no le molesten de nuevo.-

El desechó la disculpa:

-El niño debe alimentarse. Me ocuparé de que recibas siempre una ración más abundante. –

-No, no es necesario...- Se apresuró a decir Sakura, pero fue amablemente interrumpida.

-Lord Syaoran así lo quiere. Y lo que Lord Syaoran quiera, se hará.-

Sakura rechinó los dientes y salió de la cocina. Pero antes de llegar a los peldaños de piedra, la atraparon por detrás, como antes. Pero en estos brazos no se sentía segura. Tenia la impresión de que podía caerse de un momento a otro.

-Suéltame, Ken. Soy perfectamente capaz de...-

-Perversa -repitió el joven, mientras subía los peldaños-. Prefiere enfermarse y morir de modo que a mí me desuellen a latigazos. Realmente perversa.-

-Tonto, es más probable que me rompa el cuello cuando me caiga contigo.-

-Es caballeroso ayudar a todas las mujeres... pero la próxima vez ten la bondad de usar zapatos.-

¿Estaba quejándose? Sakura le habría arrancado las orejas, pero temió que a causa de la sorpresa la dejase caer. Dios protegiera de los aspirantes a caballero.

¿-Cómo puedes saber si el piso esta frío cuando tu no estas descalzo? Se me hielan las plantas de los pies, después de todo.-

Él estaba de pie, jadeante. El oscuro salón se extendió ante ellos y había sólo una antorcha al fondo para iluminar el angosto sendero entre los cuerpos dormidos de los criados. Ken la miró horrorizado.

-Ah... ¿quieres que te preste mis zapatos?

-Lo que quiero es regresar a mi propia cama.-

El horror de Ken se acentuó. -¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-Pues mírame.-

Sakura se volvió y comenzó a recorrer el sendero, pero apenas habían pasado cinco segundos cuando se sintió levantada de nuevo. Ahora Ken estaba enojado, y le habló con verdadero malhumor.

-Amiga, esos aires de gran dama no te van. ¿Crees que el favor de un señor te eleva a esa condición? No es así, y será mejor que lo recuerdes.-

Las palabras de Ken la ofendieron, y la indujeron a contestar sin pensarlo.

-No necesito que me eleven a una jerarquía que ya es mía. Tu magnífico y benévolo señor fue quien quiso hacerme algo distinto de lo que soy, a pesar de que soy la señora de... -Su sentido común regresó antes de que dijese "Tures". En cambio, dijo "Kirkburough"-. Un lugar que él destruyó hace poco.-

-Mientes, mujer. –

-Y tú hablas como tu amo, estúpido -replicó Sakura-. En realidad, la única mentira que te he dicho ha sido que tenía frío en los pies. ¡Ahora, suéltame!-

Obedeció, y la soltó porque en realidad ya no tenía fuerza en los brazos. Pero eso no sirvió de mucho a Sakura, pues habían llegado a la antecámara del dormitorio, y la puerta del aposento interior estaba abierta. Pronto apareció él, fue atraído por la misma voz sonora de Sakura.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó Syaoran a su escudero, pues el muchacho jadeaba visiblemente.

Sakura contestó antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ken

-Quiso imitarte y traerme, pero descubrió que tiene que crecer un poco antes de empezar a representar el papel del bárbaro que impone su voluntad a las mujeres.-

La doble burla no pasó inadvertida para ninguno de los dos varones. Ken se sonrojó intensamente. Syaoran sonrió la misma sonrisa helada que Sakura detestaba.

-De modo que mi nueva sierva tiene garras¿eh? -contestó Syaoran-. Ya me ocuparé de cortárselas. Entra, Sakura.-

Ella no se movió ni un centímetro, horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Qué la había inducido a pensar que podía burlarse de él e insultarlo sin pagar el precio? Pero de todos modos, mientras se viese obligada...

-Yo... estoy harta de aceptar castigos que no merezco... -Dirigió una mirada a Ken antes de terminar con estas palabras- Si quieres que entre ahí, tendrás que arrastrarme. Ya te lo dije, no iré por propia voluntad.-

Todo habría estado muy bien si Ken no bloqueara la única salida, pero ésa era la situación, y por lo tanto Sakura no tuvo a donde ir cuando Syaoran aceptó su desafío y se acercó para aferrarla. Y aunque intentó con todas las fuerzas que poseía soltar su muñeca del apretón de los dedos de Syaoran, se vio llevada bruscamente al dormitorio, y allí el cerró de un golpe la puerta. No se detuvo hasta que se acercó a la cama y la arrojó sobre ella.

Después, lentamente, y con evidente placer, acercó su cuerpo al de Sakura, hasta que ella comprendió que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de apartarlo.

-¿Ves ahora qué poco importa tu voluntad? -la provocó. -Te odio.

-Te retribuyo de todo corazón el sentimiento, y te aseguro que si se trata de odiar tengo mucha más practica que tú. -Estaba mostrándole su sonrisa cruel, de modo que Sakura alimentó pocas dudas acerca de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

De pronto sintió deseos de llorar. Incluso unas pocas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, y los iluminaron con el brillo de un par de joyas.

EI vio las lágrimas y momento, y las examinó pensativo durante un momento antes de decir:

-No pensarás facilitarme las cosas, verdad¿Dónde está la resistencia que me prometiste?- No estaba enojado, su voz era suave y tentadora.

-Tú te complaces demasiado con mi odio y mi resistencia. Prefiero no concederte el más mínimo placer.-

-Mujer egoísta -se burló él, aunque de pronto en sus ojos se manifestó un auténtico humor. La actitud de Syaoran era extraña. La mantenía cerca en con abrazó posesivo, pero no la lastimaba, ella sentía la respiración de él chocar contra sus labios, y podía identificar la mirada exploratoria del hombre en su rostro. Qué era lo que veía en los ojos castaños?… repudio hacia ella era seguro que no, pero eso no podía ser posible, Sakura llegó a pensar que estaba delirando cuando creyó sentir un temblor en el cuerpo del hombre, su duda se hizo más intensa cuando percibió un leve cambio de humor más, pero la aliviaba sentir que él no estaba enojado, había una chispa en la mirada ámbar que la hacía temblar, Sakura estaba absorta ante el rostro de Syaoran, concluyó que cuando él estaba relajado era en verdad fastuoso; la voz juguetona la sacó de su letargo- ¿De modo que piensas dejar inerte el cuerpo, y abrigas la esperanza de que yo me aburra y te abandone?-

Ella aún no conocía ese tipo de reacción en Syaoran, y dijo con expresión fatigada: -Ahora que lo mencionas...-

Él se rió, confundiendo a Sakura, y rió todavía más cuando vio la confusión de la muchacha. Después, acercó la mano a la mejilla de Sakura, una mano tan suave, y el pulgar se deslizó lentamente, inquietante, sobre la totalidad del labio inferior. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

La pregunta no pareció destinada a ella, era simplemente como si pensara en voz alta. Pero de todos modos, ella contestó: -Déjame ir.

-No, jamás -dijo él con voz suave, mientras fijaba los ojos en los labios de Sakura-. Tú eras virgen en más de un aspecto. ¿Y qué me dices de esto?

La miraba con ojos cálidos y con una sonrisa que lo hacía enormemente apuesto. Sakura casi se sintió hipnotizada. Entonces, sus labios tocaron los de ella. Fue un beso desprovisto de crueldad, la boca de Syaoran acariciaban la de ella de forma delicada y tentadora; incluso la respiración de él era una suave caricia en sus temblorosos labios.

Lo había previsto, estaba preparada para resistir, pero no para la imprevista participación del resto de su propio cuerpo, sobre el cual no ejercía ningún control. La lengua de Syaoran rozo los labios de Sakura, y ella experimentó sensaciones en su vientre. Él introdujo la lengua entre los dientes de Sakura. Fue cuando ella supo que estaba perdida.

Continuará…

* * *

**H O L A A A A A A A!... **

**Dios!... Estoy más que emocionada, cuando entro a mi correo y veo la cantidad de reviews... me quedé… o.O!... Estoy de veras muy feliz. **

**Siéndoles muy, pero muy sincera, cuando decidí publicar esta historia mi objetivo jamás fue llegar a ser de esos autores que tienen más de cien reviews en una historia, incluso entré con la idea que a lo mucho 3 o 5 personas la leerían, y eso lo pensé porque la historia tiene temas tan desagradables como el maltrato a la mujer… o que luego al principio no es tan dotada de romanticismo puro como a muchas lectoras nos gustaría… soy transparente con ustedes tanto como entiendo que les puede interesar, y les digo que de ver a tanta gente me compromete a cuidar lo que hago y ser responsable con mis actualizaciones… Yo sabía y sé que si me han dejado sus mensajitos es porque han sentido el deseo de escribírmelos, y eso para mí es más valioso que la cantidad, esto lo sostengo hasta el día de hoy. Pero sería una hipocresía y una mofada de mi parte decirles que no me interesa la cantidad… me importa y mucho, porque eso me motiva más a cuidar lo que les llevo para leer, a ser comprometida con ustedes y no fallarles con una roña de adaptación; siempre he sido y/o lo he sentido así, pero ahora el compromiso crece. Estoy muy feliz, mucho muy feliz que la historia les guste. **

**En total tengo 21 reviews para el capítulo 11, eso es una satisfacción que no me la quita nadie. Gracias, por el tiempo que me regalan, infinitas gracias a:**

Saori-Luna ·· figer-mazu-zuriku ·· belzer ·· ishi ·· Selenne Kiev ··Lizve ·· Verito.S ·· ANA KOU ·· Carolina ·· Fabisa ·· Camili ·· Alucard riza-trisha ·· Hermione I ·· kaori chan ··principita17 ·· Larthis ·· Dani ·· Ai-chan4 ·· Daulaci ·· Laydi Shaden.

**Jejejejeje, tuve que ponerlos así, si no me sale el mismo espacio del capítulo. Jajajajaja. Bueno, como vieron en este capítulo Syaoran está siendo más condescendiente con Sakura, y yo les pregunto: un amo le interesaría tanto el bienestar de una esclava?... en todo caso se aburre y la sustituye… pero lo que Syao está haciendo ya no es por venganza… pronto descubriremos qué le pasa al castaño, porque es _obvio_ que tiene más que un interés de venganza hacia Sakura. La escena al final del capítulo, no lo podemos comparar con una escena escrita por otras autoras de novelas románticas, pero esa es la esencia de Johanna Lindsay, ser romántico pero sin caer en lo melifluo excesivo (que no niego esto sea maravilloso en su momento) pero desde la línea de esta historia, el cambio de Li es abrumador, y esto solo es el principio, lanzo una pregunta generalizada, no se han preguntado qué pasa por la mente de Syaoran?... pues eso mis queridos lectores lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, la mitad del capítulo está dedicado a eso, conoceremos los sentimientos de él y veremos cómo vive el lindo Syao toda esta situación… **

"_-Vete, mujer. Que te use no significa que comparta mi cama contigo más de lo que ya lo he hecho.-"_

"_-Ya he olvidado tu cama; una losa de piedra sería preferible.-"_

"_-…Vuelve aquí, Sakura. … No… estoy de humor para llevarte de regreso a tu cama…- la suavidad de la mujer era agradable, y comprendió que si no se andaba con cuidado terminaría acostumbrándose a eso."_

**Tortura para quién, jajajajajajaja. El próximo capítulo tendrá de todo un poco, revelaciones de nuevas arpías y de confusos sentimientos, espero contar con ustedes. Me despido, esto es un hasta pronto, estoy tan feliz que bien les puedo dar una súper sorpresa, ya nos leeremos, cuídense mucho por favor, abrazos y besos, los kiere mucho…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

"_**El sentimiento más profundo se revela siempre en el silencio"**_

**MARIANNE MOORE**


	13. Chapter 13

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIII

Syaoran estaba aturdido, dominado por la satisfacción total y el descontento. Ninguno de los dos sentimientos le agradaba en ese momento, pero ninguno lo dejaba en paz. Uno lo inducía a desear la posibilidad de negar el otro, pero no podía, pues zambullirse en el cuerpo de aquella bruja de cabellos de lino había sido increíblemente satisfactorio. Por supuesto, todo aquello era tan agradable porque le permitía vengarse de ella. Un placer tan inmenso no podía responder a otro motivo.

Pero no hubiera debido experimentar nada de todo eso, pues no alimentaba la intención de tocarla de nuevo después de haberla liberado de sus cadenas. Su intención había sido ciertamente continuar torturándola, y cubriéndola de vergüenza. Aun se proponía lograrlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que viviese sin pagar por ello cierto precio, y deseaba que Sakura lo recordase constantemente.

Pero aquella noche había demostrado a Syaoran que era un tonto si creía que podía avergonzarla obligándola a prestar servicios íntimos sin pagar a su vez el precio correspondiente. Hubiera podido hacerlo si Sakura hubiera continuado sintiendo sólo vergüenza, pero en cambio se había excitado, aunque había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que él lo advirtiese; y el hecho de que ella lo deseara había determinado que Syaoran se descontrolase. De todos modos, había conseguido resistir la seducción de Sakura, y la había apartado de su persona. Pero la mujer había continuado influyendo en su mente... y su cuerpo.

Que pudiese obligarlo a desearla tan intensamente lo irritaba. En verdad, aquella expresión lo enfurecía, pues no se trataba de algo distinto de la falta de control que padecía cuando ella lo había tenido en su poder. Y en efecto él había combatido el ansia abrumadora de ir a buscarla llevársela aquella noche. Pero tan pronto como pensó que la condición en que ella estaba ahora le daba todo el derecho poseerla otra vez, perdió la batalla.

Se inclinó para mirarla. Ella fingía dormir, con la esperanza de evitar que Syaoran continuase prestándole atención y Syaoran sonrió para sí mismo. No había supuesto que le parecería tan divertida. Su actitud y los intentos de desafiarlo eran ridículamente divertidos. La mayor parte del tiempo le temía pero a veces también se irritaba. Y él comprobaba que le agradaba la cólera de Sakura mucho más que su miedo, lo cual no parecía muy lógico.

Tampoco tenía mucha lógica que ella buscara intencionadamente provocar su cólera, en vista de la gravedad de su posición. No se había molestado en desnudarla o desnudarse, sencillamente le había levantado la falda, como le había advertido que podía hacer. También le había dicho que no deseaba su buena voluntad, pero oírla rogar que la poseyese había sido bastante agradable, y había apaciguado su cólera de señor.

Sakura tenía la falda levantada hasta las caderas. Él apoyó una mano sobre el flanco desnudo de la joven y vio cómo ella contenía la respiración. Pero no abrió los ojos, y continuó fingiendo que dormía. Otro pequeño gesto de desafío que él decidió ignorar por el momento.

La actitud de Syaoran era extraña. Despreciaba a Sakura por lo que ella le había hecho, pero le agradaba muchísimo tenerla en su poder. Y aquella ansia de atacarla cuando ya se sentía perfectamente saciado agravaba su descontento.

Con el entrecejo fruncido apartó la mano, y llegó a la conclusión de que la presencia de la joven debía de ser la causa de su extraña disposición de ánimo. Por lo menos eso podía solucionarse, y deprisa.

-Vete, mujer. Que te use no significa que comparta mi cama contigo más de lo que ya lo he hecho. No te ha gustado dormir en un jergón duro estas últimas tres noches?-

-Estoy desbordando simpatía -replicó Sakura mientras salía del colchón y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Su sarcasmo salía demasiado evidente y no divirtió a Syaoran.

-Recuerda mi cama blanda cuando duermas en tu propio jergón duro -dijo él. Sakura se volvió para dirigirle una breve sonrisa.

-Ya he olvidado tu cama; una losa de piedra sería preferible.-

-No era esa tu actitud cuando me rogabas que te poseyera.-

La cara de Sakura se puso escarlata cuando oyó estas palabras. Bien, eso le enseñaría a mostrarse un poco más hábil con sus burlas. Pero él lo olvidó apenas vio los pies desnudos de Sakura.

-Vuelve aquí, Sakura. -La cara de Sakura pasó del rojo al blanco, y él explotó- No estoy de humor para llevarte de regreso a tu cama porque olvidaste traer tus zapatos.-

-Que yo lo olvidé? No tenía intención de abandonar el cuarto en que dormía. Tú me despertaste en mitad de la noche¿y pretendes que esté completamente vestida?-

-No dormías. Pero de todos modos, tendrás que dormir aquí, hasta que yo ordene que te traigan los zapatos, por la mañana.-

-No me enfriaré, te lo juro.-

-¿Pretendes permanecer ahí y discutir conmigo, mujer? -preguntó él. Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-No -dijo en voz tan baja que él apenas la oyó.

-Entonces, regresa ahora mismo a esta cama.-

No dijo más. Sakura se adelantaba muy lentamente, poniendo a prueba la paciencia, el dominio de sí mismo y las buenas intenciones de Syaoran. Pero cuando llegó a la cama, estaba tan irritado que agregó:

-Ante todo, quítate esa camisa. No deseo que me raspe la piel si llego a rozarla mientras duermo.-

Ella volvió bruscamente la cabeza para mostrar a Syaoran que no estaba asustada, como él había creído. Había intentado ocultarle su furia. Ahora renunció a su ficción; se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo.

Esa demostración de enojo era sencillamente divertida para Syaoran. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo lastimado, la figura de la espalda enrojecida lo sobrecogió, de pronto se sintió crispado. La coloración roja en la piel a causa de la lana áspera, era lo que irritaba a Syaoran.

Condenada piel, tan delicada. Había hecho una excepción al permitir que Sakura compartiese su cama, en defensa de su salud, y ahora se veía obligado a hacer otra excepción en favor de la joven.

A Syaoran no le agradaba debilitar su venganza con aspectos parciales, pero de todos modos se dijo que debía ordenar a Kaede que trajese las prendas de tela suave de Sakura y quizá también su propia camisa, cuando por la mañana le llevaran los zapatos. Pero más valía que aquélla fuese la última concesión que le hacía a causa de su sexo o su cuerpo delicado, pues si aquello continuaba así la mujer comenzaría a pensar que no sentía verdadero desagrado frente a ella.

Para lograr que no pensara semejante cosa, paseó la mirada sobre la desnudez de Sakura, y dijo: -Realmente, es agradable enseñarte cuál es tu lugar. -

-¿Bajo tus pies? -rezongó Sakura.

Syaoran comenzó a quitarse sus propias prendas de vestir. Pero esbozó una sonrisa insegura antes de contestar:

-Si lo deseo así, así será. Ahora, métete bajo las mantas. No quiero oír una sola palabra más esta noche.-

Ver de nuevo aquel cuerpo femenino tan delicado, tan atractivo y que ella ni siquiera intentaba ocultar a sus ojos, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera violentamente, el ver los senos tan expuestos y firmes, hizo que una energía recorriera su piel y se aglomerara entre sus piernas. Maldijo interiormente esa sensación, por lo que solo atinó en ordenarle bruscamente que se metiera a la cama en ese mismo instante. Sakura sentía en su cuerpo los latigazos de esa mirada ámbar, por lo que al recibir la orden no dudó. Por una vez Sakura se apresuró a obedecer la orden, pero cuando él a su vez se acostó, después de apagar las velas, se volvió hacia ella sólo para encontrar una posición cómoda, apoyando sus cuerpos del lado izquierdo, Syaoran atrajo el suave cuerpo de mujer al suyo, haciéndolo encajar en el pecho, abdomen y piernas masculinas. Sakura pudo sentir como la mano derecha de él, tocaba suavemente sus senos, fue una caricia muy íntima, tomaba uno de ellos como palpando, conociendo lo que era suyo, la respiración de Syaoran en su cuello, su olor, su tacto, sus caricias… era la locura, el infierno. Ella sintió que podía morir si no se apartaba de él. Por lo que no pudo más… Sakura exclamó:

-No puedo soportar de nuevo tu contacto. ¡Enloqueceré!-

Él se sintió tentado de refutar aquellas palabras. En cambio, dijo:

-Cállate. Estoy demasiado fatigado para forzarte de nuevo... por mucho que lo ruegues.-

Pero perversamente le pasó el brazo por el pecho hasta llegar a la cintura y la atrajo aún más hacia la curva de su cuerpo.

-No puedo dormir así -dijo ella, rechinando los dientes.

-Será mejor que podamos dormir, mujer, porque de lo contrario no importará lo cansado que esté. –

Ella se mantuvo tan quieta que ni siquiera respiró. El se echó a reír y la apretó con más fuerza.

-Si te deseo de nuevo, tus tontas travesuras no lo impedirán; de modo que duérmete, no sea que cambie de idea.-

Sakura respiró hondo y no dijo más. Syaoran, en efecto, estaba cansado, pero no tanto que no apreciase la calidez del cuerpo apretado contra él. Después de todo, la suavidad de la mujer era agradable, y comprendió que si no se andaba con cuidado terminaría acostumbrándose a eso.

Dios se mostró compasivo por la mañana, pues permitió que Sakura despertase en una habitación vacía. No sabía cómo afrontaría a Syaoran a la luz del día, después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero por lo menos sentía un alivio temporal, aunque no a causa de los recuerdos.

Gimió cuando evocó las diferentes escenas, y hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Se había sentido tan segura de que podría resistir la tentación de rogar a Syaoran, pero con los labios y los dedos de aquel hombre torturándola, con su sangre cada vez más apremiada por la necesidad… las palabras que él había deseado oír, brotaron de los labios de Sakura. Y a ella no le había importado nada excepto el placer exquisito que él le había negado hasta que obedeció sus órdenes.

Sakura había conocido en ese momento lo que era un beso, había sido tan suave la exploración de la lengua de Syaoran en su boca que sintió deseos de llorar, la sensación era mágica… aún y estando sola ella podía sentir todavía esos labios acariciando los suyos.

Había sido inevitable que una lágrima rodara por una de las sonrojadas mejillas de Sakura, mientras él la besaba, no había tiempo para definir la razón de esa lágrima, estaba tan aturdida que solo siguió los impulsos de su cuerpo. Depositó sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre descubriendo lo duros y cálidos que eran. Las manos distribuidas por su cuerpo la aturdían junto con la lengua tormentosa enterrada en su boca. Un dulce gemido salió de su garganta el cual retumbó en la habitación. Casi se echaba a llorar como desquiciada al descubrir que había más de una manera para unir los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer. Una alternativa a aquella que había descubierto gracias a la codicia de Yue. Nuevamente ese sensual hombre asaltaba su cuerpo, nuevamente estaba dentro de ella pero sin lugar a dudas esta era una experiencia diferente, gozaba de esa experiencia tanto como cuando el la había poseído, pues el encanto estaba en la dulzura del tacto masculino.

Sakura no sabía cómo era estar en la gloria, pero el abrazo de ese poderoso hombre le ofrecía una idea. Ella perdió la razón al sentir la mano de Syaoran en su seno derecho, apretaba suavemente el inflamado pezón para luego masajearlo con ternura. Sakura sintió como las caricias dadas a su pecho y los apretones gentiles a su trasero hacían que de su intimidad brotara fuego líquido, curvó su cuervo ante la necesidad que le retorcía las entrañas. Esa maldita necesidad que se acrecentaba gracias al veneno dulce que brotaba de la boca de su señor y que era dejada en su misma lengua. Tuvo de pronto miedo ante el poder del erotismo de ese hombre en su cuerpo. Ella luchaba por entrar en razón pero perdió rumbo cuando él le abrió las piernas y acomodó su cuerpo aún cubierto por la ropa. A pesar de eso, Sakura sintió muy bien lo hinchada que esa arma estaba, se descubrió deseando arrancarle la ropa y cubrir ella misma ese miembro con su intimidad. Anhelaba tenerlo dentro de ella, su cuerpo lo necesitaba con desquiciante urgencia y los perversos movimientos de la pelvis masculina que simulaban el mismo acto sexual, solo acrecentaban su deseo. Él la torturaba, disfrutaba ver como ella lo deseaba, ella lo podía discernir en su mirada llena de triunfo. Volvió a besarla con demanda pero no la lastimaba.

Al sentir que sus bocas se separaban, ella abrió los ojos, y contempló el rostro agitado de Syaoran, concluyó de nuevo que ese hombre era muy bello cuando no estaba molesto. Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando él lamió descaradamente sus labios para después levantarle la falda y dejar expuesto el vértice de la piernas femeninas, segundos después sintió la intromisión de sus largos y finos dedos en la misma entrada de su ser; acariciaba mañosamente esa pequeña e inflamada parte de su cuerpo, lo frotaba ávidamente y ella sintió que el contacto de esos dedos la quemaba, su cuerpo sin poderlo evitar empezó a convulsionar ante la deliciosa sensación que nacía de entre sus piernas, su respiración se aceleraba a cada roce, el se acercó más a ella y saboreó su cuello dejándole tortuosamente sentir su cálida lengua en cada succión, su mano presionaba, y friccionaba ese pedacito más que sensible de su cuerpo; él aumentó considerablemente el ritmo de sus caricias, la frotaba sin tregua alguna, en ese momento creyó morir, su cuerpo se acercaba a la gloria misma, sentía cómo pronto liberaría la presión que agobiaba su vientre, estaba cerca de llegar al cielo… estaba a punto de estallar de placer… cuando él sacó sus dedos y la abandonó en la cama, privándola así del desahogo de su excitado cuerpo.

En ese momento sintió como la furia se apoderaba de ella, cómo era posible que la dejara así?... no lograba comprender cómo el desgraciado había sabido exactamente cuándo detenerse. Estaba furiosa, pero su cuerpo la tenía sometida en un ansia indescriptible junto con la desesperación que le daba su deseo. Cerró los ojos deseando controlarse pero era imposible, respiró profundo y lo buscó con la mirada, estaba al pie de la cama mirándola con una sonrisa endemoniada, Sakura pudo haberlo maldecido pero la dejó desconcertada el sudor que cubría el rostro de Syaoran, pero sobre todo el sonrojo que lo hacía ver hermoso si eso era posible. Sakura se abandonó en la cama y dejó que de sus ojos brotaran al fin las lágrimas; creyó haberlo pensado, pero de sus labios brotaron lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

- … Syao… ran.- Había sido un murmullo suplicante.

Ella vio el cambio en la mirada de él, sus ojos de pronto se habían vuelto de un cálido ámbar a un dorado que la hacía temblar. Vio como él se abalanzaba como un felino sobre ella, apenas contuvo el aliento cuando la tomó de las caderas y la golpeó contra su miembro, deliberadamente le friccionaba el duro órgano en su intimidad, eso había sido todo para ella, había sido todo.

-… por... favor… Syaoran - De no haber estado tan cerca, él no habría escuchado semejante súplica.

Esa noche, Syaoran la había poseído como nunca antes lo había hecho, ella había logrado alcanzar el cielo en más de dos ocasiones, sin duda había sido algo inolvidable.

La mortificación y el odio de sí misma habían llegado después, pero durarían mucho más tiempo, probablemente para siempre. Aún no podía soportar la idea de mirarlo a los ojos y ver su expresión regocijada. Estaba segura de que moriría, agobiada por la vergüenza, y él se reiría. La debilidad de Sakura no significaba nada para aquel hombre; su propio triunfo lo era todo. Sí, se echaría a reír, y ella lo odiaría más que nunca... Se abrazó así misma en esa cama ocupada solo por ella, sintiendo aún el olor de Syaoran por todo su cuerpo.

– Despiértate, mujer, y ponte esto.-

Sakura emitió una exclamación de sorpresa, se movió y vio a Syaoran de pie junto a la cama, con ropa interior femenina en las manos, así como con la chaqueta y los zapatos que ella había dejado en la sala de costura. La miró con el entrecejo fruncido... después continuó hablando con su habitual brusquedad.

-¿Crees que puedes haraganear en la cama, como probablemente es tu costumbre, sólo porque anoche me complaciste tu? Tu condición no cambia, y tampoco tus obligaciones, las que has descuidado esta mañana. Yo ya he comido, así que necesitarás servir la mesa del estrado hasta la noche; por lo que ve a desayunar ahora y ocúpate de tus otros deberes.-

Salió antes de que ella pudiese darle una respuesta adecuada irritante. De modo que haraganeaba en la cama. Como si pudiera hacerlo, sobre todo en la cama de aquel hombre.

Y de pronto advirtió que había afrontado la situación y sobrevivido. ¿No estaba dispuesto a vanagloriarse de la vergüenza de Sakura¿El único modo de mencionarlo era decir que había encontrado en ella un poco de placer? Ciertamente, no lo entendía. Había desaprovechado una oportunidad perfecta para humillar más a su prisionera.

Sakura contempló las prendas dejadas sobre la cama, y su confusión se agravó. Sabía por qué le habían entregado las ropas propias de una criada: para que aquellas prendas tan ásperas le recordasen constantemente su nueva condición. Sin embargo, ahora tenía su propia ropa interior, de fino y suave hilado, que le protegería la piel. Aún tendría que vestir la chaqueta y la falda de la criada, pero ya no sufriría la irritación en la piel a causa de aquellas prendas.

Miró divertida la puerta por donde había salido Syaoran. Aquel hombre cruel rehusaba permitir que pasara hambre, rehusaba permitir que tuviese frío, aunque su inquietud con aquel asunto tenía que ver con el niño que llevaba en su vientre. Ahora rehusaba permitir que su piel se irritase con las prendas que él mismo había insistido en que usara, y eso nada tenia que ver con el hijo. Se relacionaba con ella. ¿Cruel? Sí, ciertamente, lo era... pero quizá no tanto. Y bien¿qué estaba pensando? No había bondad en Syaoran Li, ni siquiera un poco. Sin duda, tenía algún motivo escondido para devolverle sus ropas, un motivo que ella no alcanzaba todavía a adivinar, pero que probablemente la avergonzaría. Un hombre odioso. ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que aplicar los modos más eficaces para molestarla? Se vistió deprisa, suspirando complacida ante la familiar comodidad de su combinación de fina tela blanca, y la camisola roja ajustada que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, como debía ser el caso, tratándose de una dama. La superficie áspera de la chaqueta ya no le tocó la piel, pero Sakura comprobó que tenía un problema para asegurarla sobre los hombros ahora que debajo estaba la camisola suave, en lugar de la áspera lana que por lo menos mantenía en su lugar la otra prenda.

De todos modos, se sintió mucho mejor usando por lo menos algunas prendas propias, y casi sonreía cuando entró en el gran salón, y sonrió más abiertamente cuando vio que Syaoran no estaba allí para desconcertarla con sus frías miradas. Buscó a Mildred cerca del fuego, pero allí estaban únicamente las hijas de Syaoran con su tutora, aprendiendo nuevos estilos de costura. No volvió a mirarlas, de modo que no vio cómo ellas la observaban mientras se acercaba a la escalera que conducía a la cocina, con una expresión casi tan odiosa como la del padre.

-Queridas, no le presten atención -les recomendó Lady Ema-. Una dama no se rebaja a mirar a mujeres de esa clase.-

-Pero ha pasado la noche en el dormitorio de nuestro padre -señaló Maya, de trece años-. Nakuru nunca pasó toda la noche con él.-

-Con sus aires altaneros. Nakuru no es una compañía muy agradable -dijo Akane con expresión desdeñosa.

Akane era la hija mayor, con sus catorce años, si no se contaba a la bastarda Mai, por quien el padre jamás preguntaba, y a la cual ninguna de las hijas legítimas reconocía como hermana. Maya era la más bonita de las dos, con sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos ámbar, mezclados con amarillo en la medida suficiente para evitar que fuesen tan fríos como los del padre. Akane tenía cabellos y ojos castaños, y pómulos muy pequeños. Se la hubiera creído hermosa si su expresión no hubiese sido siempre tan dura y desaprobadora. Por otra parte, era bien sabido que Syaoran se había comprometido con la madre de Akane en edad muy temprana, y la madre había sido una mujer poco atractiva. En cambio, había elegido personalmente a la madre de Maya por su belleza.

Akane no guardaba mucho rencor a su hermana menor. Después de todo, tenía más edad, y era la heredera de su padre. Maya recibiría toda la herencia que le correspondía por su madre, pero Akane se quedaría con el resto, mientras no hubiese herederos varones. Y ésa era la razón por la cual Akane vivía temerosa de la llegada de Lady Tomoyo, y en silencio se había regocijado al saber que Tomoyo había desaparecido, y que posiblemente estaba muerta.

Syaoran había necesitado mucho tiempo para encontrarla después de llegar a la conclusión de que era el momento de casarse otra vez y le había llevado todavía más tiempo cerrar el trato con ella. Estaba tan atareado con sus guerras y la ampliación de su propiedad, que sería la propiedad de Akane, que no había tenido tiempo para buscar otra esposa.

No le agradaban los rumores que le llegaban acerca de la nueva criada. Dos veces le habían dicho ya que esa mujer estaba embarazada, y que el niño probablemente era de Syaoran. En sí mismo eso no era alarmante, pues Syaoran jamás contraería matrimonio con una sierva, y el bastardo de una sierva jamás heredaría Fulkhurst, aunque se tratara de un varón. Pero el otro rumor que había llegado a sus oídos era que esa mujer en realidad no era una sierva, sino una dama de buena cuna que simplemente se había ganado la enemistad de Syaoran, lo cual modificaba toda la situación.

No lo creía. Ni siquiera su padre, que se mostraba completamente cruel con sus enemigos, trataría de ese modo a una dama. Pero si era cierto y la muchacha daba un hijo varón a Syaoran, podría inducirlo a contraer matrimonio con ella.

Akane sabía que Syaoran quería un heredero varón. Todos lo sabían. Si ese heredero varón nacía, ella no podría soportarlo después de haber vivido siempre con la esperanza de ser la heredera de las posesiones de su padre. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. No tenía la belleza de Maya. Sólo la posesión de Fülkhurst le permitiría conseguir el marido que deseaba.

-Ahí está de nuevo -dijo Maya mientras Sakura aparecía en el salón, esta vez con Kaede-. Me gustaría saber de donde sacó esa bonita camisa roja.-

-Sin duda, despojos que nuestro padre le regaló - replico Akane entrecerrando los ojos-. Creo que la llamaré y...-

-No lo harás -la reprendió severamente la tutora que sabía muy bien cuan rencorosa podía ser su pupila-. Si le causas problemas a la preferida de tu padre, es probable que pagues las consecuencias. Recuérdalo cuando tengas esposo.

Akane miró hostil a la anciana, pero no discutió. Había comprobado que era más fácil ignorar los sabios consejos de Lady Ema, y después hacer lo que se le antojara cuando la vieja tonta y piadosa no estuviese cerca.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos!… Pues acá me tienen llevándoles un capítulo más. Y con "notas" ¬¬ que en mí sería discurso de la autora, jajajajajaja. No ya en serio…hay más cosas que comentar pero tengo tarea pendiente que ustedes me han dejado y es mejor ir al granoporquela verdad es bastante.**

**Veamos… me preguntaban lo siguiente:**

"¿Haces el fic exactamente como esta escrito en la novela o le cambias varias cosas con tus ideas?"

**La respuesta es confusa, porque hago las dos cosas, lo que ustedes leen está sobre la misma línea de la obra, pero cambio detalles como el lenguaje, o cosas que se me hacen muy grotescas pero que vendrían a ser muy propias de la época, yo las cambio para hacer más sutil una escena. Los lemons, en un 60 por ciento,son míos. Es decir, que Johanna Lindsay da la línea pero yo desarrollo la escena, y acomodo la misma para que termine encajando con la aseveración de la autora. Ejemplo: la escena de cuando Saku está encadenada, es donde más he metido mis manos, así como el capítulo que acaban de leer. Pero no solo los lemons, he ampliado otras escenas ligeras. Quiero que se entienda, no cambio el rumbo que da la autora, solo amplío y especifico una escena. Pasemos a otra pregunta…**

"Qué pasa que sakura sea de Tures?" - "Qué pasaría si ella dijese que es una noble de Tunes?"

**El castillo de Tures era el bastión de los dominios del padre de Sakura, al morir Fujitaka las propiedades quedaron en manos de Sakura que era la única heredera; al casarse Hana la madre de Sakura, con Genio de Ambray, Tures pasó a ser propiedad de ellos (los d'Ambray). Se imaginan lo que Syaoran le haría a Sakura al descubrir que ella es hermana del sujeto que le quiso quitar sus tierras y por lo que empezó la guerra?... Si no se han dado cuenta, Syaoran toma como hecho aislado lo acontecido en la fortaleza de Arato, no sabe que el sujeto con el que mantenía una guerra es el mismo que lo apresó y lo puso en manos de la esmeralda. Eso fue lo que Kaede no le quiso decir cuando Syaoran fue a destruir Kirkburough. Bueno, pasemos a una última pregunta…**

¿Cuántos Cáp. tienes escritos… o a medida que los haces los vas subiendo? - ¿Se puede saber cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia?

**Les diré, la historia la tengo muy adelantada, no se preocupen (Dani, confía en mí, jajajajaja)… no me gusta en lo absoluto ir adaptando y subiendo, me gusta tener por lo menos dos capítulos listos antes de subir el siguiente, por ejemplo: ahora subí en Cáp, 13, pero ya tengo adaptado hasta el 15. Los avances que les dejo vendrían a ser una pequeña prueba de lo que les digo. Lo que hago es revisarlos, leerlos hasta dos veces para que no se me vaya un error, pero por más que hago al subirlo siempre me aparecen errores garrafales que no hacen más que sentirme avergonzada con ustedes que se merecen algo de calidad, no sé cómo diablos pasa, es como si se desconfigurara, ¬¬ detesto eso. Bueno sigamos, con la segunda pregunta respecto a los capítulos…**

…**Aún no puedo decir con claridad cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, porque como vieron es larga. Pero en la historia original nos ubicamos a un capítulo de llegar al ombliguito de la obra. No puedo decirles más, si lo hago acrecentaré en unos o despertaré en otros la ansiedad. Jajajajaja. Pero sí, estamos a la mitad de la obra. Aunque no sé cuántos capítulos me vayan a salir al final. Téngame paciencia. **

**Bueno, espero me haya explicado en mis respuestas. Sino, con muchísimo gusto vuelvo y amplío individualmente. No tengan pena de preguntar, por favor. Amigos, créanme cuando les digo que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de abandonar esto, es una responsabilidad para mí muy agradable. No los pienso dejar colgados esperando meses una actualización, eso es justo lo que busco teniendo adelantado dos capítulos, porque si me encuentro en aprietos con mis estudios, no tengo tanto trabajo con la actualización pendiente. Esta historia tendrá final, la verdad solo que me pasara algo impediría que tengan actualizaciones. Bueno, esto ya se salió de control, tengo que cortar acá.**

**Bueno, no…antes de irme…mmhh?... cómo decirlo... este capítulo lo he subido con lágrimas escurriéndome en las mejillas… De todo corazón se los digo… muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por leerme, por hacerse de tiempito y dejarme un review, por ser tan lindos conmigo… no sé ya ni cómo darles las gracias, no sí ya sé… subiendo capítulos puntualmente. Jajajaja. Dios!... estoy muy conmovida por toda las palabras dulces que me regalan. Pongámosles nombres a los agradecimientos, si:**

Zauberry.:.:.belzer.:.:.Saori-Luna.:.:.Hermione I.:.:.kaorichan.:.:.123321.:.:.Laydi Shaden.:.:.Verito.S.:.:.Fabisa.:.:.Camili.:.:.yuuko-hime.:.:. ishi.:.:.Selenne Kiev.:.:.Zorion.:.:.principita17.:.:.Lizve.:.:.darthmocy.:.:.Alucard.:.:.Dani.:.:.riza-trisha.:.:.Larthis.:.:.jínel.:.:. Ely-sama.:.:. AgataBlack

**Miles y miles agradecimientos… !... sobrepasamos los 21 de la vez anterior…Dios estoy muy impactada… ups!... se me olvidaba algo importante! … a algunas de mis lectoras les gusta el personaje de un lindo pelinegro inglés?... pues amigas, alguien más viene a ponerle sazón a este caldito… una pruebita?... ok!**

"_-Bienvenido, "amigo"! -exclamó Syaoran, y dio un abrazo de oso a su antiguo amigo-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viniste a visitarme-"_

"_-Syaoran¿qué demonios te sucede, y por qué estás tan distraído¿Esta es la dama a quien encerraste en tu mazmorra?"_

**Allí lo tienen, ya saben quién es?... supongo que sí, sosténganse de donde puedan porque este personaje viene a revolucionar Fulkhurst, y a romperle la bilis al dragón, "sin querer" jejejejeje.**

**Nos veremos este fin de semana, cuídense mucho que quiero verlos por aquí, ok?... los kiere…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

"_**Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes"**_

**BERNARD LE BOUVIER DE FONTENELLE**


	14. Chapter 14

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**;yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO XIV

Gracias a la exhaustiva limpieza practicada la víspera, Sakura y Tomoe terminaron temprano en el solar, y así Sakura subió la escalera que llevaba a la sala de costura mucho antes del mediodía. Pero se sobresaltó cuando se abrió una de las puertas del corredor, y una mano la atrajo hacia el interior.

-Ya era hora de que vinieses por aquí -rezongó una voz, aunque con inequívoco afecto.

-¡Kaede!-

-Sí, y me he pasado toda la mañana aquí, esperando que salgas del cuarto de costura. ¿Cómo es posible que vengas del piso bajo?-

Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada abrazando a la mujer para decir nada por un minuto, pero después las palabras fluyeron en tropel.

-¿Cómo es que estás en Fulkhurst¿Syaoran trató de vengarse también de ti? Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, Kaede, pero no me complace que ese monstruo abuse de ti. Jamás creí que volvería a verte y...-

- Cállate, preciosa -la calmó Kaede, y llevó a Sakura a sentarse sobre un taburete entre canastos llenos de instrumentos de costura-. ¿Cómo puedo contestarte si no te callas ni siquiera para respirar¿Y por qué no contestas tú mi pregunta? Me dijeron que dormías en la sala de costura.-

Kaede ocupó el taburete más próximo; Sakura no la miró cuando dijo:

-Anoche dormí abajo.- Por el rosado intenso que tiño las mejillas de Sakura, Kaede comprendió que más valía no preguntar dónde había estado.

Se limitó a decir: -No me sorprende.- Sakura movió bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿No te sorprende¿Por qué no? Me fastidió que quisiera… quisiera... Ya se había vengado bastante.-

-¿De veras?-

-Sí, exactamente… ojo por ojo. Todo lo que se le hizo, él me lo hizo... y aún más. –

-Entonces¿fue tan terrible? –

-Peor que terrible.-

-¿Todo?-

Sakura frunció el entrecejo al oír esta pregunta. -¿Qué quieres saber? -inquirió. Kaede se encogió de hombros.

-Corderito, ojo por ojo significa que sentirás el mismo placer que él tuvo en tus manos. ¿Fue así? Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo intenso. -Veo que así fue. Pero era previsible que sucediera así, tratándose de un hombre de aspecto tan magnífico... –

-De aspecto tan cruel...- Interrumpió Sakura.

-Un hombre que sabe hacer las cosas.- Volvió a intervenir Kaede.

-Lo único que Syaoran Li quiere, Kaede, es que yo pague por la codicia de Yue.- Hizo una pausa y tomó aire para calmar sus cólera - Bien¿qué haces aquí? Temí que te abandonaran en las ruinas de Kirkburough, y que no pudieras regresar a Tures.-

-Nadie se quedó en las ruinas. Lord Syaoran no quemó el pueblo, con la única excepción de la posada donde lo capturaron, pero incluso así ofreció a todos los habitantes de la fortaleza nuevos hogares en sus propiedades, si lo deseaban. Por mi parte, consideró que me debía algo por su libertad, pese a que yo le dije que me había limitado a cumplir tus órdenes.-

-Sé que no le agrada oír excusas, y que no las acepta.-

-Sí…Temí que me matara si pronunciaba una palabra acerca del asunto; lo irritaba sólo la mención de tu inocencia. Pero me ofreció vivir aquí, en Fulkhurst, si le prometía fidelidad total... y renunciaba a ti. Era el único modo de seguirte hasta aquí, de modo que acepté de buena gana. Pero me prohibió hablar contigo.-

Sakura suspiró. - Me lo imaginaba. Seguramente no quiere que tú presencia me reconforte, aunque sólo saber que estás cerca me consuela.- Kaede le oprimió la mano.

-Corderito, no te desesperes. No creo que sea un hombre tan cruel como pretende hacernos creer. He oído decir muchas cosas acerca de los acontecimientos que lo convirtieron en el hombre que es ahora, y me cuesta decirte esto, pero la verdad es que lo compadezco.-

- Lo compadeces? -preguntó incrédula Sakura-. Kaede¿te golpeó en la cabeza, para traerte aquí?- Kaede sonrió.

-No, me arrastró por toda la campiña con su ejército, buscando a su prometida que ha desaparecido, pero te aseguro que no pensó mucho en Lady Tomoyo mientras la buscaba. Y tampoco parecía muy desesperado cuando en cada uno de los lugares en que preguntaba nadie tenía noticias del paso de la dama. En cambio, tendrías que haberlo visto cuando el mensajero que llegaba de Fulkhurst todos los días se retrasaba un poco. Lord Syaoran enviaba docenas de hombres con orden de traerlo, y cuando el mensajero al fin llegaba, pobre de él si no traía el informe de Wein.- Sakura endureció el cuerpo al oír ese nombre. -¿Wein? Pero yo creía que él era sólo el carcelero. ¿Qué noticias podía enviarle a Syaoran?-

Kaede le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente: "No te hagas la tonta".

-Syaoran no sabía que Wein se ocupaba de vigilarme mientras yo estaba en la mazmorra.-

-¿Cómo podía ignorarlo si él mismo lo ordenó así? –

-¿El lo ordenó? Yo creí que Sir Yamasaki...- Sakura se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que Kaede acababa de decirle. Syaoran la había enviado a la mazmorra, no para que sufriese... salvo en su propia imaginación. Es cierto que su imaginación había sido terrible, pero la celda era como un palacio comparado con lo que habría sido sin la presencia de Wein como carcelero. ¿Syaoran podía ignorar que Wein era un hombre de muy buen corazón? No, la bondad de Wein se expresaba en cada uno de sus gestos, percibía a la primera ojeada. Conocerlo era saber que jamás lastimaría a nadie.

De pronto exclamó, casi dolorosamente: -¡No entiendo¿Por qué quiso asegurarse de que estaba bien atendida antes de saber que llevaba a su hijo en mi vientre?-

Kaede abrió sus grandes ojos pardos. -¿De modo que sucedió en aquellos pocos días¿Sufres a causa del embarazo? Tengo excelentes remedios para eso, y para la inflamación que puede llegar después.-

Sakura desechó impaciente el ofrecimiento de Kaede. -No, no hay síntomas, a excepción de la falta de mi trastorno mensual.-

-Sí, lo mismo sucedió con tu madre, continuaba cumpliendo tranquilamente sus obligaciones como si no...-

-Kaede, no deseo hablar de hijos; Syaoran se propone quitarme el que llevo.-

Kaede la miró reflexiva, antes de preguntar: -¿Dijo que lo haría?-

-¿Crees que yo lo afirmaría yo si él mismo no me lo hubiese dicho? Dice que me arrebatará el niño cuando nazca, del mismo modo que yo... se lo quité. Ojo por ojo. –

-¿Tú lo quieres? –

Por supuesto, lo quiero!... ¡Es mío! –

-Y suyo -señaló Kaede con calma. –

-Pero él no quiso que naciera. –

-Tú tampoco.-

-Pero si lo desea ahora es sólo para que yo sufra. Y esa no es razón para retener al niño.-

-Sí, y quizás él llegue a entenderlo así. Es demasiado pronto para preocuparse de lo que se propone hacer dentro de ocho meses. Es muy probable que antes de que llegue el momento te hayas marchado de aquí. ¿Aún no has pensado en la posibilidad de escapar?-

Sakura rezongó. -Sí lo he Pensado, pero… ¿cómo puedo lograrlo cuando hay guardias en todas las salidas, durante el día? Si me lo explicas, hoy mismo me marcho.-

Kaede sonrió. -No será tan fácil. Pero quizá Lord Yue te ayude cuando sepa donde estás. A estas horas debe saber que el señor de Fulkhurst fue quien destruyó Kirkburough. Me sorprende que aún no se haya acercado con su ejército.-

Sakura contuvo una exclamación. -Ni lo pienses! Prefiero permanecer aquí y sufrir todas las crueldades de Syaoran antes que quedar de nuevo bajo el control de Yue.-

-Bien, eso me parece interesante. Tu hermanastro se limitaría a casarte de nuevo, y en cambio...-

-Con un marido viejo y decrépito ya he tenido bastante, Kaede. Y Yue... antes de salir de Kirkburough me besó, y su beso de ningún modo fue fraterno.-

-Ah, de modo que al fin manifestó sus deseos¿verdad? Y será peor si regresas, pues ahora nada le impide llevarte a su cama, sobre todo mientras lleves en tu cuerpo al heredero que él deseaba para Kirkburough. Pero por otra parte, es un hombre muy apuesto. Tal vez no te opongas.-

-¡Kaede!-

-¿Te opondrías? Bien, bien, es una suerte que por el momento no puedas salir de aquí. Es el lugar más seguro en que podrías estar para evitar que Lord Yue se apodere nuevamente de ti.-

Quizás era cierto, pero Sakura deseaba que Kaede no lo dijese como si debiera estar agradecida con Syaoran por convertirla en su prisionera y su amante involuntaria. Kaede no trataba el asunto con la gravedad necesaria. En realidad, no parecía en absoluto preocupada por la situación de Sakura.

- Kaede¿por qué siento que nada de todo esto te inquieta. ¿Crees que Syaoran ya terminó de vengarse de mí? Te aseguro que no es así. Para él soy una ladrona, y aunque no me corto las manos para castigarme, su intención es hacerme victima de sus pequeñas crueldades todos y cada uno de los días que permanezca bajo su techo.

-Ah, pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará esta animosidad si comienzas a apreciarlo y se lo dices. Creo que no mucho.-

Sakura abrió tanto los ojos y creyó por un momento estar en una terrible pesadilla -Ahora estoy segura de que te golpeó en la cabeza, y con tal fuerza que ni siquiera lo recuerdas.- Kaede se echó a reír.

-No, preciosa. Sucede sólo que he tenido más oportunidad que tú de observarlo descuidado. Y no creo que sea tan cruel, un hombre cruel habría ordenado que te torturaran hasta la muerte, y habría sido testigo de ello. En cambio, Lord Syaoran te ha devuelto ojo por ojo.-

-Niega mi condición, y ha declarado que soy su sierva.-

-Nosotras creímos que también él era un siervo y lo tratamos en consecuencia -le recordó Kaede-. Pero si quieres saber mi opinión, ese hombre está obsesionado contigo, y por razones que no son precisamente de venganza. Sin duda, quiere vengarse, está en su naturaleza. Pero tal vez no sabe cómo hacerlo en este caso. Después de todo, eres una mujer, y hasta ahora todos sus enemigos han sido hombres. Sabe cómo tratar con ellos. Contigo, no sabe a qué atenerse.-

-Kaede, esas conjeturas no me sirven -dijo Sakura irritada.

-No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puedes usar contra él las armas femeninas¿verdad? –

-¿Qué armas?-

-Tu belleza. Tu sensualidad. Y así, incluso el matrimonio sería una alternativa, y el niño una atracción más.-

-El jamás...-

-Sí, podría llegar a eso si te desea con bastante intensidad, tú puedes conseguir que él te desee tanto. Incluso podrías conseguir que te amara, y bastaría con que lo intentarás.-

¿Amar¿Cómo sería Syaoran con ese sentimiento tan tierno en su corazón¿Sería tan intenso en el amor como lo era en el odio? No¿qué estaba diciendo? La sola idea era absurda. Pero Kaede no había concluido.

-La mayoría de las damas detestan el lecho matrimonial, y no es de extrañar si están unidas a verdaderos patanes que las usan sólo para procrear, mientras obtienen su propio placer con otras, pero tú ya sabes lo que puede ser el lecho matrimonio con este señor, y como marido, sería difícil que encontrara a alguien que armonizara tan bien contigo por la riqueza, la juventud; además, es un hombre viril… como tú bien sabes… y no demasiado feo.

-No es feo -protestó Sakura en una reacción irreflexiva- Incluso es muy apuesto cuando... sonríe. -Frunció el entrecejo irritada al advertir que acababa de decir algo en favor de aquel hombre-. Kaede, estás loca, y esas ideas son mera fantasía. Syaoran desea de mí solamente el niño que le robé, y mi expiación eterna por ese delito. Ese hombre desprecia la imagen misma de mi persona.-

-Es más probable que la imagen misma de tu persona excite su deseo, y eso es lo que él desprecia ahora. ¿No ves adonde quiero llegar? No he dicho que la idea del matrimonio vaya a madurar fácilmente en él, sólo que es posible llevarlo a pensar en ello. Ante todo, debes eliminar esa animosidad que siente frente a ti, y lograrlo implicaría cierto esfuerzo por tu parte.-

-Sería un auténtico milagro.-

-No, se trata simplemente de lograr que no piense sólo en lo que le hicieron. Desconcertarlo. No hacer lo que espera hagas. Seducirlo intencionadamente. Si puedes conseguir que piense que lo deseas a pesar del modo en que te ha tratado hasta ahora, tanto mejor. Eso lo desconcertará totalmente, y dedicará más tiempo a reflexionar acerca de este asunto que a idear esas pequeñas crueldades que tú dices. ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo?-

-Preveo que sólo conseguiré hacer el papel de tonta si acepto tu idea. Kaede, creo que te engañas sencillamente porque deseas esa clase de solución.-

-¿Y si no es así¿Te agrada el modo en que ahora te trata?-

Sakura recordó con un estremecimiento la experiencia de la noche anterior, la vergüenza de verse obligada a rogar, el placer indeseado que el ruego le había deparado.

-No -dijo en un murmullo.

-Entonces, usa tus armas para cambiar la situación. Muéstrale a la doncella que eras antes de la llegada de los d'Arnbray. Era casi imposible resistirse a tus modales seductores; todos los hombres que te conocían lo sabían muy bien.-

-No creo que ahora pueda volver a ser aquella muchacha desenvuelta y feliz.

Kaede se inclinó para darle un abrazo breve y cálido -Lo sé, preciosa. Pero sólo necesitas fingirlo… ¿Esto tampoco es posible? –

-Quizá lo sea. –

-Entonces¿lo intentarás?-

-Necesito pensarlo. No sé si deseo las atenciones de Syaoran más de lo que ya las tengo. –

-Así no lograrás que nada cambie.- Sakura elevó obstinada el mentón.

-Y tampoco estoy segura de que desee dejar de odiarlo.- Kaede sonrió.

-Entonces, continúa como hasta ahora. Evita que él conozca tus verdaderos sentimientos. El es el hombre que expresa en la cara todo lo que siente, al revés de lo que tú haces, de modo que no te será muy difícil. Pero comprende que una vez que cambie y comience a buscar tu favor, tal vez quedes atrapada en el juego, lo mismo que él, y descubras que ya no lo odias.-

La idea de que Syaoran Li pudiese cortejarla era tan ridícula que Sakura no se molestó en discutir la probabilidad de que algo así sucediera jamás, ni de que ella llegue a sentir por él algo diferente a lo que sentía en aquel momento. Además, estaba realmente harta del tema, de modo que lo cambió.

-¿Cómo es posible que nadie venga a molestarnos en esta habitación, Kaede? Es el cuarto de costura¿verdad?

-Sí, pero envié a las mujeres a probar una nueva tintura.- Sakura se echó a reír ante la expresión perversa en la cara de Kaede.

-¿No se tratará de aquel horrible verde que descubrimos el año pasado?

-Exactamente. Pero no les dije que era terrible. Les dije que podían conseguir un matiz muy hermoso, así que pasaran largo rato tratando de hallarlo. Después confesaré que olvidé mencionar o que había que agregar un poco de amarillo, para llegar al verde hoja definitivo

-Estás a cargo de las costureras, y puedes impartirles órdenes? –

-No pero la gente del castillo me mira con cierto temor porque ahora soy la doncella de las dos hijas del señor. No conocen hasta dónde llega mi autoridad, y por lo tanto me obedecen sin discutir.-

-Y qué te parece servir a las hijas?- Kaede rezongó.

-Son las dos perras más altaneras y egoístas que jamás he conocido. Lord Syaoran no me hizo ningún favor al asignarme ese cargo. Pero para ser justa, dudo de que él sepa hasta dónde llega la mala educación de sus hijas. Se quejan bastante a menudo de que él nunca está aquí para corregirlas, y tú y yo sabemos por qué se comporta así.-

-Sí, esa condenada guerra con Yue y Dios sabe con cuántas más. ¿Se sabe cuándo volverá a partir?-

-No te hagas ilusiones, querida. Además tiene que estar cerca si quieres hacerlo objeto de tus maniobras para mejorar tu propia suerte. Si se marcha pronto, tus dificultades no se aliviarán mientras esté ausente.-

-No, se reducirán a la mitad, y yo podría vivir fácilmente de ese modo.-

-¿Y qué me dices si decide enviarte de nuevo a la mazmorra para tener la certeza de que continúas siendo su prisionera hasta que regrese?-

Era muy probable, y sin la garantía de que Wein volvería a ser su guardián. Pero la alternativa, tratar de seducir a aquel hombre... no, no deseaba pensar todavía en eso, no podía hacerlo. Se puso de pie, inquieta, y dijo:

-Es mejor que me marche, no sea que nos descubran y nos castiguen a las dos.

Kaede protestó. -Este es el piso de las mujeres. No es probable que él venga...-

-Lo hizo anoche -dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Pero al llegar allí se detuvo, y pasó un momento antes de que se volviera para preguntar con aire reflexivo- Qué quisiste decir cuando mencionaste que es natural que ahora quiera vengarse?-

-¿No has oído nada acerca de lo que sucedió aquí hace dieciséis años?

-Syaoran mencionó que Fulkhurst estuvo ocupado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Se trata de eso?

-Sí, Lord Syaoran no estaba aquí en aquel momento. Había ido a visitar a otro noble; de no haber sido así habría muerto lo mismo que su familia. –

-¿Fue un asedio?-

-No, traición. Según me explicaron, un barón, Sir Keitaro Genda, codiciaba Fulkhurst, y a Lady Eiran, la madre de Syaoran. Genda decía ser amigo de la familia y no revelaba sus verdaderos deseos. Durante una de sus visitas actuó para apoderarse de lo que deseaba. Esperó hasta que todos estuvieron durmiendo, y entonces envió a su pequeño grupo de hombres a despachar a los soldados de Fulkhurst, y a los criados que mostraron la intención de resistirse. Después, entró en el dormitorio y asesinó en su propia cama al padre de Syaoran, en presencia de Eiran. Aquel hombre tan estúpido creyó que ella estaría demasiado temerosa para crearle problemas después de ver lo que sucedía. Pero no había contado con lo mucho que ella amaba a su marido. Lo zahirió cruelmente delante de sus hombres, y lo enfureció de tal modo que la entregó a sus soldados, a todos; y aquellas bestias ignorantes la mataron después de maltratarla brutalmente. Las dos hermanas de Syaoran, una más joven que él, otra mayor, pensaron que les sucedería lo mismo, y saltaron juntas desde el parapeto. Una murió instantáneamente, la otra sufrió terribles heridas, pero soportó casi una semana de terrible sufrimiento, hasta que también falleció.

Sakura comprendió por qué Kaede simpatizaba con Syaoran.

-Ojalá no me hubieses dicho nada -observó.

-Es más sensato conocer al enemigo, y una sencilla pregunta puede aportar muchísima información cuando estás en una sala llena de mujeres que chismorrean. Lord Syaoran tenía sólo dieciséis años cuando le llegó la noticia de que Fulkhurst estaba en manos de otro hombre, y de que toda su familia, había muerto. Pasaron seis meses antes de que conociera los detalles completos, y durante ese período atentaron dos veces contra su vida. Después de todo, él continuaba siendo el heredero de Fulkhurst, aunque no tenía la ayuda del rey ni un ejército propio para reconquistar el castillo. Genda lo sabía, y por eso desechó a Syaoran y no creyó que fuese una amenaza. No conocía uno de los recursos de Syaoran, un compromiso matrimonial concertado en su niñez, todavía válido. Era demasiado joven para hacer nada al respecto en aquel momento, pero el mismo día en que se lo armó caballero fue a reclamar a su prometida, y con las tierras de la dote de la joven, que le suministraron hombres, y la ayuda adicional del padre...-

-¿Reconquistó Fulkhurst?

-Sí.

-¿Y mató a Genda?

-Con sus propias manos. Pero eso no fue todo. Su imposibilidad de actuar inmediatamente para vengar a su familia permitió que su odio se enconara durante aquellos dos años. La prosperidad de Fulkhurst había decaído, porque muchos de los servidores fueron mutilados o murieron bajo el dominio de Genda. Lo que Syaoran reconquistó fue un lugar en estado lamentable.-

-Y entonces las restantes propiedades de Genda se convirtieron en su objetivo -conjeturó Sakura.

-Exactamente. Necesitó tres años, pero al final, todas las posesiones de Genda se sumaron a Fulkhurst, duplicando su extensión. Lord Syaoran perdió a su primera esposa y después tomo otra, con el fin de acrecentar sus recursos mediante ese segundo matrimonio. Esta vez eligió a una doncella más agradable que su primera esposa.-

- ¿Acaso tenía entonces otros enemigos, y necesitaba un ejército aún más numeroso?-

-No, pero había jurado que nadie volvería a ofenderlo sin pagar diez veces su ofensa. Es un voto que ha mantenido desde entonces, y le ha dado la reputación de hombre dispuesto retribuir sin demora todas las ofensas. Ese juramento lo ha comprometido en una guerra tras otra, año tras año, pues no permite ni el más mínimo agravio.

-De manera que eso es lo que lo ha convertido en el monstruo cruel que es ahora.-

-No, lo que es ahora es lo mismo que ha sido desde el día en que se enteró de la destrucción de toda su familia. El dolor y la desesperación convirtieron al jovencito que era en el hombre que es ahora. Dicen que no hay comparación entre los dos, que el jovencito era bondadoso, afectuoso, colmado de picardía y de la alegre exuberancia de la juventud. –

-Y el hombre es frío y no tiene corazón... –

-Pero ahora sabes la razón y no dudo de que si cambió una vez, pueda volver a cambiar.-

-O no.-

-¿Dónde está el optimismo de tu juventud? –

-Destruido a manos de los d'Ambray.-

-Entonces, querida, devuélvele la vida, pues aquí tienes la oportunidad de asegurar tu propio futuro... y de curar a un hombre que ha vivido demasiado tiempo con los demonios de su propio pasado. Una empresa meritoria, en mi opinión.-

-No quiero conocer tu opinión -dijo Sakura con irritación cada vez más intensa-. Puedes compadecerlo, porque tú no eres el objeto de su odio. Lo que yo pienso, en cambio, es que él y sus demonios se merecen mutuamente.-

-¿Permitirás que tu tragedia te haga una persona tan dura e inflexible como es él?-

-Ahora te contradices para presionarme, reconoces que es un hombre duro e inflexible. Déjame en paz, Kaede. He dicho que lo pensaría.-

-Muy bien -suspiró Kaede, pero agregó tenazmente- ¿Ahora que lo sabes, no lo compadeces un poco?-

-Ni lo más mínimo -dijo obstinadamente Sakura... deseó que sus palabras no fuesen una mentira.

-Bienvenido, Eriol! -exclamó Syaoran, y dio un abrazo de oso a su antiguo amigo-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viniste a visitarme.-

-Probablemente porque me haces crujir las costillas cada vez que vengo -rezongó Eriol.

-Mentiroso -contestó Syaoran, pero riendo, pues si Eriol no era tan ancho como el propio Syaoran, era igualmente alto e iba totalmente cubierto con su armadura.

Eriol Hiraguizawa era el hijo mayor de la casa donde se había alojado Syaoran muchos años atrás, y éste había sido su escudero cuatro años enteros. Como entre ellos había sólo cinco años de diferencia, también eran amigos. Eriol tenía treinta y siete años, tenía largos y desordenados cabellos negros que estaban salpicados prematuramente de gris, un rasgo usual en los hombres de su familia. Eso no disminuía su apostura, más bien originaba miradas de extrañeza en las personas que lo veían por primera vez.

-Ven, siéntate y deja que tu escudero te quite parte de esa pesada armadura -dijo Syaoran mientras se acercaba al hogar. Después, llamó a una criada que pasaba-. Mai, pide bebida para mi huésped. -La muchacha se volvió para obedecer, pero después de un momento Syaoran la llamó otra vez-. Y trae a la nueva criada, para que la sirva.

Eriol observó a la esbelta joven mientras trasmitía la orden a otra criada y después caminaba hacia la escalera para dirigirse a las habitaciones de las mujeres.

-¿todavía la tratas como a una criada? -comentó, después de que la muchacha desapareció.

-Es una criada. –

-También es tu hija.-

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo ante aquella afirmación tajante -No es posible demostrarlo. Sí, me acosté con su madre pero sólo una vez, cuando yo tenía quince años, un día que autorizaste a volver a casa para hacer una breve visita. Es poco probable...-

-¿Por qué te dedicas a buscar excusas y pretendes negar las cosas? - Lo interrumpió Eriol.- En realidad, es suficiente mirarla para saber que es tu hija. Es la única de tus hijas que se parece a ti.-

Syaoran se acomodó mejor en su silla, junto al fuego y arrugó todavía más el entrecejo.

-No supe nada de esa muchacha hasta que ya era una jovencita. Su madre me temía tanto que la mantenía oculta en la aldea durante mis esporádicas visitas, y mis criados son tan circunspectos que ninguno me mencionó su existencia. Ni siquiera tú la habías mencionado, nunca… hasta hoy.-

Eriol se sonrojó, porque lo que había dicho Syaoran era cierto.

-¿La reconociste como hija cuando al fin supiste de su existencia?-

Syaoran emitió un gruñido.

-Amigo mío, cuando la vi por primera vez, solamente pensé que era una muchacha atractiva con quien me hubiera gustado gozar en pocos años más, y así se lo dije; entonces ella se apresuró a explicarme, acalorada y ofendida, que no podía hacer tal cosa porque era mi hija. Nunca me había sentido tan estúpido; no sabía nada y malinterpreté toda la situación.-

Eriol se echó a reír. -No es fácil olvidar una situación tan embarazosa. –

-No, no lo es, y te aseguro que no la he olvidado. Durante un tiempo ella se ocultaba cuando yo volvía a casa, pero ahora ya no lo hace.-

-Pero¿la has reconocido?-

-No. Ya te he dicho que no es posible demostrar que es mi hija... ¿o acaso olvidas que mi padre aún vivía cuando ella fue concebida? Bien podría serde él.-

-Tu no lo crees, y yo tampoco. Tu padre amaba demasiado a tu madre para interesarse por las mujeres del castillo.- Syaoran no podía negar aquel hecho, y su ceño fruncido se convirtió en un gesto irritado.

-Creo que te he dado la bienvenida con excesiva cortesía. ¿Por qué me molestas hablándome de esa muchacha?- Eriol suspiró.

-Debí decírtelo al principio. Mi segundo hijo, Sen, desea tomarla por esposa.- Syaoran lo miró un momento, antes de echarse a reír.

-Su esposa¿Qué broma es ésta?-

-No es una broma. Tal vez no lo has advertido, pero te has convertido en una fuerza que hay que tener en consideración. Señores más poderosos que yo codician una alianza con tu casa. ¿Acaso no te piden a menudo la mano de tus hijas?-

-Sí, muchas propuestas, y no dispongo de tiempo para considerarlas. Pero tengo dos hijas legítimas, y de buena gana daría a Sen cualquiera de ellas.- Eriol esbozó una mueca.

-No te ofendas, Syaoran, pero Sen me amenazó con irse a Francia si vuelvo habiéndolo comprometido con cualquiera de ellas. Desea únicamente a Mai, y yo de buena gana aceptaría la unión.-

-¡Pero si no es más que una sierva! -dijo Syaoran.

-No si la reconoces como hija tuya. Syaoran volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.-

-Sería un agravio a tu familia. No tiene el comportamiento ni los modales de una dama. Lograría avergonzaros... –

-Puede enseñársele todo lo que necesita saber.-

-¿Quién lo hará? - rezongó Syaoran-. Si le pido a Lady Ema que incluya a mi bastarda en sus clases, se reirá en mi cara, o lo que es más probable, se marchará ofendida. Es imposible, Eriol.-

Su amigo volvió a suspirar.

-Debiste haberle enseñado hace mucho tiempo, pero, como dices, ignorabas su existencia. Y yo no tengo una esposa que se ocupe del asunto. Bien¿qué le digo a mi Sen, que está empeñado en tomarla por esposa?... ¿Realmente carece a tal extremo de todos los refinamientos de una dama?-

Syaoran no escuchó la pregunta. Mai había regresado a la sala, y detrás venía Sakura. La visión de la mujer de cabello de lino apartó de la mente de Syaoran todas las ideas acerca del problema de Eriol. Sakura no miró hacia donde estaba Syaoran, pero los ojos del caballero la siguieron hasta que desapareció por la escalera que conducía a la cocina.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior retornaron y lo hicieron moverse incómodo en su silla. Después, advirtió que Eriol lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?-

Eriol enarcó las cejas ante aquel tono hosco. -Te he preguntado si te opondrías a que yo buscara a una dama dispuesta a enseñar a Mai. Sin duda, no será fácil encontrarla, pero de todos modos necesito tu permiso antes de hacer nada.-

Pero Syaoran no lo miraba, y lo único que dijo de nuevo fue: -¿Qué? -aunque con menos calor esta vez.

-Syaoran¿qué demonios te sucede, y por qué estás tan distraído?-

Sakura había vuelto a entrar en el salón con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Aquella condenada mujer era la causa del desconcierto de Syaoran. No podía mirarla sin recordar todo lo que ella le había hecho, y no podía recordar eso sin sentir el calor en sus entrañas. La furia y el deseo chocaban de nuevo en su interior, y cada vez era más difícil que la furia ganase la batalla.

-¿Necesitas algo más, mi señor?-

Ella había depositado la bandeja sobre la mesa entre las dos sillas, y ahora estaba allí, de pie, las manos unidas, y los ojos recatadamente bajos, fijos en los pies de Syaoran. El la había vestido con la ropa de una criada, y sin embargo jamás había parecido una sierva. Incluso allí, de pie, esperando para servirlo, tenía toda la gracia majestuosa de una reina. Aquellos aires de gran dama eran más que irritantes, pero la idea pronto logró hacerlo sonreír, pues pensó que allí tenía a una persona que bien podía enseñar a Mai todo lo que la joven necesitaba saber; y no tenía por qué pedírselo, era suficiente con que se lo ordenara.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, se limitó a decir:

-Ve a decir a la señora Baiko que prepare una habitación para mi huésped.-

-Ya no necesito que contestes a mi última pregunta -dijo Eriol apenas ella salió-. ¿Esta es la dama a quien encerraste en tu mazmorra?-

Syaoran se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Vine a Fulkhurst hace quince días, esperando conocer a tu prometida. ¿Nadie te lo dijo?-

-No, no me lo mencionaron. Pero¿cómo supiste lo de Sakura?-

-Dada la gran escolta que la trajo y la instaló en tu mazmorra, se convirtió en el tema principal de conversación de toda tu gente. Por lo que recuerdo, hubo muchas conjeturas, acerca de si en efecto era una dama o no. ¿Lo es?-

-Sería mejor formular la pregunta de este modo: "¿Era una dama?"… entonces la respuesta es: Lo era. Ahora ya no lo es.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es mi prisionera, sin derechos y sin concesiones. No me interesa ahorcarla, ni desollarla a latigazos, ni perjudicarla de ningún otro modo: la he castigado con la pérdida de su jerarquía anterior. La he convertido en mi sierva.-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-No quiero hablar de eso. Basta decir que tiene suerte de estar viva.-

Eriol no dijo nada durante varios minutos, quizá porque el tono de Syaoran era excesivamente defensivo.

-Seguramente fue algo muy grave -dijo, pero después se encogió de hombros; el asunto no le interesaba demasiado, pues aún debía resolver su propio problema-. ¿Qué me dices de Mai?-

-Deja el asunto en mis manos. A decir verdad, mi nueva sierva bien puede enseñar a la muchacha, si es que ella es capaz de aprender. Veamos si el hierro puede convertirse en plata antes de que volvamos a hablar del tema.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola!**

**Cómo están mis queridos lectores?... pues heme aquí poniendo a su disposición un nuevo capítulo de esta singular historia. **

**Como vieron nuestro castaño tiene un triste pasado, bueno, más que triste, yo diría horroroso. Creo que ahora me entienden cuando les decía que había una razón para tanto odio y deseo insaciable de venganza. La vida de nuestro Syao no ha sido nada fácil. Díganme señoritas si no antoja horrores abrazar a este hombre y llenarlo de mimos?... necesita mucho amor, si que si!... Alguien quiere dárselo!... jejejeje.**

**Estaré pendiente de lo que me tienen que decir al respecto. Ah!... y qué me dicen de los consejitos de Kaede?... esta señora ha venido a despertar la mente de Saku y enseñarle cómo una mujer debe de hacer estrategia para manejar a un hombre a conveniencia, se oye maléfico y deshonesto, pero dadas las circunstancias de la época y la misma situación de Sakura lo pide a gritos, nada pierde con intentarlo… lo hará?... jejejejejeje… habrá que verlo. Por otra parte, nuestro lindo Eriol salió a escena, y se quedará por un tiempito… las cosas se pondrán excitantes en el próximo capítulo, comenzarán los ataques de las sierpes, además que los castaños descubrirán nuevos sentimientos, ah!... habrá dulzura, sensualidad, deseo y todo lo demás… patrocinado por la hiel, jajajajajaja. Señores juro por todos mis mangas y ovas de Samurai X, que él próximo capítulo los tendrá con el alma en un hilo, Saku comenzará a divertirse… jejejejeje… A llegado la hora de la redención señores, Sakura al ataque!... si!. **

**Espero contar con todos ustedes. Les dejo el acostumbrado avance:**

_-Sakura, vete a la torre del este. Sir Eriol ha pedido un baño, y tú tendrás que ayudarlo… Sir Eriol ya está en el dormitorio. Y recuérdalo, mujer, él no es sólo un invitado, sino un buen amigo de tu señor. A Syaoran no le agradaría que su amigo no fuera… "complacido" con tu servicio.-_

_-Gemmei te ordenó que vinieses a decírmelo? –_

_-No, fue Syaoran-_

**Wow!... otro baño… jejejeje… la pobre Saku tiene mucho trabajo, ya veremos cómo le va… a Sakura?... no a ella le va fenomenal… hablo de un "Señor"… jajajajaja. Antes de irme agradecimientos infinitos para:**

Ireth.:.:.dokuro.:.:.AgataBlack.:.:.ishi.:.:.kaori chan.:.:.belzer.:.:.riza-trisha.:.:.Saori-Luna.:.:.Fabisa.:.:.Ely-sama.:.:.Carolina.:.:.Alucard.:.:.Laydi Shaden.:.:.yuuko hime.:.:.Dani.:.:.Verito.S.:.:.clarice.:.:.Zauberry.:.:.Camili

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

**Me despido por ahora, nos veremos si Dios nos lo permite el jueves próximo, abrazos y besos, los kiere mucho…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

**"Tacto es la habilidad de tratar que el otro vea la luz, sin hacerle sentir el rayo".**

**KISSINGER**


	15. Chapter 15

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

* * *

CAPITULO XV

Apenas Sakura regresó a la sala de costura, apareció Nakuru. En el rostro una sonrisa de superioridad y un gesto un poco tenso que advirtió a Sakura de que no le agradaría escuchar lo que la muchacha tenía que decir. Y en efecto, así fue.

-Mujer, vete a la torre del este. Sir Eriol ha pedido un baño, y tú tendrás que ayudarle.-

Sakura observó que la dicción de Nakuru mejoraba mucho cuando no estaba nerviosa. Y ahora se la veía regocijada y satisfecha, a diferencia de Sakura, que sentía que el suelo se le hundía bajo los pies.

-¿Gemmei te ordenó que vinieras a decírmelo? –

-No, fue Syaoran -sonrió Nakuru-. Y date prisa. Sir Eriol ya está en el dormitorio. Y recuérdalo, mujer, él no es sólo un invitado, sino un buen amigo de tu señor. A Syaoran no le agradaría que su amigo no fuera… "complacido"… con tu servicio.-

Al oír esto, varias rieron. Sakura se limitó a ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación. Estaba enojada con Syaoran a causa de esta nueva humillación que le imponía, pero incluso más enojada consigo misma porque comenzaba a pensar seriamente en las sugerencias de Kaede. Un hombre que podía enviarla a la cama de otro hombre y Sakura no dudaba de que ese era el sentido de la advertencia de Nakuru, como no lo dudaban las otras mujeres no merecía que lo sedujeran, incluso si ese era el modo de mejorar su propia suerte.

También se sentía sorprendida. Cuando la joven Mai la había dicho que Syaoran la necesitaba para que le sirviera, Sakura había esperado recibir lo que había faltado aquella mañana, la humillación por su comportamiento de la víspera en la cama del señor. Pero cuando estuvo frente a él, Syaoran ni siquiera había mencionado el episodio, aunque algo había en sus ojos mientras la miraba, como si estuviera buscando el recuerdo de todas las escenas vividas. En lugar de eso la había entregado a otro hombre, y con su bendición. Podía entenderse que era otro castigo, y sin embargo, Sakura no atinaba a comprender qué había hecho para merecerlo. Ni siquiera había vacilado en el momento de abordarlo llamándolo "Mi señor". No se había demorado cuando él la había mandado llamar. Parecía pues, que Syaoran había llegado a un punto en el que no necesitaba motivo para castigarla, en el que la buena conducta de nada podía servir a Sakura. Si era así¿por qué debía ella molestarse en hacer lo que le mandaban? Porque hay castigos peores que ayudar a un extraño a bañarse. Sin embargo, era inconcebible que le pidieran también que se fuera a la cama con él, poco importaba que ése fuera el deseo de Syaoran, y tampoco importaba lo que él podía hacerle si se negaba. El extraño tendría que violarla, y no era probable que lo hiciera. Un caballero podía poseer a una muchacha que encontrase en el campo, y hacerlo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no abusaría de ese modo de la criada de su anfitrión, por lo menos, sin la autorización de éste. Ahí estaba el eje de la cuestión. ¿Le habría dicho Syaoran a aquel Sir Eriol que podía acostarse con la sierva?

Con la cólera, se mezclaba un dolor que no hubiera debido estar allí, pero el temor se imponía a ambos sentimientos cuanto más se acercaba al dormitorio del visitante, hasta que al fin sintió casi náuseas. Con todo, había en su carácter una veta de obstinación que no le permitía huir y ocultarse.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Un joven escudero salía en ese momento con la pesada armadura de Sir Eriol. El vapor se elevaba de la bañera colocada en el centro de la habitación. Había cerca algunos cubos de agua fría para moderar la temperatura del agua caliente. Sir Eriol estaba de pie junto a la bañera, frotándose la nuca, como si le doliese. Necesitó un momento para verla de pie, a pocos pasos de la puerta. Cuando la vio, su sorpresa se manifestó muy pronto.

-Señora¿vienes a ayudarme?-

¿Señora? De modo que lo sabía. Syaoran le había hablado de ella. Y después la enviaba allí, de modo que todo fuera aún más humillante para Sakura. Maldito aquel monstruo y sus diabólicos métodos de venganza.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y masculló: -Lord Syaoran me envía.-

-Yo habría dicho que... -comenzó Sir Eriol, pero terminó con un leve sonrojo-. Lo agradezco.-

Aquella sola palabra vertió una nueva luz sobre lo que Sakura tenía que hacer y disipó la vergüenza que al principio sentía. Si ella fuera la señora del castillo y estuviera casada, no vacilaría en ayudar a un huésped apreciado. Su madre lo había hecho con frecuencia, y si el visitante necesitaba algo más que un baño, se le enviaba a una muchacha ligera de cascos, de las cuales había en todos los castillos. Sin duda, no se esperaba que las damas virginales ayudasen a bañar al visitante, pero Sakura ya no era exactamente una joven virginal. Sería mejor ocuparse de todo lo necesario, y comprobar primero si Sir Eriol realizaba intentos impropios antes de condenarlo.

Resuelta aquella cuestión, Sakura se adelantó para ayudar al hombre a despojarse de su túnica, que ya estaba medio desatada. Sacó la túnica con cuidado, en unos instantes el torso del señor estuvo desnudo, Sakura pensó que era de buen parecer pero sin duda no como Syaoran; un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se reprendió por sus pensamientos sobre el señor de Fulkhurst, siguió con su tarea concentrándose en hacer bien lo encomendado, pero alerta de lo que pudiera sugerir el hombre y que si fuera que lo complaciera se negaría no importando el castigo que le impusiera su amo, pero… ese hombre no le demostraba interés lascivo alguno, al contrario se le miraba pensativo. Sakura llegó a pensar que había perdido el juicio cuando percibió en el rostro de ese hombre un leve atisbo de incomodidad o duda, un hombre abusivo no se comportaría como él, por lo que pensó que debía solo tranquilizarse. Aún se sentía un poco nerviosa, de modo que intentó mantener una conversación intrascendente para distraerse.

-¿Ha viajado mucho, Sir Eriol? – Vio que el señor volvía de sus pensamientos dedicándole una cálida mirada. No, ese hombre no tenía un interés carnal en ella; el ver los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran le daban la experiencia necesaria para saber cuándo en el cuerpo masculino había un deseo libidinoso.

-No, en realidad no.- Respondió amablemente Eriol.

-Me han dicho que usted es buen amigo de Lord Syaoran. Entonces¿hace mucho que lo conoce? –

-Sí, fue mi escudero. –

-¿Su escudero?- Él le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te sorprende¿Pensabas que había llegado a ser caballero sin haberse entrenado?-

Ella sonrió ante la suave censura. Apenas había prestado atención a aquel hombre en el salón, pues tenía la atención fija en Syaoran, pero tras una inspección más atenta le pareció que Eriol no era tan viejo como le había parecido al principio. En realidad, no debía de ser mucho mayor que Syaoran.

-¿De modo que usted lo conoció antes de que él llegara a ser tan... -Como se trataba de un amigo de aquel hombre, debía ir con cuidado las palabras. Al final, utilizó el término "duro". La palabra provocó la risa de Eriol.

-No lo conoces muy bien, si sólo dices que es duro. La mayoría de las mujeres lo consideran terrible.-

Sakura se sonrojó.

-No afirmo conocerlo, pero no me atemoriza... demasiado.- Dijo ella tímidamente.

Él volvió a reír, con risa profunda y sonora. Ella dio un tirón a las calzas de Sir Eriol, para demostrarle que no apreciaba su regocijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?-

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, una voz iracunda que podía hacer doblegar hasta el más valiente de los hombres, respiro profundo y miró hacia la puerta, de donde provenía esa voz. Syaoran llenaba la abertura que ella no había pensado en cerrar. Aquella imagen desmintió lo que Sakura acababa le acababa de decir a Sir Eriol. A Syaoran se lo veía terrorífico, montado en cólera. Sakura no alcanzaba a adivinar la causa de su ira.

-Señor, tú me ordenaste que viniera -se atrevió a recordarle, pero eso sólo consiguió que él se enojara más.-

-No, no lo ordené no lo habría hecho! Tus deberes son muy claros, Sakura. Si aumentan o disminuyen, yo mismo te lo diré. Ahora, vete a mi dormitorio y espérame allí.-

Ella estaba roja de indignación, pero no se atrevió a discutir con él frente a su amigo. Salió sin decir otra palabra a ninguno de los dos hombres, pero apenas había ascendido unos peldaños de la escalera cuando Syaoran la alcanzó y la sacudió bruscamente, empujándola contra la pared de piedra. La ranura que daba luz a la escalera estaba bloqueada por la ancha espalda de Syaoran, de modo que ella no podía ver claramente hasta dónde llegaba su enojo, pero su voz se lo indicó.

-Explícame por qué no debo castigarte después de haberte encontrado donde no debes estar.-

-Yo creí que enviarme con Sir Eriol era un castigo. Y ahora, dime ¿por qué se me castiga por hacer lo que me ordenaron? Sí te atreves... –

El la sacudió una vez.

-No te ordenaron que vinieras aquí! Si vuelves a decir una mentira, Dios me perdone, no mandaré que te golpeen, lo haré yo mismo!-

Sakura se tragó sus palabras de réplica. Aquel hombre estaba tan irritado que comenzaba a asustarla de verdad. Ella pensó que en esos momentos no era saludable retarlo por lo que pensó en tomar otra actitud. Habló en tono suave y tranquilizador.

-Sólo te digo la verdad. Me mandaron que viniera a ayudar a bañarse a Sir Eriol. Y me dijeron que eran tus órdenes –

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –

-Nakuru.-

-No se atrevería.-

-Si se lo preguntas, la señora Baiko puede decirte a cuánto se atreve Nakuru. Todas las otras mujeres oyeron cómo me envió aquí, no sólo para ayudar a tu amigo, sino para complacerlo en todo lo que él deseara.- Se estremeció cuando las manos del hombre le apretaron con más fuerza los brazos. - No confíes sólo en mi palabra. Las otras mujeres confirmarán lo que digo.- Hizo una pausa, y el estómago se le encogió de temor cuando concibió una idea- A menos que Nakuru les haya pedido que mientan. La señora Baiko dice que todas la obedecen y... –

-¿Te tocó?-

Sakura parpadeó ante el cambio de tema, que venía a acentuar su amargura, y la inducía a manifestarla.

-No, pero ¿qué importa si lo hizo? Una criada tiene poco que decir en estas cosas. Tú mismo lo dijiste.-

-No puedes oponerte a lo que yo te haga, Sakura, pero nadie más debe tocarte.-

Como para confirmar sus palabras, la mano de Syaoran se cerró sobre la gruesa trenza para sostener inmóvil la cabeza de Sakura, y su boca se cerró sobre los labios de la joven. Fue un beso irritado, de castigo y reclamo al mismo tiempo. A ella no le agradó. Le agradó todavía menos que hubiese una ola de calor en sus entrañas, como preparándose para afrontar una invasión más profunda.

Pero él no deseaba poseerla allí mismo, en la escalera. Terminó el beso, y ella continuaba apretada contra Syaoran. La mano del hombre se cerró sobre los cabellos de Sakura cuando preguntó:

-¿Lo habrías complacido si él te lo hubiese pedido?- Ella ni siquiera intentó mortificarlo con una mentira, y contestó en el acto con tal determinación que se manifestaba en sus grandes ojos verdes.

-No, me habría negado, y si eso no hubiese bastado, lo habría rechazado con toda mi fuerza. – Sintió que la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Syaoran, y que la mano que le sostenía los cabellos se aflojaba. Entonces, añadió.- Pero eso de poco me habría servido. Hubiera necesitado un arma y no se me permite tenerla. –

-Ni se te permite, ni se te permitirá -gruñó él, de nuevo irritado.

Esta vez no avivó la cólera de Syaoran, porque sentía más o menos la misma sensación que él.

-Entonces¿qué impediría que un hombre cualquiera me violara, si me vistes como una sierva y todos consideran que a las siervas está permitido tomarlas? Incluso tus soldados no vacilarían...-

Se interrumpió cuando vio la mueca en la cara de Syaoran.

-Ellos conocen y comprenden mi interés por ti. Nadie se atrevería a tocarte. No, tendrás que compartir la cama únicamente conmigo... pero por otra parte, no parece que te desagrade demasiado. Protestas, pero no durante mucho tiempo.-

Sakura apartó la mano que Syaoran había levantado para acariciarle la mejilla.

-¡La odio, tanto como te odio a ti!-

Aquello sólo consiguió que él se echase a reír, irritándola de tal modo que lo apartó de un empujón y descendió de prisa el resto de la escalera. El le permitió alejarse, pero la idea de que Syaoran podía haberla detenido si lo hubiese deseado acentuó la furia de Sakura. El controlaba el cuerpo de Sakura, y sus sentimientos, y todo lo que ella hacía. Sakura ni siquiera podía enojarse sin autorización de Syaoran, pues él sabía muy bien cómo asustarla de modo que su cólera se disipara.

Aquel dominio tan absoluto era intolerable, y ella ya no podía soportarlo. Podía aceptarlo como un castigo merecido por lo que le había hecho, pero ya se la había castigado bastante por aquello, y aún faltaba el peor de los castigos, que le arrebatasen a su hijo. Ya estaba harta de aceptar sumisamente su destino. Si las sugerencias de Kaede podían modificar la relación entre ambos, dar a Sakura siquiera un pequeño grado de dominio frente a aquel hombre insoportable, lo intentaría.

Syaoran no había advertido hasta entonces cuántos de sus hombres observaban a Sakura exactamente como él lo hacía pero tan pronto como la joven entró en el salón, muchos ojos además de los de Syaoran se clavaron en ella. Aquello no le gustó en absoluto. De hecho, le desagradó tanto que hizo lo inconcebible para llamar la atención sólo porque deseaba demostrar su desagrado.

Sus hombres lo conocían bien. No se equivocaron al juzgar lo que lo había irritado. Pero por irónico que parezca, le molestó todavía más que comprendiesen y no volvieran a mirar a la joven. Su actitud era la de un hombre celoso, lo que era absurdo. Por Dios, ella era únicamente su prisionera. Sin embargo... sin embargo, lo que acababa de sentir no era distinto de lo que había sentido antes cuando la había encontrado con Eriol. No, aquello había sido más intenso. Una rabia total lo había poseído al verla arrodillada a los pies de su amigo, en el momento de desnudarlo.

-¿No te gustaba la forma de tu jarro? -preguntó Eriol al tiempo que ocupaba su asiento al lado de Syaoran.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Syaoran vio el jarro en su mano y advirtió que el metal blando había cedido bajo la presión de sus dedos. Arrojo irritado el objeto aplastado, y pidió otro, que le fue traído enseguida por un paje, así como la cerveza destinada a llenarlo. Ella hubiera debido estar allí para hacer eso¿qué diablos la retenía en la cocina? Entonces Sakura apareció con una ancha bandeja llena de platos de comida, y él trató de dominarse para disimular sus… sentimientos?

- Debes esforzarte más si no quieres que sepa como te afecta. - advirtió su amigo, tratando sin éxito de ocultar su diversión-. Se te ve tan tenso... -

-Vete al infierno, Eriol.-

Eriol se echó a reír, pero no insistió, y se inclinó hacia la izquierda para hablar con Akane, con quien se disponía a compartir uno de los manjares. Syaoran intentó relajarse, pero imposible. Cuanto más se acercaba Sakura a la mesa, más tenso se sentía él, como si esperase recibir un golpe. Y en efecto parecía que lo habían castigado cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios de la joven.

-.Qué comerás, mi señor? -preguntó ella con voz agradable mientras depositaba el plato frente a Syaoran-.

- ¿Un… un poco de cada cosa?- Ni siquiera miró los manjares que le ofrecía.

-¿Te he facilitado demasiado las cosas, mujer?-

-No, mi señor.-

-Entonces¿por qué me sonríes?-

La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente.

-Es que me olvido de la situación. ¿Qué deseas¿Que frunza el entrecejo¿Indiferencia¿Quizá miedo? Es suficiente que lo digas y...-

-¡Cállate! -gruñó Syaoran, y con un gesto le ordenó que se apartara.

Sakura pudo sentir la mirada de Syaoran perforándole la espalda mientras atravesaba del salón, y casi no pudo contener la risa antes de desaparecer de la vista del señor. El Lord Venganza sería una presa más fácil que lo que incluso Kaede había creído. Con sólo una sonrisa lo había enfurecido, sin que nadie la castigase. Se preguntó si podría decidirse a tocarlo la próxima vez, sin que se lo ordenara. No era algo que deseara hacer, pero había tomado la decisión, y no quería vacilar con respecto a los medios.

-De modo que ya te has enterado¿verdad?- Sakura se sobresaltó y miró alrededor. Vio a Gemmei Baiko. Ignoraba a qué se refería, pero pensó que era insensato que pareciera tan complacida consigo misma, allí donde otros podían advertirlo.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Que la digna y altiva Nakuru fue enviada a la fortaleza de Dyrwood. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te lo agradezco-

Sakura no pudo hablar durante un momento, tanta era incredulidad.

-¿De veras la ha enviado allí?

-Sí, y yo diría que buen viaje. Pero… ¿por qué pareces tan sorprendida?-

-Pero si no hice nada que... quiero decir, sólo le dije que me había dado una orden invocando su nombre. No sabía que ella había mentido, pero él se enojó, y yo... ¿de veras la despachó?- Gemmei sonrió.

-¿No estoy diciendo eso? Y lo que hiciste fue más que lo que otro se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Yo misma hubiera debido advertirle acerca de cómo aprovechaba las ventajas de su posición, pero un hombre tiene actitudes extrañas en esas cosas. Es muy posible que el mensajero que lleva esas noticias sufra las consecuencias de la ira del destinatario.-

Sakura moderó el placer que comenzaba a sentir. Recordó que lo que Nakuru había hecho era ofensivo, y merecía castigo. Ciertamente, Syaoran no lo había hecho para beneficiar a Sakura. Simplemente había visto que Nakuru estaba exagerando, y había reaccionado rápido para castigarla. Después de todo, aquel hombre se satisfacía mucho distribuyendo castigos. ¿Por qué su amante favorita tenía que verse excluida de todo eso?

Sakura volvió de prisa al salón con otra fuente de comida, y por un momento olvidó su plan destinado a desconcertar y seducir sutilmente a su torturador. Observó que el humor de Syaoran había empeorado. Por supuesto, existía el peligro de que en lugar de confundir al hombre e inducirlo a preguntarse qué significaba aquella actitud suya, lo irritase. El entrecejo fruncido que la siguió mientras se acercaba a la mesa expresaba enojo.

Vaciló ante la perspectiva de acercársele ahora que tenía un aspecto tan severo, pero no podía evitarlo. Su obligación era servirle la comida, y no sólo dejarla ante él.

-Mi señor¿te apetece algo de esto?-

Sakura no advirtió la implicación de aquella pregunta inocente hasta que vio el fuego que se encendía en los ojos de Syaoran. Se sonrojó. Su intención no había sido adoptar una actitud provocativa, y sin embargo así había parecido. Y comprobó sorprendida que el entrecejo fruncido se convertía en

mueca, no de ese humor cruel que ella aborrecía, sino de auténtico regocijo masculino.

-Ven aquí, mujer, y veremos si algo me apetece.-

Sir Eriol dejó escapar una risotada, lo mismo que otros caballeros que alcanzaron a oír el diálogo. El sonrojo de Sakura se convirtió en una llama ardiente. Pero esta vez no vaciló. Rodeó la mesa y fue a detenerse al lado de la silla de Syaoran. En un instante, se encontró instalada sobre las rodillas del señor.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para continuar seduciéndolo, si lograba olvidar que ambos eran el centro de atención. Pero ella no atinaba a olvidar que estaban presentes otros nobles, entre ellos algunas damas, e incluso las jóvenes hijas de Syaoran, y lo único que Sakura deseaba era arrastrarse hacia el interior de un agujero, y ocultarse allí durante varios años. Ciertamente, si se le hubiera concedido aunque fuera un poco del respeto que correspondía a su verdadera jerarquía, Syaoran jamás la habría tratado así frente a todos los presentes. Pero se la clasificaba como una sierva inferior, indigna de la atención de las damas, indefensa frente a las indirectas sensuales de los caballeros, así como frente a sus ataques promovidos por la lascivia, al menos, por lo que se refería al señor de Fulkhurst.

-¿Qué crees hembra, que tentará a mi paladar? -continuó diciendo Syaoran en actitud de burla-. Elige y veremos.-

¿Era la salvación¿Podía llenar el plato de Syaoran y marcharse?

No perdió tiempo y se inclinó para llegar a la fuente más próxima. Sintió la mano de Syaoran que se acercaba a su pierna, y presionaba entre los muslos. Se enderezó con tal prisa que su cabeza golpeó el mentón del señor. Los dos se estremecieron pero después él sonrió.

-Entonces¿crees que ninguna de las viandas me tentará?-

Sakura gimió íntimamente. No tenía modo de vencer en aquel juego que él había instigado, y no creía que se limitara dejarla ir, apartándose de sus rodillas si lo intentaba. Si podía soportar unos instantes el contacto, quizás él se cansara del juego y recordara que estaba sentado allí para comer, no para divertirse con su juguete más reciente.

Se inclinó hacia delante para llenar de nuevo el plato del señor. La otra mano de Syaoran se deslizó bajo las faldas hasta que encontró un muslo desnudo, y ella sintió una oleada de calor que nada tuvo que ver con la vergüenza. De pronto, la horrorizó que él pudiera llevarla al estado en que se había encontrado la noche de la víspera, allí mismo, con centenares de ojos mirando ávidamente.

Al diablo con el orgullo. Se inclinó hacia él y murmuró junto al cuello del hombre: -Por favor.-

-De veras me agrada esa palabra en tus labios -replicó Syaoran, y su tono trasuntaba enorme satisfacción.

Era una alusión directa, una alusión al ruego que tanto la había avergonzado; pero en ese momento no sentía vergüenza. Estaba demasiado violenta por lo que le hacía. El aún no había terminado.

-¿Quizás ahora me dirás lo que antes te indujo a sonreír?-

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Todo eso era porque lo había desconcertado con su maldita sonrisa¿Necesitaba cobrarse aquel gesto de Sakura que lo había confundido? La idea la irritó, y la cólera la indujo a olvidar su embarazo, a olvidar que otros oídos, además de los oídos de Syaoran, podían escuchar la respuesta.

Y le contestó, con otra sonrisa, después de que él tomase un trago de su cerveza.

-Mi señor, sólo estaba pensando en tu escena de celos este mediodía.-

Él se ahogó, y su respuesta llegó con una voz áspera, e incluso silbante.

-¡Celos!-

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, de modo que Syaoran pudiese ver que meditaba atentamente acerca de lo que el le había dicho.

-Quizá la palabra posesión sea más adecuada. Ahora entiendo, sientes que soy únicamente tuya para usar y abusar, y que nadie más debe tener ese privilegio.-

Syaoran miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Eriol, cuyos hombros se sacudían a causa del regocijo, sin duda porque había escuchado esas palabras. Después, Syaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura, y ella no tuvo más que un momento para desear no haber elegido un lugar tan público para quedar igualada con él.

-Me aseguro de que estás disponible para satisfacer mis caprichos¿y te parece que eso es espíritu de posesión? -gruñó en voz baja-. No me inquietaría entregarte a mis hombres y observar cómo te poseen, siempre que no esté de humor para gozarte yo mismo. ¿Necesito demostrártelo?-

Era una de esas amenazas que, sólo por haberla formulado, tendría que ejecutar si ella no se corregía inmediatamente. La cólera de Sakura se acentuó, pero eso no le impidió rodear con los brazos el cuello de Syaoran, y apretar con fuerza.

-Te ruego que no hagas tal cosa -dijo al oído de Syaoran; y después, con más suavidad y sensualidad, rozando con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja- Solamente deseo compartir tu cama, y conocer sólo el contacto contigo.-

Sintió que un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo del hombre.

Inmediatamente la obligó a abandonar sus rodillas. Al levantarse vio el sonrojo en la cara del señor; después las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y ella sintió que el calor del vientre de Syaoran la penetraba.

-Ve a la cocina y come. Después, ven a mi dormitorio.-

-¿Deseas un baño, mi señor?

-Mujer, deseo encontrarte en mi cama. Ahí veremos si has dicho la verdad.-

Continuará…

* * *

**Cómo están sus uñas?... jajajajajajaja… no se las acabaron en medio de la lectura de este capítulo, verdad?... jajajajajaja.**

**Muy buen día mis estimados lectores, aquí me tienen llevándoles un nuevo capítulo. Vaya, en este hubo de todo, la loca de Nakuru fue sacada ipso facto de escena por nuestro bello Syaoran, el que haya puesto a su mujer a disposición de otro fue todo lo que pudo tolerar, hubieron golpes, latigazos, bofetadas?... no lo sabremos, eso queda al gusto de ustedes, por otro lado la linda Sakurita ya empezó a hacer de las suyas, ya se dio cuenta del poder que ejerce sobre su amo, y créanme que le sacará provecho en el siguiente capítulo… digamos que se nos viene un capítulo de mucha?... cómo la llaman mis lectores?... ah! Si… ACCIÓN!... Jajajajajajajajaja. Bueno, ya vieron que en esta historia los personajes van y vienen… así que jejejejeje... saben quién se nos viene en el siguiente capítulo?... quieren un avance tal vez así adivinan?... ok!**

"_-El padre... aquí... con la novia.-"_

"_-¿Están acercándose a Fulkhurst, o ya han llegado?-"_

"_-Mi señor, están en el salón, y desean verte.-"_

**Novia de quién?... Ya saben de qué novia llegó?... piensen detenidamente... Qué novia andaba perdida?... jejejejejeje, creo que ya saben de quién hablo… (Tu niña sale a escena Belzer!)… jajajaja… esto se pondrá i n t e r a n t e ! Nos llega competencia señoritas! Buuu!**

**Bueno antes de irme, mil agradecimientos para:**

Saori-Luna - clarice - AgataBlack - riza-trisha - SkuldPotter - Camili - belzer - kaorichan - Daulaci - dokuro - Fabisa - Zauberry - giuly - jínel - Laydi Shaden- Selenne Kiev - Zorion - Hermione I - yuuko-hime - Carolina - Sailor Alluminem Siren

**Espero ver sus opiniones sobre este capítulo, saben que estoy muy pendiente de todos, que leo lo que ustedes me dicen y que no ignoro un solo review, sé cuando uno de ustedes falta, pues ya son parte fundamental de esta historia. Me doy cuenta que hay gente muy fiel a mi historia y que en esta oportunidad no me dejaron saber de ellos, sé que unos andan de vacaciones, pero otros... bueno...solo espero que estén bien. Cuídenseme mucho por favor, pórtense bien que nada cuesta. Besitos y muchos abrazos, los kiere un montón...**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**;yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

* * *

**_·.·.yuuko-hime, feliz cumpleaños!·.·._**

* * *

****

CAPÍTULO XVI

Sakura no podría sobrevivir a aquel episodio. Estaba segura de que las murmuraciones acerca de la terrible escena del salón le seguirían hasta el fin de sus días, a través de los campos y los pueblos, a través de los países, por donde fuese, si es que lograba salir de Fulkhurst. Pero¿qué le importaba eso al señor Venganza? Nadie murmuraría acerca de él. Que un noble se divirtiese con una de sus siervas en su propio comedor nada significaba. Después de todo¿quién se lo reprocharía?

Aborrecía la idea de regresar para enfrentarse con el motivo de su vergüenza más reciente. Era lamentable que no hubiera modo de llegar al dormitorio de Syaoran viniendo de la cocina sin atravesar toda la extensión del salón. Pero cuando Sakura retornó, después de demorar largamente su comida, no vio que hubiese murmullos referidos a ella. En verdad, los hombres no la miraron en absoluto, y las mujeres que estaban cerca desviaron prontamente la vista.

Confundida, se preguntó¿se había mortificado sin motivo¿O solamente los que estaban sentados frente a la misma mesa habían visto cómo se subía a las rodillas de Syaoran? Pero también allí la ignoraron, excepto el propio Syaoran. Este la miró, pero con aire distraído, pues estaba enredado en una profunda discusión con su amigo Eriol. Sakura estaba desconcertada, y la situación no le agradó. Él era el que debía sentirse confundido, no ella. Pero había un modo bastante sencillo de comprobar si algo desusado había sucedido en el breve tiempo que había pasado en la cocina, algo que determinara que las mujeres, e incluso las perezosas costureras que no habían prestado atención a sus enseñanzas aquella tarde, ahora pareciesen intimidadas. Cuando vio a la joven Mai, la misma que había ido a buscarla al llegar Sir Eriol, y se detuvo junto a la mesa. Advirtió que la muchacha estaba sola.

-Mai¿puedo confiar en ti y preguntarte qué sucedió aquí mientras yo estaba abajo?

-No ha pasado nada después de tu hermoso espectáculo.-

-Comprendo -replicó Sakura con voz dura, y se volvió para salir, decepcionada, la muchacha había parecido antes más amistosa.

De pronto, Mai le cogió la mano para tranquilizarla: -No, señora, no quise insultarte. Sólo que es extraño ver que el terrible dragón se comporta como un hombre normal.-

¿El terrible dragón? Qué bien expresado, pero Sakura estaba más preocupada por el modo en que Mai acababa de llamarla, pues sabía que era mucho peor que Syaoran la tratase como a una sierva si los otros sabían que no lo era.

-¿Por qué me llamas "señora"?-

Mai se encogió de hombros.

-No puedes disimular lo que eres aunque lleves las ropas de una sierva. Tus modales hablan más claramente que las palabras, aunque tus palabras hablan con igual claridad de tu noble cuna.-

-Tú también hablas así -señaló Sakura, aliviada porque Mai se limitaba a formular conjeturas. Mai sonrió.

-Me limito a imitar, aunque creo que lo hago mejor que Nakuru.- Sakura no pudo dejar de reír.

-Sí, mucho mejor que ella. Pero dime, si no ha pasado nada, por qué esas mujeres parecen casi temerosas?-

-¿Cuando te miran? -Ante un gesto afirmativo de Sakura, la sonrisa de Mai se ensanchó-. Se han enterado de lo de Nakuru, y creen que fue porque tú se lo pediste al señor.-

-Pero yo nunca...-

-Yo no he creí que fuera culpa tuya, pero ellas sí. O también las impresiona el hecho de que no temas al dragón, ni siquiera cuando está de muy mal humor.-

-Si que le temo. Tiene mi vida en sus manos. –

-No, no mata mujeres. Pero incluso Nakuru se escondía de él cuando estaba enojado; hoy todos han visto lo enojado que estaba... y después tú lograste que riera. Oír su risa es bastante extraño.-

Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura se sintió muy triste al oír aquello, pero se apresuró a rechazar ese sentimiento. No le importaba que aquel hombre no fuese feliz. La propia Sakura lo había pasado bastante mal los últimos años.

Aunque hubiera preferido permanecer allí y conversar, pues adivinaba que Mai podía ser su amiga, se separó de la joven, perfectamente consciente de la orden de Syaoran: presentarse en su dormitorio; no, en su cama. Y ahora que su vergüenza se había disipado, tenía que afrontar aquella orden, y el nerviosismo que le provocaba.

En verdad, había preparado bien a Syaoran para la seducción, o más bien él había precipitado las cosas con sus descaradas bromas durante la comida. Ahora, Sakura ya no necesitaba siquiera mostrarse sutil. Lo único que podía frustrar su plan era que él creyera que la motivaba el miedo, más que el deseo real de estar en su compañía. Era necesario que Sakura no demostrara el más mínimo temor. Pero la idea de seducirlo y el hecho concreto de la seducción de ningún modo eran lo mismo, y su nerviosismo estaba tan cerca del miedo que a los ojos de la propia Sakura eran dos cosas inseparables.

¿Y qué sucedería si todo era inútil, si sus avances no modificaban el modo de tratarla de Syaoran? Kaede estaba segura de que las cosas cambiarían, pero Sakura no opinaba exactamente lo mismo. Y sin embargo... él se había sentido excitado sólo con algunas palabras, y esa experiencia había cambiado drásticamente su humor; no el modo de tratar a Sakura, pero ciertamente su humor. Tendría que esperar y decidir cuales serían sus futuros avances.

Entró en el dormitorio y apenas había echado una ojeada a la cama, donde no deseaba instalarse en espera de la llegada de Syaoran, cuando él cerró la puerta detrás de la joven. Ella se volvió, sobresaltada, seguramente la había seguido apenas paso al lado de la mesa, a pesar de que parecía enfrascado en la conversación. Sakura vio el ardor en sus ojos, y comprendió. La deseaba en ese mismo momento, la deseaba enormemente. No estaba dispuesto a esperar un minuto más. La idea origino en ella una cálida sensación de poder. Lo que ella pretendía hacer y decir sería así mucho más fácil. Pero también para irritación de Sakura, excitó vivamente sus propios sentidos.

Allí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta, mirándola, mientras desabrochaba lentamente su capa. Usaba una hermosa túnica oscura, bordada en el ruedo y el cuello con hilos de oro. El color se adaptaba a los cabellos castaños, que habían crecido mucho desde su encierro en Kirkburough, de modo que ahora casi le llegaban a los anchos hombros. Su ceño estaba relajado, de modo que la apostura de sus rasgos estaba expuesta a la vista de Sakura, y turbaba sus sentidos.

Sakura tenía dificultad para mirarlo cuando se le mostraba así, normal, no como el hombre cruel que podía ser. Como la timidez le convenía, después de lo que había dicho a Syaoran en el salón, la joven se refugió en ella y bajó los ojos.

-Ven aquí, Sakura.-

No vaciló cuando tuvo que acercarse, pero no quiso encontrarse con la mirada del hombre. Aquellos ojos expresivos producían en ella un efecto que no podía controlar.

-¿De modo que deseas compartir mi cama?- La voz de Syaoran parecía un ronroneo tortuoso.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?-

Dios santo¿por qué no podía aceptar su palabra¿Por qué? Ella no había previsto que habría un interrogatorio, y no podía pensar ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

-¿Por qué quiere una mujer compartir el lecho de un hombre?- replicó con voz enternecida.

-Porque el mío es más blando que el tuyo.-

Ella le dirigió una mirada que chocó con la de Syaoran. El canalla dudaba de ella, y se proponía obligarla a actuar para convencerlo. Sakura no había deseado seducirlo inicialmente. Y de ningún modo estaba dispuesta a esforzarse en aquella tarea.

-Es cierto -dijo Sakura secamente-. Sin embargo, no duermo mucho. Tal vez después de todo sea preferible que use la mía.-

Se volvió irritada, pero él le agarró el brazo y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Un momento después su boca demostró a la muchacha qué sensaciones provocaba en el señor del castillo, y su pasión se manifestó cálida o más aún, ardiente. La mano de Syaoran le sostenía la mejilla con delicadeza mientras la otra procuraba apretarla más a su cuerpo desde la fina cintura. Se aferró a él porque sintió que se le doblaban las piernas, se aferró a él porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Él bajo la mano que sostenía el pequeño rostro femenino y la llevó a la cintura junto a la otra mano para acariciarla sensualmente bajo su cintura. Allí estaba Lord Syaoran, implacable en su ataque, decidido a lograr que ella sintiera lo que él sentía, y que Dios se apiadase de ambos.

Sakura casi se desplomó cuando la soltó. Syaoran no lo advirtió siquiera. Se había apartado de Sakura, con el cuerpo tenso a causa de la agitación. Syaoran se sentó en la cama, y acarició con tal fuerza los cabellos de Sakura que la joven se estremeció. Pero cuando los ojos de Syaoran se clavaron de nuevo en ella, Sakura gimió interiormente. Su expresión era ahora intensamente cruel, la expresión que ella temía.

-¿Aún dices que me deseas, mujer?-

Si contestaba que sí, Syaoran se las arreglaría para obligarla a sufrir; Sakura lo sabía, porque lo leyó en sus ojos. Pero si decía que no, era probable que intentase mostrarle que mentía, y precisamente ahora, con el sabor de sus labios todavía en sus propios labios, no estaba segura de que una negativa fuera la verdad. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ella perdía... o ganaba. Pero ganar le costaría un poco más de su orgullo, porque su plan era una espada de dos filos. Ahora, Sakura sabía que para representar su papel tendría que sangrar un poco.

Él esperó paciente, dándole tiempo sobrado para seguir el camino del cobarde. Pero ella permaneció firme. Iría hasta el final sin importarle el costo.

-Todavía te deseo, mi señor.-

El no contestó durante un momento. Era casi como si no pudiese hablar. Y entonces su voz llegó ronca y áspera.

-Necesito pruebas. Muéstramelo.-

Sakura no esperaba menos. Se acercó lentamente a él, y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, dejándose encima solo la fina camisa que él mismo le había regresado. Sakura se encontraba de pie al alcance de las manos del hombre, tomó del borde la camisa y se la sacó lentamente del cuerpo. Sugestivamente la pasó sobre la cabeza de Syaoran. Estaba como hipnotizada al advertir cómo la miraba, pues todo lo que él sentía, ella podía verlo, y la sensación de poder retornaba, infundiéndole una audacia que otras condiciones no habría exhibido.

Dejó caer al suelo la camisa, de modo que quedó solo con las medias y las zapatillas. Para desanudar una zapatilla, no se inclino, sino que apoyó el pie sobre la cama, cerca del muslo de Syaoran. Era un gesto descarado e intencional, y acabó con la resistencia del hombre. Syaoran gimió. Él extendió el brazo para cerrar la mano sobre el trasero de Sakura, y la atrajo hacia él. La joven chocó contra el cuerpo del hombre, y sus rodillas se deslizaron a cada lado de las caderas masculinas. Sakura inclinó torpemente la espalda, mientras él hundía la cara en las suaves prominencias de los pechos femeninos.

Fue un abrazo excitante. También tocó una cuerda más tierna en ella, pues él no hizo nada más, se limitó a sostenerla así un momento. Sakura rodeó con sus brazos la cabeza de Syaoran. Ya no estaba segura de estar representando un papel o actuando contra su voluntad, pues se sentía muy bien reteniéndolo así.

Y entonces, él inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y le pidió: -Bésame.

Ella obedeció, apoyando las manos en las mejillas de Syaoran, dándole un beso desprovisto de pasión, un beso de tierna inocencia, durante los tres segundos que la caricia duró. Los labios de Syaoran la obligaron a abrir los suyos, y su lengua lamió el interior de la boca femenina antes de hundirse más profundamente en ella. Por primera vez, Sakura experimentó el sentimiento de la agresión, y después se sintió abrumada por la pasión que su breve reacción desencadenaba en él.

Cayó sobre la cama, llevándola consigo, y su boca la devoraba. Syaoran rodó rápidamente, presionado con el bulto duro de su virilidad entre las piernas de Sakura; y el pulso de la joven se acentuó, y sintió que sus entrañas se conmovían, y el corazón le latió desesperadamente. Los dedos de Sakura se habían hundido en los cabellos de Syaoran, y agarraban grandes puñados. Necesitaba aquel anclaje, pues sus sentidos perturbados turbados determinaban que perdiese el control de su propio cuerpo.

Gimió cuando Syaoran la dejó, pero él lo hizo sólo para cubrirla mejor, y para acomodarse al cuerpo femenino, ahora desnudo ante él. Sus ojos la taladraron, y después sus manos provocaron un jadeo tras otro mientras ascendían lentamente por el vientre femenino para cubrirle los pechos. Capturó uno y lo llevó a la boca, y se inclinó para acariciar el tierno botón con su lengua antes de intentar que toda la esfera redonda cupiese en su boca.

Ella jadeó con el siguiente intento, y no advirtió siquiera que arqueaba el cuerpo para acercarlo más a Syaoran, que sostenía la cabeza del hombre en una suerte de llave, inconscientemente exigiendo más.

Emitió un grito de protesta cuando él se detuvo para retroceder otra vez. Syaoran no exhibió su sonrisa triunfal cuando escuchó la exclamación. Su necesidad era excesiva, y en ese momento no dejaba espacio para una venganza mezquina.

También él jadeaba. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Sakura mientras intentaba desprenderse de sus propias ropas. Al quitársela, desgarró la preciosa túnica. Sakura se sentó para ayudarlo, pero los dedos le temblaban tanto que sólo consiguió enredar los cordeles de las calzas, de modo que también se desgarraron cuando él se encargó de la tarea. Su virilidad quedó entre ellos, inflamada, acero con terciopelo, y le pareció la cosa más natural del mundo cerrar la mano alrededor de aquel miembro, Sakura experimentó una indescriptible sensación de placer al tenerlo así, además de disfrutar una dulce emoción, tímidamente lo acarició… Syaoran creyó advertir una especie de ternura sexual en el rostro de Sakura, cosa que lo hizo estremecer si se podía aún más, no había malicia en el rostro de esa hermosa bruja, la inocencia lo descalabró haciéndolo reaccionar. Aspiró con fuerza antes de gemir un débil:

-No – y tomó delicadamente la mano de Sakura, y la sujetó sobre la cama.

Ella gimió ante aquella contención, pero la boca de Syaoran se acercó para recibir el sonido, y después su cuerpo descendió para abrir los muslos de la hermosa castaña, y a ella ya nada le importó, sólo aquel fuego que se disponía a penetrarla. Bajó la mano libre hasta la cintura de Syaoran, gozó al acariciar la suave piel de ese hombre, acarició y apretó todo lo que pudo alcanzar, para inducirlo a que la presionara. Pero él se mantenía apartado, y aquella mano también quedó prisionera cuando él trató de dominarlo todo. Ella ya no podía esperar más, con una voz suave y sensual se dirigió al dragón.

-Vamos... por favor, Syaoran¡ahora! –

Ella rogó, esta vez sin que él se lo ordenara. En una actitud de acatamiento inmediato, él se arrojó sobre Sakura. Ella se derritió alrededor del cuerpo del hombre. Syaoran empujó con dureza y fuerza. El poderoso cuerpo se movía acompasadamente entre las finas pero fuertes piernas de la mujer, el miembro de fuego la penetraba de forma despiadada llevándola a una mar de deliciosas sensaciones. Escuchar los fuertes gemidos de ese hombre la hacían estremecer, creándole una extraña sensación de satisfacción que la hacía sentirse más mujer. Sakura grito en la culminación, llegó antes que él, pero él aún tenía el vigor de seguir gozando de su unión, la penetraba con ímpetu llevándola así en más de una vez al delicioso letargo del placer, con sorpresa de la misma Sakura, ella continuó después que él, con tanta intensidad que casi se desmayó. Estaba flotando en su lánguida satisfacción cuando le oyó.

-Me pregunto, mujer, si alguna vez te poseeré tranquilamente, o si siempre me provocarás para caer en esa locura.-

Sakura se limitó a sonreír.

Syaoran continuaba allí cuando Sakura despertó, por la mañana; permanecía tendido al lado de la joven, en el gran lecho; pero no dormía. Tuvo la sensación de que la había estado observando un rato sin que ella lo advirtiese, y la idea la turbó, porque él tenía una expresión excesivamente seria aquella mañana.

-Mí señor, debiste despertarme, para que fuera a cumplir mis obligaciones.-

-¿De veras? Porque, una de tus obligaciones, de acuerdo con tu propio ruego, está precisamente aquí-

El sonrojo se extendió sobre las mejillas de Sakura, y lo hizo con rapidez excepcional.

-¿Eso significa que debo desentenderme de mis restantes deberes?-

-Ah -dijo él, como si de pronto comprendiera-. Ahora ya tenemos un motivo que explica por qué buscaste mi lecho.-

-No, yo no... los trabajos que ahora me ocupan no son excesivos... todavía.-

-¿Cómo todavía? -El frunció el entrecejo hasta que su mirada recayó en el vientre de Sakura, y sus ojos se convirtieron en agujas de hielo. Pero su voz continuó diciendo suavemente, con una engañosa suavidad-. Entiendo. De nuevo demuestras que eres increíblemente estúpida al recordarme el niño que me robaste. Pero por otra parte, éste podría no ser más que otro motivo de tu súbita pasión por mí¿verdad¿O vas a decirme ahora que no habías pensado en llegar a un trato conmigo por el niño? –

-Quiero tenerlo conmigo. No lo puedo negar.-

-Lo deseas tanto que estás dispuesta a abrir las piernas ante mi siempre que yo te lo ordene?-

Cómo podía haber olvidado su crueldad, cuánto odio, venganza y desconfianza sentía por ella, la odiaba más, cuando eso era precisamente lo que ella trataba de cambiar. Sin duda, lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante la noche no lo había transformado en lo más mínimo, y eso era inquietante. Estaba olvidando, sin embargo, que Syaoran no creía que la joven lo deseara realmente, y que por eso se burlaba. Sakura no podía pensar en otro modo de convencerlo fuese o no verdad lo que ella sostenía.

De pronto, se irritó profundamente al haber fracasado de modo tan absoluto. ¿Por qué aquel hombre no podía aceptar sencillamente lo que ella proponía¿Por qué intentaba descubrir motivos ocultos? Y esa condenada pregunta. Estaba tan irritada que se sentía dispuesta a abrir las piernas bajo la sábana, a abrirlas tanto que él lo advirtiera, y estaba dispuesta también a retribuir la burla.

-Vamos, señor dragón, ven a escupir tu fuego sobre mí.- El entrecejo fruncido pareció tan sombrío como la muerte.

-Mujer, quiero una razón, y la quiero ahora.-

Ella comenzó a hablar acaloradamente, y a mirarlo también con hostilidad.

-Eres cruel por todo lo que me exiges, vengativo por tus motivos, pero cuando me tocas, te muestras gentil. -La asombraba que después de todo, las palabras brotaran de sus labios, y por eso modificó de prisa su tono, y trató de demostrar cierta incertidumbre, pero no logrando evitar un sincero sonrojo-. No quise reconocerlo ante mí misma, y menos todavía ante ti, pero compruebo que... anhelo tu contacto.-

Santo Dios, estaba adquiriendo eficacia para mentir… ¿o no mentía del todo?...como fuera lo había dicho, y la expresión de Syaoran cambió al escucharla. Ella adivinó que deseaba creerle y eso... la inquietó mucho, le produjo una sensación muy desagradable.

- Si sentías tanto deseo de mi cuerpo, no habrías esperado tanto para tentarlo y lograr que te complaciera de nuevo. ¿Acaso necesito enseñarte los ardides de una prostituta?-

El insulto esta vez no la afectó, pues reconoció lo que era en realidad, un intento de combatir la tentación de creer en ella. Era evidente que atacarla era una forma de evadir lo que realmente sentía. Sin embargo, la actitud de ese hombre la sobrecogió.

¿Pensaba que ninguna mujer podía desearlo sin un motivo ulterior? Recordó las palabras de Mai en el sentido de a las mujeres estaban impresionadas porque Sakura no le temía y Kaede había dicho que durante solo la mitad de su vida él había sido el hombre cruel y vengativo que era ahora. ¿De modo que el miedo era todo lo que él esperaba¿Y qué mujer podía desearlo realmente si le temía?

Sakura dedicó un momento a preguntarse por qué ya no le temía, antes de llevar la mano al centro del pecho de Syaoran para obligarlo a abandonar su posición medio inclinada.

-Quizás tengas que enseñarme, mi señor Syaoran -dijo ella con suavidad, inclinándose sobre él-. Sé algunas cosas, pero estoy segura de que puedo mejorar si me enseñas otras.-

La mano de Sakura se deslizó bajo la sábana, acariciando tentadoramente el abdomen de masculino hasta llegar a tomar el miembro de Sayoran en su mano de forma posesiva. Sakura lo palpó y comprobó asombrada que él no había permanecido indiferente a su estrecha proximidad. Tampoco ella. No podía decirse que fuera inmune al contacto con él. Habría debido ser difícil. Hubiera tenido que imponerse aquel contacto. Pero fue fácil, demasiado fácil... le agradó hacerlo. Lo mismo a él. Syaoran cerró los ojos ante la rítmica caricia que la delicada mano le daba, poco a poco Sakura intensificó el ritmo de sus caricias, agitando con fuerza el duro miembro. A Syaoran se le aceleró la respiración. Y no pasó mucho rato antes que ella se acostara de nuevo luego de haber dejado más que listo a su señor, descansó a un lado con su boca unida a la de Syaoran, mientras tanto la mano derecha del hombre yacía en el vértice de la piernas femeninas proporcionando caricias que provocaban dulces gemidos por parte de Sakura, la mano de Syaoran estaba retribuyéndole en especie el tierno tormento que ella acababa de infligirle.

Antes de que se decidiera a dar a Sakura lo que ella ansiaba desesperadamente después de sentir el deseo femenino hecho líquido en sus dedos, Ken entró sin anunciarse en el dormitorio, según era su costumbre. El pobre muchacho enrojeció de vergüenza cuando vio que a Syaoran no le gustaría que lo molestaran; intentó salir sin molestar a los atareados ocupantes de la cama. Pero Syaoran era guerrero, y tenia reacciones rápidas, sobre todo después de advertir la intromisión.

Levantó la cabeza y rezongó: -¿Qué?

Ken sólo pudo balbucear: -El padre... aquí... con la novia.-

Sakura escuchó confundida el mensaje. Como suponía que el padre de Syaoran estaba muerto, el escudero podía aludir a su propio padre, o a uno de los dos suegros de Syaoran. Pero la palabra "novia" medio consiguió calmar los sentidos excitados.

Syaoran no se desconcertó al escuchar el misterioso mensaje.

-¿Están acercándose a Fulkhurst, o ya han llegado?-

La serenidad con que formuló la pregunta determinó que el jovencito recobrase su propia compostura.

-Mi señor, están en el salón, y desean verte. ¿Les digo que...? –

-No les digas nada. Estaré allí en un momento para darles la bienvenida.-

Sakura dedujo de esa respuesta que Syaoran no pensaba terminar lo que había empezado, y su cuerpo elevó una protesta irritada. Pero su cara carecía completamente de expresión cuando él volvió a mirarla. El no tenía la misma actitud. Parecía frustrado, irritado, y después de examinarla un momento, dijo resignado:

-El sentido de la oportunidad de Lord Daidouji deja mucho que desear.-

Syaoran suspiró frustrado y se apartó de Sakura. Ella descubrió que deseaba obligarlo a volver. La palabra "novia" ahora le producía un efecto peculiar. Pero no hizo nada que permitiera que Syaoran adivinara que se sentía muy perturbada.

De todos modos, podía formular una pregunta: -¿Lord Daidouji es uno de tus suegros? –

-Pronto lo será.-

De modo que se confirmaban los peores temores de Sakura. Había desaparecido la oportunidad de suavizar a ese hombre. Había llegado su prometida, ya no se entretendría con Sakura. Y pronto una esposa compartiría el lecho con él. ¿Y qué había entonces con su prisionera¿La enviaría de nuevo a la mazmorra¿Ordenaría que sirviera y atendiera también a su nueva esposa?

-De modo que han encontrado a tu prometida -dijo ella con voz inexpresiva, mientras lo veía revisar un arcón en busca de ropa, sin duda algo espléndido, para su "preciosa" Lady Tomoyo. - Por lo menos eso significa que ya no me perseguirás por mi delito.-

Syaoran le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Mujer, no creas que estarás libre de culpa hasta que yo sepa por qué desapareció.-

Sakura no hizo ningún comentario. No le importaba cuál fuera la excusa de la dama, sabía solamente que deseaba que no hubieran encontrado a Tomoyo. Y esa era una comprobación inquietante, pues no hubiera debido importarle que la hallaran o no.

Syaoran se desentendió de ella, y su mente se concentró en los visitantes que lo esperaban. Sakura no podía ignorarlo con igual facilidad, aunque también ella pensaba en los visitantes. Pero incluso mientras su inquietud se agravaba en vista de la nueva situación y del modo en que a ella la afectaría, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la espléndida desnudez de Syaoran, de sus flancos alargados, desnudos y musculosos, de la tensa curva de sus nalgas, de los músculos que se movían sobre la ancha espalda. Había fuerza y poder en cada línea y... sí, belleza, había belleza en esa áspera masculinidad. No podía negarlo, y tampoco negaba la necesidad de sentir fuertemente apretado contra el suyo ese cuerpo tan espléndido.

Se volvió apenas antes de que él se girara para calzarse las bragas, y entonces vio que la misma necesidad se manifestaba también en él, aunque Syaoran no le hacía caso, del mismo modo que se desentendía de ella; por lo menos eso fue lo que ella pensó hasta que de nuevo encontró la mirada de Syaoran, que la descubrió en aquel descarado examen de su persona.

Entonces, volvió a la cama, y sin decir palabra la agarró suave pero firmemente por el cuello y la acercó a él, hasta que su boca presionó duramente la de Sakura. El corazón de la joven latió aliviado, pero antes de que pudiera rodearle el cuello con los brazos para inducirlo a volver a la cama, él la soltó. La cara de Syaoran era una terrible mezcla de deseo y cólera; sin duda sentía cólera porque ella lo tentaba para que ignorara a su preciosa Tomoyo. Sin duda, la tentación no era bastante intensa. En eso su impresión no era del todo acertada.

-Quédate exactamente así, mujer -ordenó duramente Syaoran-. Regresaré aquí antes de que el fuego se apague en esos ojos de esmeralda, y veré si aún puedes satisfacer la promesa que leo en ellos. No vio el sonrojo que tenían las mejillas de Sakura, y se volvió para vestirse de prisa. Se suponía que no era tan fácil interpretar sus reacciones como sucedía con las de Syaoran; pero duda, aquella vez ella no había ocultado nada. Se sentía más vulnerable que en otro momento cualquiera de sus encuentros con ese hombre. Una cosa era que reconociera ante sí misma que podía desearlo, bueno… que lo deseaba, por lo menos en ese momento. Y otra muy distinta permitir que él lo viera con sus propios ojos, sin que ella apelara a sus mentiras. ¿Mentiras? Tal vez antes, cuando conseguía controlarse, algunos de sus actos y palabras habían sido mentiras, pero ahora no lo eran.

Syaoran abandonó la habitación sin volver a mirar a Sakura. Ella advirtió que se había puesto un mínimo de prendas, y nada de todo ello estaba destinado a impresionar a una prometida. De hecho, pensó Sakura, tenía un aire bastante desaliñado y tosco, y como sus sentimientos todavía estaban conmovidos por el enojo, las arrugas crueles de su cara se destacaban bien. Podía considerarse afortunado si su prometida no le echaba una ojeada y rompía a llorar.

Ese pensamiento provocó una sonrisa en Sakura, pero sólo durante un momento. Después, se reafirmó el sentimiento de ansiedad, aún más intenso que antes. No importaba cómo reaccionara Tomoyo frente a Syaoran, lo cierto es que estaba allí para desposarlo. El temor de una prometida era lo que menos probabilidades tenía de evitar la celebración de una boda, y por lo tanto se llegaría a ella, lo cual significaba que la situación de Sakura cambiaría, y por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, la joven no veía que con el cambio mejoraría su situación.

Era posible que aún inflamara la sensualidad de Syaoran, pero ahora tendría una esposa para calmar sus ansias, y Sakura recibiría únicamente las sutiles crueldades y las pequeñas venganzas del caballero. Sin el contacto íntimo que la lascivia de Syaoran le había impuesto hasta entonces, ella no tendría esperanza de modificar el trato que él le dispensaba. Todo sería peor.

El caballero había ordenado a Sakura que permaneciera su cama, pero ella no podía obedecer. Se levantó, se vistió de prisa, y después recorrió agitada la habitación, esperando el regreso de Syaoran. El no volvió tan pronto como había dicho poco antes de salir. Y los deseos que había provocado Sakura hacia rato que se habían calmado.

Por fin se instaló en el duro banco, ante la ventana, para cavilar y esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que llegara a la definida conclusión de que más le valía reconsiderar la posibilidad de la fuga, quizá durante la excitación y el desorden de la boda.

Syaoran regresó repentinamente y sin previo aviso, pero no estaba solo. La mujer que venía pisándole los talones era una dama alta y lujosamente vestida, el rostro pálido como un pergamino nuevo. Se la veía altivamente atractiva en su calidez, con los cabellos muy oscuros y los ojos amatistas. También estaba terriblemente nerviosa, aunque en ella había una mirada resignada y decidida.

Sakura observó todo esto con los ojos muy grandes. No podía entender por qué Syaoran había llevado allí a la dama, pues si Sakura hubiera seguido las órdenes del señor, todavía estaría desnuda en el lecho del caballero. El no podía haber olvidado eso¿verdad? No, pues volvió primero los ojos hacia la cama, y cuando la encontró vacía, de pronto, vio a Sakura acurrucada junto a la ventana.

Ella percibió inmediatamente que Syaoran deseaba algo de su prisionera. Lo adivinó como lo había adivinado antes, cuando estaba encadenado frente a ella, y ella había comprobado que podía leer sus pensamientos. Pero no alcanzaba a comprender qué deseaba esta vez, y entonces oyó que Tomoyo hablaba.

Sí, la mujer temía, y con razón. Lo que estaba confesando a la dura espalda de Syaoran era por qué no lo amaba. Y ahora Sakura comprendió exactamente qué deseaba Syaoran de ella. Quería demostrar a Tomoyo que lo que estaba diciéndole no le importaba en absoluto, pero que el mero hecho de decirlo no bastaba. Sakura no estaba segura de que su orgullo fuera lo único que él quería proteger, o si deseaba aliviar los sentimientos de ansiedad de la dama. En cualquiera de ambos era evidente que había abrigado la esperanza de hallar a Sakura en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado, una posición que habría hablado más claramente que las palabras. Sakura no sabía muy bien por qué deseaba ayudar a Syaoran o incluso cómo podía hacerlo, pero en todo caso se puso de pie para mostrarse a la otra mujer. Por desgracia, eso no fue suficiente. Tomoyo estaba demasiado absorta en su explicación para prestar atención a la presencia de una criada. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para lograr que Syaoran la escuchara, pero él ni siquiera se volvía para mirarla, y en cambio continuaba observando a Sakura.

Sakura se acercó a los dos, pero se detuvo frente a Syaoran diciéndole sin palabras que podía utilizar su presencia como le diese la gana. Lo que decidió hacer fue enfrentarse con Tomoyo teniendo a Sakura a sus espaldas; llevó hacia atrás su propia mano hasta que ella la tomó, y después la acercó más, hasta que Sakura se inclinó sobre la espalda de Syaoran. Lo que este cuadro debía parecer a los ojos de Tomoyo, si ella se dignaba mirar, era que Sakura se ocultaba tímidamente detrás de Syaoran, y que él intentaba tranquilizarla aunque sin llamar de hecho la atención sobre su persona.

Quizá todo eso era demasiado sutil para Tomoyo, pues aún no había terminado con su extensa explicación acerca del modo en que ella y alguien llamado Touya Baisotei se habían amado desde la niñez. Sakura hubiera podido ser invisible, a juzgar por la atención que se le prestaba. Hubiera sido mejor que volviese descaradamente a la cama de Syaoran, quizás incluso que se desnudase otra vez. Sonrió para sus adentros ante esa absurda idea, y después casi rió en voz alta cuando pensó que Tomoyo tal vez no lo habría advertido, pero era seguro que Syaoran sabría a qué atenerse.

Ese momento de capricho provocó en ella una actitud burlona que no había tenido en muchos años. Contempló la posibilidad de aferrar desde atrás la cintura de Syaoran. No, eso era demasiado audaz. En cambio, desprendió su mano de la mano del caballero, vio la espalda tensa del hombre, pero él se aflojó cuando sintió que las manos de Sakura se posaban en sus costados, exactamente encima de las caderas. Los dedos de Sakura no eran muy visibles, pero ella ya no pensaba siquiera en la posibilidad de que Tomoyo viese algo más. Ahora deseaba burlarse de Syaoran, y fue lo que hizo, deslizando lentamente las manos por los costados del hombre, sintiendo que él endurecía el cuerpo, y después trataba de detener los movimientos de Sakura apretando los brazos contra los costados Ella se limitó a soltar los dedos y bajarlos a lo largo de las caderas.

Casi rompió a reír cuando oyó que él contenía la respiración. Pero cuando retiró la mano para palmear la nalga del hombre, él la sobresaltó girando en redondo y clavándole una mirada que por una vez no supo interpretar. Sakura le dirigió a su vez una mirada de candida inocencia, que provocó un leve movimiento en la curva de los labios de Syaoran, antes de que reaccionara y le dirigiese una mirada de advertencia. Se suponía que ella estaba ayudándole a afrontar la confesión de Tomoyo, y no distrayéndolo en el momento de oírla.

Y entonces ambos advirtieron el súbito silencio, un momento antes de que Tomoyo preguntase impaciente: -Syaoran¿quién es esa mujer?

El se volvió. Sakura asomó la cabeza por un costado de la ancha espalda.

-Es mi prisionera -fue todo lo que Syaoran dijo como respuesta.

-Lady Sakura de Kirkburough -agregó Sakura casi en el mismo instante, muy consciente de que él no aceptaría ni vería con buenos ojos lo que había dicho.

Estaba en lo cierto. Llegó la réplica, y ella se estremeció.

-Lady antes de ser prisionera. Ahora es la mujer que concebirá mi próximo bastardo.-

Sakura hundió los dientes en el dorso del brazo de Syaoran -con fuerza- para agradecerle esa revelación innecesaria. El no hizo el más mínimo gesto que demostrase que había recibido el mordisco.

-Comprendo -dijo fríamente Tomoyo.

-¿Al fin entiendes? Bien, tal vez me expliques por que creíste necesario seguirme hasta aquí con esa historia de enamorados de la infancia cuando te dije explícitamente en el salón que no estaba interesado en escucharla. ¿Crees que tu amor era una condición de nuestro matrimonio?-

La brutal frialdad del tono determinó que Tomoyo palideciese aún más.

Sakura, de nuevo detrás de Syaoran, se estremeció y durante un momento compadeció a la otra mujer.

-Yo... había abrigado la esperanza de lograr que entendieras -dijo deprimida Tomoyo.

-En efecto, entiendo. No me amas. No me importa. Sucede que el amor no es lo que reclamo de ti.-

-No, Syaoran, tú no comprendes en absoluto. No puedo casarme contigo. Ya... estoy comprometida con Touya.-

Siguió un prolongado silencio. Sakura se sintió impresionada. Ni siquiera imaginaba lo que debía de sentir Syaoran.

Pero la voz de Syaoran tenía un acento de sorprendente moderación cuando al fin preguntó:

-Entonces¿qué haces aquí, con tu padre, que parece creer que te trajo para celebrar una boda?

Sakura avanzó hasta el costado de Syaoran, ahora dominada por la curiosidad, no deseaba perderse una palabra del diálogo. La dama se retorcía las manos, pero Sakura se sintió sorprendida al comprobar que Syaoran no parecía inquietarse con las noticias tanto como hubiera debido ser el caso.

-Cuando mi padre me encontró en Londres, Touya había sido enviado a York por asuntos del rey de modo que no estaba conmigo. Yo... no pude decir la verdad a mi padre. Me había prohibido ver de nuevo a Touya después que él rechazara su petición de mano. Quería que tú fueras su yerno. Tú y nadie más.-

-No me importa la aprobación de tu padre en relación con nuestro matrimonio. Lo que yo pedí fue tu consentimiento, y tú me lo diste.-

-Me vi obligada a hacerlo. Por la misma razón, no pude decir a mi padre que me había casado con la bendición del rey. Touya es el hombre de Terada; he renunciado a muchas cosas para tenerlo, pero él es el hombre a quien amo. Mi padre me matara si sabe lo que he hecho. -

-¿Crees que debes temerme menos a mí?-

Sakura estaba segura de que la mujer se desmayaría, tan horrorizada se sintió ella misma al oír esa pregunta. Hubiera deseado castigar personalmente a Syaoran porque asustaba intencionadamente a Tomoyo. Y no dudaba de que lo hiciera con toda intención. Ahora lo conocía bastante bien, y estaba muy familiarizada con su estilo de pronta represalia. Evidentemente, Tomoyo no estaba en la misma situación.

Ver a otra persona convertida en la destinataria de la hostilidad de Syaoran era extraño. Aún más extraño era el deseo de Sakura de desactivar la cólera del señor del castillo.

-Lady Tomoyo, la mazmorra de Syaoran te agradará -dijo en el tenso silencio que siguió-. De veras, es muy cómoda.-

Syaoran la miró, como si hubiera enloquecido. Pero Tomoyo se limitó a mirarla con ojos inexpresivos, pues no comprendía lo que Sakura daba a entender.

-Bien, piensas arrojarla a tu mazmorra¿verdad, mi señor? -continuó diciendo Sakura-. ¿Es allí donde envías a todas las mujeres mientras esperas a ver si ellas... -Sakura... -comenzó él, en tono de advertencia. Sakura le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. -¿Sí, mi señor?

No diría lo que se proponía decir mientras ella le sonriese así. Syaoran emitió un sonido de exasperación, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Tomoyo, su expresión ya no era tan sombría.

-¿De modo que huiste a Londres para casarte con tu amado? -dijo a Tomoyo-. Dime¿éste era tu plan cuando viniste a verme, o la cosa se precipitó a causa del retraso de nuestro encuentro?

Sakura contuvo la respiración, y deseó que la respuesta de la mujer no agregara otro pecado a su propia lista de faltas. No tuvo tanta suerte.

-Touya se había reunido con mi escolta ese mediodía. Hacia meses que no lo veía. Ya casi no abrigaba esperanzas. Pero cuando no viniste con tus hombres, pareció obra de la suerte... quiero decir... Touya y yo vimos que ésa era nuestra única...

Tomoyo finalmente calló, furiosamente sonrojada, pero después de un momento agregó:

-Realmente, lo siento mucho, Syaoran. No fue mi intención engañarte, pero mi padre ansiaba vivamente mi matrimonio contigo.-

Era inaudito y ofensivo; Sakura sencillamente no pudo resistir el comentario:

-Lástima que él no pudiera casarse personalmente con Syaoran.-

Lamentó de inmediato el comentario impulsivo. La frivolidad estaba fuera de lugar en un tema tan grave. Syaoran no podía apreciarlo, y se encolerizaría con ella. Tomoyo seguramente creía que Sakura estaba loca. Y de pronto, Syaoran se echó a reír. Su mirada encontró la expresión sorprendida de Sakura, y rió con más intensidad todavía. Aunque Tomoyo no apreció esa reacción.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tomar a broma este asunto? -preguntó a Sakura-. Mi padre quizá todavía me mate cuando...-

-No lo hará si Syaoran declara nulo el contrato matrimonial -dijo Sakura. Ante esa idea, Syaoran dejó de reír.-

-Por Dios, eso comenzaría una guerra. Es mejor que ella reciba los golpes que merece cumplidamente, y que yo asegure a Lord Daidouji que no estoy ofendido por la pérdida de la dama.-

-Eso no resuelve su situación -le recordó Sakura.

-Mujer¿te imaginas que esa dificultad es algo que me inquieta?-

Sakura no le hizo caso.

-La alianza te pareció bastante buena, mi señor. ¿No es posible hablar con una de tus hijas, de modo que una de ellas establezca la alianza en tu lugar... si esa familia tiene varones solteros?

Syaoran meneó la cabeza; regocijado.

-Sakura, dedícate a tus obligaciones, no sea que también propongas entregar mi castillo. Este asunto no te concierne, excepto por ese papel indirecto que representas en él, y que difícilmente olvidaré.-

Ella suspiró, poco impresionada por la advertencia

-Veo que me espera otra bocanada de fuego del dragón...-

-¡Fuera! -la interrumpió Syaoran, pero su expresión no era muy cruel. En realidad, estaba a un paso de sonreír.

Sakura le sonrió también, y oyó que Tomoyo decía antes de cerrar la puerta:

-Syaoran, su sugerencia es excelente.-

-Señora, no me sorprende que te lo parezca, pues resuelve muy bien tu dilema. Pero no me da el hijo que yo deseaba.-

Sakura no esperó a escuchar cómo la dama repetía sus disculpas. Se alejó, mientras pensaba en el sexo del niño que llevaba en su vientre. Un hijo varón hubiese estado muy bien pero eso era lo que Syaoran deseaba. El interrogante era:

-¿Un varón le depararía una oferta de matrimonio, o le garantizaría la pérdida de su primogénito?

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola! **

**Aquí me tienen fiel a mi calendario de actualizaciones, les entrego este nuevo capítulo cruzando los dedos y bajando ángeles para que no me maten, jajajajajajajajaja. Es que estoy tan segura como que me dicen Hoshi, que no esperaban una situación tan singular como la que se dio entre la parejita de castaños y la enamorada Tomoyo, jejejejejeje. Como vieron la Lady amatista ya tiene dueño, nuestro lindo Touya; esta era una sorpresita que les tenía en vista que Saku no tiene hermanos en esta historia, pero es que definitivamente no podía dejar fuera a este hombre, además que una lectora me preguntó desesperada por ese pelinegro… Pero, bueno, qué me dicen de la actitud de Syaoran ante el matrimonio rebelde de Tomoyo?... a nuestro castaño simplemente "LE VALE"… jajajajajajajaja. (Pero con una princesita como Saku, pues… jejejejeje)… Aunque es de esperar que como hombre - y creo cualquier persona- buscaría la forma de salir airoso de semejante rechazo, y justo ahí fue donde la traviesa Saku apareció. Yeah!... Como vieron la aparición de nuevos personajes solo ha servido para unir más a esta pareja, la dulzura ya esta brotando y un sentimiento está surgiendo. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews para el capítulo 15, me siento tan feliz, tan emocionada de ver que esta loca historia les está gustando. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme, es una motivación muy grande sus reviews, créanme. Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, es impresionante que superamos los 200 reviews, y yo digo: "Pues, que emocionante!... sigamos leyendo!"… jajajajaja… disfruten la historia, y si les nace el deseo de escribirme, saben que son más que bienvenidos sus comentarios, además que siempre los leo, no lo duden. Aunque ya no les contesto diligentemente en cada capítulo porque es súper difícil sacar más de 20 respuestas al hilo de actualización, sepan que sí los leo y que estoy súper pendiente de CADA UNO de ustedes. Iré respondiéndoles de a poquito, ténganme paciencia por favor. Me despido no sin antes agradecer a las siguientes personas por su apoyo y lindas palabras:**

Dark Lillie ·· -figer-mazu-zuriku- ·· belzer ·· AgataBlack ·· ishi ·· 123321 ·· Dani ·· Hermione I ·· kaorichan ·· Alucard ·· riza-trisha ·· neko-miko-kagome ·· Zauberry ·· Ely-sama ·· Hik-chan ·· Verito.S ·· Saori-Luna ·· Subaru Amagiwa ·· darthmocy ·· Karen Darcy ·· Camili ·· Black Star Dragon Girl ·· jínel ·· clarice ·· Sailor Alluminem Siren ·· albapotter ·· Carolina ·· 3-CiNdY-3

**A las personas que se nos suman, sean bienvenidas, no vacilen en acercarse a mí si tienen una duda referente a la historia, con gusto les respondo. Bueno, antes de irme quiero dejar el respectivo avance, pero… cómo decirlo?... ustedes saben que es esta historia los personajes van y vienen, pues ha llegado la hora que un perverso y ruin personaje reaparezca… adivinan quién es?... veamos:**

_-Un mensajero, mi señor –_

_Syaoran se volvió impaciente hacia el mensajero, y advirtió que estaba demasiado limpio para haber viajado desde muy lejos. Recibió el pergamino enrollado que contenía el mensaje, lo tomó sin el más mínimo cambio de expresión que indicase que había identificado el sello. Syaoran miró directamente a los ojos del mensajero con la expresión más fría que él había visto jamás después de leer. El famoso dragón tenía una mirada cruel en su cara, de eso el mensajero estaba muy seguro._

_-Si tu señor está tan ansioso de morir, lo complaceré, pero en mi tiempo y lugar. En poco tiempo más tendrás mi respuesta completa.-_

**Quién creen que volvió?... y les aseguro que este personaje no vuelve para hacer una simple visita, ni acercar más a los castaños, digamos que es el ajuste de cuentas pendientes.**

**Ahora si me voy… si Dios nos lo permite nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana, abrazos y buenos deseos mis queridos lectores, los kiere… **

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN. **

"Sin pasión, el hombre sólo es una fuerza latente que espera una posibilidad, como el pedernal el choque del hierro, para lanzar chispas de luz."

**HENRY F. AMIEL**


	17. Chapter 17

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVII

Syaoran no sabía muy bien en qué argucias estaba enredándolo esa mujer, pero ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no le importaba. El no podía adivinar qué pretendía obtener Sakura con su extraño comportamiento. Tampoco le importaba. Lo que él había planeado para esa mujer no cambiaría. Bien, quizás apenas un poco, pues él ya no deseaba provocarle sufrimiento. El ingenio atrevido de Sakura también era una agradable sorpresa. Como en Kirkburough ella se había mostrado solemne y decidida, Syaoran no podía esperar la aparición de una faceta juguetona en su carácter.

Kirkburough no era la localidad de Sakura, y ahora tampoco lo sería. Pero por primera vez, Syaoran se preguntó quién era Sakura, y de dónde había salido.

-¿Ya se ha hablado a la dama acerca de Mai?

Syaoran había cesado de observar a sus hombres que ponían a prueba sus habilidades luchando con los caballeros de Eriol en el patio de ejercicios. Durante un momento no entendió a qué se refería su amigo hasta que advirtió que Eriol miraba a Sakura, mientras esta cruzaba el patio para dirigirse al lavadero, en los brazos una gran pila de ropa blanca. La joven se destacaba claramente, con sus largas trenzas que relucían iluminadas por la luz del sol, la camisa roja apenas visible en el cuello, los brazos y los pies, conformando un gran contraste con la chaqueta gris que se había puesto. De ningún modo podía confundírsela con los criados que estaban alrededor. Era casi ridículo asignarle esa categoría, y sin embargo Syaoran estaba dispuesto a insistir en su postura, al margen del modo en que otros la considerasen... o la llamaran.

Pero lo irritaba haber olvidado por completo la nueva tarea que había aceptado asignarle. Sin duda, cuando ella estaba cerca, los pensamientos de Syaoran se orientaban en una dirección.

-Con las idas y las venidas de Tomoyo, no tuve oportunidad de...-

-No digas más -Eriol interrumpió lo que en verdad era una excusa muy débil-. Es realmente desagradable el trato que te ha dispensado esa familia, y el joven Touya debe de estar loco si creía que podría robarte a tu prometida y no pagar el precio con su vida. Es una vergüenza, conozco a su padre y... -

-Eriol, por Dios, no me atribuyas hechos ni intenciones que no están en mi mente.-

Eriol lo miró con tanta incredulidad que Syaoran se sonrojó hasta las raíces de los cabellos.

-No querrás decir que piensas perdonar la vida al muchacho después del mal que te hizo¿verdad? Syaoran¿te sientes realmente bien?-

Syaoran estaba frunciendo el entrecejo antes de que Eriol hubiera terminado su frase, porque su amigo exhibía una preocupación absolutamente seria.

-No estoy atontado, maldito sea. Sucede sencillamente que no me importa haber perdido a esa dama. La alianza se mantiene, pues he prometido a Akane en mí lugar, Lord Daidouji está tan satisfecho como yo con el resultado. Realmente, lo único que he perdido es a la dama, que ya había definido sus sentimientos, de modo que sin duda habría acabado engañándome. En realidad, debo agradecer su audacia a Touya Baisotei.-

De nuevo Eriol se limitó a mirar, lo cual indujo a Syaoran a rezongar.

-Amigo mío¿cómo está tu brazo¿Se ha enmohecido tanto como el mío durante estas últimas semanas?-

Eriol finalmente se echó a reír.

-¿Puedes rehusar un ofrecimiento expresado de un modo tan amable?

Yo no te lo recomendaría.-

-Entonces, adelante -dijo Eriol desenvainando la espada-, Pero no olvides de pronto que estás perdonando lo que, te hizo Forgant. La última vez que reemplazaste a uno de tus enemigos con mi persona, no pude levantarme de la cama durante una quincena.-

Syaoran enarcó el entrecejo mientras desenfundaba su propia espada.

-Ese tiempo en que guardaste cama se alarga cada vez que lo mencionas. ¿Quieres mi simpatía o practicar un poco?-

-El día que tú concedas a alguien una práctica liviana...-

Eriol no terminó la frase y enfrentó el primer ataque de Syaoran, el choque de los aceros acercó a los restantes hombres que estaban en el campo, pero sólo los dos amigos lucharon mientras los hombres cesaban en sus actividades para mirarlos, Sakura miró a través de la puerta abierta del lavadero, sin hacer caso de la ropa de cama que había llevado allí para lavar.

En las proximidades de la puerta de acceso al patio de ejercicios, un mensajero que acababa de llegar ahora se resistía a entregar el desafío que había traído, pues tenía que acercarse a los dos veteranos caballeros que se descargaban golpes en lo que parecía una escena de combate mortal.

Desde una ventana del castillo, Akane también observaba a su padre, y abrigaba la esperanza de que tropezara o se equivocara al contestar los golpes, y de que hiciera el papel del tonto. Estaba furiosa con él, al extremo de que ya había abofeteado a dos criadas y provocado el llanto de su amada Maya.

La causa era la horrible desilusión de ver llegar a la prometida de Syaoran, cuando Akane había comenzado a creer que Tomoyo nunca aparecería; y después de esperar lo peor, una boda en pocos días, recibir la noticia, unas pocas horas más tarde, de que su padre no se casaría, de que en cambio lo haría ella, y con un miembro de esa familia. Los Daidouji podían parecer bastante buenos a su padre, pero ella podía haber aspirado a un título más elevado, a más poder y más riqueza, por lo menos a un conde. Pero no, tendría que aceptar a un mozalbete, que apenas había sido armado caballero poco tiempo antes, y que con seguridad no heredaría sino después de pasados muchos años; y para colmo, ella tendría que vivir con su suegro. Era intolerable, y todo porque él así lo había decretado. Ella se encargaría de que él lo lamentara. Que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle eso...

Syaoran se incorporó lentamente, su orgullo más herido que su trasero. Eriol estaba incorporado detrás de él, riendo, y por buenos motivos. En el curso de su vida Syaoran nunca había sido sorprendido de ese modo, como un escudero a quien sorprenden con su primera espada de madera en la mano. La culpa era de esa mujer de cabellos de lino y de su camisa roja que atraía la mirada, sin hablar del deleitoso cuerpo que esas prendas cubrían. Él apenas había alcanzado a ver la llamarada roja por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando intentó ver algo más... Eriol lo derribó con un golpe de su espalda; el impacto para el cual no estaba preparado envió al suelo a Syaoran, pues se había detenido en el patio para mirar fijamente la innoble posición de Syaoran en el suelo, y tal parecía que ella estaba preocupada, cuando lo más probable era que tuviese que esforzarse para evitar la risa, como estaba haciendo Eriol.

-¿Comprendes, verdad -dijo Eriol-, que mi proeza al derribar al dragón será conocida por doquier?-

-Vete al infierno -gruño Syaoran, mientras se ponía de pie, pero agregó con una sonrisa tensa- O mejor todavía¿no quieres probar de nuevo?-

Eriol rehusó, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Amigo, prefiero negarme. Recogeré mis laureles y me retiraré mientras...-

-Un mensajero, mi señor -interrumpió en ese momento un mayordomo de Syaoran.

Syaoran se volvió impaciente hacia el mensajero, y advirtió que estaba demasiado limpio para haber viajado desde muy lejos. Recibió el pergamino enrollado sin el más mínimo cambio de expresión que indicase que había reconocido el sello.

El mensajero esperó para repetir las palabras que había fijado en la memoria, pero el señor fulkhurst no las necesitaba, pues estaba leyendo personalmente el mensaje o fingiendo que lo leía, pensó el hombre, sonriendo para sus adentros. Supuso eso pues el señor no reaccionaba como correspondía frente a las palabras de desafío del amo que lo había enviado allí con la misiva. El mensajero tampoco estaba nervioso, después de presenciar la torpeza del señor Fulkhurst en el campo de ejercicio. El temido dragón del norte sin duda dependía de sus hombres, que se encargaban de ganarle las batallas.

El mensajero se sintió menos seguro de esa opinión cuando Syaoran lo miró directamente a los ojos con la expresión más fría que él había visto jamás. El famoso dragón tenía una mirada cruel en su cara, de eso el mensajero estaba muy seguro.

- Si tu señor está tan ansioso de morir, lo complaceré, pero en mi tiempo y lugar. En poco tiempo más tendrás mi respuesta completa.-

Y con un gesto, Syaoran despidió al hombre. Eriol apenas esperó que el hombre se alejara para preguntar con el entrecejo enarcado:

-¿Piensas matar a alguien a quien conozco?-

-No lo conoces, pero ciertamente habrás oído hablar de él. Se trata de d'Ambray, que adopta una táctica diferente. Ahora reclama que nos encontremos en Gilly Field, dentro de dos días, para terminar la guerra entre nosotros con un combate individual.

Eriol silbó entre dientes.

-El hombre debe tener tan escaso seso como su padre si cree que tú no sabes que Gilly Field es un lugar muy apropiado para los engaños. Oí decir que el mismo desafío fue formulado a Fujitaka Kinomoto, el viejo señor de Tures, pero cuando Kinomoto cabalgó hasta allí para aceptar, lo emboscaron y mataron. De ese modo los d'Ambray se apoderaron de Tures y de todo lo que hay allí.

-Todo eso lo sé -replicó Syaoran-, y ya me he apoderado de esa joya de su colección. Incluso había alimentado el pensamiento de permitirle que tuviera la paz que él pedía después que perder el castillo de Ambray.-

-Entonces¿esa es tu próxima campaña, el baluarte de Ambray?

-Sí, pero sin duda tardé mucho en actuar, y le he concedido tiempo sobrado para considerar la traición como alternativa.

-Quizás, aunque debo reconocer, Syaoran, que no eres un enemigo a quien pueda detenerse fácilmente cuando sales a destruir a tu antagonista. Es bien sabido que nadie provoca al dragón sin lastimarse, y esa reputación ha determinado que más de un hombre contemple el asesinato en lugar de los medios limpios que permitirían derrotarte, sobre todo porque Terada no levantará una mano contra ti.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? La mitad de mis enemigos son sus enemigos, y le complace que los liquide sin que a él le cueste nada.

-Cierto -convino Eriol, y después preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Hablaste en serio cuando dijiste que no deseabas destruirpor completo a d'Ambray?

Syaoranse encogió de hombros, y miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde había estado Sakura, la cual ya se había retirado.

-Quizás estoy cansándome de la guerra permanente. Muchas cosas se han visto descuidadas a causa de los conflictos. Mis hijas no tienen una guía apropiada, y yo apenas conozco mis propias posesiones. Por Dios, atravesé con mucha cautela Seaxdale para llegar a Tures, y ni siquiera sabía que era mi propio pueblo. Y he descuidado hacer lo necesario para tener un hijo...-

-Oh, sí, y eres tan viejo que ya casi es demasiado tarde para...-

-Vete al diablo, Eriol.-

El hombre mayor sonrió antes de que su expresión de nuevo cobrara seriedad.

-Lamento lo de Tomoyo, Sé que te complació elegirla.-

Syaoran desdeñó el asunto.

-Realmente, debería sentirme furioso con la dama, y con el padre que la obligó a engañar cuando él sabía que su corazón se inclinaba decididamente por otro. En cambio, casi siento alivio de que ella lo haya terminado, sobre todo porque es seguro que ella no me habría convenido tanto como yo creía antes.-

-Y quizá ya piensas en otra mujer que la reemplace?-

Syaoran necesitó un momento para comprender a quién se refería Eriol, pero después frunció el entrecejo.

-No, estás equivocado. Jamás honraría a esa pequeña bruja con...-

-Sí, lo harías, si te da el hijo que deseas.-

La imagen de Sakura con un niño en sus brazos ocupó la mente de Syaoran y él sintió un anhelo por de más intenso que un estremecimiento lo recorrió el cuerpo. Pero los preceptos que habían sido la norma durante la mitad de su vida le prohibían permitir que nadie escapase de la venganza después de perjudicarlo, y mucho menos que en definitiva se beneficiaran con lo que había hecho.

Meneó la cabeza con obstinación.

-Es inconcebible que...-

Pero Eriol alzó la mano, y logró interrumpirlo.

-No digas palabras que después te sentirás obligado a mantener. – Y antes de que Syaoran de todos modos insistiera, Eriol agregó- Te veré muy pronto, amigo.-

Syaoran miró a Eriol, manteniendo la expresión más sombría en su cara. En ocasiones había lamentado que su actitud general determinara que fuera un hombre casi sin amigos, con la única excepción de Eriol, que lo conocía desde antes de sus tragedias y comprendió qué era lo que lo impulsaba. Peto había ocasiones en que tenía la absoluta certeza de que era mejor carecer de amigos... y ese era uno de tales momentos.

Syaoran no estaba del mejor humor cuando bien entrada la tarde llegó al salón. Y vio allí a Mai, y eso le recordó que aún no se había ocupado del asunto de su educación. Ahora le ordenó que se acercara, mientras él caminaba hacia el fuego. Había solamente dos sillas entre muchos taburetes, reservadas únicamente para él y sus invitados, o para sus hijas. Ordenó a Mai que ocupase una de ellas mientras él utilizaba la otra; pero eso determinó que ella lo mirara con una expresión de extrañeza, lo cual recordó a Syaoran que ella misma no se consideraba un miembro de su familia, del mismo modo que Syaoran jamás le había atribuido ese carácter.

Lo que ahora se proponía hacer, no le molestaba demasiado. Los bastardos eran una realidad de la vida, y muy pocos se elevaban demasiado por encima del estigma de su nacimiento, o de la servidumbre de sus respectivas madres, a menos que tuvieran un padre que fuese miembro de la familia real o que no hubieran hermanos legítimos.

Por lo que él sabía, Mai era su única descendiente bastarda, si no contaba al que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Sakura. Aunque la joven ahora debía tener cerca de dieciséis años, él había conocido su existencia sólo durante los últimos años. Quizás hubiera hecho más en su favor de haber pensado más en ella, pero Syaoran rara vez había estado en su casa desde que ella había llamado su atención, y también rara vez había pensado en cosas diferentes de la guerra... hasta ahora.

El la miró fijo, y advirtió lo que Eriol había percibido tan fácilmente, que en efecto ella se le parecía más que cualquiera de las otras dos hijas. Había fuerza en la cara y la apostura, y eso faltaba en las dos hermanas. Incluso los ojos y los cabellos tenían exactamente el mismo color que los de Syaoran, excepto que, mientras los ojos del señor del castillo exhibían una fría hostilidad, los de Mai tenían una calidez que confería cierta belleza a su cara.

El observó también que su mirada directa no inquietaba a la joven. Si él hubiese mirado de ese modo a Maya sin hablarle, la niña al fin se habría echado a llorar. Akane habría comenzado a formular excusas por lo que recientemente hubiese hecho mal, sin esperar a que su padre formulara una acusación. Mai permanecía sentada tranquila y a su vez miraba a Syaoran, aunque ciertamente no se la veía cómoda. En definitiva, Syaoran no había previsto que ella demostraría ese valor. Tal vez, después de todo, ella sería una buena esposa para el joven Sen.

Syaoran no tenía la más mínima intención de abordar suavemente el tema. Sus primeras palabras fueron:

-Eriol de Vere tiene un hijo que pide tu mano.-

-¿Te refieres a Sen?-

Syaoran asintió.

-¿Estabas enterada de su intención? –

-No.-

-Pero entiendo que celebraste algunas conversaciones con él, pues de lo contrario no habría pedido específicamente tu mano.-

-Me ha buscado siempre que vino aquí con su padre.-

-Sin duda, para robarte besos. -Syaoran rezongó- Muchacha¿todavía eres virgen?-

A ella se le enrojecieron las mejillas, aunque su mirada permaneció unida a la de Syaoran, y los labios se le curvaron en las comisuras.

-Aquí ningún hombre ni siquiera me mira, menos para tomarme.-

Syaoran sonrió al advertir la contrariedad que ella sentía.

-Me complace saberlo. Y Sen sin duda se sentirá todavía más complacido. Pero antes de entregarte a él, tendrás que aprender muchas cosas para no avergonzar a su familia.

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

-¿Dices que ordenarás que me enseñan lo que sabe una prostituta?-

El frunció el entrecejo.

-¿He dicho algo que te induzca a pensar eso?-

-Dices que él me reclama y que piensas entregarme, si no soy su amante¿qué seré?-

Los labios de Syaoran esbozaron una mueca de disgusto, pero era contrariedad consigo mismo.

-Imagino que no puedo culparte si piensas así. Pero en realidad serás su esposa, si es posible enseñarte los modales de una dama.-

-¿Esposa? –

Ella se limitó a modular la palabra pero sin sonido, tan grande era su sorpresa. Pero cuando al fin comprendió con claridad las consecuencias de esa palabra, la cara se iluminó de la alegría, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿De Sir Sen?-

-Si... -comenzó a repetir Syaoran, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Mi señor, nada de "si". Aprenderé lo que sea necesario. No lo dudes.-

Por primera vez en su vida Syaoran se sintió orgulloso de una de sus hijas, algo que creía no le sucedería hasta que tuviese un varón. No dudó de la decisión de Mai. Pero faltaba ver hasta, dónde llegaba su capacidad.

Pero por el bien de la muchacha, deseaba que ella tuviera éxito. En relación con ese propósito, ahora se resistía a impartir a Sakura la orden de asumir la tarea. Tal vez el comportamiento de Sakura en ese momento no sería rencor, pero él le había hecho muchas cosas y era posible que la joven se mostrara hostil.

No le había hecho nada que… ella no mereciera, pero… el modo en que funcionaba la mente de una mujer no merecía confianza. Existía la posibilidad de que ella enseñase mal a Mai, sólo para vengarse de Syaoran.

-Lady Ema podría ser una candidata apropiada -comentó pensativo, pero antes de que pudiese agregar por qué quizá no era aceptable, lo hizo Mai.

-No lo hará -dijo Mai, y parte de la alegría desapareció de su cara.- Me desprecia, y… y no estoy segura de que sepa algo más que la costura. Es lo único que le parece importante.-

La risa de Syaoran la interrumpió.

-Pueden decirse muchas cosas buenas en favor de una costurera hábil, pero menciono a la dama como la candidata probable sólo porque ya actúa en esa función, y por lo tanto sería ideal, pero también concuerdo en que no querrá enseñarte. Como alternativa, creo que, Sakura puede ayudarte en todo esto si tú se lo pides.

-Pero ella ya tiene tantas obligaciones...-

Mai no completó la frase porque ahora él fruncía el entrecejo precisamente porque no había advertido que había sobrecargado a esa mujer, Sakura nada había dicho, no se había quejado del exceso de trabajo... pero ¿y si le había mentido¿Qué sabía Syaoran de los criados y de lo que se consideraba una cuota normal de trabajo? El jamás había tenido que dirigir a otras personas, fuera de sus soldados, pero ahora que lo pensaba, incluso la señora Baiko lo había mirado con extrañeza cuando él mencionó todo lo que debía exigírsela a Sakura. En ese momento él había pensado únicamente en asignarle tareas que según preveía debían provocar resistencia en la joven, porque eran lo que se parecía a las obligaciones de una esposa. Enviarla a la sala de costura habría sido nada más que una idea de último momento, para evitar que creyera que ella estaba, dedicada con exclusividad al servicio del señor.

-Aliviaremos sus restantes obligaciones, de modo que ella tenga tiempo sobrado para consagrarlo a tu persona... si acepta la tarea.-

-Yo le agradeceré muchísimo la ayuda, pero ¿no deberías ser tú quien le hable de esta cuestión, y no yo?-

Syaoran gruñó.

-Mai, ella no querrá hacerme favores, y si yo insisto... baste decir que es más probable que tú consigas más si se lo pides que lo que yo lograré impartiéndole una orden directa.- Pero ahora pensó que su hija una vez había cuestionado la elección de la instructora, de modo que preguntó- ¿Sabías que era una dama?-

Ahora tocó a Mai el turno de fruncir el entrecejo ante la observación.

-Pero todavía lo es. Esto es algo que no puedes arrebatarle sólo porque tú...- Se sonrojó y ella misma se corrigió.- Lo siento, mi señor. ¿Nadie debía saberlo? Nos hemos preguntado por qué la tratabas así, pero eso es asunto tuyo.-

La censura que se manifestaba en el tono de Mai irritó a Syaoran.

-Exactamente, es asunto mío, y de nadie más, de modo que no continúes haciéndote preguntas al respecto.-

Pero Syaoran comprendió antes de haber terminado de hablar que el sentimiento de culpa lo había inducido a responder con tanta acritud. Por Dios, ahora Sakura incluso conseguía que él se sintiese culpable, cuando a decir verdad se había mostrado más benigno con ella de lo que merecía. Cuando pensaba en lo que podría haberle exigido... ¡La vida misma! No, no debía sentirse culpable por el trato que le dispensaba.

Y precisamente en ese momento Sakura apareció, viniendo de la cocina, y atrayendo instantáneamente la atención de Syaoran con esa camisa roja, la misma que él se prometió que quemaría a la primera oportunidad. Ella también lo vio casi de inmediato, pero se volvió de prisa para regresar por donde había venido. De modo que ahora huía de él¿verdad? Sí, quizá creía que era lo más conveniente después de la tontería que había cometido esa mañana con Tomoyo. Pero ahora que él la había visto, comprendió que ya no podía concentrar la atención en Mai, de modo que la despidió ordenándole que esperara hasta que él tuviera oportunidad de formular el pedido a Sakura. De ese modo, no necesitaría ordenar que disminuyesen las obligaciones de Sakura. Se aliviarían durante su propia ausencia. Y cabía suponer que cuando regresara, después de matar a d'Ambray, ella habría creado una rutina de cooperación con Mai, y él se limitaría a permitir que eso continuara.

Apenas Mai se retiró, Sakura reapareció y caminó hacia Syaoran con una jarra de cerveza en una mano y un jarro en la otra. Sakura conseguía sorprenderlo de nuevo con su disposición a servir al señor del castillo sin que nadie se lo ordenara. ¿O tal vez ella sentía la necesidad de demostrar su arrepentimiento? Sí, probablemente era eso, y tenía mucha razón al adoptar esa actitud. Por Dios, la mujer lo había mordido sin tener en cuenta el modo en que él podía reaccionar. Y no había sido un mordisco sin importancia. El músculo en que ella había hundido los dientes aún le dolía. El admiraba tanta audacia, vaya si la admiraba. Pero ella no debía saberlo.

Sakura, se detuvo bruscamente en mitad del camino hacia el fuego, su atención concentrada en otra cosa. Pero se trataba simplemente de Akane que ingresaba en el salón seguida por una criada. Pero cuando él miró de nuevo a Sakura, pareció que la joven se sentía agobiada durante un momento, y después resignada. Y más tarde, incluso esto último se disipó. El miró de nuevo a Akane, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin poder descubrir qué había llevado a Sakura a reaccionar de ese modo. Y entonces vio el vestido azul que su hija usaba, una prenda demasiado audaz para una muchacha de tan escasos años; y además, una prenda que él no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Tenía un gran escote delante, destinado quizás a exhibir una camisa especial debajo, aunque la prenda que Akane usaba no llamaba la atención. Sin duda, no hacía juego con la prenda que la cubría.

Syaoran estableció la relación, pero deseaba no haberlo hecho. El vestido era de Sakura, y se lo había modificado para adaptarlo al cuerpo más menudo de la hija del señor. Pero¿dónde estaba el placer que él había creído que sentiría cuando por primera vez decidió regalar las prendas de Sakura, para pisotear su orgullo y su sentido de dignidad? En cambio, ahora se sentía incómodo por lo que en efecto ella sentía. El gesto había sido eficaz. Sí, ella se sentía lastimada de ver sus ropas en el cuerpo de otra. Y ahora… él sentía ansía de arrancar la prenda del cuerpo de Akane y devolverla a Sakura, lo cual, por supuesto… no podía hacer.

Por todos los demonios, no le agradaba que Sakura provocara en él esos sentimientos. Ahora se sentía más culpable, y era cada vez más irritante que un sentimiento poco usual en él impidiera consumar lo que había sido una venganza perfectamente organizada. Por eso habló con acritud a Sakura cuando ella estuvo cerca.

-Mujer, estoy completamente desagradado contigo.-

Los ojos de Sakura llamearon un momento antes de que ella contestara con brusquedad.

-Ya lo veo, mi señor. Expresas del modo más elocuente tus sentimientos, como de costumbre.-

El frunció todavía más el entrecejo al decir:

-Sin embargo, no tiemblas ante mí.-

Ella se encogió de hombros, depositó la cerveza sobre la mesa cerca de Syaoran en lugar de ofrecerla, como había sido su intención inicial.

-Tú señalas a menudo que soy muy estúpida.-

-O muy astuta.-

Ella rió al oír esto.

-Como quieras, mi señor, soy adaptable.-

-Ya veremos cuán adaptable eres cuando comentemos tus transgresiones más recientes durante la mañana. Quizá creíste que olvidaría tu conducta en presencia de Lady Tomoyo. Me mordiste, mujer.-

Sakura realizó un esfuerzo valeroso para disimular su regocijo, pero fracasó.

-¿De veras?

-Sabes muy bien que lo hiciste. También me desobedeciste.-

Este comentario tenía un acento más grave, de modo que ella replicó también con más seriedad.

-Y fue bueno que lo hiciera¿Deseabas que la dama me encontrara en tu cama? Pero yo me hubiera sentido muy avergonzada.-

-Eso no importa...-

-Comprendo -le interrumpió ella con un gesto duro, ahora de ningún modo regocijada-. Por lo tanto, supongo que la humillación ya no se utilizará como un medio para castigarme, y tendré que soportarla como una experiencia personal a cada momento.-

-No me pongas palabras en...-

Ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-No, comprendo perfectamente.

Ella se volvió para alejarse, pero él se apoderó de la mano, la atrajo hacia él hasta que ella se vio obligada a inclinarse, estando cerca él la tomó de la cabellera y las cabezas de los dos casi se tocaron.

-La indignación está fuera de lugar en un siervo-dijo él, en una suerte de blanda advertencia- ¿Olvidaste que eres mi sierva?-

Ella hizo una pausa antes de contestar en voz baja y seductora:

-Mi señor, jamás olvidaría que soy tuya.-

Los ojos de esmeralda de Sakura encerraban una promesa tan sensual que eso, unido a sus palabras, determinó que la virilidad de Syaoran se inflamase en cabal aprecio de tales palabras, Syaoran se preguntó si ella lo hacía a propósito, o si sabía siquiera qué efecto originaba en él. Si hubieran estado solos. Sakura lo habría descubierto muy rápidamente.

El le soltó la trenza, pues necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos, no fuera que hiciera el papel del tonto llevándola directamente a su lecho. Pero Sakura no retrocedió, como lo esperaba, y sus dedos tocaron suavemente el dorso de la mano de Syaoran, en lo que era sin duda una caricia.

-Mi señor¿puedo pedir una merced?- La voz de Sakura era la viva semejanza a un ronroneo.

El endureció el cuerpo, al recordar que, Nakuru siempre había esperado hasta que él ardía en deseos de poseerla, de modo que, entonces no podía negarle nada. Pero incluso así, dijo ahora:

-Pide.-

Ella se inclinó todavía más y acercó su boca al oído del señor, acariciando con los labios y el mismo aliento el suave lóbulo. Las palabras salieron de los labios de Sakura como dagas eróticas al cuerpo masculino. Habló sin dejar de acariciar la mano tensa de Syaoran:

-Tú lo has convertido en mi obligación… pero lo que deseo es explorar a voluntad tu cuerpo. Te acostarás conmigo sin cadenas que te aten, y ¿me permitirás tocarte como a mí me agradaría?-

Las palabras le fallaron. De todas las cosas que ella podía haberle pedido, incluso su propia libertad, él jamás habría pensado en la posibilidad de que la merced consistiera en complacer precisamente a su carcelero. En definitiva, él iba a hacer el papel del tonto, porque la deseaba tanto que estaba a un paso de estallar.

El comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Sakura se acercó al hombro de Syaoran y ella agregó:

-Mira, no me refería a este momento, sino más tarde, cuando decidas que de nuevo quieres tenerme.-

-Mujer, crees que puedes decirme tanto y yo después pueda esperar para...-

-No estaba intentando llevarte a tu cama -se apresuró a asegurarle ella.

-¿De veras?-

Un suave sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Sakura.

-Había pensado... este atardecer, cuando oscurezca y...-

No concluyó la frase.

Syaoran, tan dispuesto a zambullirse en ella que apenas podía esperar, comprendió el dilema de Sakura, aunque deseaba no haber entendido.

-A veces olvido que eras virgen. Ahora mismo yo preferiría que las cosas tuviesen otro cariz, pero... Vete, mujer, y no quiero que aparezcas ante mí antes de la puesta del sol... pero cuando llegue ese momento será mejor que me esperes en mi dormitorio, sólo que no esperes tu gracia hasta que yo haya gozado por lo menos una vez, y más probablemente dos. Realmente, no podré darte descanso hasta la mañana.

El leve sonrojo de Sakura se había convertido en escarlata intenso antes de que él concluyera. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza y se alejó de prisa. Pero la ausencia de Sakura no calmó el ardor de Syaoran, y su propia inquietud comenzó a irritarlo. Maldita mujer¿qué había en ella que lo llevaba a reaccionar y llegar a tales extremos de emoción? De la primera furia devoradora que exigía venganza a esta sensualidad irritada que ahora lo dominaba.

Y después, estaba ese súbito suavizamiento de su necesidad de venganza total, con el joven Baisotei, incluso con el señor d'Ambray, que merecía su venganza desde hacía casi dos años. ¿Había sido algo gradual, o se trataba también de un resultado del efecto profundo que Sakura producía en él?

Realmente, parecía que ahora ella ocupaba sus pensamientos excluyendo a todo el resto. Y él ni siquiera podía decir que todo sucedía porque también ella merecía su cólera total, pues Syaoran ya no pensaba en la venganza cuando recordaba a Sakura. Incluso el desafío de d'Ambray ahora le interesaba poco, mientras que un mes antes habría aprovechado sin vacilar la oportunidad de enfrentar cara a cara a su enemigo. Por la mañana saldría para responder al desafío, pero lo veía ahora sobre todo como una molestia.

Y de pronto pensó que en efecto se disponía a salir por la mañana, y que no regresaría durante un buen número de días... un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran del asombro y dieran gracias a los cielos por haber razonado a tiempo… estaría fuera de su castillo, por unos días… y que no la vería durante ese período.

Syaoran salió del salón siguiendo la dirección que había tomado Sakura. Ella tendría más tarde su merced; él insistiría en eso. Pero no veía ningún motivo que lo obligase a esperar hasta que se pusiera el sol para obtener lo que deseaba. Tal vez ella necesitaba la oscuridad para mostrarse audaz con Syaoran, pero él prefería la luz cuando se hundía en el cuerpo femenino, porque entonces podía observar todos los matices de la expresión de Sakura en el momento en que ella alcanzaba su propio goce bajo el cuerpo del señor del castillo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola!... Dios! lo lamento tanto, apenas al mediodía de hoy jueves 3 de Agosto es que puedo dejarles el nuevo capítulo. Espíritus del mal impedían que pudiera subirlo, jajajajajajajajaja… primero que me quedé sin Internet en casa, luego que la computadora me dio error como 15 veces… créanme que estaba punto de llorar de la frustración, un poco más y me lanzaba a un café Internet para subirlo, pero gracias a Dios ya todo está Ok!**

**Comentando un poco el capítulo de hoy, vimos que Yue a resurgido y Dios sabe cómo se habrá preparado para enfrentar a Syaoran, como vieron citó a nuestro castaño en el mismo lugar donde mataron al padre de Saku. Se nos vienen capítulos en los que sufriremos ataques de nervios, porque nuestro castaño se las verá negras ante este diablo con cara de ángel. Y créanme que cierta castaña padecerá esas zozobras con nosotros, ni modo, habrá que apoyar a Sakura o se nos muere de la angustia, porque para variar… si no lo han pensado… nuestro Dragón se irá y dejará sola a la linda esmeralda a merced de cualquier demonio. Uff!... demasiada tensión, pero digamos que esto comienza a tomar forma, ya verán por qué, por otro lado digamos que hasta el momento hemos visto cómo esta pareja de castaños tienen sexo, pero en el próximo capítulo, esta parejita dará cátedra de cómo se hace el amor, jajajajajajajaja. **

**Me marcho, con la promesa de regresar este domingo con un nuevo capítulo. Mil agradecimientos para las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, ellos son:**

Zauberry•• riza-trisha•• ishi•• belzer•• Dani•• 3-CiNdY-3•• Camili•• kaorichan•• bika92••yuuko-hime•• albapotter•• AgataBlack•• Dark Lillie•• Skuldangel•• Ely-sama•• Ai-chan4•• giuly•• Luna310•• Fabisa•• Alucard•• Subaru Amagiwa

**Estoy muy feliz!... gracias por escribirme, créanme que eso me da muchos ánimos para estar puntual con ustedes, muchas gracias!... los dejo con el avance del capítulo 18… pero antes quiero hacerles una preguntita… creen que sakura aproveche la ausencia de Syaoran para liberarse de su yugo… o habrá otro motivo para lo que sucederá?...**

-Espera, la conozco.-

-Qué tontería, hombre. ¿Cómo puedes...?-

-Por Dios, es nuestra señora.- De pronto Sakura vio como de entre los hombre surgía la imagen de ese demonio.

-¿Sakura?- Ella estaba incrédula ante el hombre que la miraba con ojos de felino.

**Allí tienen, un reencuentro entre dos personajes antagónicos pero que sin duda no trae nada bueno, saquen sus propias conclusiones, las aclararé el fin de semana, jejejejeje. **

**Nos vemos este domingo, cuídenseme muchísimo, saben que los kiero un montón, hasta pronto!**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

**"…Todas las pasiones son buenas mientras uno es dueño de ellas, y todas son malas cuando nos esclavizan…"**

Jean Jacques Rousseau


	18. Chapter 18

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Él se había ido, pero Sakura no fue devuelta a la mazmorra como había temido, ni siquiera la habían obligado a abandonar la cama para cumplir sus obligaciones matutinas, en cambio se le había permitido despertar sola... en el dormitorio vacío.

De todos modos, Syaoran se había despedido de ella al amanecer. Pero lo recordaba apenas, recordaba que él la había abrazado, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho revestido por la cota de mallas, y la había besado tiernamente¿Tiernamente? Sí, en eso no se equivocaba, pues tenía los labios doloridos todavía, y sin embargo ese beso no había sido doloroso. Pero ella había retornado al sueño casi de inmediato después que él la dejó en la cama, pues el agotamiento de la noche que había pagado con él había sido excesivo, y por eso no demostró interés en la partida de Syaoran, o en otra cosa.

Ahora que estaba despierta, pensó en ese beso, tan diferente a todos los que ella había aceptado y dado durante la larga noche. Los labios hinchados podían demostrar que no había existido mucha ternura en los restantes besos. Lo cual no le importaba. Los placeres que ella había recibido superaban de lejos las pequeñas incomodidades que eran su secuela. Y ahora que lo pensaba también le extrañaba que Syaoran se hubiese mostrado tan insaciable, seguramente no era porque ella hubiera manifestado descaradamente en voz alta lo que haría con el cuerpo masculino, y sin embargo él la había encontrado no mucho después que se separaron en el salón la tarde de la víspera, y la había arrastrado a su cámara, donde le había demostrado las consecuencias de provocarlo de ese modo.

Sakura cerró los ojos viviendo nuevamente la maravillosa experiencia de la noche anterior. Apenas habían entrado a la cámara cuando Syaoran ya había atrancado la puerta asegurándose que nadie lo interrumpiera, Sakura no sabría que el deseo que el hombre sentía lo tenía enloquecido y de hecho hubiera sabido que había cerrado la puerta no porque contemplara la posibilidad que ella saldría corriendo arrepentida de lo que había provocado sino por el mismo bienestar de sus sirvientes y en especial de Ken, pues si lo volvía a interrumpir como en la mañana ahora si que lo desollaría dejando nada de él, y lo juraba como que se llamaba Syaoran Li.

Sakura no había retrocedió un solo paso, pero para él fue evidente el nerviosismo de ella. El había mostrado un deseo tan ardoroso de poseerla que eso sucedió apenas unos momentos después que llegaron a la cama. Pues sin mediar palabras se abalanzó sobre Sakura, arrojándola al lecho de espalda con él encima, Sakura gimió ante el impacto y el peso que yacía sobre su cuerpo; de haber querido quejarse no lo habría hecho después de todo, pues un beso fogoso la golpeó. El beso era verdaderamente violento, pero no la desagradaba, la lengua de ese hombre invadía eróticamente su boca, mientras una de las grandes manos de Syaoran estrujaba su seno. Se aferró a los fuertes hombros cuando él invadió su aún seco cuerpo, ella rompió el beso con un grito que retumbó en el corazón de Syaoran haciéndolo reaccionar. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de las gemas verdes haciendo que Syaoran se tensara al verlas, Sakura percibió algo en los ojos de ese hombre que no pudo definir, por un momento pensó que era una especie de compunción, pero ella no entendía el por qué de ese sentimiento en él, ciertamente había sido doloroso, pero en su corazón estaba ese sentimiento extraño que la hacía sentirse feliz al ver la pasión y la necesidad que Syaoran tenía de ella.

Sin pensarlo tomó la mejilla de él y lo acarició dulcemente mientras se acercaba para darle un beso desprovisto de sensualidad, fue un beso tierno, delicado, pero que fue tornándose apasionado al ritmo que Sakura establecía, ella sintió que él se relajaba ante su respuesta, la pasión en él se avivó besándola febrilmente arrancándole suaves gemidos y haciendo que de manera atropellada de sus labios brotara el nombre de Syaoran cuando él la dejó un instante para tomar aire. Sakura movió sus caderas invitándolo a que danzara en su cuerpo. Syaoran la embistió una segunda vez sintiendo cómo el estrecho cuerpo ya podía recibirlo, se deslizó hacia fuera para asaltarla una tercera vez y fue cuando sintió que su hembra lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba, ella estaba lista para él. La razón lo abandonó y la poseyó como un poseso. La tuvo sin siquiera desnudarla, los gemidos de él resonaban en el corazón de Sakura, y fue inevitable e indiviso el grito de placer que dieron al llegar a la culminación del acto. Lo veía agitado, pero satisfecho, él se había saciado y redimido de ese ardor que lo desquiciaba.

Syaoran se echó a un lado de ella tratando de recuperar la respiración, pero Sakura aún tenía pendiente su merced, se deshizo de la chaqueta gris y sus zapatos, quedándose solo con el atavío rojo, recogió la prenda dejando al descubierto sus muslos para lograr mayor movilidad en la cama; así, empezó con el rito de desnudar al hombre.

Él aún recobrándose del acto anterior solo se dejaba hacer, pero lo hizo reaccionar las manos que acariciaban su pecho semidesnudo, Sakura estaba sacando la ropa que cubría el torso que tanto deseaba catar, partió desde su estómago hasta llegar a su cuello dándole besos dulces, los suaves labios de ella acariciaban la sensible piel morena, lentamente lo desnudó completamente en medio de caricias. Seductoramente Sakura se sentó en el vientre masculino y empezó a soltarse el cabello, jamás olvidaría la mirada de admiración que había percibido en Syaoran. Habiendo dejado suelto el largo cabello castaño, se inclinó como una felina a los labios de él; el beso nada tenía de inocente, exploró la boca de Syaoran a su gusto y placer. Las manos del hombre se fueron directo hacia las caderas de Sakura, pero hubo disgusto al sentir la suave tela que le impedía tocar el cuerpo que lo apresaba, levantó la prenda dejando la mitad del cuerpo femenino desnudo. Los gemidos se hicieron uno solo ante las caricias que Syaoran proporcionaba a las largas piernas de Sakura, sin mencionar los apretones que daba al suave trasero femenino. La atrajo hacia él y sintió la humedad que ella dejaba en su vientre, eso fue todo, eso fue todo lo que el dragón pudo soportar y así se frustró lo que sería el primer intento para Sakura de obtener su dádiva.

Syaoran la había alzado y tirado a la cama con la clara intención de zambullirse en el hermoso cuerpo, pero la ansiedad de Sakura obstaculizó para hacer cumplir sus propósitos. Sakura se apoderó de los labios de él con un beso dulce y sensual, tomo la cabeza de Syaoran para apretar más los labios de él con los suyos. Él tomó a Sakura por la espalda con una mano mientras la otra le acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada, producto de la excitación. Poco a poco el beso fue aumentando en intensidad, y Syaoran se acomodó sobre en ella cuidadosamente.

Las manos de él buscaron pacientemente el borde de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, pero se entretuvo acariciándole las piernas, las caricias eran suaves, dadas con la punta de los dedos. El toque delicado le provocó dulces escalofríos a Sakura, arqueando inevitablemente su cuerpo, Syaoran hizo que flexionara una de las piernas para luego besarla con devoción. Las manos de ella no se quedaron quietas y acariciaron la espalda musculosa que se estremecía ante el contacto. Un gemido salió de la garganta de ella cuando Syaoran succionó la parte sensible de su muslo.

- Syaoran!-

Escuchar su nombre en medio de la excitación de esa mujer le había dado una de las más agradables experiencias de toda su vida. Lleno de ardor, le sacó la maldita prenda roja, dejando el menudo cuerpo tan desnudo como el de él, dejándolo cubrirse solo con su mirada dorada. Tomó aire antes de hundirse en los prominentes senos. Sakura ahogó un grito al sentir los cálidos labios del guerrero relamiéndole los inflamados botones rosa. Sentía la delicadeza con que los succionaba, y besaba. La inflamación llegó a doler en verdad pero la humedad de la boca de Syaoran le proporcionaba el esperado bálsamo.

El empezó con un tortuoso descenso, con besos húmedos llegó a su todavía plano vientre, cuidadosamente abrió hasta donde ella pudo las piernas, lentamente acarició con la yema de su dedo medio la prominencia de esa parte. Ella convulsionó ante el contacto dando pausados gemidos de placer. Syaoran la acarició diestramente hasta que su deseo pudo más, puso su mano sobe la pierna de Sakura llenándola así de su propio néctar. Él, enterró el rostro en la húmeda intimidad de Sakura, probando así el cremoso líquido que evidenciaba el deseo que la esmeralda sentía, acarició con afán el suave y frágil botón que tenía entre sus labios. Los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos, súplicas de más. Fue un constante ascenso de sensaciones, hasta que ella emitió el grito más profundo de todos, y es que la lengua de Syaoran había penetrado donde solo lo había hecho su virilidad. Sakura no supo más, emitía gritos que expresaban el placer que la inundaba, y llegó a nombrarlo con desesperación. Syaoran le regaló el cielo con esas caricias.

Cuando él la abandonó, buscó abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, probando con eso el sabor de ella misma. Sin más qué esperar, Syaoran se colocó entre las piernas de ella y la penetró suavemente, ambos disfrutando el lento ingreso. Syaoran se deslizó suavemente por la mojada cavidad despacio, muy despacio, dándoles un deleite sublime. Sakura por un momento, pensó en lo hermoso que hubiera sido si su primera vez hubiera sido así, si su primera vez con Syaoran hubiera sido así. Los besos no cesaron, ambos se disfrutaban con cada beso, cada caricia. La excitación empezó a sofocar, Syaoran la tomó por la cintura penetrándola primero lentamente, suavemente, para luego hacerlo más rápido, poco a poco aceleró el ritmo para luego hacerlo más fuerte, la penetraba con vigor, el sonido de la unión de sus cuerpos los enloquecía, se besaban mientras la delicia de la unión les arrancaba la razón. El delicioso placer se apoderó de Sakura primero, para luego hacerlo de forma brutal con él. Él le hizo el amor serenamente, pero con no menos ardor, y fue realmente hacer el amor, pues él dio más de sí mismo que lo que tomó, sin mencionar una sola vez lo que se interponía entre ellos.

En determinado momento ambos comprendieron que ansiaban algo diferente del otro, pero era algo que no compartirían con la persona que tenían al lado. Descansaron largo rato, sin hablar pero tampoco sin dejar de abrazarse, Sakura acariciaba con su dedo índice el pecho de él, más de una vez se animó a besar lo que acariciaba, no le importaba lo que él pensase de ella. Syaoran mantenía los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir pero sin duda era imposible con las caricias que la mujer que tenía en brazos le brindaba.

Cruelmente Syaoran no recordaba haber vivido con otra mujer lo que estaba viviendo con Sakura, no permitía ese contacto con ninguna mujer a la que le acababa de hacer el amor¿hacer el amor?... bueno, él nunca le había hecho el amor a una mujer, siempre había consistido en saciarse él y nada más, no sabía por qué demonios se había esmerado tanto con ella. Su mente entró en conflicto como queriendo negar lo innegable.

Syaoran separó suavemente a Sakura y fue a despertar al cocinero. Pero era innecesario, pues alguien había dejado una bandeja de comida en la antecámara, para ellos, además de un baño con todos los elementos necesarios. Aprovecharon ambas cosas, aunque a esa altura de la situación el alimento estaba tan frío como el agua. Los dos habían perdido la noción del tiempo... Después que les llevaran el agua caliente que Syaoran había solicitado, Sakura atendió a Syaoran dándole un baño. Syaoran había advertido cierta tranquilidad y satisfacción en ella al atenderle, él al final cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias que ella le proporcionaba más que del baño mismo. Fue cuando un deseo que batallaba en el cuerpo de ambos surgió materializándose en los labios de Syaoran.

- Entra a la bañera, Sakura -

Ella lo observó por un momento, pero no dudo en hacer lo que le había pedido, si, pedido, pues por el tono en la voz del hombre no había sonado a orden. De pie ante él y desnuda, Syaoran la tomó de la mano y la invitó a sentarse con él en la bañera.

Sakura apenas podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Él se había acomodado de manera que su espalda pudiera descansar en ella, Sakura a excusa de limpiarlo lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo que su cuerpo se derretía junto a él. Sakura jamás sabría que pasaba por la mente de Syaoran que yacía recostado en su pecho con sus ojos cerrados. Ella sintió un deseo ardoroso de besarle aunque fuera la mejilla, pero sin duda la situación cambiaba cuando no estaban en la cama. Se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza, desenredando los cabellos castaños con sus dedos. Cuando Sakura sintió que el agua se helaba, con un extraño dolor en el pecho le habló.

- El agua se enfría, podrías enfermar-

Sakura soltó una risita al ver a ese hombre refunfuñando como un niño por haberlo sacado de su baño. Ella se apresuró a secarlo, pero fue grande la sorpresa cuando él la había acercado a su cuerpo y ahora era él el que la secaba… con… gentileza?

Sakura se incomodó por la extraña afabilidad del hombre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Syaoran, tratando de terminar con la incomoda situación, se apresuró a preguntar:

- Tienes hambre?- Su voz había salido más suave de lo que ella misma hubiera deseado.

- Sí, aún estoy hambriento. Me alimentarás?- Sakura se sonrojó hasta las raíces de sus cabellos, y no pudo más que bajar su rostro. Pero lo alzó cuando él soltó una carcajada.

Sakura esa noche le dio de comer, él se lo había solicitado de tal forma que no diferenciaba entre una orden y una petición. Pero de cualquier forma, a ella no la desagradó atenderlo. Un sonrojo la había traicionado nuevamente cuando él le había pedido que comiera, pues por el tono que se lo había dicho solo siendo muy tonta no habría percibido la doble intención de las palabras.

- Come. Necesitarás fuerzas – él rió y le dijo – No te sonrojes por todo lo que te digo, mujer. Anda, come -

Terminaron de comer entre medio de un intercambio de palabras sin sentido, pero que hacían gracia en Syaoran. Había sido un momento fascinante, Sakura se sentía serena, estaban disfrutando de estar juntos, era como si al cerrar la puerta Syaoran había dejado todo la realidad que los envolvía fuera de esa habitación.

Sin duda una velada interesante, pero la noche aún no había concluido, y Sakura no olvidaba lo que había iniciado esa odisea de complacencia sensual. Tampoco lo había olvidado Syaoran, pero sólo después que él tuvo la certeza de que se necesitaría un milagro para infundir renovada vida a su virilidad, él accedió al pedido original de Sakura. Pero el hombre estaba equivocado en el juicio acerca de sus propias posibilidades, pues no pudo permanecer quieto mucho tiempo para beneficio de ella. La mano de Sakura lo había dejado sin aliento, la delicada mano estaba entre sus piernas acariciándolo lentamente, mientras los suaves labios de ella besaban su cuello, eran besos húmedos, pequeñas succiones que lo hacían estremecer, la caricia que los senos daban a su pecho eran desquiciantes, sentir la dureza de sus botones lo descalabró. Sakura despojada de pudor restregó con evidente placer su cuerpo con el de Syaoran, fue un genuino goce hacerlo… sin embargo, eso fue todo.

Con esta eran dos veces que lo intentaba, y en cada caso, cuando finalmente él había perdido el control, la había poseído como un salvaje.

Ella lo intentó una tercera vez y pudo concluir después que esa había sido la ocasión donde más lejos había llegado. Había comenzado con el cuello con sus labios, trabajando lentamente y descendiendo hacia los hombros, y después por los brazos musculosos, atravesando el pecho. La lengua de Sakura abandonó su rosácea caverna y se dispuso a saborear el poderoso cuerpo de Syaoran. Se sentó en el vientre de él y degustó hasta el último centímetro del torso de ese hombre. Sakura habría querido lamer hasta el último rincón de ese maravilloso cuerpo, pero no había llegado mucho más allá del vientre cuando él la arrojó sobre la cama y la penetró profundamente. Sólo cuando él estuvo casi agotado ella al fin consiguió salirse con la suya, y terminar con lo que había dejado a medias, tocó todo lo que ella quiso. Su boca, sus manos, y el resto de su cuerpo acariciaron y disfrutaron de Syaoran, lo gozó e incluso ahora se sonrojó al recordar su propia audacia y los sonidos de placer que había arrancado a Syaoran.

Ahora parecía un sueño, el modo en que habían compartido el acto, tan distinto de lo que él era generalmente. Ahora, ni una sola vez él mostró su faceta cruel. Y ella se sorprendió, porque recordó con cuánta frecuencia había conseguido que riera. Había sido una noche que probablemente ella no olvidaría. No olvidaría jamás.

Lo que Sakura no sabía y no podía definir, ahora que él se había marchado, era si su nuevo comportamiento y el modo en que la trataba era una ansiada consecuencia de la seducción que ella ejercía, o se trataba de una actitud a lo sumo provisional. El le había dicho que estaría ausente menos de una semana, pero en ese momento, ese lapso parecía un período infinitamente prolongado, porque… bueno, ella deseaba saber si el plan de Kaede realmente había sido exitoso. Por supuesto, incluso si había sido eficaz, esa separación podía frustrar todos los esfuerzos, de modo que ella tuviese que recomenzar otra vez. Pero ante tal pensamiento su corazón le estaba indicando otra cosa, todo lo que había sucedido en esa habitación respecto a ella nada había sido fingido. Syaoran le mostró una faceta completamente disímil, la había poseído de todas las formas, pero esa noche ella sintió que él le entregaba algo más que placer. Le hizo el amor de la forma más dulce y deliciosa que Sakura podía recordar. Suspiró desesperada al creer que había sido ternura lo que había percibido en ese hombre. Quiso dejar de lado esos recuerdos y tratar de volver a la realidad.

Sakura suspiró mientras se levantaba y vestía. Sabía que estaba impacientándose precisamente en el momento en que no era realista suponer que ella había domado tan pronto al dragón. Una noche no cambiaba a un hombre. Y un menudo recordatorio de la causa por la cual había querido vengarse de ella reavivaría el antiguo fuego. Pero ella había realizado cierto avance. Eso era innegable. Y tampoco podía negar que seducir a Syaoran Li no era tan difícil como ella había creído. No, se podía decir que era placentero.

Sakura no advirtió qué tarde era hasta que ingresó al salón y percibió que por los altos ventanales no entraba ninguno de los rayos del sol matutino que eran una presencia usual. La espaciosa habitación estaba casi desierta, excepto unos pocos criados. Kaede era una de ellos, y se apresuró para interceptar a Sakura que se dirigía a la cocina.

Sakura se sorprendió y preguntó:

-Ahora que no está¿no es peligroso que nos vean conversando?-

-Al demonio con él -replicó Kaede - Lo que he sabido no puede esperar la oportunidad de que hablemos a solas. Pero¿por qué no te angustia su partida?-

Sakura sonrió.

-Mira, está no es la mazmorra.-

-No, no me refiero a eso, sino al lugar que Lord Syaoran se propone visitar. ¿Es posible que no lo sepas?-

-¿Que no sepa qué, Kaede? Syaoran me dijo únicamente que se ausentaría por poco tiempo, y no la razón por la cual debía marcharse. -Sakura comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo-. No puede ser para emprender una guerra, en tan breve tiempo.-

-No, no es la guerra, pero de todos modos se trata de un combate. Yue lo ha desafiado, y Syaoran va a buscarlo. Será un encuentro cara a cara.-

Sakura palideció.

-Por Dios, uno de ellos morirá.-

Kaede parpadeó, sobresaltada porque eso podía ser motivo de preocupación.

-Ciertamente -dijo con acento de impaciencia-. Pero primero tendrán que verse.-

Sakura apenas la escuchó, pues no podía apartar de la mente la imagen del corpulento Yue, de su habilidad con la espada y del hecho de que Syaoran pelearía con limpieza, pero era probable que Yue no hiciera tal cosa. Sintió náuseas en el vientre al imaginar a Syaoran... tendido en el suelo... ensangrentado...

Se acercó con dificultad a la silla que estaba junto al fuego, sin saber que había caminado hacia allí. La mano fría de Kaede se posó sobre la mejilla cálida de Sakura.

-¿Qué te sucede, preciosa? -preguntó ansiosa la mujer mayor-. ¿Es el niño?-

Sakura miró a la mujer con una expresión desesperada en los ojos.

-No quiero que él muera.-

-Ah -dijo Kaede, se sentó en un taburete que estaba al lado de Sakura, y continuó con voz áspera- ¿Y por qué tiene que morir? Salió de aquí preparado para afrontar una trampa. Ni siquiera es probable que haya combate… por lo menos entre esos dos, pero pensé que te preocuparía más que Syaoran sepa quién eres realmente. Cuando mire con atención a Yue, reconocerá en él a uno de sus aprehensores en Kirkburough, y establecerá la relación entre las dos cosas. ¿Eso ya no te preocupa?-

-No por la misma razón. Ahora sé que no me matará, por lo menos no lo hará por mis propiedades -agregó Sakura con una sonrisa que era más enfermiza que otra cosa - Temo su cólera, si cree que lo engañé con mi silencio, que es precisamente lo que hice. Por eso podría enviarme, de regreso a la mazmorra.-

La sonrisa de Kaede fue aún más enfermiza.

-Antes de lo que te crees, querida.- Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?-

Kaede miró primero hacia atrás para estar segura de que se encontraban solas.

-Lady Akane ha estado protagonizando rabietas desde que se lo informó que debía casarse con un miembro de la familia Daidouji. Está completamente furiosa con Syaoran, y si ese hombre ha enseñado algo a sus hijos, es la satisfacción de la venganza. Se propone lograr que su padre lamente haberla comprometido con un jovencito el quien ella no considera digno de su persona, y se propone llegar a eso utilizándote.-

Sakura miró con los ojos muy grandes a Kaede.

-¿A mí? Pero ¿acaso tiene autoridad, ahora que Syaoran se ha marchado?-

-Algo, no mucha, pero es demasiado astuta para depender de eso. Anoche la oí conspirar con su hermana, y lo que se propone hacer denota en realidad que es inteligente y malvada. Ignora cuál fue tu delito contra Lord Syaoran y por qué estás prisionera aquí; nadie lo sabe, pero aunque parezca extraño, se propone afirmar que fuiste apresada por robo, y que Syaoran se lo dijo.-

Sakura cerró los ojos, porque no deseaba entender.

-Entonces, dirá que le robé algo.-

-Sí, y su joya más valiosa, un collar de perlas que Syaoran le regaló. Maya confirmará lo que ella diga, dirá que fuiste la última que estuvo cerca de la habitación antes de la desaparición de la joya. Entonces, Akane exigirá que revisen la sala de costura, así como el dormitorio de Syaoran, y mientras esté allí hallará el collar en el supuesto escondrijo, confirmando tu culpabilidad.-

-Y ni siquiera tendrá que insistir en que me envíen a la mazmorra. Lo harán de todos modos, hasta el regreso de Syaoran, y es probable que él crea en lo que le cuenten. Tan a menudo él dijo que yo era una ladronzuela. Tendrá que castigarme, severamente... quizá con el látigo o...-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, preciosa. Tienes que temer lo que haga Akane con la esperanza de herir a su padre.-

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. -Pero Wein...-

-No está aquí. Hay otro carcelero, un hombre que no es tan amable, y que según dicen se complace en abusar de los que caen en sus garras.-

Sakura palideció.

-Sí... ya lo he visto.-

-Pero eso no es todo. Akane se propone sugerir que te interroguen para descubrir si robaste otras cosas. ¿Sabes cómo interroga este hombre a los detenidos?-

-¿Mediante la tortura?-

-Sí. Esa perra espera que tú quedes tan lastimada... y usada que Syaoran no quiera verte de nuevo en su cama. Pero lo que es peor, desea que pierdas al niño que llevas en tu vientre. De ese modo piensa lastimarlo, porque sabe…como todos… cuánto desea un hijo, aunque sea un bastardo.-

-Quiero enfermarme.-

-No te critico -dijo Kaede con simpatía.

-No, enfermarme realmente. -Y Sakura corrió hacia el retrete.

Kaede estaba esperando con un lienzo húmedo cuando ella reapareció. Sakura lo aceptó agradecida y preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que actúe la trampa?-

-Hasta que Akane se prepare para la cena. Esa será su excusa para reclamar su collar... y descubrir que falta. Pero a esa hora tú estarás fuera de aquí. Ya te preparé el saco con alimentos y ropas, alguna de tus prendas pero también más piezas del atuendo de una criada; tendrás que usar eso para salir de aquí. Oculté el saco en la bodega, y me disponía a ver que era lo que te retenía tanto tiempo...-

-Me dormí...-

-Ah¿quieres decir que nuestro plan funcionó?-

-Tu plan, sí, parece que así fue. -Sakura rió sin alegría, pero con clara melancolía en su rostro -. No es que ahora eso importe mucho.-

-No, este asunto se resolverá cuando regrese Lord Syaoran. Y no necesitas ir muy lejos. Hay un bosque a una legua al este de aquí, y es tan extenso que allí podría esconderse un ejército completo. Permanece cerca del límite, y yo le diré a Syaoran que vaya a buscarte una vez que lo obligue a comprender por qué era necesario que te marchases.-

-Kaede¿no puedes acompañarme?-

-Mi ausencia llamaría la atención demasiado pronto, y eso a su vez daría la alarma en vista de tu propia ausencia; en cambio, si yo permanezco aquí, nadie dirá nada hasta que se formulen las acusaciones. Tendrás más posibilidades si sales sola, y es necesario que yo esté aquí para asegurar que Syaoran conozca la verdad antes de que Akane presente sus mentiras.-

-Olvidas que él no escucha excusas, por lo menos, no las que nosotras podamos ofrecer -dijo Sakura con voz tenue-. Si debo marcharme, es mejor que no regrese. Tures no está muy lejos de aquí.-

-¡Son tres o cuatro días largos a pie! -exclamó Kaede.

-Pero mi gente me ayudará, o me ocultará hasta que yo pueda imaginar el modo de rescatar a mi madre, que está en el castillo de Ambray.-

-Sakura, no puedes viajar tan lejos sola y a pie. Confía en Syaoran. Si le das tiempo te ayudará. Lo siento así.-

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

-No comparto tu confianza. Y ahora que lo pienso, no quiero a un hombre que engendra hijos tan perversos, y sobre todo no quiero que él tenga nada que ver con la crianza de mi hijo.-

-Puedes culparlo por su negligencia, pero recuerda que ninguna de esas muchachas tuvo madres que las guiaran, en cambio tú...-

-Kaede, ahora no hay tiempo para discutir eso -la interrumpió Sakura con impaciencia-. Dime únicamente cómo debo salir de este castillo.-

La expresión irritada de Kaede reveló que le molestaba dejar inconcluso el tema.

-Hay un solo guardia por la entrada del fondo. Tú pasarás por allí mientras yo lo distraigo. Pero si estás decidida a marcharte definitivamente, espera en los bosques un día; no, mejor que sean dos días, hasta que se calme la situación. Después, me reuniré contigo.-

Sakura la abrazó aliviada. -Gracias -dijo.

-Agradéceme después que me escuches durante todo el camino a Tures, y sepas cuán absurda me parece tu actitud -masculló Kaede.

Los bosques no eran un refugio propicio para una mujer sola, sobre todo cuando el más leve ruido podía anunciar a un ladrón o un asesino dispuesto a arrojarse sobre ella. El cielo se había ensombrecido con la amenaza de la lluvia apenas se puso el sol, de modo que no había luna que señalase el paso del tiempo; pero de todos modos el tiempo transcurrió lentamente para Sakura. Pasaron varias horas durante las cuales ella intentó dormir y no pudo, el único consuelo fue que no llovió.

No se sentía reconfortada por su propia fuga. El suelo era demasiado duro y no se sentía cómoda, incluso con las prendas de lana que Kaede le había suministrado y que formaban una especie de lecho; además, Sakura tenía frío. Se había puesto de nuevo sus propias prendas, como un acto de desafío, que se prolongaría a lo sumo hasta la mañana, en que tendría que vestir de nuevo el atuendo de la sierva, por la escasa protección que podía aportarle. El vestido amarillo y el manto escarlata que ella usaba le infundían de nuevo la sensación de que era ella misma, una identidad sacudida por las amenazas del señor de Fulkhurst.

Syaoran... Sakura deseaba tener el valor necesario para esperar su retorno, pero carecía de la certidumbre de Kaede en lo que a él se refería. Quizá no era tan cruel como ella había creído al principio que sería, pero aún era capaz de brutales represalias y juicios despiadados, y Sakura no dudaba de que si él creía que ella había robado ese condenado collar, el hecho de que compartiese su cama y llevase en el vientre a su hijo no le impediría aplicarle el mismo castigo que habría infligido a cualquier otra persona culpable de ese mismo delito.

Existía la posibilidad de que él le creyera si se ofrecía a Sakura la oportunidad de declarar su inocencia. Pero era una pequeña posibilidad en vista de lo que sabía de ella… nada muy bueno, gracias a Yue… y ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a sufrir el látigo o cosa peor sólo para posibilitar que la hija se vengase del padre.

Sakura descubrió que también alimentaba algunos pensamientos de venganza en relación con esa joven dama, que la obligaba a pasar la noche en ese bosque inhospitalario. Las damas jamás abandonaban sus residencias sin una escolta armada que las acompañara. A menudo incluso las servidoras recibían un par de acompañantes si se las obligaba a cumplir diligencias fuera del castillo. Pero ella estaba sola y tenía únicamente la pequeña daga que había encontrado en el saco de Kaede como única protección. Kaede había incluido otro de los vestidos de buena calidad que Sakura podía vender para comprar una escolta si llegaba a un poblado; pero esa era una palabra decisiva: "si"; y entre tanto podían sucederle muchas cosas desagradables, sobre todo una vez que abandonara el refugio de los bosques.

Cuando pensaba en alguna de esas cosas desagradables, comprobaba que era fácil concebir la esperanza de que Akane Li recibiera su justa recompensa por lo que había provocado. Si Sakura moría antes de llegar al final de esa desventura, tal vez conseguiría regresar y torturar a Akane... sí, eso sería una justa recompensa, una venganza eterna. A Syaoran le encantaría la idea.

Ese pensamiento la indujo a sonreír, y en efecto mantuvo esa expresión cuando al fin consiguió dormirse, un rato después. Pero los ruidos del bosque tampoco ahora le concedieron paz, y la despertaron repetidas veces en lo poco que quedó de la noche, hasta que la joven abrió los ojos a la tenue luz de un alba color lavanda, y vio a un hombre inclinado sobre ella.

Sakura se incorporó de prisa, y sintió un dolor en las sienes. Pero no era un sueño. Las piernas continuaban junto a ella, y se repitió el sonido de los caballos que la había despertado. Se volvió y vio otros hombres desmontando cerca, casi una docena, que estarían en pocos instantes al alcance de la mano.

No se detuvo a averiguar quiénes eran. Después de la noche inquietante, Sakura se dejó dominar por el pánico, aferró la daga que ocultaba en la cintura, y descargó un ataque salvaje sobre las piernas que estaban cerca. El hombre pegó un alarido, pero uno de sus compañeros interrumpió el grito porque saltó hacia él y le cubrió la boca con la mano. Sakura no lo vio; se había incorporado de un salto y corrió internándose en el bosque, de modo que los caballos no pudieran seguirla fácilmente. Pero los hombres pudieron, y tres de ellos la persiguieron, riendo divertidos, lo cual la asustó más que otra cosa cualquiera. Sabía lo que sucedía cuando los hombres perseguían a las mujeres por los campos o los bosques. Terminaban reclamando una recompensa por su esfuerzo.

Estaban acercándose. Sakura alcanzó a oír la violencia de su corazón, las pulsaciones que resonaban en sus oídos. La armadura molestaba los movimientos de los hombres, pero en el caso de Sakura las faldas largas la estorbaban, y ella no alcanzaba a sujetarlas con una sola mano para acelerar su propia carrera. Pero continuaba esforzándose, pues lo peor que podía sucederle era que las condenadas faldas le estorbaran los movimientos. Y entonces fue lo que sucedió, y uno de sus pies se enredó en el ruedo de la falda, y ella perdió el equilibrio.

La daga se le cayó de la mano, mientras ella manoseaba para atenuar el golpe; pero en definitiva consiguió mantener el equilibrio y reanudar la fuga. Pero era imposible recuperar el arma, y ahora, con las dos manos libres, pudo recoger las faldas. Pero la ventaja llegó muy tarde, porque un hombre estaba bastante cerca, detrás, y aprovechó la oportunidad para arrojarse sobre Sakura. Si ella lo hubiera visto, habría saltado fuera del alcance de su perseguidor, pero no pudo esquivarlo por unos pocos centímetros. El consiguió aferrar sólo el borde de la capa antes de caer de boca sobre el piso; pero eso fue suficiente para obligarla a detenerse bruscamente, y finalmente para caer de costado. Si hubiese tenido la capa cerrada al cuello en lugar de sostenida por los hombros, quizá se hubiese quebrado el cuello. Pero en las condiciones dadas, durante los primeros segundos ella tuvo la certeza de que se había fracturado la columna vertebral, tan dolorosa fue la caída. Y antes de que ella comprendiera que aún podía moverse, ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Los dos hombres restantes habían llegado, jadeantes, y uno se detuvo ante ella, y otro permaneció a un costado. Y el que estaba detrás ahora se ponía de rodillas, y estaba tan irritado por las consecuencias de su propia caída que de nuevo dio un tirón a la capa que aún sostenía en la mano.

Sakura al caer había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. Pero no estaba tan aturdida que no pudiera asestar un puntapié al hombre que tenía enfrente, y que se inclinaba sobre ella, y tampoco dejó de gritar. Emitió un alarido agudo, y eso cambió la actitud de los hombres acerca de lo que podían haber hecho con ella en un primer momento. Lo que ahora les preocupaba era terminar con el escándalo que ella provocaba, y casi chocaron unos contra otros por la prisa de cubrirse la boca. Ella mordió una mano, apartó otra, pero después una tercera la golpeó, y se disponía a castigarla otra vez cuando el brazo fue retenido por uno de los dos restantes.

-Espera, la conozco.-

-Qué tontería, hombre. ¿Cómo puedes...?-

-Por Dios, es nuestra señora.-

Lo dijo con mucha certeza, pero Sakura sintió todavía más asombro. ¿La señora de esos hombres? Pensó en Tures, pero no reconoció los rostros inclinados sobre ella... y entonces recordó a uno, y gimió para sus adentros. Incluso lo confirmó un cuarto rostro que se inclinó sobre la joven, y una voz incrédula que ella había creído que jamás volvería a escuchar.

-¿Sakura?- Ella estaba incrédula ante el hombre que la miraba con ojos de felino.

El no esperaba una respuesta. Había llegado al lugar mientras golpeaban a Sakura, y cuando el recuerdo de la escena se combinó con la sorpresa, de un empellón obligó a retroceder a uno de los tres hombres que aún estaban junto a la cabeza de la joven. Y entonces el hermanastro de Sakura la alzó y la sostuvo tan fuertemente contra su pecho que ella apenas pudo respirar.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

La pregunta se impuso a los pensamientos de Sakura, que eran una mezcla de miedo agregado a la irritación. Si alguien debía hallarla¿por qué debía ser Yue? Y ella no sabía qué decirle; solamente comprendía que no debía revelarle nada de lo que le había sucedido realmente durante ese mes en que no lo había visto.

Pero podía decirle una cosa, y lo hizo.

-Me tuvieron prisionera en el castillo de Fulkhurst, pero finalmente pude escapar.-

-¿El te apresó? Yo estaba loco de angustia, y durante todo este tiempo¿él te retuvo? - La había apartado un poco mientras la interrogaba, pero ahora la abrazó de nuevo, con un atisbo de pesar sincero que había sentido - Creí que estabas muerta. En Kirkburough no había nadie que me dijera lo que te había hecho el señor de Fulkhurst.-

La posibilidad que la preocupación de Yue fuera sincera determinó que Sakura se sintiera extraña al considerar cuánto odiaba a ese hombre.

-No me sorprende -contestó Sakura con cautela- El me envió a su mazmorra antes de que los criados de Kirkburough salieran de su escondrijo y presenciaran la escena.-

-¡Su mazmorra! -rugió asombrado Yue-. Sus hombres le susurraron que no hablara tan alto, pero él se limitó a mirarlos hostil, y después volvió los ojos hacia Sakura. -Ese hombre seguramente está loco. ¿No le dijiste quién eras?-

Ella a su vez lo miró hostil a causa de la estupidez que estaba demostrando.

-¿Piensas que yo debía confesarlo todo, cuando sabes que la intención de ese hombre era destruirte y destruir a toda tu familia? Ya se había apoderado de algunas de mis propiedades porque tú las retenías. ¿Crees que él no me habría asesinado para arrebatarte el resto con tal facilidad? De modo que le dije sólo lo que él ya suponía, que yo era la señora de Kirkburough. -Después, Sakura mintió para confirmar el supuesto inicial de que Syaoran había llegado a Kirkburough en busca de Yue-. Me envió a su mazmorra porque estaba tan furioso en vista de que tú no te encontrabas al alcance de su mano de manera que él pudiera matarte.

Yue en verdad tenía una expresión de culpabilidad, y después la confirmó al decir:

-Lo siento, Sakura. No pensé que te dañaría, pues en ese caso no te habría dejado allí; pero esos días no pensaba con claridad.-

¿Cuándo él pensaba claramente, o sin que la codicia se impusiera en su mente? Ahora, él la conducía de regreso por el camino que ella había usado para escapar, de modo que Sakura preguntó en cambio:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yue? No querrás sitiar un castillo tan fuerte como el de Fulkhurst.-

-No, no es eso, pero me apoderaré del lugar hacia la noche.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Le envié un desafío. Si no es estúpido, seguramente sospechó una trampa, y habrá llevado consigo a la mayoría de sus hombres. - Se detuvo y preguntó excitado- ¿Puedes confirmarlo¿Sabes cuántos hombres llevó consigo?-

-No lo vi partir - replicó ella, contrariada. - y tampoco tuve tiempo para contar cuántos quedaron atrás una vez que él se marchó.-

El se mostró decepcionado, y continuó caminando, y arrastrando a Sakura.

-No importa -dijo al fin- Seguramente se llevó a la mayoría de sus hombres. ¿Por qué habría de dejarlos detrás si, como tú señalaste, Fulkhurst es su castillo más fuerte, y puede mantener a raya a un ejército sólo con un puñado de hombres?-

-Entonces¿cómo piensas tomarlo?-

El volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Sakura.

-Con un puñado de hombres.-

-Ah, por supuesto. Qué estúpida soy.-

El le sacudió el brazo, para mostrarle que no le agradaba ese tono sarcástico.

-Había proyectado acercarme al anochecer, para pedir alojamiento.-

-Te dirán que vayas hacia una aldea cercana -pronosticó Sakura.

-No, puesto que vengo en nombre de Terada, con un mensaje sellado que lo demuestra.-

-¿Es así?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Vienes en nombre del rey?-

-Es claro que no -replicó Yue impaciente- Pero el mensaje es auténtico. Tuve la buena suerte de encontrarlo, después que mataron al mensajero.-

-¿Tú lo mataste?-

Él se interrumpió de nuevo para decir ásperamente a Sakura: -¿Por qué debes atribuirme los hechos más perversos? –

-No es así, sólo te atribuyo lo que sé que eres capaz de hacer -replicó ella.

-¿Qué importa cómo me apoderé del mensaje? Con él conseguiré entrar en Fulkhurst. O quizá devuelva en cambio una prisionera que ha fugado-agregó perversamente.-

Ella deseaba que Yue hiciera precisamente eso. Así podría advertir a los que estaban dentro del castillo, y no importaba lo que eso le costara, mientras de ese modo lograra frustrar los planes de Yue.

Yue sin duda pensó que había conseguido amedrentarla con su amenaza, pues Sakura no dijo más hasta que llegaron a los restantes hombres que habían quedado a cargo de los caballos. Sakura identificó a varios hombres de Kirkburough caballeros de Arato, hombres que por derecho ahora debían estar sirviendo al hermano de Arato, no a Yue.

Sakura se sintió como paralizada cuando advirtió eso. Por Dios¿ellos sabían a qué atenerse¿O estaban siguiendo ciegamente a Yue, en el erróneo supuesto de que él tenía cierto derecho a Kirkburough a través de Sakura, simplemente porque Arato les había ordenado que luchasen hasta la muerte por la causa de Yue? Seguramente sabían que Arato estaba muerto, pues Yue decía que él había regresado a Kirkburough después de la destrucción de la fortaleza. Pero en ese caso¿el contrato matrimonial los obligaba? Sin embargo, ese contrato perdía validez si Arato no llegaba a consumar el matrimonio. Y eso lo sabían únicamente ella, Yue, Kaede y Syaoran. Yue ciertamente no les habría dicho nada. También era probable que hubiese dado a entender que Sakura ya había concebido un hijo.

Sakura se preguntó por qué él no la había interrogado acerca de eso, pero de pronto supo a qué atenerse. Yue todavía tenía lo que deseaba, lo que había conseguido gracias al matrimonio de su hermanastra, el ejército de Arato. Y se disponía a descargar un golpe brutal contra Syaoran, la captura de su baluarte, y también de sus hijas. Yue se preparaba para ganar la guerra. Y ella le había aportado los medios necesarios. Como había podido actuar con tal rapidez, Kirkburouh ya no importaba, y tampoco necesitaba un niño para retenerlo.

Syaoran... se vería destruido. Lo abrumaría la cólera y Yue podría imponer condiciones para liberar a las hijas de Syaoran, incluso podía exigirle la vida.

Ella tenía que hacer algo. Tal vez no importara la suerte de Syaoran, pero ahora recordó su alegría, su pasión, y ese tierno beso al partir; y maldición, eso le importaba... por lo menos no deseaba verlo morir. Tampoco quería que Yue ganara esa guerra.

Deseaba gritar a los hombres de Arato que no debían estar allí, que el contrato que los había llevado a esa situación ya no era válido. Pero si hacía tal cosa, Yue la desmayaría a golpes; no dudaba de eso. Impulsado por la cólera, incluso podía matarla, y en ese caso ella ya no serviría para nada. Pero ¿qué podía hacer¿Advertir al castillo, o convencer a los hombres de Arato, sin que Yue lo supiera, de que ellos no debían encontrarse allí? Realmente, necesitaba hacer las dos cosas, pues incluso si Yue se veía reducido sólo a sus propios hombres, aún podía tratar de apoderarse de Fulkhurst mientras su guarnición fuese muy escasa.

El hombre a quien ella había herido, así como un compañero, habían salido del lugar, probablemente para regresar a su campamento. Sakura esperó mientras Yue la observaba y ella contemplaba a los hombres que aún permanecían en el lugar.

- Entonces¿este es tu ejército? -preguntó ella con aire de inocencia- Creí que mi matrimonio te había permitido acumular fuerzas mucho mayores.

A decir verdad, él no podía culparla por esta observación, pese a que no le agradó.

-No seas tonta, mi ejército está oculto en lo más profundo de estos bosques. Dos horas después de oscurecer avanzarán hacia el castillo en espera de mi señal que les indique que las puertas están abiertas.

-Es decir, si puedes entrar. Aún creo que te rechazarán. Se mostrarán cautelosos en ausencia del señor. Es probable que él también les haya advertido que vigilen la posibilidad de un engaño, pues tú lo llamaste con tu ardid del reto, y no confía en ti. El señor de Fulkhurst es un hombre astuto.-

-¿Tratas de molestarme?-

-En efecto. ¿Crees que olvidé lo que me obligaste a hacer?-

-¡Calla! -dijo él, arrastrándola a cierta distancia de los soldados, para decirle de nuevo- Si recuerdas tanto, recuerda también que aún tengo en mi poder a tu madre.-

Era innecesario decir más. Sakura asintió, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión deprimida. ¿Qué la había inducido a pensar que podía hacer algo para impedir el desastre que Yue quería provocar? Con ella, en definitiva el siempre se imponía, siempre sabia lo que podía decir para desanimarla, para dejarla absolutamente derrotada.

Continuará…

* * *

**S O R P R E S A! **

**Jajajajajajaja, aquí me tienen consintiendo a mis lindos lectores con un capítulo antes de tiempo. Vamos, les confesaré cómo decidí hacerlo, lo que sucedió es que … bueno, como ustedes saben… subí el capítulo 17 ya tarde y me sentía culpable y todo eso, ahora por la tarde que entré para revisar mi correo vi mi bandeja de entrada y me he quedado estupefacta con la cantidad de notificaciones de review que tenía. Me he encontrado con 20 reviews de gente pidiéndome una actualización rápida, incluso unos lectores recamándome que por qué soy tan mala, jajajajajajajajajajajaja. **

**Me he reído de lo lindo con algunos comentarios que me han hecho en sus reviews, me hizo mucha gracia que varios de mis lindos lectores mencionaran el hecho que los avances que dejo siempre los deja ansiosos por leer el siguiente capítulo, por lo que pensé si en realidad es cruel que lo haga, (jajajajajaja, no pensé que fuera así… Hoshi sonrojadísima… no keyo hacerlos sufrir, jijijiji… ¬¬ a quién engaño?... JAJAJAJAJA!) Así que yo les pregunto: quieren que me abstenga de dejarles avances?... haré lo que ustedes me pidan, saben que me gusta complacerlos. No me importa dejárselos o no, lo que me interesa es que se sientan bien y no acaben sin cabello o sin uñas, jajajajajajajaja. Créanme, me gustaría saber qué opinan, y si veo que el sentimiento es generalizado, pues sin mayor problema me abstengo de hacerlo, por mi no hay inconveniente, se los juro. Ustedes me avisan, ok?... estaré al pendiente de ustedes. Saben que me gusta saber qué opinan y con gusto renuncio a dejar adelanto. (Buu… gusto?...jajajajaja)**

**Bueno, antes de irme quiero responder a una preguntita que me hacía la linda Ai-chan4 (Dios!... cómo te extrañé… bueno sigo. Jejejeje) me preguntaba cuántos capítulos faltaban para que la historia terminara, pues bien, les cuento que ya terminé de pasar la historia, y de lo que falta tengo la mitad adaptada. Ante esta situación puedo decirles con seguridad que a esta historia le quedan 7 capítulos más, ajá, así es, esta historia como adaptación mía comprenderá 25 capítulos nada más. Dándome tiempo suficiente para llevarles puntualmente las actualizaciones, pues ya el 14 de este mes entro a clases. Ya nos falta muy poco por terminar y les diré que veremos lágrimas, mucho dolor, arrepentimiento, y de más; lamentablemente viene la parte dramática de esta historia. Falta algo por recorrer pero no es mucho. Espero seguir contando con sus presencias hasta que en esta historia su servidora escriba la palabra "Fin"… **

**Pe e e ero mientras ese momento llega, disfrutemos del relato. Como no sé qué quieren referente a los avances, en este capítulo no pondré uno. Me limitaré a esperar sus comentarios. Antes de retirarme quiero agradecer a:**

albapotter ·· Fabisa ·· Zauberry ·· ishi ·· belzer ·· yuuko-hime ·· Luna310 ·· 3-CiNdY-3 ·· dokuro chan ·· Skuldangel ·· Verito.S ·· Camili ·· Ely-sama ·· Dark Lillie ·· AgataBlack ·· Dani ·· principita17 ·· Selenne Kiev ·· Ai-chan4 darthmocy ·· kaorichan ·· Saori-Luna ·· Ina Black

**Me despido entonces, cuídense mucho y si Dios me lo permite no estamos viendo el domingo ó a más tardar el lunes. Besos y abrazos de su amiga que los kiere…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

"**El que ha conocido sólo a su mujer y la ha amado, sabe más de mujeres que el que ha conocido mil."**

Leon Tolstoi


	19. Chapter 19

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlo._

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIX

Esa mañana el sol apareció por poco tiempo, antes de quedar oculto por la masa de nubes grises que habían estado amenazando lluvia desde la víspera. Sakura deseó que lloviera a cántaros. ¿Por qué no? Ya se sentía tan miserable... La náusea le oprimía el estómago. ¿Por qué los hombres que la vigilaban no experimentaban también parte de ese desagrado?

Había solamente seis alrededor de Sakura, y se los veía tranquilos y despreocupados. Yue había ido con otros dos a un lugar desde donde podía observar las idas y las venidas del castillo. De hecho, no había ordenado a esos hombres que permanecieran allí para vigilarla. Ahora, ellos la veían como a su señora, de modo que era su deber protegerla, y eso impedía que la abandonasen. Pero alejarse ahora no convenía a su nuevo objetivo, que era impedir que Yue capturara a Fulkhurst.

El le había dejado muy pocas alternativas con su amenaza. A menos que Yue muriera, la madre de Sakura pagaría lo que la joven pudiese hacer para frustrar el plan de Yue… salvo, que ella pudiera hacer algo sin que él sospechara nada. Pero¿qué podía hacer con una táctica tan indirecta?

Por supuesto, ella podía cortar con sus propias manos la cabeza de la serpiente, y abrigar la esperanza de que el cuerpo desaparecería de la vista, pero si ella lograba matar a Yue, era probable que uno de los hombres de su hermanastro la matara por eso, y ella no deseaba sacrificarse hasta ese punto, y menos por un hombre que sólo ansiaba vengarse de su persona.

Ella podía explicar a Yue que Syaoran era el hombre que él había apresado en Kirkburough. Tal vez eso lo encolerizara de tal modo que él cometiera una tontería, quizás incluso deseara desafiar realmente a Syaoran, y saliese a perseguirlo... Sakura estaba soñando. Yue jamás se pondría en peligro, y menos conociendo la magnitud del ejército que Syaoran había llevado consigo, y sin tener la certeza de que el suyo era más grande. Sakura deseaba saber cuál era el número de soldados de ese ejército. Había visto muchos hombres en Kirkburough, pero sabía que Yue había contado con la posibilidad de contratar a muchos más gracias a la riqueza de Arato. ¿Yue ya había podido ejecutar su plan?

Había una esperanza a la cual ella se aferraba, a saber, que Yue se inquietara por los pronósticos que ella había formulado acerca de lo que sucedería cuando él intentara entrar en el castillo. Si por lo menos Yue alimentaba algunas dudas, disponía del resto del día para acentuarlas. De hecho, en definitiva, él podía convencerse de que su plan original estaba destinado al fracaso. Después, recordaría cómo se había burlado de ella, y pensaría seriamente en utilizarla para entrar en la fortaleza. Así, ella dispondría de tiempo para dar la alarma, pues a juzgar por el modo en que él había explicado su plan, Sakura comprendió que no tenía la intención de forzar la entrada apenas él ingresara en el castillo. Era probable que a ella la llevaran directamente a la mazmorra, pero eso la beneficiaría, al separarla de Yue, de modo que ella podía confesar quién era ese hombre, sin que Yue supiera que Sakura era la persona que lo había traicionado.

Sí, él la utilizaría si la duda comenzaba a agobiarle, y lo haría sin sospechar que Sakura deseaba ayudar al hombre que la había apresado. Yue sabía que era odiado por Sakura, pero creía que la joven odiaba aún más a Syaoran.

Comenzó a sentirse mejor, hasta que recordó lo que la esperaba en la mazmorra de Fulkhurst. ¿Akane había representado su farsa antes de enterarse de la fuga de Sakura? En caso negativo, tal vez no había formulado sus acusaciones, y había llegado a la conclusión de que ellas nada le servían una vez que Sakura había desaparecido. Y la captura del peor enemigo de Syaoran podía ser una de sus armas, sobre todo si Sakura en definitiva era la responsable de esa captura. Incluso era muy posible que no la enviasen a la mazmorra. Tal vez hasta podían sentirse agradecidos ante su intervención... no, de nuevo estaba soñando. Pero por lo menos, podía lograr de ese modo que el maldito carcelero lo pensara dos veces antes de abusar de su persona, hasta que Syaoran regresara y juzgase el intento de fuga. Pero si la recibían con esa acusación por robo...

Comprendió que acerca de eso no podía hacer nada. Tendría que afrontar lo que la esperaba en el castillo, si Yue decidía utilizarla. Pero ahora Sakura no estaba tan deseosa de ser usada. Y comenzó a mirar de nuevo a los hombres que estaban alrededor, preguntándose otra vez si no estaba omitiendo algo, algo que los llevara a desobedecer las órdenes de Yue, sin que ello significase que lo enfrentaran, porque esa actitud podía exponer a Sakura a la cólera de su hermanastro... y a sus represalias.

De los seis hombres que habían permanecido junto a ella, sólo de dos estaba segura de que pertenecían a Kirkburough, aunque podía ser el caso de todos. Pero seguramente no era así. Podía suponer que Yue querría tener consigo, cuando se acercara a las puertas del castillo, a un número más elevado de hombres que según sabía le eran fieles. Si ella podía hablar a uno de los caballeros de Kirkburough, sin que los hombres de Yue la escucharan...

Cuando uno de ellos mencionó la comida, Sakura comprendió que tenía mucho apetito. Pero no hizo caso del alimento que llevaba en su propio saco, y se puso de pie, con aire indiferente, para apartarse del grupo. Suponía que los hombres compartirían con ella lo que tenían, y abrigaba la esperanza de que uno de los dos con quienes deseaba hablar le trajese comida. Pero como de costumbre, la suerte no la favoreció. No conocía al hombre que le ofreció un poco de venado frío y pan duro, y el sencillo expediente de preguntarle su nombre le aportó la información adicional de que él provenía de Ambray.

Sakura le agradeció pero rechazó su ofrecimiento, y dijo que no tenía apetito, aunque su vientre protestó ruidosamente ante tamaña mentira. Después, ella esperó hasta que los hombres terminaran de comer y de nuevo se aflojara la tensión, y esperó un rato más, rogando que Yue no volviera para comer allí. No lo hizo. Y finalmente, la joven miró a uno de los hombres de Kirkburough y confesó que, después de todo, tenía apetito.

El se apresuró a llevarle comida de su propia provisión, y después de agradecerle, Sakura observó:

-Me sorprende que te hayas comprometido en esta causa que no te interesa, y está condenada a fracasar. -Y después, arriesgó una conjetura- Y lo haces sin que te paguen.-

El no negó la afirmación y dijo:

-He jurado fidelidad a Kirkburough, y Lord Yue...-

-No tiene ningún derecho allí, y tampoco yo -se apresuró a decir Sakura antes de acobardarse. Después, ella fingió sorpresa-. Pero seguramente tú lo sabes. Si de mi unión con Lord Arato no nacen hijos, su hermano hereda todo. El ahora es el señor de Kirkburough… y no dudo de que ahora esté allí y se pregunte cuál ha sido el destino de los hombres de su hermano, los mismos que sin duda él necesitará para reconstruir la fortaleza. Realmente, no comprendo por qué los hombres prefieren la guerra y la muerte antes que la reconstrucción, pero sin duda es tu caso, pues de lo contrario no estarías aquí, sino allí.-

El no dijo nada durante un momento. En verdad, parecía incapaz de hablar. Después, la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, en un gesto digno del propio Syaoran.

-Señora¿por qué me dices esto?-

Que su interlocutor le hubiese recordado a Syaoran permitió a Sakura hallar una respuesta.

-No deseo morir, pero mi hermanastro no quiere escucharme. Lo obsesiona la posibilidad de matar a Fulkhurst, y eso no me extraña, pues Fulkhurst juró destruirlo. Pero Yue no conoce al hombre a quien yo he llegado a conocer porque he sido su prisionera. Ustedes tomarán fácilmente el castillo, pero no saldrán vivos de allí…- Sakura hizo una pausa, fingiendo poco la amargura de lo que estaba diciendo, pues realmente existía esa posibilidad que el Dragon rojo los matara a todos - … y tampoco yo, pues Yue me arrastrará también hasta ese lugar.-

-Señora, tus palabras no tienen sentido. Contaremos con rehenes: las hijas de ese hombre.-

-¿Crees que eso le importará a un guerrero tan cruel? Eso es lo que no consigo que Yue entienda, pues no acepta escucharme. Su plan funcionaría... contra otro enemigo. Pero este señor no tiene consideración por sus hijas ni por nadie. Las sacrificará, lo mismo que a su gente, sin el más mínimo pesar. Pondrá sitio a su propio castillo, pero no se aceptarán condiciones, ni una rendición. Lo único que a ese hombre le importa es vengarse de quien se atreva a ofenderlo.-

-¿Y si te equivocas?-

-¿Y si estoy en lo cierto? -No era fácil evitar que su tono expresara exasperación-. ¿Te han prometido tanto que estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?-

-¿Pretendes que yo aparte de su objetivo a tu hermano? -preguntó él desconcertado.

Ella no estaba obteniendo nada, y el resto comenzaba a mirarlos, preguntándose de qué hablaban. ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía que ser tan obtuso y obstinado. Lo que ella necesitaba era un cobarde.

-Yue tampoco te escuchará, cuando lo único que puedas decirle es que yo te advertí. Es más probable que te censure por las molestias que te tomas. -Después Sakura suspiró, como resignada-. Lo siento. No debí expresarse mis temores, pero pensé que tal vez pudieras salvarte y salvar a los amigos que quizá tengas en el otro campamento, pues esta no es tu guerra y ni siquiera perteneces a este lugar. Pensé pedirte que me llevaras contigo si tienes astucia suficiente para alejarte; pero ahora comprendo que no puedes ayudarme. Los hombres de Yue te lo impedirían. Tal vez aún pueda convencerlo de que me envíe a Ambray antes de que él entre en el castillo. Sí, eso haré.-

Le dio la espalda, y rogó que él no dijese nada a los demás, o por lo menos a los hombres de Yue. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, vio que hablaba únicamente el otro caballero de Kirkburough, al parecer, en una conversación muy seria.

¿En definitiva ella había tenido un poco de suerte? Si esos dos podían encontrar una excusa para regresar al otro campamento y advertir a los hombres de Kirkburough que estaban allí, quizás el ejército se dispersara. Si eso sucedía con bastante rapidez, Yue recibiría la correspondiente advertencia, y tal vez renunciara a su plan. Renegaría y se enojaría, y diría que los desertores eran cobardes que sabían únicamente intimidar a los mercaderes del poblado; pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Sabía que no tenía derecho de usar el ejército de Sotan. Sakura se lo recordaría, si era necesario. No, no podía hacer eso, porque en tal caso él trataría de averiguar, preguntando a la propia Sakura, cuál era la razón por la cual esos hombres se habían alejado.

Ella se limitaría a confesar que con toda inocencia había denominado a Fulkhurst el dragón del norte, y que el hombre con quien ella hablaba había palidecido intensamente. Después, querría saber si Yue no había advertido a sus hombres que Fulkhurst era el famoso dragón, una denominación que sin duda ellos habían escuchado incluso en Kirkburough, aunque antes no habían relacionado al personaje con lo que ellos mismos estaban haciendo. Ella sería la culpable, aunque de un modo inocente; por lo tanto, Yue no la culparía demasiado... o por lo menos ella abrigaba esa esperanza.

En todo caso, Yue no perseguiría a esos hombres si estaba convencido de que eran cobardes y de que no lucharían por él. Tendría que concebir otro plan para formar otro ejército, y por desgracia, de nuevo, Sakura estaba en poder de su hermanastro. Apenas él pensara en el asunto, no se mostraría tan enojado. Pero apenas él pensara en ello, ordenaría que vigilaran más de cerca a Sakura. Dios santo¿no había un modo de que ella evitase ese dilema?

Pero el hombre con quien ella había hablado no intentó alejarse del campamento. Sakura comenzó a pensar que él era demasiado valeroso para lo que le convenía, y de pronto uno de los hombres que se había marchado con Yue regresó para advertirles que habían despachado varias patrullas desde el castillo, probablemente con orden de buscar a Sakura. Ella tendía a coincidir con esa opinión. Tanto si se trataba de un siervo o un prisionero fugado, los guardias del castillo tenían la obligación de encontrarlo o afrontar la cólera de Syaoran. Pero esa búsqueda no agradaba a Yue, pues amenazaba su propio plan.

Un hombre debía ir a advertir a la gente del otro campamento, por si las patrullas se internaban profundamente en el bosque. Si los exploradores avistaban al ejército, este debía capturarlos, pues de ningún modo podía permitirse que en el castillo se enteraran de su presencia. Los dos hombres de Kirkburough se ofrecieron como voluntarios para llevar el mensaje, y después propusieron desplazarse unidos, por si tropezaban con una de las patrullas.

Sakura apenas pudo evitar una sonrisa.

La tarde se prolongó con irritante lentitud. Sakura imaginó innumerables veces lo que sucedería. Pero persistió el hecho de que a menos que el otro campamento estuviera demasiado lejos, uno de los hombres de Yue ya hubiera debido regresar para informar que los hombres de Kirkburouah estaban retirándose... a menos que no hicieran tal cosa.

Por supuesto, eso era posible. Los dos hombres que se habían marchado de este campamento quizás hubiesen preferido abstenerse de hacer algo para salvar a sus camaradas de una muerte segura. Y tal vez hubieran decidido sencillamente salvarse ellos. 0 tal vez Sakura había interpretado mal la ansiedad que esos hombres habían demostrado para alejarse. Y para el caso, quizás el hombre con quien ella había hablado no había dicho una palabra a su amigo. La conversación mantenida con tanta seriedad podía haberse referido a una cosa completamente distinta, y era muy posible que ambos hubieran desechado lo que ella dijo por entender que provenía de una mujer asustada.

Sakura seguramente estaba loca si creía que unas pocas palabras originadas en ella podían asustar a un verdadero ejército. No, ella no había concebido la idea de asustarlos, sólo deseaba destacar que esa guerra no les correspondía, que participando no conseguirían nada, y que ellos se beneficiarían mucho más si regresaban con su verdadero señor. Pero probablemente, de todo eso ella no había extraído ningún beneficio.

La lluvia continuaba amenazando, y por eso había sido imposible definir la aproximación de la noche. De pronto las sombras cayeron sobre ellos, y también llegó Yue, que venía cabalgando a todo galope entre los árboles, muy excitado; al acercarse obligó a su pobre montura a detenerse bruscamente. Al parecer no advirtió que el número de hombres que había dejado atrás era más reducido; pero quizá de todos modos no pensaba usarlos a todos. En definitiva, cuanto mayor fuera el número de hombres que lo acompañaran, menor era la posibilidad de que él pudiese entrar en un castillo cerrado, sin que importaran para el caso sus motivos.

No desmontó, simplemente se acercó a Sakura y le extendió la mano.

-He decidido decir que te encontré en el camino, sin escolta, y como tú no quisiste decirme de dónde venías, me vi obligado a llevarte conmigo. Expresaré la esperanza de que se hagan cargo de tu persona, pues el asunto que me encomendó el rey es urgente y no puede postergarse ni siquiera por una dama tan hermosa. -Después, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mientras preguntaba-. ¿Crees que me aliviarán de la carga de tu persona?-

-Como están expuestos a que se los expulse del castillo o se los castigue severamente con el látigo por haberme permitido la fuga, no dudo de que bajarán el puente levadizo.-

Sakura habló con voz tan hosca como podía, como si la idea le pareciera despreciable. Seguramente su acento tuvo cierto efecto, pues Yue se echó a reír.

-No temas, Sakura. Tendrás que soportar esa mazmorra sólo unas pocas horas más, y después, eso no se repetirá¿No vale la pena hacer lo posible para provocar la caída de Fulkhurst, después del mal rato que te obligó a pasar?-

Sakura no quiso contestar a eso. Lo que Syaoran le había hecho era cobrarse la cuenta por lo que Yue a su vez le había provocado. Y ella no culpaba demasiado a uno de los hombres. Este se sentía más o menos justificado. En cambio, ella culparía eternamente al otro.

-Yue, si tienes éxito con tu plan, pronto verás cuáles son los resultados de mi cárcel.-

Como él había esperado precisamente una respuesta de esa clase, las palabras de Sakura no le desagradaron. No había muchas cosas que ahora mismo pudieran desagradarle, pues sentía muy cercano el momento de la victoria. Pero la actitud hostil de Sakura no era mera ficción. La alegraba que las dudas que ella había sembrado ahora fructificaran. Ella conseguiría arruinar el plan de Yue, y lograr que en ese proceso lo capturaran y eso justificaba el costo que ella había pagado. Pero Sakura habría preferido que fuese eficaz la otra estrategia, porque en ese caso ella no habría terminado en las manos de Syaoran, como sería ahora. En el otro caso ella habría quedado con Yue, pero antes de que él pudiese hallar otro modo de aprovecharla, ella habría podido librarse de él y de sus amenazas.

Pero no sería así. Ella volvió de nuevo los ojos hacia lo profundo del bosque, antes de iniciar la marcha, pero aún no había signos de que los hombres de Yue viniesen a advertir que él había perdido su ejército.

Tres veces volvió la mirada hacia los árboles. Aún había tiempo. Pero todo estaba en silencio alrededor de ellos. Y entonces se encontraron frente a la entrada de Fulkhurst, y Yue mencionó su nombre falso, su condición de mensajero de Terada, su relato inventado acerca del encuentro con Sakura en el camino. Ella no escuchó por segunda vez la historia, no se mostró detrás de Yue, de manera que los guardias de la entrada la identificaran. No deseaba colaborar. Estaba allí. Haría lo que debía hacer. Pero cada vez más el papel que estaba representando provocaba su irritación.

Miró por última vez hacia atrás, y allí... ¿era uno de los hombres de Yue que venía hacia ellos por el camino¿Y disminuía su velocidad al verlos frente al castillo¿Tal vez esos caballeros de Kirkburough habían esperado a que se aproximara la caída de la noche para comunicar lo que ella les había dicho? Después de todo, eran hombres astutos. En la oscuridad, Yue no los perseguiría. Estaría dentro del castillo, esperando la aparición de un ejército que no vendría, y gracias a las cosas exageradas que Sakura había dicho acerca de la crueldad de Syaoran, ese ejército esperaría que en poco tiempo más Yue desapareciera. Pero esa estrategia, excelente para los hombres, no podía ayudar a Sakura.

El hombre ya estaba volviéndose, pues había llegado a la misma conclusión. Llegaba demasiado tarde para advertir a Yue. Pero quizás él creía que eso no importaba. Tal vez Yue aún disponía de un número suficiente de hombres para alcanzar sus objetivos... pero eso no serviría a los objetivos de Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a decir a Yue lo que sospechaba, cuando el guardia llamó.

-Espéreme allí. Mi señor recibirá a la muchacha.-

Sakura frunció el entrecejo mientras se preguntaba cuál era la trampa. Pero Yue miró hacia un costado y maldijo. Entonces, ella oyó los ruidos inequívocos de muchos caballos que se aproximaban, y también miró. Sí, era el dragón que regresaba. Con la última luz del día, apenas podía vérselo, pero ella no dudaba de que se trataba de Syaoran. Y tampoco Yue dudó.

El continuó maldiciendo, aunque no en voz tan alta que lo oyeran los guardias.

-Maldito sea, no pudo haber llegado a Gilly Field y regresado tan pronto. ¡Es imposible!-

-Por lo tanto, cambió de idea. -La voz de Sakura, recordó su presencia a Yue, y ahora él formuló un comentario.

-No te inquietes-dijo a Sakura-. Esto sólo modifica mi plan de sitiar la fortaleza. Sí, mi ejército continúa siendo más numeroso que el suyo, y regresaré con él esta noche. Es una suerte que no haya pedido todavía que me permitan pasar la noche en el castillo. Pues ahora insistiré en que debo continuar mi viaje.-

El no podía hablar en serio.

-¿Te propones continuar aquí y saludarlo? -Preguntó ella con acento de incredulidad.

-¿Por qué no? Nunca me vio de cerca o sin armadura, de modo que no me conoce. - Yue sentía deseos de reír- Será una excelente broma, y se la aclararé a mí regreso.-

Eso era más de lo que Sakura podía soportar. Su respuesta no tenía absolutamente ningún propósito, excepto el placer de que ella fuera la persona que echase a perder la confianza de Yue.

-Yue, lamento insinuar este asunto precisamente ahora. Pero él en efecto te identificará. Te conoce como mi hermanastro, no como d'Ambray, pero de todos modos eres un hombre a quien él desea matar, pues eres quien lo encadenó a una cama en Kirkburough. La broma, hermano, recaerá sobre tu cabeza.-

-¡Maldita seas, mientes! -Estalló Yue-. No es posible que lo haya apresado y no lo supiera. Y no pudo acercarse con un ejército si estaba encadenado a una cama.-

Por su propia conveniencia, Sakura modificó un poco la verdad.

-Era su ejército, pero él no lo dirigía. Vinieron no para buscarte, Yue, sino para encontrarlo. Y apenas lo liberaron, él me envió aquí, a su mazmorra. Se propone obligarme a que yo padezca el resto de mis días por lo que le hice. Y con respecto a ti, sencillamente quiere verte muerto. Pero no confíes en mí palabra, lo reconocerás sí permaneces aquí y lo saludas, de modo que...-

-¡Basta ya! -gruñó Yue, y aserrándola del brazo la obligó a desmontar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó ella, furiosa, porque sabía a qué atenerse.

-En el castillo saben que eres tú. Si te llevo conmigo, nos perseguirán, y eso no me conviene. De modo que diles que mi asunto es demasiado urgente para esperar. Y no temas. Mi primera exigencia cuando regrese será tu libertad.-

Yue no le ofreció la posibilidad de contestar. Se alejó montado en su caballo, seguido por sus hombres, y como ahora estaba bastante oscuro en pocos momentos desaparecieron de la vista. Tampoco era posible continuar viendo el ejército que se aproximaba, aunque el ruido de los hombres y los caballos ahora era más intenso.

Sakura se preguntó por qué permanecía allí, esperando. Fácilmente hubiera podido ocultarse en el foso, y nadie hubiera visto dónde se escondía. Incluso podía ocultarse bajo el puente levadizo cuando lo hubiesen descendido, para huir más tarde, una vez que todo se hubiese aquietado. Los hombres del castillo habrían imaginado que el grupo de Yue se la había llevado. Pero eso provocaría una persecución, encabezada por el propio Syaoran, y Yue enfilaba directamente hacia su ejército... o hacia lo que quedaba de él. Y Syaoran no habría ordenado que sus hombres se movilizaran para perseguir a siete combatientes. Y ella era una tonta, porque aún estaba allí, de pie, cuando el primer caballo surgió de la oscuridad y se detuvo junto a la joven.

Aparecieron antorchas en las murallas, proyectando no mucha luz, excepto en el foso. De modo que, después de todo, habrían podido verla si intentaba ocultarse. Quién sabe por qué, esa situación le provocó risa.

Pero no rió, pues Syaoran en persona montaba el gran corcel y miraba a la fugitiva.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola! **

**Aquí toy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que no hayan quedado con un mal sabor de boca, no sé ustedes pero a mí me encantó este capítulo, porque Sakura sí que realiza bien su trabajo de verdugo mental, jajajajajajajajaja. Lo que hoy hizo con Yue fue lo opuesto que hacía con Syaoran, digamos… un juego de mentes: mismo método, diferentes objetivos… jajajajajajajaja!... Ah! Los hombres. De veras creerán que somos el sexo débil?... JAJAJAJAAJAJA. (Mis queridos lectores masculinos, no se molesten ni se de por aludidos, jajajajajaja… Saben que los kiero un montón…)**

**Bueno, como ya había dicho, esperaría que me dijeran lo de los avances, he leído algunas opiniones y pues no cabe la menor duda que al igual que mi querida Ina Black, mis lectores son unos masoquistas, jejejejejeje. Vuelvo entonces con la modalidad de siempre, así es que busquen al final un poquito de lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo. Pero antes quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron en el pasado capítulo 17…**

belzer •• Ai-chan4 •• kaorichan •• Fabisa •• 3-CiNdY-3 •• Saori-Luna •• Zauberry •• krlita •• 123321 •• Verito.S •• yuuko-hime •• Camili •• Selenne Kiev •• riza-trisha •• Dark Lillie •• Ina Black •• luz Vanshie •• giuly •• Yohko Bennington •• megumi-chan •• principita17 •• Dani •• Watery Li •• ishi

**Gracias por seguir conmigo y con este fic, estoy muy agradecida con todos porque increíblemente ya superamos los 300 reviews!... (Hoshi kiere llorar)… son tan lindos conmigo, de veras muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Les cuento que ya estoy eligiendo la historia con la remontaré la página de Fanfiction, no estoy segura de subir uno de los míos pues no tengo tan avanzado mi fic como yo quisiera, por lo que las actualizaciones serían esporádicas, cosa que en absoluto me gustaría, pero tampoco me quiero encasillar y caer en la categoría de adaptadores y no de escritores. Aunque en este fic han visto parte de mi trabajo, me gustaría publicar algo que en totalidad he escrito yo. Ya pronto me decidiré y si es una adaptación volveré pronto, sino, me esperaran una temporada para acabar mi fic y subirlo, es que tengo que escribir más, jajajajajaja. Pero como les digo, estoy pensando en hacer otra adaptación, pero tal vez esta sea más ligera, no una historia de época y no será tan larga, a lo sumo serán 12 capítulos, más o menos. Pronto les daré más detalles. Si quieren opinar saben que estoy más que dispuesta a escucharlos y que soliciten una adaptación rápida o si quieren descansar de mí, jejejejejeje. Bueno, por ahora ha sido todo… ah!... si, el avance, jejejejeje… disfrútenlo…**

_"-Mi hija… ha formulado una grave acusación contra ti. ¿Qué dices ante la acusación de que robaste un collar de perlas?-"_

_"-…Miente!… Que vengan los que según ella dice confirmarán sus mentiras. Que lo digan en mi cara!- "_

_"-¿Crees que podrás intimidarlos para que callen? -replicó Syaoran, en los labios la sonrisa que Sakura odiaba- No lo creo.-"_

**Ey!... no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo… démosle una oportunidad al lindo Syao… tal vez Sakura pueda demostrar su inocencia… No todo es lo que parece… A cruzar dedos!**

**Me voy, cuídense mucho… nos veremos el… jejejeje… muy pronto!... puedo volver a sorprenderlos… jajajajaja. Lo kiere…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

"_**A menudo el odio y la envidia se disfrazan con una careta sonriente y la lengua se expresa en tono amistoso, mientras el corazón está lleno de hiel." **_

SOLÓN


	20. Chapter 20

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos._

* * *

CAPÍTULO XX

-Mujer¿por qué me esperas aquí, y no donde tienes que estar?-

-Me escapé -replicó audazmente Sakura.

-¿De veras?-

El escepticismo de esa respuesta, así como la sonrisa de Syaoran, dijo a Sakura que él no le creía. Perfecto. Ella conseguiría que Syaoran revelara más cosas si él creía que la joven inventaba historias para divertirlo, por supuesto, si Sakura se ocupaba de omitir las palabras fundamentales que solían irritarlo.

De modo que Sakura se encogió de hombros, y suspiró. -Realmente, no soy tan noble que asuma la culpa cuando no soy responsable de nada. Tuve que irme, pues de lo contrario habría pasado la noche en tu mazmorra.-

-Ah -dijo él, como si eso lo explicase todo-. Temías un lugar que, según tus propias palabras, "te pareció de veras muy cómodo".-

¿El tenía que recordar lo que Sakura había dicho a Lady Tomoyo?

-No habría opinado lo mismo esta vez -replicó Sakura con acritud, y después se apresuró a volver a un tono indiferente- Y te digo la verdad, no habría regresado, excepto que me descubrió el noble más canallesco que concibió la idea de utilizarme para entrar en Fulkhurst, pues vino aquí con el propósito de capturar la plaza.-

Cuando esta información no determinó que Syaoran frunciese siquiera el entrecejo, ella se molestó y decidió acentuar todavía más la apariencia de despreocupación.

-Y con respecto a eso, tal vez te convenga entrar en Fulkhurst y prepararte para un asedio. Por otra parte, es posible que yo haya inducido, con unas pocas verdades muy sencillas, a dispersarse al ejército que estaba esperando en esos bosques, de lo cual no tengo certeza. Pero expliqué a uno de los caballeros que yo estaba segura de que el señor a quien él y sus amigos estaban obedeciendo no tenía derecho a exigirles ese servicio, por todo lo cual ellos debían regresar con su verdadero amo. Me temo que pinté un cuadro bastante sombrío de tu persona, ante la posibilidad de que el temor fuese eficaz donde la lógica fracasa.-

-Acepto de buena gana todos los adornos que se agreguen a mi reputación.-

-Sin duda -murmuró ella.

Syaoran le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Y ahora, dime cómo conseguiste huir.-

-No fue fácil -se apresuró a decir Sakura, y él se echó a reír, siempre suponiendo que las respuestas de Sakura estaban destinadas a divertirlo.

-Si yo creyera que fue fácil -replicó Syaoran, hablando con cierta indiferencia- te devolvería yo mismo a la mazmorra, para tenerte segura, aunque iría a visitarte... a menudo.-

La probabilidad de que él no estuviese bromeando frustró el intento de Sakura de "divertirlo".

-Volviste a tiempo para salvar a tu castillo, así como a tu familia; yo lo habría intentado, pero nada garantizaba que tus hombres me hubiesen creído cuando yo les dijera que el "mensajero del rey" que acaba de alejarse no era en absoluto un representante del rey, y que él se proponía abrir las puertas a su propio ejército entrada la noche. Si tú hubieras regresado más tarde, tal vez a él lo habrían capturado si alguien me creía; pero si no me creían, habrías encontrado que tus hijas eran utilizadas como rehenes, y que lo que ese hombre reclamaba era tu vida.-

La cara de Syaoran ya no expresaba regocijo incluso antes de que ella terminara de hablar; más aún, su expresión era totalmente sombría.

-¿Por qué creo que ya no estás bromeando?-

-Porque no bromeo, ni lo hice antes. – En este momento levantó el rostro y dirigió una mirada desesperada al caballero - Syaoran, todo es cierto. Encontrarás pruebas de la presencia de ese ejército en los bosques que se extienden hacia el este, o incluso hallarás al ejército mismo, si no se acercan para asediarte durante la noche. ¿El señor canallesco? El... es mi hermanastro. El vino aquí porque quiere vengarse de ti... por la destrucción de Kirkburough. Tú comprendes la venganza¿verdad?-

Sin contestar, Syaoran se inclinó y la montó sobre su caballo. Las manos de Syaoran, que la sostenían con fuerza, se hundieron profundamente en el cuerpo de Sakura, y lo mismo sucedió con la conclusión a la cual él llegó.

-¿Y tú le habrías ayudado?-

-¡Yo lo habría traicionado!- La mirada de Sakura denotaba real furia.

-¿Quieres que crea eso? -preguntó Syaoran con voz áspera-. ¿A tu propio hermano?-

-No es mi auténtico hermano, y lo desprecio tanto que lo mataría; lo mataré si se me ofrece la oportunidad.-

-Entonces, déjame que yo lo haga por ti -propuso Syaoran con expresión razonable, aunque su tono era escalofriante-. Dime dónde puedo encontrarlo.-

¿Era hora de decir la verdad entera? No, él estaba tan irritado en ese momento que no podría escucharla.

Ella meneó la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

-Me has arrebatado más que lo suficiente. ¿Ahora también deseas quitarme la venganza? Creo que no lo permitiré.-

El frunció el entrecejo ante esa respuesta. Incluso sacudió a Sakura. Pero de todos modos ella no estaba dispuesta a suministrar la información que él requería. Finalmente, él emitió un ronco rezongo y la soltó. Ella tuvo que aferrarse al cuerpo del caballero para conservar el equilibrio. Aquí, el puente levadizo descendió, y la joven comprendió que ella ya no tenía mucho tiempo para decirle el resto, y que él pronto lo escucharía de labios de otros, pero en perjuicio de Sakura.

-Mi señor, no preguntaste por qué habría ido a parar a tu mazmorra.-

-¿Tienes que hacer más confesiones?-

Ella se estremeció ante ese tono burlón y cruel.

-No es una confesión, sino la verdad según yo la conozco. Ayer debía ser acusada de robar un artículo muy valioso a una de las damas del castillo. Lo encontrarían en tu dormitorio, y eso demostraría mi culpa. El asunto ofrecería la excusa para "interrogarme" acerca de otros supuestos robos. Existía la esperanza de que no quedaría mucho de mí para tentarte cuando regresaras y que el sufrimiento provocado por el interrogatorio determinaría que yo perdiera a mi hijo. Yo no estaba dispuesta a sufrir eso siendo inocente de la acusación. De modo que salí del castillo antes de que formularan los cargos.-

-Y si eres culpable, y estás realizando esta confesión para aliviar tu culpa?-

-Excepto que no soy culpable. Kaede escuchó el plan y me advirtió. Puedes preguntárselo...-

-¿Crees que no sé que ella mentiría por ti? Espero que puedas usar mejores argumentos para demostrar tu inocencia.-

-Ahora comprendes por qué tuve que marcharme -dijo Sakura amargamente-. Mi único argumento es lo que acabo de decirte. Tú tendrás que encargarte de descubrir la verdad demostrando que mi acusadora es una mentirosa; de lo contrario, tendrás que castigarme con la severidad que el delito exige.-

Sakura sintió que él endurecía el cuerpo al oír estas palabras.

-Maldita seas, mujer¿qué hiciste para provocar tanta enemistad en esa persona?-

Sakura se decidió. La pregunta sugería que él le creía... o quería creerle.

-No hice nada –se limitó a decir- y ella no se propone herirme, es a ti a quien quiere lastimar. Y si yo desaparecía, quizás ella no me acusara, o siquiera hablase del robo. De nada le habría servido. Pero ahora que he regresado, tal vez aún decida seguir con su plan, para obligarte a castigarme.-

Se habían detenido frente a la torre del castillo. Llevaban allí cierto tiempo, y alrededor todo era actividad, hombres que desmontaban, caballos llevados a los establos, escuderos y palafreneros moviéndose de un lado para el otro. De pronto, Sakura preguntó:

-Syaoran¿por qué regresaste tan pronto?-

-No, mujer, no cambiarás el tema. Tú me dirás quién es la dama que desea herirme a través de tu persona, y me lo dirás ahora.-

Ella desmontó antes de que Syaoran pudiese detenerla, pero se volvió para mirarlo en los ojos.

-No me preguntes eso. Si cambia de idea, y decide no hacer nada, se redime y no debe castigársela por lo que pensó hacer en el calor del enojo. Si no cambia de idea, lo sabrás muy pronto.-

El entrecejo de Syaoran era más sombrío que nunca, y ahora podía vérselo fácilmente con tantas antorchas que iluminaban el recinto, mientras el cielo se iluminaba con los rayos y resonaba con los truenos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura, pues él parecía el demonio mismo, sentado allí y juzgándola... y después, habló también como la encarnación misma del demonio.

-Yo decidiré qué es lo que merece un castigo-le advirtió-, de modo que no creas que puedes negarte a revelar la verdad, como te negaste a decirme el nombre de tu hermano. Tendré una respuesta o...-

-Si te atreves a amenazarme después de lo que he soportado –lo interrumpió ella con verdadera furia - ¡juro que perderé el escaso alimento que hoy tomé, comida de los soldados y bastante rancia... y vomitaré todo sobre tu piel!... Sería más conveniente para ti que te prepararas en vista del próximo asedio; por si acaso ¿eso no es más importante que una prisionera sin valor que ahora no irá a ninguna parte, gracias a su condenado hermano? Después, tendrás tiempo sobrado, no lo dudo, de ocuparte de mi fuga, mi robo... ¡y mi audacia!-

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí, demasiado irritado para preocuparse si lo había encolerizado excesivamente con su discurso, de modo que no vio la tímida sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Syaoran, ni oyó la risa que siguió. Pero sus hombres percibieron todo esto, y más de uno se preguntó qué le parecía tan divertido a Syaoran mientras impartía órdenes para aprestar las defensas del castillo.

El ruido que venía del Gran Salón indicaba que la gente del castillo aún estaba cenando. Sakura alcanzó a oírlo mientras subía la escalera que llevaba al salón, de modo que aminoró el paso. Su humor se enfrió también al recordar lo que se disponía a afrontar.

Había pensado ir directamente a la cocina para compensar la escasa cantidad de alimento ingerido durante el día, pero ahora cambió de idea. Pero no podía ir a ningún sitio que no la obligase a atravesar esa sala. Entonces¿regresaría afuera? No, las primeras gotas de la tormenta que había amenazado durante tanto tiempo habían comenzado a caer en el momento mismo en que ella ingresaba en la torre. Sakura había conseguido evitar la lluvia todo el día. No pensaba volver al aire libre para recibirla ahora.

Syaoran la encontró sentada sobre los peldaños, en el lugar de más densa sombra proyectada por la luz de las antorchas sobre ambos extremos de la escalera. Hizo un gesto para alejar a los que lo habían acompañado, hasta que él quedó solo con Sakura. La joven no quería mirarlo, aunque él sabía que Sakura tenía conciencia de que allí estaba el señor del castillo. Pero no parecía dispuesta a explicar por qué se encontraba allí.

Finalmente, Syaoran tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Había creído que desearías reemplazar esa comida rancia que llevas en el vientre con algo más tentador preparado por el señor Baiko, algo que probablemente no querrás vomitar.-

Tampoco ahora ella lo miró, y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo habría pensado lo mismo, pero para llegar a la cocina debo atravesar el salón.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces yo... desearía que estés conmigo si tengo que afrontar una acusación.-

Sakura no pudo imaginar por qué esa afirmación indujo a Syaoran a abrazarla y besarla, pero eso fue lo que él hizo. El estaba empapado, pero eso no le importó a Sakura. Se aferró a él, y advirtió la falta de pasión en ese beso, y dio la bienvenida a lo que en cambio tenía: calidez, sobriedad, fuerza... y ternura. Ella casi lanzó una exclamación al recibir algo como eso después de lo que había afrontado.

Cuando él la dejó, su mano todavía le acarició la mejilla, y su sonrisa le agregó calidez a sus ojos ámbar. Sakura se conmovió ante la actitud de Syaoran. No pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente y susurrar su nombre. Se sentía tan bien el los brazos de él, las caricias que le daba a su cabeza la reconfortaban, aún sentía miedo por lo que posiblemente enfrentaría, pero no podía negar que él le brindaba cierta confianza y que le daría la oportunidad de defenderse… si se le acusaba.

-Ven -dijo Syaoran amablemente, y la ayudó a subir la escalera pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura- No te culparé de nuevo si sientes la necesidad de vaciar tu vientre... ¿o se trata del niño?-

-No... por lo menos, no lo creo.-

-Entonces, ve a comer -dijo Syaoran en un tono cálido, y empujándola hacia la escalera que llevaba a la cocina.

-¿Y tú?-

-Estoy seguro de que por esta vez puedo prescindir de tu ayuda, aunque cuando hayas terminado puedes traerme una botella de mí vino nuevo y ordenar que nos preparen un baño.-

El uso de la expresión "nos preparen" no fue un error, y Sakura continuaba sonrojándose cuando entró en la cocina, unos instantes más tarde. Una vez que estuvo allí, todo le pareció normal. El trabajo no se detuvo cuando la vieron. Nadie llamó a los guardias. Pero Gemmei Baiko la vio, y la atacó como un caballo de guerra lanzado a la carga.

-Debería castigarte con una vara, muchacha -fueron sus primeras palabras cuando llegó Sakura a la despensa, lejos de la curiosidad del resto- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Revisaron todo el castillo. Incluso enviaron patrullas.

-Ah¿ayer sucedió algo que debiera preocuparme?-

-De modo que por eso te ocultaste -replicó Gemmei, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Pero ya hacía horas que te habías escondido. En realidad, te busqué toda la tarde, pero... bien, no dije a nadie que faltabas. Merecías un descanso, porque Lord Syaoran te obligó a trabajar muy duro. Y después, cuando Lady Akane armó tanto escándalo con las perlas desaparecidas... bien, no me extrañó que no abandonaras tu escondite.-

De modo que Akane había comenzado a ejecutar su plan. No había sabido que Sakura no estaba en el castillo, porque Gemmei la había protegido. La situación merecía un comentario risueño, pero Sakura había sentido una punzada de frío miedo cuando Gemmei le confirmó que había tenido razones reales que justificaban su actitud.

-¿Encontraron las perlas?-

-Sí, en el dormitorio de Lord Syaoran. Eso es extraño. El guardia Takao dijo que Lady Akane parecía saber perfectamente dónde estaban esas perlas, como si ella misma las hubiera puesto allí. Pero Lady Akane afirma que tú fuiste quien las llevó, pues su hermana dice que te vio frente al dormitorio de las dos, poco antes de que fuera hora de cambiarse para cenar- Sakura contuvo una exclamación.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Antes de cenar-replicó Gemmei-. Fue entonces cuando no pudieron hallar las perlas, y sin embargo afirman que las vieron apenas una hora antes.

-¿Es decir que la última vez que las vieron fue bien entrada la tarde? -preguntó Sakura excitada.

-Sí, eso mismo dicen.-

Sakura se echó a reír. Casi abrazó a Gemmei Baiko; y después, el sentimiento de alivio la dominó, y en efecto abrazó a la mujer.

-Bien, bien -rezongó Gemmei, aunque en realidad no sentía desagrado-. ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Porque me permitiste pasar un día de descanso y no lo dijiste a nadie, y eso me permitirá demostrar que soy inocente de la acusación de Akane.-

-No veo cómo, pero me alegra mucho saberlo, pues los guardias todavía están buscándote. Es extraordinario que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin que te detengan.-

-Tal vez teniendo a mi lado a Syaoran, los guardias creyeron que ahora él se ocupará del asunto.-

-¿Ya volvió?-

-Sí. -Sakura sonrió-. Y me ordenó que comiera, de modo que será mejor que lo haga. Por Dios, creo que recuperé el apetito. También necesito pedir un baño y una botella de vino de Tures.-

-Pues bien, come. Yo me ocuparé del baño y el vino. –

-Gracias, señora Baik…-

-Gemmei-dijo la mujer mayor, sonriendo-. Sí, creo que ahora puedes llamarme Gemmei.-

Cuando Sakura entró en la sala, no mucho después, acunaba una botella de vino en sus brazos, como si hubiese sido un niño. Su paso no era en absoluto vacilante, y cuando llegó adonde estaba Syaoran, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

El no parecía muy complacido consigo mismo. Había escuchado las acusaciones. Realmente, Akane ni siquiera había esperado que él se acercara a la mesa, y lo había seguido hasta su dormitorio para ofrecerle una versión completa de los hechos, mientras su padre se cambiaba la túnica húmeda y se secaba los cabellos.

Ahora, la mujer de los cabellos de lino parecía dispuesta a contar un secreto muy agradable. Él así lo esperaba, porque la acusación contra ella era muy grave.

Syaoran se había acercado al fuego, y sobre la mesa del señor ya no había comida. Akane ocupaba una de las sillas, Maya estaba a su lado sentada en un taburete. Syaoran indicó a Sakura con un gesto que ocupase la otra silla.

Akane contuvo una exclamación al ver esto, pero no dijo palabra. Su padre había estado mirándola con gesto severo desde el momento mismo en que Akane había acusado de robo a Sakura. Eso le complacía. Abrigaba la esperanza de que estuviese enfurecido. Habría preferido que él regresara y descubriera que la mujer estaba golpeada y ya no era deseable; pero ahora quizás él mismo se encargaría de mutilarla después de pronunciar su veredicto. En todo caso, no volvería a recibirla en su casa después de declararla culpable. Por lo menos, Akane había conseguido eso.

-Mi hija -comenzó a decir Syaoran con expresión de disgusto y dirigiéndose a Sakura- ha formulado una grave acusación contra ti. ¿Qué dices ante la acusación de que robaste un collar de perlas?-

-¿Ella dijo cuándo desapareció?-

-¿Cuándo, Akane?-

-Poco antes de la cena-dijo Akane.

-Pregúntale, mi señor, cómo está segura de eso -propuso Sakura.

-¿Cómo, Akane?-

Akane apenas pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado. No atinaba a comprender qué importancia tenía ese detalle. Alguien se había apoderado del collar, y este había aparecido en el dormitorio de Syaoran. Seguramente esta mujer no sugeriría que él se había apoderado de la joya.

-Al final de la tarde la vi por última vez y decidí que lo usaría durante la cena. Apenas una hora más tarde desapareció, y ella -apuntó con el dedo a Sakura- fue vista en ese momento frente a mi dormitorio, Maya la vio.-

Sakura sonrió a Syaoran.

Sakura preguntó como de pasada -Te dije, mi señor a qué hora escapé ayer?-

-¡Escapaste! -exclamó Akane-. ¿Quiere decir que no estuviste oculta en el castillo desde ayer?-

-No, mi señora. No podía depender de un simple escondite para lo que habías planeado contra mí.-

Las mejillas de Akane se tiñeron de rojo antes de que sus ojos resplandecieran de malicia.

-¿Reconoces que huiste¿Sabes cuál es el castigo que se aplica a un siervo fugado?-

-Sí, Lady Akane, Tengo mis propias tierras, mis propios siervos, y presenciaba la actuación del tribunal de mi padre con bastante frecuencia antes de que muriera. Debería saber a qué atenerme...-

-¡Mentirosa! -Gritó Akane-. Padre¿piensas tolerar que mienta de ese modo?-

-Dudo de que ella mienta -replicó Syaoran- Yo la convertí en sierva, no su cuna. Pero nos apartamos del asunto, Sakura¿a qué hora saliste de aquí?-

-A mediodía.-

-¡De nuevo mientes -Akane esta vez gritó más fuerte -. ¿Cómo es posible que escuches...?-

-No digas una palabra más, Akane -advirtió Syaoran, en un tono helado.

-Esa hora, la de mi partida, puede verificarse, mi señor -propuso Sakura- La señora Baiko te dirá que me buscó, pero no pudo verme en toda la tarde. Y el guardia de la puerta trasera puede decirte exactamente a qué hora Kaede lo indujo a conversar con ella, de modo que yo saliera sin ser vista. Abrigo la esperanza de que no lo reprenderás por su descuido, pues si él se hubiese mostrado más diligente, tú me habrías hallado, no a las puertas del castillo, sino en tu mazmorra; por lo menos, habrías encontrado lo que quedaba de mí- concluyó, dirigiendo a Akane una mirada de franco desprecio.

-¿Qué dices, Akane? –preguntó Syaoran.

-Miente -dijo Akane desdeñosamente-. Que vengan los que según ella dice confirmarán sus mentiras. Que lo digan en mi cara!-

-¿Crees que podrás intimidarlos para que callen? -replicó Syaoran, en los labios la sonrisa que Sakura odiaba-, No lo creo. Pero contéstame esto. Si ella robó tus perlas¿por qué no las llevó con ella cuando se fugó?-

-¿Cómo puedo saber de qué modo piensa una prostituta?-

Este comentario determinó que Syaoran frunciese horriblemente el entrecejo. Akane lo miró impertérrita, demasiado irritada para tener miedo. Pero cuando Syaoran clavó los ojos en Maya, su hija menor se echó a llorar.

-¡Ella me obligó a decirlo! -gimió frenéticamente Maya- Yo no quería, pero ella me abofeteó y dijo que ella diría que yo robé su collar si no acusaba a tu amante. ¡Lo siento, padre! Yo no deseaba herirla, pero Akane estaba tan enojada contigo...-

-Sí, conmigo -gruñó en voz baja Syaoran-. Todo esto fue hecho para mí. Bien, lo que hiciste, Akane, será para tu beneficio, y hace rato que lo vienes buscando.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, mis queridos lectores… aquí les dejo en nuevo capítulo. Dios!... Syoran se propone castigar a su hija, cómo lo hará?... uff! Creo que nadie quisiera estar en los zapatos de ese loca… pero bueno, por lo demás estuvo lindo capítulo, no?... todos quizás pensaron que la persona a la que retaba Syaoran era a Sakura, pero ya vieron que él no se dejó impresionar… cómo una niñata podría dominar a un caballero estratega como él?... les dije que no sacaran conclusiones antes de tiempo. Jajajajaja. Bueno, agradezco a las siguientes personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme…**

Saori-Luna •• patri32 •• megumi-chan •• 123321 •• ishi •• riza-trisha •• giuly •• AgataBlack •• Selenne Kiev •• Fabisa •• Ina Black •• belzer •• Luna310 •• zorion •• yuuko-hime •• Larthis •• Yohko Bennington •• Laydi Shaden •• Camili •• Black Star Dragon Girl •• Dani •• Ai-chan4 •• Ely-sama •• darthmocy •• krlita •• kaorichan •• Carolina •• Gabby (Sigo pendiente de ti) •• albapotter •• Yohko Bennington •• 3-CiNdY-3

**Bueno, me despido con el avance… se que es extraño en mí no escribir tanto… jejejejeje. Pero es que esta niña a la que leen esta muy enferma, u.u … Tengo mucha fiebre y solo porque Dios es grande es que sigo ante el monitor de mi computadora… así es que, que voy yendo. A las personas que me dejaron sus preguntitas en reviews, les prometo que pronto les contestaré, si Dios me lo permite nos estaremos viendo antes del domingo, sip, como lo leen, no puedo mantenerlos en larga espera cuando ustedes son tan lindos de dejarme sus reviews tan rápido. Los quiero mucho, muchísimo… ver la respuesta de ustedes me toca el corazón y eso me compromete a subirles más rápido los capítulos. Por eso créanme que volveré muy pronto, solo que empeore estaré alejadita un par de días, pero Dios me permita aliviarme y regreso. Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!**

_-Syaoran¿aún te propones quedarte con mi hijo?_

_-¿Por qué crees que ya no lo deseo?... Querías criarlo como un siervo?-_

_-¡No soy una sierva!... ¿Qué harás con el niño? –_

_-Si me das un varón, yo mismo lo cuidaré. Quiero un varón. –_

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

"**Cuando te hiera la lengua de la calumnia, consuélate diciendo que no son los peores frutos a los que pican las avispas."**

CICERÓN


	21. Chapter 21

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos. _

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**_

CAPÍTULO XXI

Syaoran castigó a su hija allí mismo en el salón, de modo que todos vieron, y usó el grueso cuero del cinturón de su espada. Sakura ocupó la silla que se le permitía usar, y cerró los ojos para evitar la visión de tan atroz espectáculo, pero no pudo aislarse del sonido. Fue una flagelación brutal. Los gritos de Akane se elevaron roncos, y era lamentable escuchar sus ruegos porque el castigo terminara. Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio y asir entre sus puños su falda para abstenerse de pedir que el castigo cesara antes de lo que Syaoran consideró suficiente. Pero cuando él concluyó, su hija estaba completamente arrepentida e intimidada.

Después que salió del salón con la ayuda de sus damas, Syaoran se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de Sakura.

-Esto debería haber calmado mi cólera, pero no lo consiguió.-

-Ciertamente… disipó la mía -le aseguró Sakura temblorosa y con sus ojos cristalizados con las lágrimas de impresión.

El sonido que Syaoran emitió parecía una risa ahogada. -Mira, mujer...-

-No, lo lamento -dijo ella con expresión seria, comprendió que no era momento para ironías… aunque estas fueran producto de la alteración que sufrían sus nervios- Este no es momento para bromas. Y tu cólera sin duda es comprensible. Tiene que ser doloroso saber que tu propia hija está dispuesta a perjudicarte. Pero trata de recordar que ella es nada más que una niña, con reacciones infantiles, porque eso y no otra cosa fue su intento de venganza.-

Él la miró hostil.

-Mujer¿intentas consolarme?-

-Por Dios, de ningún modo pienso en eso.-

Pero esta vez él no pudo contener su risa, -Me alegro de que aún estés aquí.-

Sakura contuvo la respiración al oír estas palabras.

-¿De veras? -preguntó con voz suave.

-Sí, detestaría tener que salir a buscarte bajo esa lluvia.-

Ella lo miró hostil al oír esta respuesta, hasta que vio la leve curva de sus labios. ¿Acaso el temido dragón en realidad estaba burlándose de ella?

Era sorprendente cuán tranquila se sentía ahora Sakura. En realidad, parecía que él ya no era su carcelero, ni ella la prisionera¿Tal vez esa noche de mutua pasión que habían compartido realmente había eliminado la necesidad de vengarse de ella? La idea era tan tentadora que Sakura decidió explorarla mejor.

-La cuestión de mi robo -comenzó Sakura tanteando el terreno- ¿está reducida a tu satisfacción?-

-Sí... en este caso.-

Sakura se detuvo en seco, pues esa respuesta no era un buen presagio en relación con lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Pero de todos modos la expresión del rostro de Syaoran no denotaba fastidio, de modo que ella se atrevió a insistir.

-¿Y que dices de mí... breve paseo por esos bosques?-

El resopló irritado ante los términos moderados que ella usaba para describir lo que habría sido una fuga exitosa si su hermano no hubiera estado en esa área buscando venganza.

-Mujer¿qué deseas saber?-

-¿Se me castigará por eso?-

-¿Soy acaso un monstruo para adoptar esa actitud, cuando sé muy bien el daño que podría haberse infligido si tú no hubieses abandonado el castillo precisamente en ese momento?-

Ella sonrió. -En realidad...-

-No lo digas -le advirtió Syaoran.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella con aire de inocencia.

El entrecejo fruncido de Syaoran no la intimidó en lo más mínimo.

-Puesto que ya hemos resuelto el problema de tu robo y tu fuga¿desearías comentar tu audacia?-

Sakura elevó los ojos al cielo, y formuló el deseo de que él no tuviese tan buena memoria.

-Preferiría más bien que esa discusión quedara reservada para otro momento, si es posible en un futuro lejano. Pero hay otra cosa...-

Ahora que había llegado a pedirlo, sentía que se disipaba su audacia. Syaoran mostraba una actitud más bien suave, a pesar del desagrado que sentía a causa del incidente con su hija. Y Sakura no deseaba que esa actitud cambiara, y no quería volver a ver el rostro cruel que expresaba la cólera más sombría del señor del castillo. Pero ella tenía que saber si la nueva actitud que mostraba hacia ella era más profunda que la que podía verse en la superficie.

Finalmente, ella dijo lo que pensaba.

-Syaoran¿aún te propones quedarte con mi hijo?

Lo que ella temía sucedió: la máscara cruel que se aprestaba a ocupar el primer plano, el sesgo de los labios, los ojos entrecerrados, y la fría amenaza del tono.

-¿Por qué crees que ya no lo deseo?-

-Yo... no pensé eso... sólo que...-

-¿Querías criarlo como un siervo?-

-¡No soy una sierva! -dijo ella-. Tengo propiedades legítimas…-

-No tienes más derechos que los que yo te otorgo –gruñó él.

-¿Qué harás con el niño? -preguntó Sakura- ¿Quién lo cuidará mientras te dedicas a combatir en tus condenadas guerras¿Otra sierva¿Tú esposa?-

Pareció que él no advertía el tono burlón con que Sakura había terminado.

-Si me das un varón, yo mismo lo cuidaré. Quiero un varón. ¿Una hija? -Se encogió de hombros.- Las hijas bastardas también tienen su utilidad, según acabo de aprenderlo.-

Ella se encolerizó tanto al oír esta respuesta que sintió deseos de gritar. Pero perder los estribos, como le acababa de suceder, no era el modo de razonar con un hombre, y sobre todo con ese hombre.

De modo que se dominó, y trató de que su cara expresara sólo fastidio, y descendió el tono para alcanzar un nivel moderado y preguntar:

-¿Y qué dices de la crianza, el amor y una buena guía?-

El enarcó el entrecejo.

-¿Crees que soy incapaz de suministrar todas esas cosas? –

-Sí. Akane es un ejemplo apropiado.-

Fue un golpe duro. Y dio en el blanco. La expresión de Syaoran se convirtió en la de un hombre que sufría intensamente.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, Sakura sintió lo mismo, una suerte de opresión en el pecho porque sufría por él; y por la misma razón ella se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Syaoran.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó al mismo tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo apretaba para manifestar su pesar, las palabras de Sakura fluían como tropel - No quise decir eso. ¡Juro que no fue mi intención! No tienes la culpa si el país está signado por la ilegalidad, al extremo de que tienes que combatir constantemente para proteger lo que es tuyo, en lugar de permanecer en casa con tu familia. Ese maldito Terada es el culpable. Por su culpa, mi propio padre salió a luchar una y otra vez, y ya vez cuán díscola soy también yo, a pesar de que conté con la ayuda de mi madre que me guiaba. Tu única culpa es que ya no me asustas, de modo que mi condenada lengua ahora se desboca y…-

-Cállate.-

El estaba temblando, y sus brazos la apretaron. Sakura trató de apartarse un poco para verle la cara, pero él la sostenía con excesiva fuerza. Y también emitía el sonido más terrible.

-¿Syaoran? -preguntó ella con cierto temor-. Tú no estás llorando¿verdad?-

El la sacudió con más fuerza. Sakura se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y lo abrazó con más fuerza. En verdad lo había lastimado, y por loco que pareciera el dolor que él sentía llega hasta el mismo ser de Sakura. Escuchó un sonido extraño por parte de syaoran y entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto de suspicacia. La cabeza de Sakura finalmente consiguió apartarse del hombro de Syaoran, pero fue suficiente que él la mirase una vez y su risa silenciosa se convirtió en estridente carcajada. Sakura gritó exasperada, y golpeó el pecho de Syaoran. El le sostuvo la cara con las dos manos y la besó, pero él todavía reía, de modo que por lo menos al principio el beso fue un tanto inseguro. Pero ella estaba tan enojada con él por la broma pesada, que le aferró los cabellos con las manos y lo besó con furia. Y entonces se terminó el regocijo de Syaoran. Después de unos momentos, también se terminó la irritación de Sakura. El beso se tornó ardoroso, pero poco a poco fue bajando de intensidad.

Los dos estaban sin aliento cuando se separaron. Sakura se sentía demasiado cómoda para moverse, aunque no había sido invitada a sentarse en las rodillas de Syaoran, y tuvo que hacer cierto esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. El resolvió el problema apretando la mejilla de Sakura contra su pecho y sosteniéndola allí, mientras la otra mano acariciaba la cadera de la joven.

-Mujer, eres tan tonta. Ni siquiera puedes sostener una buena discusión, porque te inquieta demasiado la posibilidad de herir los sentimientos de tu antagonista.-

No estaban solos en el salón, pero en general nadie les hacía caso. A Sakura no le preocupaba especialmente la actitud de los espectadores, y eso la sorprendía. Unas pocas noches antes la habría mortificado verse así en presencia de terceros. Y unas pocas noches antes Syaoran no le habría dicho algo por el estilo.

Sakura sonrió para si misma.

-La mayoría de las mujeres en efecto se ven agobiadas por la compasión. Syaoran¿estás criticándome porque soy femenina?-

El emitió un gruñido.

-Sencillamente afirmo que hay un momento para ser implacable y un momento para ser... femenina. Sin embargo, en este momento te prefiero femenina.-

Ella se estiró sensualmente, frotando con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el de Syaoran mientras sus delicados brazos se aferraban al cuello de él. El respiró el hálito de la joven.

-¿Eso te pareció bastante femenino? -murmuró ella con un ronroneo seductor.

-Más bien implacable... ¿o deseas que ahora mismo te lleve a mi cama?-

A decir verdad, ella no se hubiera opuesto, pero en cambio dijo:

-¿Olvidaste que habías pedido un baño?

-Si dijiste eso para enfriar mi ardor, estás olvidando el último baño que me di... en tu compañía.-

-No, no lo olvido; pero puede suceder que de nuevo el agua esté fría-advirtió Sakura.

El se inclinó para frotar el cuello con la nariz. -¿Te importa?

-En lo absoluto-

El sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie, y la obligaba a hacer lo mismo.

-En ese caso, ven y trae el vino. ¿Confío en que esta vez no te sofocarás?-

-No, estoy segura de que eso no sucederá.

Sakura aún no estaba acostumbrada a ese juego verbal. Le refulgían las mejillas, pero además se le aceleraba el pulso. Después de todo, aún era una prisionera, aunque más bien parecía prisionera... de sus deseos. Pero quizá lo mismo le estaba sucediendo a Syaoran.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, Sakura estaba sentada junto a la tina; descansando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos mientras tocaba el agua de la tina, buscaba la temperatura idónea del agua para su señor. Ese día ciertamente pasó lento dejándole vivir toda clase de experiencias junto a Yue y su ejército, así como con el mismo Syaoran.

Sakura aún pensaba en lo acontecido ese día, aunque no entendía cómo Syaoran había vuelto tan pronto, no podía negar ese sentimiento de dicha en su corazón. Ese hombre era impredecible, cuando ella pensaba que reaccionaría de un modo siempre lo hacía de forma diferente, casi anormal. Todavía no entendía por qué, pero no había tenido el valor de revelarle todo sobre Yue, y en definitiva revelarle su identidad. No entendía por qué ese maldito temor en su corazón, estaba segura que no era miedo al señor del castillo, ciertamente ya no le temía, entonces qué significaba lo que sentía, quizás temor al...

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver al enorme hombre en la entrada.

- Syaoran…-

Sin decir palabra Syaoran entró a la habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta con seguro como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Se encaminó a la cama sin verla y comenzó a desvestirse, lentamente sacó su túnica permitiendo ver a Sakura su musculoso torso. Posteriormente él comenzó a deshacerse de los zapatos, Sakura se acercó y se arrodilló delante de él para ayudarle con las calzas, ella no comprendía si sus actos eran fingidos o realmente quería atenderlo, de cualquier forma eso ya no importaba, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo cuidar del hombre, él se había portado tan sensitivo y afable con ella que no podía actuar de otra forma. Disimuladamente levantó un poco la mirada para apreciar ahora más de cerca la fina piel morena de Syaoran, ante semejante visión ella se dejó llevar por sus instintos, se acercó y besó suavemente el pecho desnudo del hombre. Escuchó los gemidos roncos que salían libremente de la garganta masculina y sonrió al descubrir lo que sus labios provocaban en ese impresionante mortal; algo en su interior se sentía muy satisfecho, orgulloso de lo que podía lograr en él.

Syaoran le tomó la mejilla y la obligó a verlo, Sakura se sintió confundida por un momento, el rostro de Syaoran denotaba desesperación, congoja, no comprendía por qué estaría así, podría ser que se sentía contrariado por lo sucedido con Akane, o que estaba con el pendiente del posible ataque de Yue en medio de la madrugada. No comprendía cuál era la razón para la tormento de Syaoran. Sakura jamás sabría que el conflicto interno que él tenía era por ella misma, él aún no olvidaba lo que había sucedido la entre ellos la noche anterior a su partida, lo que su deseo había provocado en ella.

Él la acarició con dulzura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla con gran ardor. Sakura olvidó qué era respirar, y cómo no hacerlo si un par de labios afanosos acariciaban los suyos, si la lengua ávida de él la exploraba y jugaba cruelmente con la suya. Tan absorta estaba con las caricias que le daba a su boca que no se percató cuando Syaoran se encargó de su vestido, ella yacía con su torso desnudo, expuesta ante el hombre. Había despertado a la realidad cuando lo sintió cubriéndola de manera posesiva con una mano, ésta estaba estrujando delicadamente su seno izquierdo. Sin problemas Syaoran la cargó y la depositó en la cama colocándose entre las piernas de Sakura.

Los suspiros femeninos se dejaron oír cuando Syaoran se dispuso a saborear el fino cuello de Sakura, se hizo un camino de besos que lo condujeron al valle de sus pechos, la lengua vigorosa relamió y succionó los protuberantes senos con mayor apetencia de la normal, la devoraba deliciosamente, pero ella sentía que él se refrenaba, y ante cada moderación era evidente el dolor de la excitación en Syaoran. Entonces Sakura comprendió que él estaba realmente aturdido por el deseo. Apretó con sus rodillas las caderas estrechas de Syaoran y tomó su cabeza, obligándolo a besarla, segundos después lo separó con dificultad y lo vio a los ojos, entrecortadamente se atrevió a preguntar

- Qué… pasa Syaoran?-

- No quiero… volver a… lastimarte-

Sakura no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, Syaoran se sorprendió al verlas, no entendía por qué ella reaccionaba así, no la había lastimado, había tratado de ser muy cuidadoso, ni siquiera la había penetrado; pero antes de poder preguntar qué pasaba, se lo tragó la magia que despedían las hermosas gemas verdes que brillaban extraordinariamente ante él, pensó que esos ojos bien podían iluminar toda su vida, una revolución de sentimientos sacudió el corazón del dragón al percibir la ternura y calidez en la mirada esmeralda, con sus ojos le dijo que sus lágrimas no eran de dolor. Sakura se lanzó a los labios que estaban frente a ella entreabiertos, los devoró con una extraña mezcla de pasión y ternura, un rato después, ella le habló.

- No te vedes, mi señor… gózame ahora.-

Syaoran la observó con detenimiento, aguzando los sentidos esperanzado ante una señal más de ella, se concentró en los ojos de Sakura, como escudriñando en las verdes ventanas del alma de esa mujer, para descubrir aunque fuera un atisbo de mentira en lo que ella le dijo. Ella sintió su duda, pero no dijo más, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa así como una suave caricia al rostro del atribulado hombre. Y no fue necesario decir más, para ninguno de los dos, él creyó en la mirada de esa mujer que se le ofrecía genuinamente y que se le entregaba como todo lo que era, una noble hembra.

La noche que Sakura obtuvo su merced, fue una noche en verdad apasionada, y ardiente, una noche donde ella obtuvo más de lo que dio. Pero esta vez, Syaoran dejó en evidencia el deseo que ella le provocaba; no la lastimó, pero tampoco reparó en ser considerado, de forma casi salvaje Syaoran le arrancó su vestimenta dejándola completamente desnuda, la estrechó a su cuerpo gozando del delicioso contacto de sus pechos, así como de la humedad de sus bocas. Syaoran acarició cada curva femenina, estrujó el suave trasero de la mujer, prensándolo solo en una mano lo que podía de tan generosa parte. Quería que ella sintiera cómo estaba su cuerpo, cómo lo ponía ella con todos sus encantos. Sakura se estremeció ante el íntimo empalme.

Sin preámbulos, la colocó en la cama y le abrió las piernas con brusquedad, para después hundir su rostro en la intimidad de la muchacha. Así pudo tener en sus labios el deseo de la mujer. Succionó la turgencia rosa de tan delicada zona, mientras un par de dedos exploraban el espacio que estaba loco por ocupar, pero no podía hacerlo antes de beber ese cremoso líquido que le daba vida a todo su ser. El olor mismo de esa deliciosa parte de la dama de cabellos de lino despertaba sus instintos más salvajes, pero ahora con la connivencia del deseo de la mujer, se disponía a darle rienda suelta.

Después de besar todo el cuerpo de Sakura la penetró de golpe, deslizándose con tremenda facilidad en la cavidad y gimiendo profundamente ante el placer que le brindaba la estrechez del cuerpo femenino. Sakura soltó un grito de genuino placer al tiempo que se aferraba a las sábanas para no seguir deslizándose en la cama conforme a las fuertes y vertiginosas embestidas que el ambarino le propinaba.

Esa noche Syaoran se entregó al placer zafio arrastrando a Sakura con él. Ahora en los brazos de Syaoran, ella se sonrojaba al recordar todo lo que Syaoran había hecho con su cuerpo, jamás hubiera imaginado las diferentes formas que existían para poder disfrutar de tan gloriosa unión. Fue tan osado al poseerla que la llevó en un solo acto al verdadero éxtasis en más de una ocasión, ella ahora se estremecía de la vergüenza al recordar las veces que le suplicó por más. No quería pensar ya en eso, por lo menos no en ese momento, la atormentaban los recuerdos, las escenas le aceleraban el pulso, haciéndola desear estar nuevamente unida a ese hombre que la abrazaba ahora sin ninguna malicia. Respiró profundo y se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Mi señor, tomarás tu baño ahora?-

- Si, lo tomaremos ahora.-

Sakura momentos después lo vio meterse en el agua y tomar asiento en la bañera. Ella se descubrió albergando la loca esperanza que la invitara a compartir nuevamente el baño con él. Y así fue. Syaoran la llamó para que tomara un baño con él, ella se instaló en la bañera con la diferencia que ahora ella yacía delante de Syaoran. Se sentía extraña ante la posición, no veía la forma de atenderlo estando ella adelante, por lo que se giró buscando el rostro de él. Syaoran sonrió y atrapó los labios de Sakura dándole un suave beso. Las manos de él comenzaron a acariciarle el cuerpo con la esponja, aún besándose ella abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que estaba sucediendo, él la estaba atendiendo a ella, eso estaba fuera de todo sentido, no tenía por qué hacer eso, no tenía lógica alguna. Se movió desesperada en los brazos del hombre y lo intentó alejar, pero él la asió con fuerza y le susurró con los labios todavía en los de ella.

- Cálmate, complace a tu señor.-

Inmediatamente él terminó de hablar, ella se quedó quieta, aunque no tranquila, su corazón latía vertiginosamente, al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba rojo y tomaba una expresión de desconcierto. Syaoran de pronto sintió un odioso sentimiento al verla tan contrariada, el contemplar el rostro impresionado de Sakura que le escupía al rostro todos sus malos tratos lo despedazaba. No pudo hacer más que abrazarla, guardarla en su pecho y transmitirle algo que ni él mismo sabía qué era.

Así, con el cuerpo de Sakura muy cerca del de él, las caricias comenzaron a fluir, él deslizó la esponja sobre las piernas flexionadas de Sakura. Acarició delicadamente todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Lavó el largo cabello con gran torpeza pero con suave dedicación, hizo que ella descansara sobre su ancho pecho y deslizó las manos recubiertas de jabón sobre los blancos senos de Sakura. Pronto Syaoran sintió el doble filo de la espada, cerró los ojos tratando de acallar los gritos de su cuerpo que le exigían zambullirse en esa mujer, su miembro ya estaba entusiasmado y se erguía sin consideración del hombre que quería demostrar un poco de sobriedad ante la situación, Sakura se estremeció al sentir la presión que la virilidad de Syaoran le daba a su trasero. A pesar que Syaoran mantenía los ojos cerrados sus dedos sentían, y le indicaban que ella no era indiferente a sus caricias. Jugó con los pezones erectos a la vez que masajeaba la prominencia que les servían de base. Tomó agua y la dejó caer sobre la piel de la mujer. Sakura cerró los ojos no preocupándose en ocultar el placer que le provocaba el recorrido de agua por su cuerpo. Sakura después de estar libre de espuma se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre y le regaló una serie de besos que plasmó en todo el torso del hombre. Minutos después, torpemente pero atendió a Syaoran, quería corresponder todo lo que había recibido, pero sin duda ya no había tiempo para eso, él se puso de pie y salió de la bañera, tomo unos lienzos para secarse, pero tan pronto había terminado de secar su rostro se detuvo, se acercó a ella y la puso en pie, Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando Syaoran la tomó del mentón y se dispuso a secarle el rostro, lo hizo con atormentadora delicadeza. Se secaron el cabello mutuamente así como sus pechos, con la sangre en ebullición, Syaoran volvió a besarla y mientras eso sucedía la tomó en sus brazos sacándola del agua. La llevó a la cama y con suavidad la depositó en ella.

Una vez más la pasión se desbordó, si antes él se había comportado con una bestia en celo, ahora él la hacía suya como si estuviera haciéndole el amor al ser más frágil jamás creado.

Esa noche Sakura y Syaoran hicieron el amor repetidas veces, la unión tomó diferentes matices, conociendo así Sakura el verdadero significado de la pasión, la ternura, y la travesura ardorosa… y es que la mordida que había dado Sakura al trasero de Syaoran no podía llamársele de otra forma, así como la respectiva réplica de ese acto, el delicioso tirón que Syaoran había dado a su sensible pezón no fue más que una ingeniosa venganza.

Conciliaron el sueño, encrespados ante la conclusión de cada corazón, que esa noche se habían unido más que lo que sus cuerpos consiguieron hacerlo. A pesar de haber dejando pendiente peligrosas revelaciones así como un delicioso vino de Tures. Una de ellas, pronto se retomaría. Ya lo creían que si, pero uno de ellos, no lo deseaba tanto como el otro.

-Envié a un hombre con orden de adelantarse hasta Gilly Field, para explorar el sector. Cuando regresó para informar que no había hallado ningún tipo de actividad, yo ya había recibido otros informes referidos a un numeroso ejército que avanzaba hacia el norte, en dirección a Fulkhurst.-

-Entonces¿tú sabías que en esos bosques se escondía un ejército? -exclamó Sakura- Y me permitiste hablar y hablar del asunto, intentando convencerte del peligro, y entretanto tú...-

-¿De qué te estás quejando? -preguntó Syaoran- ¿No escuché cada una de tus palabras?-

-Te divertiste con cada una de mis palabras -replicó ella, indignada.

-No con todas.-

Ese seco recordatorio le cerró la boca por un momento. El le había preguntado de nuevo cuál era el nombre de su hermano. Y después preguntó dónde estaban las tierras que ella afirmaba poseer, quizá contemplando la posibilidad de que Yue estuviese allí. Y se había irritado intensamente cuando ella no quiso contestar ninguna de las preguntas.

Durante esa mañana no habían abandonado el dormitorio, aunque Syaoran ya llevaba levantado varias horas. El ejército de Yue, o lo que restaba de él, no se había acercado para iniciar el asedio del castillo durante la noche, y no era probable que lo hiciera ahora. Pero Sakura finalmente se había decidido a preguntar de nuevo por qué Syaoran había regresado con tal rapidez a Fulkhurst. Era lo que ahora él estaba explicándole... si ella atinaba a cesar en sus interrupciones.

El esperó un momento para comprobar si Sakura decía algo más, y continuó hablando:

-Como no encontramos a ese supuesto ejército hacia el final del primer día de marcha, me pareció prudente regresar a casa. Era lo que cabía esperar de d'Ambray, inducirme a abandonar el castillo para atacar a Fulkhurst mientras yo no estaba aquí y no podía defenderlo. En cambio, tu hermano tenía la intención de aprovechar mi ausencia. Me pregunto ahora si d'Ambray no se enteró también de la existencia de este ejército, y creyó que era mío, y que acechaba para emboscar al emboscador. En ese caso, debe haberse enfurecido al pensar que yo adiviné cuál era su plan.-

Y Syaoran se sentiría aún más que furioso si llegaba a descubrir que d'Ambray y el hermanastro de Sakura eran una y la misma persona.

Podía haberlo conjeturado después del fiasco más reciente. Sakura estaba sorprendida por qué Syaoran no había llegado a esa conclusión, pues en el sector había sido posible ver un solo ejército. Pero para extraer la conclusión acertada, él habría debido reconocer que quien lo había torturado y abusado de su persona en Kirkburough era su peor enemigo; y era probable que aceptara otra posibilidad cualquiera, por absurda que le pareciera, antes de llegar a eso.

En relación con este tema, ella había guardado silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Apenas había llegado a la conclusión de que él no la mataría a causa de su identidad, hubiera debido explicarle la verdad. Ahora, él podía interpretar el silencio de Sakura como una conspiración contra su persona, y sus esfuerzos para seducirlo como un medio de conocer sus planes para advertir a Yue. Después de todo¿por qué él tenía que creer que Sakura odiaba a su hermanastro, cuando era igualmente probable que los dos estuviesen cooperando contra Syaoran? La verdad ahora no sólo renovaría su cólera contra ella, sino que era probable que lo indujese a buscar de nuevo la venganza. Ella no podía soportar ahora esa situación, sobre todo porque estaba descubriendo que alentaba intensos sentimientos hacia ese hombre.

Sakura sabía que era estúpido de su parte permitir que sucediese tal cosa. Akane le había advertido de esa posibilidad. Aunque en ese momento ella se había burlado de dicha perspectiva, en realidad no atinaba a ver de qué modo podría haberla impedido, pues se había creado esa situación cuando la propia Sakura no prestaba demasiada atención al asunto. La culpa probablemente residía en esos condenados deseos sobre los cuales ella no ejercía el más mínimo control. Era difícil sentir antipatía por un hombre que le agradaba tanto en la cama. Y era más difícil todavía rechazar a un hombre que a cada momento le revelaba una faceta más gentil de su propio carácter.

Terminó de peinarse los cabellos y comenzó a trenzarlos. De nuevo vestía la chaqueta amarilla, que no había provocado comentarios la víspera, y tampoco hoy, a pesar de que ella se había puesto una túnica de sierva, guardada en el saco que llevaba consigo. Suponía que estaba poniendo a prueba a Syaoran al abstenerse de usar esas ropas; es decir, deseaba ver hasta qué punto él se atenía a las normas originales que había impuesto a Sakura, ahora que su actitud hacía ella ya no era la misma.

Sakura se volvió ahora para preguntar:

-¿Crees que d'Ambray intentará otra maniobra?-

Syaoran se recostó en la cama, en la cual estaba sentado, observando a Sakura.

-No le ofreceré ninguna oportunidad. Marcharé contra su castillo en dos días.-

Los dedos de Sakura se movilizaron en sus propios cabellos, y ahora contuvo la respiración.

-¿Cuál? Es decir¿tiene más de uno?-

-Sí, y controla otros a los cuales no tiene derecho. Pero su baluarte es el castillo d'Ambray, y yo lo ocuparé. Confío en que esta vez estará allí cuando yo inicie el ataque.-

Si Yue no estaba allí, la madre de Sakura aún se encontraba en el lugar. Lady Hana podía verse definitivamente liberada del control de Yue... o podía quedar herida si Ambray no se rendía, y si el combate continuaba al abrigo de las murallas.

-¿Tú y tus hombres... matan al azar cuando toman un castillo? -preguntó Sakura con voz vacilante.

-¿Alguien murió en Kirkburough?-

-Kirkburough no se defendió -le respondió Sakura-. Ambray será distinto.-

-Sakura, los hombres mueren indiscriminadamente en una batalla, pero yo nunca maté por capricho, -Y después él se sentó en la cama.- ¿Por qué preguntas? Y si me dices que te inquietan algunas personas que ni siquiera conoces, yo...-

-No empieces a amenazarme tan temprano en la mañana -lo interrumpió ella con voz suave, y contrariada- Sólo estaba pensando en las mujeres y los niños. ¿Este señor tiene una familia, una esposa... una madre?-

-Nadie, desde la muerte de su padre… no, en realidad, están la viuda de su padre y la hija de esta mujer, pero no son parientes sanguíneos.-

-Sin embargo, oí decir que tú destruyes a familias enteras cuando atacas a un enemigo.-

El le sonrió.

- Sakura, dicen muchas cosas de mí. Quizá la mitad sea verdad.-

El no revelaba lo que ella necesitaba saber, y Sakura comenzaba a sentirse nauseada por el miedo, de modo que preguntó:

-Entonces¿no matarás a esas mujeres, aunque sean parientas políticas del señor de Ambray?-

El frunció el entrecejo y miró a Sakura.

-Sakura, si yo fuese capaz de matar mujeres, tú no estarías aquí haciéndome preguntas tan tontas.-

Sakura le volvió la espalda, pero no antes de que él viese su expresión afligida. Syaoran murmuró una maldición y se acercó a ella por detrás, y la obligó a apoyar la espalda contra su pecho. Syaoran abrazó tiernamente a Sakura y acercó sus labios al oído de la mujer.

-Mi intención no fue que la respuesta sonara de ese modo, sencillamente, formulaba una norma -dijo a Sakura-. ¿Crees que me agradan tus preguntas, cuando me describen como un ser tan cruel? Creía que ya no me temías.-

-No te temo.-

-¿Por qué no?-

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, pero el color de pronto tiñó sus mejillas, y de nuevo bajó los ojos, avergonzada. Con voz tenue y arrepentida dijo:

-Porque no lastimas a las mujeres... incluso cuando tienes motivo para hacerlo. Lo siento, Syaoran, no debí permitir que mis pensamientos se desbocaran, pero... preferiría que no vayas a hacer la guerra.-

-Soy caballero...-

-Lo sé, y los caballeros siempre tienen que combatir aquí o allá. Pero no es obligatorio que eso agrade a las mujeres. ¿Te ausentarás mucho tiempo?-

Los brazos de Syaoran la rodearon y la acercaron más.

-Sí, quizá varios meses. Mujer¿me echarás de menos?-

-Cuando la mitad de mis obligaciones desaparecen contigo?-

El le palmeó el trasero.

-Eso no fue una respuesta adecuada para tu señor.-

-La respuesta fue para el hombre que me llama su sierva. Tengo otra respuesta para el hombre que me amó toda la noche.-

- ¿Y cuál es esa respuesta?-

-¿Al hombre que me amó toda la noche le diré que le echaré muchísimo de menos, que soñaré con él, que rezaré por él para que Dios me lo guarde de todo peligro y que contaré los días que faltan para su regreso, para que vuelva a estar a mi lado.-

Sakura lo miraba tímidamente con un brillo maravilloso en sus ojos y el rostro teñido de un rojo intenso, a pesar que su voz era suave, nunca titubeo en sus palabras. Los brazos de Syaoran la oprimieron con fuerza sintiendo como los cuerpos de ambos temblaban. Syaoran devoró la boca de Sakura. Antes de que se le enturbiase el pensamiento a causa de la llamarada de calor que se elevó tan prestamente, Sakura decidió que esa respuesta hubiera sido preferible, y quizás hubiera sido deseable que no fuese del todo cierta, pero la realidad era otra, había dicho cada palabra exponiendo sin reservas los sentimientos más puros y sinceros que albergaba su corazón.

Continuará…

**_·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·_**

**Hola… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, prácticamente con este comienza la cuenta regresiva para "Esclava del Deseo", con la "visita" de Syaoran al castillo Ambray, se definirá todo. El próximo capítulo será literalmente un compendio de emociones que se vivieron en toda la historia, de ahora en adelante, a preparar pañuelos. B u u u.**

**En esta oportunidad nuevamente no me extenderé… al momento de dejarles esto no ando tan bien de salud como tendría que estarlo a varios días de estar así, la fiebre me ha llegado a los huesos, es un horror. Esa es la razón por la que no actualicé antes, les pido disculpen la demora, pero pase lo que pase les prometo que no los dejaré colgados esperando mucho un capítulo nuevo. Saben que son importantes para mí. Tengo que irme, necesito descansar. Gracias por todos sus buenos deseos y consejitos…He leído todo lo que me escriben, nunca dejo de hacerlo. Nos veremos muy pronto, gracias por todo su apoyo…**

Ai-chan4 •• patri32 •• giuly •• AgataBlack •• Zauberry •• ishi •• kaorichan •• principita17 •• Fabisa •• Yohko Bennington •• 123321 •• 3-CiNdY-3 •• Selenne Kiev •• riza-trisha •• megumi-chan •• belzer •• Carolina (Te extrañé mucho amiga) •• Verito.S •• Camili •• Ina Black •• Dani •• Cheftu •• Angel of the watery •• jínel •• Larthis (discúlpame por no responder diligentemente) •• -figer-mazu-zuriku- •• Hermione I •• Anilek •• yuuko-hime •• darthmocy •• bika92 •• Alucard (Te extrañé horrores!) •• Angel Miaka1 •• Saori-Luna

**Me despido con el respectivo avance…**

_-Señora, tendrás que venir conmigo.-_

_Sakura miró a Sir Bairei, cubierto de polvo a causa del viaje, de pie frente a ella. Había salido del castillo con Syaoran, más de un mes antes. Ella miró esperanzada más allá del caballero._

_-¿Syaoran ha regresado?-_

_-No, señora….- _

_-¿Me llevarás allí?-_

_-A toda prisa.- _

_Ella palideció. -¿Está herido?-_

**Dios!...Se me olvidaba, alguien me hizo la pregunta que cuántos meses de embarazo tiene Sakura, en el capítulo 19 se aclara esto, Saku tiene un mes de gestación, por eso no se le nota. Hasta pronto, abrazos! **

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

**Esa necesidad de olvidar su yo en la carne extraña, es lo que el hombre llama noblemente necesidad de amar.**

Charles Baudelaire


	22. Chapter 22

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos. _

**_·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·_**

CAPÍTULO XXII

Syaoran apartó los ojos de su comida fría cuando se abrió la tienda. Sonrió lentamente al ver quién entraba.

-Condenación, Eriol¿qué haces aquí? Y no me digas que sencillamente pasabas cerca.-

-Vine con tus provisiones desde Fulkhurst. Tal vez desees dejar esos manjares poco agradables, y esperar la llegada de un poco de carne fresca. Conté una docena de cerdos, de los cuales ahora están sacrificando uno.

-No lo hemos pasado tan mal -replicó Syaoran- La aldea tuvo un verano próspero antes de nuestra llegada, y yo me aseguré de que ninguno de los animales fuese llevado al castillo, aunque permití que todos los aldeanos se refugiaran aquí.-

Eriol sonrió ante esa estrategia.

-Más bocas para alimentar, pero menos alimento para suministrarles. Generalmente, los sitiadores no tienen tanta suerte.-

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Tuve suerte de sorprenderlos con una guardia de avanzada. Pero ahora que ya recogieron la cosecha, era probable que el castillo estuviese bien provisto. Ha pasado un mes, pero dudo de que ni siquiera estén comenzando a racionar.-

-Bien, te traje algunas catapultas que pueden serte útiles.-

-¿De verás?-

-Sí, así como una buena cantidad de piedras para disparar con las catapultas. Pero veo que trajiste de Tures la tuya. En realidad, debí haberte traído piedras grandes y no pedruscos.-

Syaoran sonrió.

-Lo habría apreciado, pues la mayoría de mis proyectiles están en el fondo del maldito pozo. Y no me sirvieron de mucho. Bien, amigo mío, dime qué estás haciendo aquí. Esta no es tu guerra.-

A su vez Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-Como ya recogí mi propia cosecha, siento un aburrimiento profundo. Has convertido a tus vecinos en personas tan respetuosas de la ley, gracias a tus prontas represalias ante la más mínima infracción, que en nuestro condado ya no sucede nada que sea sugestivo. Y después de la muerte de Minako, ya no tengo una esposa que me atienda en casa. Tuve que elegir entre realizar incursiones más allá de la frontera, ir a la Corte…cosa que detesto… o venir a ofrecerte mi excelente consejo durante una quincena por decir algo, o por lo menos mi compañía.-

-Te doy la bienvenida, aunque es probable que te aburras aquí tanto como en tu casa.-

-Syaoran, tu compañía nunca es aburrida, porque es muy fácil provocarte. -Eriol sonrió.- Pero¿eso significa que te propones permanecer quieto, aferrado a tus posiciones?-

-No acostumbro ser un sitiador pasivo. Tenemos al enemigo siempre atareado y alerta.-

-¿Cuántas torres usaste?-

-Fueron quemadas tres, y ahora son restos que ocupan el foso. Estoy construyendo dos más.-

-Seguramente los que miran desde las almenas se desmoralizan cuando ven llegar tus abastecimientos. Pero ¿has arrinconado esta vez a ese gato esquivo, o consiguió escapar? –

-La semana pasada todavía estaba diciendo a mis heraldos que se fueran al infierno, aunque él mismo no aparece en las murallas, para complacer a mis arqueros. De todos modos, la primera semana que estuvimos aquí estalló un incendio. No sé si algún soldado valeroso descendió por las murallas del castillo para provocar dificultades, o si fue descuido en mi propio campo; pero en la conmoción que siguió un regimiento entero pudo haber escapado descendiendo por los muros o saliendo por la puerta del fondo, que está disimulada con tanto cuidado que aún tenemos que localizarla. También existe la posibilidad de que d'Ambray no esté allí y que su segundo conteste en su nombre. No me agradaría en absoluto que así fuera.-

-No será la primera vez que crees tenerlo y él consigue escapar.-

-Sí, pero si hace lo mismo esta vez juro que destruiré el castillo piedra por piedra y dispersaré los restos.-

-Bien, eso sería realmente un despilfarro. Si tú no lo quieres¿por qué no lo entregas a los Daidouji como dote de Akane? Que ellos se preocupen tratando de evitar que d'Ambray lo recuperen, claro, si no deseas hacer tú mismo el esfuerzo.-

Syaoran sonrió ante la idea. Era una especie de venganza sutil, y al mismo tiempo tenía ramificaciones divertidas, sobre todo después que Lord Daidouji había tratado de engañarlo con una prometida mal dispuesta, e incluso había aprovechado su propio intento. En realidad, él y d'Ambray se merecían mutuamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que no desearías que Mai lleve como dote el castillo... para aliviar el hastío del cual te quejas? -se burló Syaoran.

Eriol pareció horrorizado.

-¡Por Dios, no te muestres tan generoso con nosotros! Algunas tierras o un molino estarán muy bien para Sen. Después de todo, es el estudioso de nuestra familia. Apenas se ganó las espuelas, pues realmente creo que Lord Hideki lo compadeció cuando lo hizo caballero este año.-

Syaoran sonrió ante estas verdades a medias. Sí, Sen era un verdadero estudioso, pero los tres hijos de Eriol, pese a que ninguno había cumplido todavía los veinte años, se parecían al padre por sus cualidades guerreras.

-Será mejor que capture a d'Ambray, antes de darle un destino -reconoció Syaoran.

-Poca duda cabe de que lo conseguirás, en vista de la magnitud del ejército que tienes aquí. Los cien hombres que traje conmigo...- Eriol se vio interrumpido por Syaoran.

-Pero no son necesarios –

- No digas eso, no está de más haber tomado esa decisión, pero… ¿Dónde conseguiste tantos hombres?-

-Los caballeros sin tierras abundan en los tiempos que corren. Los que se acercan a mí no desean dedicarse al pillaje ni a las maniobras políticas en la Corte. Mis guerras son sencillas y francas, mi ejército no tiene que lidiar con la indecisión o con el exceso de señores que se traicionan mutuamente para alcanzar la supremacía. Es el caso de los hombres que prefieren la lucha a la paz…-

-Pero esta será tu última campaña¿verdad¿Qué harás con un ejército tan numeroso cuando estés en paz?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Conservaré por lo menos la mitad. Tengo propiedades suficientes para sostener a estos hombres. Quizá sugiera al resto que entre en el servicio del joven Hojo. Hay rumores de que intentará ocupar el trono otra vez.-

Eriol sonrió.

-Entonces ¿ya no te mantendrás neutral en política?

-Combatí por Terada sólo cuando me convino, pagué tributo cuando no fue así, e incluso me opuse a él cuando uno de sus fieles partidarios mereció mi enemistad. Pero vería con agrado el ascenso de un rey que de nuevo nos traiga la paz, de modo que en mi ancianidad no tenga que preocuparme de mantenerla yo mismo. Creo que quizá podamos llegar a eso.-

Eriol estuvo de acuerdo con esta opinión, y los dos hablaron de algunos de los grandes personajes que ya pertenecían al campo de Hojo. Junnosuke había visitado a Eriol para tantearlo acerca del tema, Keishi había hablado en privado con Syaoran en Londres. Volvería a encenderse la guerra civil, y los vasallos de Hojo deseaban saber de antemano quiénes los acompañarían o al menos se mantendrían neutrales.

Pero eso quedaba librado a la discusión futura. Eriol abordó un tema de interés más inmediato para él.

-Deseaba traer conmigo a Sen, pero en camino hacia aquí nos detuvimos en Fulkhurst, y no pude apartarlo de su prometida. Syaoran, no podrías creer cómo esa joven se ha transformado. Casi quise decir a mi hijo que tú habías cambiado de idea y habías decidido ofrecerme a mí la mano de tu hija. Pero estoy seguro de que si yo sugiero tal cosa, él me retará a duelo. Está más enamorado que nunca.-

Syaoran se sorprendió del comentario de su amigo y se apresuró a preguntarle.

-Pero¿y los modales de la muchacha¿Viste algún progreso?-

-Tu pequeña dama convertida en sierva ha hecho maravillas en tan poco tiempo. Confeccionó un nuevo guardarropa para Mai, y le enseñó todos los aspectos de la administración del castillo y las obligaciones conyugales. Realmente, jamás dirías que Mai se crió en la aldea. Es graciosa, habla con dulzura, y...-

-¡Suficiente, Eriol! Sen puede tenerla.-

-En ese caso, de buena gana la aceptaré como nuera y no como esposa.-

Syaoran rezongó:

-Jamás dudé de eso. -Después, preguntó como al descuido- ¿Y qué dices de la tutora de Mai¿Cómo se las arregla¿Sabes algo de ella? -

-Ah, ahora recuerdo que durante este último mes no la has visto¿verdad?-

Syaoran no necesitaba que se lo recordasen. Deseaba volver a su casa. Por primera vez desde su adolescencia, tenía un motivo para volver a su hogar, y se sintió frustrado por la imposibilidad de satisfacer ese deseo.

-¿Qué tal las prostitutas del campamento? -le preguntó Eriol-. ¿Vale la pena probarlas?-

-No lo sé -gruñó Syaoran- Y no contestaste a mi pregunta. ¿Sakura está bien¿Come lo suficiente? Mai no la fatiga demasiado¿verdad?-

Eriol sonrió.

-No, prospera ahora que tú no estás allí para intimidarla. Acentúa la elegancia y la belleza de tu salón. Mai la adora. Tus criados la respetan. Maya prefiere la compañía de Sakura a la de su propia tutora. Sí, incluso tu hija menor ha mejorado desde que enviaron a Akane a residir con sus futuros parientes políticos. Creo que también por eso tienes que agradecer a tu pequeña Sakura.-

-Quizá la traiga aquí -dijo secamente Syaoran - Podrá ocupar ella sola Ambray, sin mi ayuda.-

-¿La he elogiado demasiado?- Dijo Eriol con expresión inocente.

-Un poco... y por nada... Ya he decidido quién será la nueva esposa. -La expresión de Eriol palideció varios segundos antes de que el caballero explotara.

-¡No es posible¡No digas tal cosa! Maldito seas, Syaoran, yo hubiera jurado que sentías cierto aprecio por Lady Sakura. Esa joven no tiene posesiones, ni familia. ¿Tú no tienes tanto que ahora las cosas del corazón pueden ocupar el primer lugar en tu consideración¿Quién es la otra dama¿Qué te atrae que es tan importante que estás dispuesto a arriesgar la unión con otra Tomoyo?-

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Ella afirma tener algunas propiedades, pero por obstinación se niega a decir dónde están.-

-Ella no quiere hablar. ¿No te dice... ? -Eriol enarcó el entrecejo-. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

Syaoran sonrió.

-Sí, esa mujercita me ha seducido, tal como tú lo pensaste. Y puesto que ya se adueñó de mi castillo, bien puedo convertirla en la verdadera señora del lugar.-

Sakura se echó a reír cuando Mai arrugó la nariz, porque olió la grasa rancia que estaba hirviendo.

-¿Es necesario que yo sepa todos los detalles de cada cosa¿Incluso de la fabricación de velas?-

-Podrás considerarte afortunada si tienes quien fabrique las velas, si no es así, contratarás a uno por un precio que pagará tu marido, o quizá consigas enseñar la tarea a uno de tus criados. Si tu fabricante de jabón sólo sabe el modo de preparar jabón de lejía, nunca volverás a gozar de la dulce fragancia del jabón que prefieres, porque los comerciantes lo cobran demasiado caro¿O podrás fabricar tu propio jabón?-

Mai se sonrojó, como solía hacer cuando había formulado una pregunta tonta.

-Ojalá Sen aprecie lo que hago por él.-

-Apreciará que dirijas sin complicaciones su propia casa. No necesita saber acerca del fuego de la cocina, la vaca que se soltó en el patio, y el comerciante que trató de cobrarte demasiado por la pimienta, y a quién arrojaste de tu casa. Sen verá el té servido y los huevos preparados de prisa y puestos sobre su mesa, te sonreirá y te hablará de su propia jornada, que es nada comparada con la tuya. Así, fanfarroneará frente a sus amigos y dirá que tiene la esposa más extraordinaria de la tierra. Una mujer que nunca se queja, nunca le trae problemas acerca de los cuales él nada sabe, y que rara vez lo obliga a gastar.-

Mai emitió una risita.

-¿Ella realmente necesita ser una auténtica santa?-

-Por cierto… que no -replicó Sakura mientras se apartaba con Mai del desagradable olor de la grasa hirviente- Si yo aún afrontara la desgracia de ser la esposa de ese viejo repugnante que era Arato, quizás hubiera comprado la pimienta demasiado cara, y le habría rellenado con ella el pescado. Querida, te ofrezco a lo sumo un consejo general, los mismos que me dio mi madre. Ahora, ve a buscar a Sayuri. Nada me obliga a enseñarte en detalles todo el proceso de la fabricación de velas, y que ya conozco, cuando Sayuri se puede encargar de eso, y no vuelvas a preguntarme por qué no es posible limitarse a enseñar el asunto. Se olvida rápidamente lo que uno oye; no pasa lo mismo con lo que uno hace.-

Sakura regresó al salón y a la costura que había dejado junto al fuego. Estaba preparando una túnica roja para Syaoran, y el asunto era una tarea larga, pues la fina seda exigía puntadas pequeñas y muy cuidadosas. Hubiera sido mejor trabajar con la luz de dormitorio, pero Sakura no podía acostumbrarse a tratar como propio ese cuarto, aunque él le había dicho que lo aprovechara, poco antes de partir, pese a que Sakura dormía allí todas las noches.

Ese día también habían llevado a la cámara de Syaoran el arcón con las ropas de Sakura. El no había dicho una palabra al respecto, fuera de comentar la belleza de la casaca real verde con ribetes dorados, que ella usaba esa noche. Sólo después que él se marchó Sakura comprobó que sus obligaciones debían cambiar totalmente al irse el propio Syaoran.

Primero, Mai le habló de su propia boda, la que se celebraría sólo si ella alcanzaba a asimilar las obligaciones de una esposa de elevada cuna; pero ahora Mai contaba con la autorización de su padre para pedir a Sakura que fuera su maestra en esas tareas. Fue inevitable que Sakura cometiese una grosera falta de tacto al preguntar quién era el padre de Mai. Durante la primera semana nada más que recordar a Syaoran la enfurecía, pues no le había advertido nada. Pero ese mismo día, Gemmei Baiko le había informado que si ella aceptaba enseñar a Mai, lo que en efecto había hecho, se la excusaría de todas las restantes obligaciones.

Ayudar a Mai era un placer. Sakura había llegado a simpatizar con la muchacha, y por eso la extrañaría mucho cuando Mai se casara con el joven Sen. Eso sería sólo después del retorno de Syaoran, y nadie podía imaginar cuándo llegaría ese momento.

Después, hubo otros cambios. Akane había sido enviada a vivir con su nueva familia un día después de recibir su castigo, y fue como si todo el castillo respirase un poco más aliviado cuando ella se marchó. Después que Syaoran se alejó, la hija menor realizó tímidos avances, alentados por Sakura, después que comprobó que Maya no era tan mezquina como había creído Kaede. Lo que sucedía era que ella había sufrido la intensa influencia de su hermana mayor.

El cambio de las circunstancias de Sakura influyó en otros, aunque ella tendía a pensar que el factor más importante era el lugar en que dormía. Ahora, Gemmei vino para hablarle de sus problemas, y el esposo de Gemmei reservaba los bocados más tiernos para la joven. Incluso el mayordomo de Syaoran la consultaba antes de enviar a Wein al poblado más próximo en busca de provisiones. Cuando no estaba realizando diligencias, Wein comía con ella y con Kaede. Aunque Maya había invitado a Sakura a cenar a la mesa del señor con ella y Lady Ema… que era la única que aún despreciaba a Sakura… la mujer no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Tal vez Syaoran había decidido facilitarle las cosas antes de partir, pero no había dicho que ya no debía considerársela su sierva. Y una sierva, aunque vistiese las lujosas prendas de una dama, no cenaba a la mesa del señor.

Aunque estaba muy atareada con Mai, ella aún disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en Syaoran. Y comprendía que sus propios sentimientos se descontrolaban cuando la añoranza le provocaba auténtico sufrimiento. Pero ahora que él no la miraba con el deseo ardiente en los ojos, Sakura perdía la confianza que había adquirido en esos últimos días que había pasado con él. El la había deseado cuando estaba en el castillo. Había realizado concesiones que ella jamás hubiese esperado. Pero después de todo, ella no era nada más que lo que él había decidido que fuera: su servidora, su prisionera. No podía esperar nada más que eso. Ni siquiera podía esperar que cuando él regresara ratificaría sus privilegios, pues el tiempo desdibujaba todos los recuerdos, y quizás él ya había encontrado otra persona que le interesara.

-Señora, tendrás que venir conmigo.-

Sakura miró a Sir Bairei, cubierto de polvo a causa del viaje, de pie frente a ella. Había salido del castillo con Syaoran, más de un mes antes. Ella miró esperanzada más allá del caballero.

-¿Syaoran ha regresado?-

-No, señora, continúa frente al castillo de Ambray.-

-¿Me llevarás allí?-

-A toda prisa.-

Ella palideció.

-¿Está herido?-

El joven hombre frunció su ceño y la miró con rareza.

-Ciertamente, no.-

-Bien, no necesitas decirlo como si fuera una pregunta estúpida -exclamó Sakura- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar cuando dices que debemos darnos prisa?-

-Fue la orden de mi señor -explicó Sir Bairei- Pero no viajaremos con tanta prisa que termines tan sucia y fatigada como yo ahora. Cabalgué la noche entera, pero puedo tardar un día y medio en llevarte sana y salva a Ambray. Si ahora te das prisa para recoger unas pocas ropas y lo que necesitas, podemos retomar con paso más pausado.-

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, en un gesto de curiosidad.

-¿Sabes por qué me llama?-

-No, señora.-

Ella contuvo de pronto una exclamación, y preguntó:

-¿Ha ocupado la fortaleza de Ambray?-

-Todavía está sitiada, aunque es un lugar bastante seguro y podrás estar allí un tiempo.-

De modo que la llamada carecía de sentido.

Continuará…

**_·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·_**

**Hola!**

**He vuelto, he vuelto!... y lo mejor de todo… sintiéndome de maravilla!... si!... espero que los que me comentaron que también estuvieron enfermitos ya estén mejor… es feo estar enfermo, aunque no me lo crean así con fiebre me tocó presentarme mi primer día de clases, B u u u. **

**Oh, Por el celeste cielo, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por este capítulo, es pequeñito, lo sé… u.u… me siento mal por acortarlo, pero era necesario. Tenía pensado dejar una parte donde quedaría lo que les dije de "preparar pañuelos", pero si lo dejaba como había planeado, pues me quedaría un capítulo demasiado largo. Iba a ser un tanto pesado y no tendría lógica el final, por eso decidí dejarlo hasta acá, lo bueno es que prolongamos el placer y el sufrimiento. Jajajajajaja. Es que, qué puedo decir, el siguiente capítulo será muy triste, creo que ninguno de mis lectores desea ver sufrir a los castaños, pero la verdad es que en esta vida todo sale a la luz. Y ya llegó el momento de aclarar ciertas cosas, si será de buena o mala manera, eso depende de Syao, ya lo veremos, jejejeje… Bah!... los finales siempre tienen esa parte triste, el siguiente capítulo yo lo llamo el principio del fin… ya entenderán por qué.**

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escribieron, estoy infinitamente agradecida con todos ustedes… Fue una sensación indescriptible descubrir que estamos sobre los 400 reviews, mil gracias!**

Ai-chan4 •• giuly •• Saori-Luna •• AgataBlack •• bika92 •• dokuro •• kaorichan •• Ina Black •• 123321 •• yuuko-hime •• megumi-chan •• riza-trisha •• belzer •• Larthis •• Zorion •• juchiz •• Angel of the watery •• Selenne Kiev •• jínel •• Ely-sama •• 3-CiNdY-3 •• Luna310 •• Carolina •• Alucard •• Zauberry •• darthmocy •• principita17 •• Yohko Bennington •• Dosu •• Dani •• Camili

**Ahora responderé a sus preguntitas… **

**Me preguntaba una lectora sobre la edad de los castaños. Sakura tiene entre 18 y 19 años, esto pueden encontrarlo en el primer capítulo, y la edad de Syaoran es de 32 años, pueden confirmarlo en el capítulo 14. **

**Sigamos, otra lectora me decía que tenía aún confusión con lo del embarazo de Sakura, con gusto les vuelvo a responder, Sakura, ahora que Syaoran lleva un mes de tener sitiado Ambray, ya tiene dos meses de gestación. En el capítulo 21 tenía un mes, pero tomen en cuenta que ya pasó un mes desde que Syao se fue. Así que no se me confundan, ella tiene dos meses de embarazo. **

**Otras lectoras me comentaban la incertidumbre que tenían sobre si Syaoran morirá y si esto tendrá un final feliz, no puedo responder con lujo de detalle, sería arruinar la historia, pero lamentablemente de que habrá un muerto lo habrá, es inevitable… no se pongan tristes, como dice Saku, todo saldrá bien, jejejeje. **

**Y por último, una lectora me preguntaba que va a pasar cuando se acabe "Esclava del Deseo"?... me preguntaba si tengo pensado hacer otro fic?... pues les cuento que ya tengo trabajada otra historia, tengo 3 capítulos listos, no la he subido porque quiero terminar este trabajo para empezar otro proyecto; en la próxima actualización les cuento cómo estará esa historia… como ya me conocen trato de llevarles relatos que son hasta cierto punto inconcebibles, este fic en el que estoy trabajando tiene un comienzo muy singular, y les juro que toda la historia lo es, digna de poner los cabellos de punta. No es el típico cuento de hadas, pero hay romance, es lindo e interesante, por eso se convirtió en una de mis historias favoritas. Con _Esclava del deseo_ les dejé ver un poco de mis gustos, espero que confíen en mí cuando les traiga ésta otra historia, además, que ojalá que cuando lo suba también me apoyen. **

**Me despido ahora, cuídense mucho, saben que los kiero un montón, besos y abrazos a todos!**

_-¿Quién eres, señora?_

_-Hana Kinomoto… Me dijeron cosas terribles de ti, de modo que yo rogué que no tuvieses éxito aquí. Pero cuando vi que tenías a mi hija en tu campamento, y que al parecer ella estaba bien y sana, comprendí que me habían mentido.-_

_-¿Tu hija?... ¿cuál es el nombre de tu hija?-_

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

"**Los amigos son como la sangre, cuando se está herido acuden sin que se los llame."**

Anónimo


	23. Chapter 23

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHHANA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos. _

_**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

CAPÍTULO XXIII

Sakura había pensado en otra razón que podía inducir a Syaoran a llamarla a su presencia. La idea la había atemorizado toda la jornada, pero era muy posible, no, probable, que Syaoran podía haber visto a Yue apostado en las murallas, y haberlo identificado. Quizá la llamaba con el fin de que ella afrontase su cólera más sombría, su expresión más cruel. Quizá deseara vengarse otra vez, tal vez incluso usarla contra Yue, torturarla frente a las murallas, ahorcarla. No, no, él no haría tal, cosa. Pero entonces recordaba los latigazos recibidos por Akane, y la mazmorra. Recordaba que la había encadenado a la cama bien… bueno, en realidad eso no había sido tan desagradable ese castigo, pero...

Tenía tanto miedo cuando llegó al campamento que rodeaba Ambray, que apenas vio el castillo silencioso que se alzaba en el centro. Fue llevada de inmediato a la tienda que Syaoran ocupaba, pero él no estaba allí. Eso no contribuyó a calmar sus nervios inquietos. Ya había llegado. Sakura deseaba que lo que fuese terminara de una vez.

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para molestarse porque la mantenían esperando, pues Syaoran entró menos de un minuto después. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para juzgar su estado de ánimo, pues apenas la vio, él la abrazó. Y no tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar una sola palabra, pues la boca de Syaoran cubrió la de Sakura y le impidió pronunciar las palabras y formular las excusas que antes había concebido.

Syaoran la asió de la cintura para luego apegarla más a su cuerpo. Sakura sintió como esa lengua le hacía el amor a la suya con gran desesperación, a la vez que una de las manos del hombre ya se movía por su espalda, cabellera y cuello. Le relamió los labios en repetidas ocasiones para luego penetrar su boca con ahínco. No protestó cuando fue victima de sensibles tirones y mordiscos a sus labios, ni tampoco pudo oponerse cuando esa boca cubrió totalmente la suya sintiéndose invadida hasta el alma con ese órgano palatino tan osado que la exploraba denodadamente.

Durante un momento interminable ella se sintió abrumada por ese sentido de posesión, pues el beso le dijo que ella pertenecía a Syaoran y que él deseaba consumirla, devorar su ser por completo. Su sentimiento de ansiedad no reapareció de inmediato cuando se le permitió respirar otra vez, y no se impuso a sus sentidos excitados hasta que fue depositada en el jergón de Syaoran y lo vio desprenderse del cinturón de la espada, poco antes de inclinarse para caer sobre ella.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Sakura, oponiendo las dos manos para mantener apartado a Syaoran.- ¿Qué significa esto, Syaoran¿Por qué me llamaste aquí?-

-Porque te extrañaba -replicó él, desafiando la presión que ella ejercía para detenerlo, e inclinándose para decir las palabras contra los labios de la mujer- Porque sentí que enloquecería si tenía que esperar un día más sin verte.-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿No es suficiente?-

El alivio de Sakura fue tan intenso, que ella a su vez lo besó con más pasión que la que nunca le había demostrado. Los carnosos labios de Sakura cerraron la boca del hombre violentamente, cambiando drásticamente de la situación, pues ahora, ella era la que devoraba al hombre. Las manos de Syaoran se cerraron sobre los pechos de Sakura, reclamándolos. Las manos de Sakura apretaron las caderas de Syaoran, para acercarlas todavía más a su ser. Pero era un abrazo poco satisfactorio, estorbado por las ropas, pues él no cesaba de besarla para desnudar a su amada.-

Cuando al fin él se quitó la túnica, lo hizo con tanta prisa que ella se echó a reír.

-Continúa destrozando prendas de vestir, y después yo debo repararlas.-

-¿Te preocupa?-

-No, puedes rasgar también las mías, si así lo deseas. -Le dirigió una sonrisa-. Pero tal vez yo pueda quitármelas en menos tiempo si me lo permites.-

-No, me agrada así como estás. No puedes saber cuántas veces te imaginé en esta posición.-

Ella deslizó las manos sobre el pecho que él había desnudado para ofrecerle el contacto, y después ella se inclinó para lamerle un pezón.

-¿Con tanta frecuencia como yo imaginé hacer esto?-

-Sakura... por favor… no hagas... -dijo él con voz entrecortada y trató de apartarla; pero ella se aferró con fuerza y atacó el otro pezón. Sakura, atrapó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus labios haciendo una sutil presión con su lengua, estimulando con una succión lenta y por demás húmeda - Basta… Sakura… detente… o gozaré apenas entre en ti.-

Sakura se dispuso a construir un camino de besos húmedos hasta el cuello de él, relamió esa parte catando ansiosamente la suave piel de Syaoran. Luego se dirigió a su rostro para colmarle de caricias sensuales dadas con sus labios, así como de frescos besos, así fue hasta llegar a una de sus orejas, donde susurró de forma tierna y segura.

-Syaoran, no te preocupes… eso está bien, mientras te complazca. – La mirada tierna de Sakura se convirtió, después de una pausa en una mirada ladina. - ¿Crees que no me ocuparé de que me atiendas después?-

El gimió, lanzándose a los entreabiertos labios de ella.

- Sakura… -

Entre gemidos ella le corrigió - Tú Sakura…-

Syaoran sintió una sacudida fuerte en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras de dulce enmienda. Día tras día, él se había encargado de hacerle sentir a ella que era de su propiedad, desde que él la tenía en su poder había sido un constante recordatorio de la posesión, dejándole claro que el usufructo de ésta, le pertenecía solo a él, y que consistía en un simple goce carnal. Ahora, escuchar esa declaración de la dama era sin duda el cantar de ángeles, bálsamo a su corazón que le aseveraba la venia de esa mujer para con él. Se sintió contrariado, pero no dejó de besarla, tenía que consumar ese deseo que lo apremiaba o se volvería loco.

Desnudó a Sakura rápidamente casi arrancándole la ropa, lo hizo mientras probaba desesperadamente lo que iba exponiendo ante sus lujuriosos ojos. Teniéndola ya desnuda, la sentó para apoyarla en su pecho y le deshizo la trenza, entretanto ella le besaba y mordisqueaba el hombro. Hecho todo, se lanzó sobre ella. Llevó su mano a la intimidad de la mujer, masajeó diestramente la inflamada parte, mientras lamía los senos de Sakura, tratando de alcanzar un mínimo de condición para penetrarla, pero para alegría del dragón, no fue mucho lo que trabajó, pues la mujer lo deseaba. Segundos después que sus dedos estuvieron realmente empapados, se incorporó rápidamente y abrió bruscamente las piernas flexionadas de Sakura, sin más, hundió tu agobiado miembro en el pequeño cuerpo, lanzando fuertes gruñidos de genuino placer.

Desde el principio embistió el cuerpo de Sakura con furor, la fuerza de su ser la abandonaba en cada embate que le daba a la mujer, disfrutando apenas de los gemidos, casi gritos, que ella emitía, pues su razón se esfumó con cada fricción. Se aferró a los hombros de su amada, buscando sitio de dónde sujetarse y tomar así impulso para lograr una penetración con mayor ímpetu a la vez que lograba no tirar a la mujer del jergón. Sakura creyó por un momento que ese hombre la destrozaría, sentía que de un momento a otro se partiría en dos ante las fuertes y repetidas penetraciones que Syaoran le hacía a su cuerpo. Trataba de tomar aire cuando el salía de su ser pero no lo lograba a tiempo pues cuando estaba en el intento, él ya estaba dentro dejándola sin aliento. La fuerza fue acrecentándose, la velocidad de los movimientos de la cadera de Syaoran era extraordinaria y le confirmaban a Sakura que el ser que estaba sobre ella había perdido toda razón y ahora no era más que una bestia poseyendo a su hembra.

No le importaba ya nada, solo disfrutaba de la gloriosa posesión de la que era objeto, además de paladear en su corazón la danza del más bello y delicioso sentimiento de satisfacción, ese que le decía que estaba complaciendo a Syaoran. Pero tal y como lo había advertido, él gozó prontamente. Syaoran había anunciado la llegada al cielo con un rugido poderoso en el que apenas se distinguió el nombre de Sakura. Cayó casi desmayado sobre ella, sosteniéndose torpemente en uno de sus brazos para no aplastar a Sakura con todo su cuerpo.

Syaoran puso en contacto su sudorosa mejilla con la de ella, un momento íntimo pero que era el instante en el que Syaoran se encontraba nuevamente con él mismo. Entre respiraciones entrecortadas se hablaron al oído del otro.

- … te extrañé… Sakura.-

-… ya me lo dijiste.-

Syaoran dejó escapar un bufido divertido para luego besar el delicado hombro de ella. Sakura rió devolviéndole la gracia con dulces besos al hombro de Syaoran, así como su cuello y mejilla.

- Te eché tanto de menos -

La mano izquierda de Sakura brindaba caricias a la cabellera castaña de él, a la vez que otra mano acariciaba la musculosa espalda del hombre. Syaoran levantó su rostro buscando el de ella, se encontró con una sonrojada pero sonriente mujer, con brillantes ojos verdes. Se zambulló en los maltratados labios de ella, la besó con pasión, demostrándole en ese beso el regocijo que sentía ante sus palabras. Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando tierno, suave, delicado. Reduciéndose tiempo después en suaves caricias de labios.

En silencio, ocuparon una posición más cómoda. Syaoran de espalda con Sakura envuelta con uno de sus brazos. Él sostenía su cabeza con su otro brazo, relajándose de la acción preliminar. Pero ella aún tenía que ocuparse que él le dispensara el mismo placer, y la liberara del deseo que aún la atormentaba. Esa faena aún comenzaba.

Sakura pasó una de sus piernas sobre Syaoran, dándole así un abrazo íntimo y singular. Tomó el torso del hombre como alimento, sus labios proporcionaron suaves besos ante lo que alcanzaban a tocar del pecho del hombre. Abrió su boca dejando salir a su lengua ansiosa de Syaoran; la húmeda caricia hizo estremecer al hombre salvajemente, dejando en evidencia el placer que la mujer le daba. Con leve dificultad, Sakura se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Syaoran, comprimiendo sus senos con el musculoso pecho; con malicia, acomodó un rebelde mechón de su cabello que caía alrededor de su rostro y que acariciaba el de Syaoran. Sustituyó el mechón por su dedo índice, ahora era este el que acariciaba el rostro de Syaoran, se detuvo sobre sus labios un momento y se dispuso a provocarlo con sus palabras.

- Ya te saciaste de este cuerpo? Porque te aseguro, "mi señor" que yo aún ansío tu contacto. –

La voz de Sakura le pareció a Syaoran un ronroneo seductor más agud y peligroso que el filo de su espada. Sonrió y se dispuso a seguir escuchándola.

- Estos días han sido suficientes para guardar energía y… si me sigues provocando…-

- Me amenazas más no actúas, anda dragón despierta y quémame con tus llamas -

Syaoran sintió su cuerpo verdaderamente arder, pero esta vez atendería a la mujer. Con una sonrisa cálida pero con un toque astuto le dijo.

- Qué quieres que te haga? -

- Ya te lo dije… – en medio de besos Sakura añadió – Quémame… hazme el amor… Syaoran -

Syaoran levantó el frágil cuerpo de Sakura para saborear de su fino cuello, la alzó un poco más y dejó los tersos y redondos senos a la altura de su boca, lamió, agitó, succionó las dos perlas y sus halos, con delicadeza al principio, con desesperación después, al compás de su creciente deseo la atención se fue haciendo más fuerte. Sakura ya apoyada en sus rodillas, las cuales se encontraban a los costados de Syaoran, logró mayor equilibrio y le dio oportunidad al hombre de aliviar su carga. Guiada por su anhelo, Sakura se dirigió a él, en un bisbiseo.

- Syaoran… tócame.-

No fue necesario pedir más, Sakura fue asaltada con una tremenda succión en uno de sus senos, arrancándole un gemido profundo, la succión le fue dada con medida potencia, contrario a la intensidad con que fue tratado su trasero, éste fue estrujado por las dos manos de Syaoran. En medio de besos y relamidas, poco a poco, él se fue deslizando en el lecho y por debajo de ella. Sakura bajó su mirada aturdida por los movimientos de él, y estaba por preguntarle qué pretendía cuando él la levantó un poco y se situó debajo de la intimidad de Sakura.

La noble zona de la mujer estaba a total disposición de Syaoran, se proponía a degustar a su mujer. Cuando Sakura comprendió lo que él estaba a punto de hacer se excitó en sobremanera, acelerando así su respiración. Lanzó un grito al sentir la invasión, era indescriptible lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir, cerró sus ojos dejándose hundir en el éxtasis, tapando incluso su boca para ahogar los gritos que los labios y la lengua de Syaoran le arrancaban. A Sakura la invadió la desesperación, teniendo por momentos el impulso de huir de ese placer pecaminoso, pero no podía, era demasiado dulce y delicioso el deleite que vivía. Se limitaba a contraer su cuerpo sintiendo, disfrutando de los espasmos que la sacudían sin tregua. Ella se dejó caer sobre el cabezal apenas respirando, cuando una devastadora convulsión la poseyó. Syaoran siguió deslizándose hasta salir de entre medio de las piernas de ella e incorporarse, le dio tiempo a ella de recuperarse mientras llenaba la espalda de la mujer con tiernos besos. Sakura cerró sus piernas y se recostó para descansar, pero Syaoran ya estaba necesitándola con urgencia. La tomó y la besó con pasión, dejando que ella se probara también.

- Aún no terminamos, querida… apenas empezamos -

Y fue un maravilloso vaticinio, pues ni esa tarde ni esa noche Syaoran abandonó su tienda. Apenas lograban descansar los cuerpos cuando volvían a la faena, todos los actos habían sido hechos de forma única e inolvidable, ambos esa noche tomaron diferentes facetas, descubriendo un sin número de formas para gozarse.

Por la mañana, cuando Sakura despertó, le dijeron que Sir Bairei esperaba para llevarla de regreso al castillo de Fulkhurst. Se lo dijo el escudero de Syaoran. Del propio Syaoran no había el más mínimo signo.

Sakura se sintió divertida, y después irritada. ¿La había traído hasta allí sólo para hacer el amor un día? Realmente, no entendía por qué no podía quedarse más tiempo.

Apenas se vistió, salió de la tienda y reclamó que la llevaran a la presencia de Syaoran; entretanto, Ken esperaba para llevarla con Sir Bairei. El jovencito meneó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar el mensaje que le habían ordenado comunicar en presencia de ese reclamo.

-Señora, él ordenó que te dijéramos que si vuelve a verte es probable que te retenga aquí. Pero que este no es un lugar apropiado para ti, de modo que debes marcharte.-

Sakura abrió la boca para discutir con Ken, pero la cerró casi enseguida. Por Dios¿cómo podía haber olvidado dónde estaba?

Se volvió para mirar hacia el castillo y la torre que se elevaba sobre sus fortificaciones. Su madre estaba allí, muy cerca, pero inalcanzable... por ahora. Pero pronto Hana se vería liberada del lugar que había sido su cárcel en los últimos tres años. Syaoran se encargaría de eso. No saldría de allí hasta que lograra su propósito.

Algunos de los muros externos habían sufrido daños a causa de una catapulta, aunque no tanto que abriese una brecha para entrar. Sakura sabía dónde estaba la entrada del fondo. Había pasado por allí la primera vez que estuvo en el castillo, donde ella y su madre se vieron separadas. Pero informar de eso a Syaoran equivalía a decirle que ella conocía a Ambray, conocía a Yue; y Sakura no podía hacer tal cosa.

Pero¿estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de continuar allí para ver a su madre apenas forzaran la entrada al castillo? Podía negarse a salir del lugar. Era suficiente que hablara con Syaoran, para convencerlo de que le permitiese continuar en el lugar, o por lo menos permanecer cerca... Pero¿cómo podía llegar a su madre sin la presencia de Syaoran, que asistiría al encuentro? No podía, y Hana no imaginaría que era necesario fingir que no conocía a Sakura.

Era mejor marcharse, aunque le parecía irritante saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su madre a escapar de allí, lo mismo que le sucedía a Syaoran, por lo menos, sin perjuicio de su propia persona. Y como de ningún modo podía garantizarse que su ayuda seria útil, más valía abstenerse de ofrecerla.

Pero Hana pronto se vería liberada, y Syaoran la enviaría a sus propias posesiones, en las que no permitiría ingresar a Yue, aunque era improbable que él se molestase en el lo tonto de entrar allí, cuando ya no necesitaban a Hana, como medio de presión contra Sakura o por cualquier otro motivo, o bien Syaoran enviaría a Hana a Fulkhurst hasta que terminara la guerra. Allí, Sakura dispondría de una oportunidad más conveniente para advertir a su madre que no debía reconocerla por lo menos en presencia de Syaoran. Y así, todos volverían a reunirse.

Syaoran por centésima vez se lamentó de haber cedido a sus propias necesidades y de haber ordenado que trajeran a Sakura. Verla no mejoraba las cosas. Había sido agradable, muy agradable, pero su anhelo ahora era peor, pues deseaba estar con ella más que nunca y había compartido con ella sólo dos días.

Pero la breve visita lo decidió a llevar adelante el sitio más agresivamente. Necesitaba acabar con eso de una buena vez y regresar así a su casa. Intensificó el trabajo en las dos torres, con el fin de tenerlas preparadas para la mañana, y comenzó a trabajar en otras dos. Despachó patrullas con la misión de encontrar peñascos y proyectiles pesados para la catapulta. Trajeron de la aldea dos grandes calderos llenos de tierra y pedruscos para formar proyectiles improvisados. Trazó planes para comenzar a abrir un túnel si el ataque de la mañana fallaba, aunque en sus filas no tenía mineros que se ocuparan de supervisar este último recurso.

Esa noche Syaoran inspeccionó la torre de madera terminada, la que él ocuparía. Se proponía estar en la plataforma más alta cuando se la empujara hacia el foso, inclinándola sobre el agua para apoyarse en la muralla. A esa altura de las cosas estaría en llamas, pues le dispararían flechas incendiarias apenas estuviese cerca; por lo tanto, todo el proceso debía ejecutarse con la mayor rapidez posible, antes de que se convirtiese en una tumba de fuego para los que estaban en su interior. Pero como incluía una escala protegida, era la defensa más conveniente para los hombres elegidos con el fin de tomar por asalto la muralla, descender y abrir las puertas para el resto del ejército. Y él estaba decidido a ser uno de ellos, a participar en los primeros combates, no en los últimos.

Estaba impartiendo la orden de echar de nuevo agua sobre las dos torres, cuando Eriol fue a buscarlo.

-Syaoran, esto te parecerá muy divertido -dijo, mientras se acercaba a una mujer muy asustada y mojada.- Afirma que ella y su acompañante han provocado la enfermedad de la mitad de la guarnición del castillo. Lo hizo con el propósito de que esta noche pudiéramos ocupar el lugar, con muy poco esfuerzo.-

-¿Es así? -El tono de Syaoran fue tan seco como el de Eriol- Y cuando vayamos a recoger el fruto de esta ayuda inesperada pero bienvenida, con seguridad perderé la mitad de mi ejército en la trampa. -Su voz se había convertido en un rugido ronco y continuó en ese tono- ¿Creen que soy un estúpido, y que caeré en una trampa tan vulgar¡Y usar una mujer! Arráncale la verdad, Eriol, no me importa cómo.-

La mujer se echó a llorar al oír esto.

-¡No, por favor! Es cierto lo que afirmo. Mi señora no siente afecto por el nuevo amo, y en efecto despreciaba a su padre. Ambray ha sido una cárcel para nosotros. ¡Sólo deseamos irnos!-

-Mujer, encontraste el modo de salir -observó Eriol-. También tu señora. ¿Por qué no te alejaste de una vez, en lugar de inventar...?-

-Porque necesito una escolta para llegar a mis propiedades, si deseo volver allí sana y salva -dijo Hana mientras la acercaban a Eriol-. Pensé ayudarte para conseguir lo que deseas, que parece ser Ambray, a cambio de esa escolta.-

-¡Mi señora, debiste esperar! -gimió la criada-. No hubieras debido...-

-¡Calla, Hikaru! -exclamó la dama.- No tuve paciencia para esperar cuando esa puerta estaba sin vigilancia. Y que nos crean o no¡prefiero estar aquí y no allí!-

Estaba tan empapada como su servidora porque había cruzado el foso sin la ayuda de un puente, pero mantenía una actitud majestuosa a pesar del guardia, que continuaba sujetándole con fuerza el brazo. Eriol la miraba atraído y divertido, pues era una mujer de buena apariencia, la que se manifestaba incluso en esa condición. Syaoran la miraba igualmente divertido, porque le parecía extrañamente conocida, aunque jamás la había visto.

-¿De modo, señora, que debemos creerte sólo porque tú lo dices? -preguntó Syaoran con escepticismo.

Entonces Eriol preguntó:

-¿Quién eres, señora?

-Hana Kinomoto.

Syaoran rezongó.

-Kinomoto, ahora d'Ambray.-

-No, no, reconozco como mío ese nombre, pues el sacerdote no escuchó que yo consintiera en ese matrimonio a la fuerza. Fue una farsa que me ha retenido prisionera aquí durante tres años.-

-Pero, si tenías los medios para ayudarnos a terminar con tu encierro¿por qué esperaste tanto? -preguntó Syaoran-. Señora, no llegamos ayer. Hace treinta y tres días que estamos acampados aquí.-

Que Syaoran contase los días para conocer la cifra exacta provocó una sonrisa de Eriol, y eso atrajo la mirada de Hana. Parpadeó al comprobar que no era tan viejo como le había parecido a primera vista. Cuando Eriol le sonrió, la dama se sonrojó, pues no le parecía un hombre desprovisto de atractivo. No, todo lo contrario.

Syaoran miró a los dos con el entrecejo fruncido ante la súbita distracción que no le aportaba respuestas.

-Eriol¿tienes inconvenientes en que continúe? … En realidad, creo que Lady Hana debería secarse antes de continuar...-

-No hay tiempo para eso -le interrumpió Hana- El malestar que afectó a muchos miembros de la guarnición no persistirá después que vacíen el vientre. Nos hemos limitado a agregar carne en mal estado a la cena, y todavía no la consumieron.-

-Aún no dijiste por qué ahora haces esto -dijo Syaoran.

-Si eres el señor de Fulkhurst... -La dama esperó que él lo confirmase, y Syaoran lo hizo en un breve gesto. Después, ella explicó- Me dijeron cosas terribles de ti, de modo que yo rogué que no tuvieses éxito aquí. Pero cuando vi que tenías a mi hija en tu campamento, y que al parecer ella estaba bien y sana, comprendí que me habían mentido.-

-¿Tu hija? -rezongó Syaoran.- Señora¿crees tener una hija en mi campamento? Bien, puedes ir a verla, pero es dudoso que mis hombres acepten renunciar a ella si quieres llevártela.-

Lo que él estaba implicando provocó el furioso sonrojo de la dama.

-¡Mi hija no es una de tus campamenteras! Ignoro cómo se liberó de las garras de Yue y en cambio cayó en las tuyas, pues él no mencionó que la había perdido. Más aún, lo complació relatar que ella había hecho todo lo que Yue...-

-Entonces¿d'Ambray está en el castillo? -la interrumpió Syaoran con impaciencia.

Ella meneó la cabeza, provocando la áspera maldición de Syaoran, y la amable pregunta de Eriol.

-¿Escapó?-

-No. Vino aquí dominado por la más terrible cólera. Yo pensé que sin duda había perdido otro castillo y por eso estaba de tan mal humor. Pero permaneció aquí menos de una semana, y de hecho se marchó la víspera de tu llegada.-

Eso provocó otra horrible maldición de Syaoran.

-¿Sabes adónde fue?-

-A la corte. Sus recursos están agotados, y no puede continuar la guerra contigo si no recibe ayuda de Terada. Pero eso lo intentó antes y no es probable que ahora tenga mejores resultados que entonces, pues los d'Ambray no han estado en la lista de favoritos del rey desde que Hojo se opuso a Terada hace varios años. Realmente, al rescatar a mi hija de las manos de Yue, le has arrebatado las propiedades que le restaban. Si le quitas d'Ambray, lo único que Yue retendrá es una pequeña fortaleza en...-

-Señora, tu hija no está aquí -la interrumpió Syaoran, exasperado-. ¿Crees que no habría aprovechado la presencia de la única heredera de Lord Kinomoto si la hubiese tenido en mi poder? Como tú dices, el control de su persona eliminaría uno de los últimos recursos de d'Ambray.-

-Ignoro por qué insistes... -comenzó a decir Hana, y frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Es posible que no sepas quién es?-

-¡Por Dios, ya escuché bastante de todo esto! -explotó Syaoran-. Eriol, ocúpate de ella.-

-Lo haré complacido -dijo Eriol, y empezó a reírse- Pero antes de que te alejes enfurecido¿por qué no le pides el nombre de su hija¿O todavía no viste a quién se parece tanto esta dama? -

Syaoran miró a su amigo, y después a la mujer. Y entonces pareció que se le inmovilizaba el cuerpo. No maldijo de nuevo cuando vio por qué creía conocida a la mujer, pero su voz tenía un acento frío cuando volvió a hablar.

-Bien, Lady Hana¿cuál es el nombre de tu hija? -

Ahora ella no estaba muy segura de que deseara contestarle. Nunca había visto a nadie cambiar de apariencia tan bruscamente y adoptar la máscara cruel que ahora exhibía. Retrocedió un paso, Eriol le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, y eso la reconfortó, pero aún así…-

-Quizás estoy equivocada…-

-No, no estabas equivocada¡pero yo sí que estuve errado, al creer que podía confiar en esa bruja mentirosa!-

-¿Por qué está tan irritado? -Preguntó Hana a Eriol mientras Syaoran se alejaba- Estamos hablando de Sakura¿verdad?-

-Sí, y también acertaste al pensar que ella no le dijo quién era.-

-Si no se lo dijo, sin duda tuvo buenos motivos para actuar así.-

-Dudo de que mi amigo piense lo mismo –replicó Eriol, pero cuando vio la expresión ansiosa de Hana le aseguró- El no le hará daño. Y creo que intentara calmar su cólera entrando ahora mismo en el castillo, sin importarlo la posibilidad de que lo espere una trampa. Está en verdad furioso.-

-Pero yo no le mentí. La puerta trasera está abierta y sin vigilancia.-

-En ese caso, ven conmigo, Te llevaré a mi tienda, donde puedes esperar hasta que, esto haya concluido.-

Continuará…

**_.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._**

**Hola, hola, hola!**

**Un capítulo más… Dios keyo llorar!... estamos llegando al final, Syaoran ya sabe quien es Sakura, y créanme que lo que está pensando no es nada bueno, cómo creen que él descargará su furia?... Lo único positivo es que Saku ya no está en el campamento que si sigue allí la mata. Ya veremos qué sucede, en el próximo capítulo, es cuando las lágrimas correrán… bueno, por lo menos yo sí lo hice, jejejejejeje. Es una lástima que este capítulo termine tan triste, en contraste a cómo empezó, b u u u. **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me regalaron un poquito de su valioso tiempo para escribirme. Mil gracias a…**

Ishi (Si te extrañe, vaya!... me hiciste llorar… snif) •• -figer-mazu-zuriku- •• giuly •• belzer •• Ina Black •• Zauberry •• 3-CiNdY-3 •• lucy •• Anilek •• megumi-chan •• juchiz •• riza-trisha •• Angel of the watery •• idril hoja verde •• AgataBlack •• yuuko-hime •• Luna310 •• Carolina •• kaorichan •• Ai-chan4 •• jínel •• Saori-Luna •• Larthis •• javiera •• Daulaci •• Camili (Amiga!... que bueno que ya tas de regreso!)•• Yohko Bennington •• Dani •• Nayely (Una sincera disculpa! U.U)

**Wow!... tantos reviews, gracias!**

**Bueno me marcho, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya nos veremos en el próximo capítulo que será la antesala al final. Y créanme que habrá lágrimas… tal vez no de ustedes, tal vez no de mí, pero sí de otras personas. Me despido con el respectivo avance.**

_-Señora, tenemos un mensaje de Lord Syaoran. En adelante, tendrás que alojarte en la mazmorra...-_

_-¿Qué sucederá si prefiero quedarme aquí? -quiso saber ella._

_-No lo dirás en serio.-_

_-Sí, lo digo en serio.- _

_-El guardia tiene sus órdenes. Te arrastrará fuera de aquí si no vas por propia voluntad….-_

_- …Anímate...-_

_-No, Wein -le interrumpió ella-. Mi corazón está muerto, ya no me duele._

**Juzguen ustedes si no estará retriste este capítulo… ah!... snif… snif… los kiere…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

"**Puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso."**

**Honorato De Balzac**


	24. Chapter 24

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos._

**_.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. _**

CAPÍTULO XXIV

Sakura vio acercarse a los dos guardias, en actitud tan decidida que supo a qué atenerse. Antes de que ellos abrieran la boca, ella ya sabía. No necesitaban decírselo, pero lo hicieron.

-Señora, tenemos un mensaje de Lord Syaoran. En adelante, tendrás que alojarte en la mazmorra.

Pero había sabido que dirían exactamente eso; pero aun así palideció intensamente cuando lo vio confirmado.

-El dijo... ¿cuánto tiempo?-

-En adelante -repitieron los hombres.

Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba indefinidamente... o para siempre.

-¿Dijo cuál era el motivo?-

Una pregunta estúpida¿Por qué se torturaba ella misma?

Ella había sabido que eso era lo que sucedería si Syaoran descubría que Yue d'Ambray era el hermanastro de la propia Sakura. Ella hubiera podido cobrar valor y decírselo cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad. Es cierto que habría afrontado la cólera de Syaoran, pero se le habría dado la oportunidad de intentar algo para calmarlo, o por lo menos de decirle por qué había guardado silencio. Ahora, él había llegado a la peor conclusión posible, y no deseaba tener ninguna relación con ella, quería la venganza... no, no se trataba de eso. Esto era rabia pura, y definitiva.

Los guardias se habían limitado a menear la cabeza ante la pregunta de Sakura, y después le ordenaron que los acompañara. Ella obedeció. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? Por lo menos había estado sola en el gran salón cuando fueron a buscarla. Mai no estaba allí para protestar, y tampoco Kaede. Sakura habría tenido que esforzarse mucho para evitar que ellas se enredaran en una discusión con los dos guardias.

Sí, ella sabía que Syaoran le haría eso, pero en lo más profundo de su ser no había creído que eso fuera posible.

Cuando el carcelero a quien ella temía apareció con la sonrisa sensual en los labios, gozoso porque de nuevo tenía en su poder a Sakura, esta le volvió la espalda, porque sintió que la náusea la invadía. No era el hijo el que provocaba esa reacción. Era la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Y ahora deseaba que las lágrimas fluyeran, pero no aparecieron.

Cuando Wein llegó menos de una hora más tarde, para decirle que esta vez había tenido que golpear al otro para lograr que se marchara, Sakura le formuló una sola pregunta:

-¿Estás aquí por pedido de Syaoran?-

-No, mi señora. Se difundió de prisa la noticia de que te traían de nuevo aquí. Vine con la mayor rapidez posible.-

Sakura se desbarató interiormente, ante la respuesta de Wein quedaba claro que a Syaoran no le importaba ni ella ni su hijo; esta vez, a Syaoran no le había importado el daño que le pudieran hacer. Sintió la violenta puñalada en el corazón que la animadversión de Syaoran le asestaba y fue hasta ese momento que realmente se sintió sola… Fue hasta ese momento que ella lloró.

Ignoraba por qué la última vez la habían asignado a Wein. Nunca lo había preguntado. Pero que no hubiesen hecho lo mismo esa vez se explicaba por sí mismo. Había quedado muy claro que a Syaoran no le importaba lo que le sucediera ahora, mientras ella estuviese encerrada y él no tuviese que volver a verla.

Wein trató de consolarla, pero ella rechazó impulsivamente la mano del hombre que intentaba confortarla con una delicada palmada en su hombro. Sakura solo quería estar sola. El hombre comprendió y decidió salir del lugar y dejar que Sakura se aliviara un poco con el llanto.

Un rato después oyó una discusión en la sala de guardia. Reconoció la voz de Kaede. Ella y Wein habían llegado a ser muy amigos últimamente.

Ahora, no era el caso. Cuando retornó el silencio, Sakura comprendió que Wein se había impuesto, y también supo cuál había sido la causa probable de la discusión. No se permitía a Kaede tener contacto con ella, y Wein no se atrevía a desobedecer a su señor.

Pasaron dos horas más, y volvió Wein a abrir la puerta.

-Señora, cambió de idea. Sabía que lo haría, pero... debo encerrarte en su habitación y no aquí, con un guardia en la puerta.-

-¿Qué sucederá si prefiero quedarme aquí? -quiso saber ella.

-No lo dirás en serio.-

-Sí, lo digo en serio.-

Wein suspiró.

-El guardia tiene sus órdenes. Te arrastrará fuera de aquí si no vas por propia voluntad.-

-En ese caso, caminaré. –

- Anímate...-

-No, Wein -le interrumpió ella-. Mi corazón está muerto, ya no me duele.

Dios santo¿por qué eso no podía ser verdad? Rogó que se le entumecieran los sentimientos, pero al parecer no podía lograrlo. De todos modos, nadie lo sabría, ni Wein, y sobre todo ni Syaoran.

El cambio de cárcel no le aportó ninguna esperanza. Seguramente Syaoran había recordado que ella estaba embarazada. Tal vez lo había olvidado en su primer acceso de cólera, seguramente lo había irritado todavía más el hecho mismo de recordar que estaba obligado a hacer concesiones a Sakura aunque sólo fuera para proteger al niño. Sakura ni por un momento pensó que él podía tener otros motivos para ordenar que la trasladasen a la prisión más cómoda.

Pasaron los días y aún no le permitían ver a nadie, excepto al guardia, que le entregaba la comida. Cada vez que había intentado hablarle, ella había recibido gruñidos o murmullos como respuesta, de modo que ya no lo intentaba.

Ciertamente, habría preferido permanecer en la mazmorra con Wein.

Se sentaba a menudo en el hueco de la ventana, y desde allí podía contemplar el patio. No había mucha actividad allí abajo, pero era mejor ver eso que nada. También cosía mucho, pues ya llevaba tres meses de embarazo; camisolas suaves para Mai y nada en absoluto para Syaoran. Lo que había confeccionado para Syaoran antes de salir con destino a Ambray, lo destruyó, para ahora con ellas mismas, preparar minúsculas túnicas con destino al niño.

Nadie le había dicho una palabra acerca del sitio de Ambray. Si Syaoran había conocido la verdad acerca de la identidad de Sakura, ello significaba que se había apoderado del castillo. Sakura se vivía preguntando si Yue estaba allí, o si lo habían capturado muerto, pero lo que más le apremiaba el corazón era la duda de saber si su madre estaba bien, si se hallaba en libertad, o si se encontraba en una nueva cárcel como consecuencia de la furia de Syaoran.

Contaba los días. Por cada uno que pasaba perforaba un orificio profundo con su cuchillito en uno de los postes de la cama. Había sido una hermosa cama, bien trabajada. Ahora tenía veinticinco agujeros feos que ella admiraba. Antes de que pudiese agregar el vigésimo sexto, Syaoran regresó, Sakura no recibió ninguna advertencia. Apareció allí, entrando en la habitación, deteniéndose frente al hueco de la ventana, donde ella estaba sentada con los pies apoyados en el asiento del frente, y con las manos en el vientre, más abultado pero aún no redondeado. Ella había estado tratando de determinar si el movimiento que sentía era el niño o una indigestión. Echó una ojeada a Syaoran, y llegó a la conclusión de que era indigestión.

-De modo que el poderoso guerrero regresa -dijo ella, sin preocuparse si a él le agradaba o no el tono de su voz.- ¿Mataste a Yue?-

Syaoran le contestó con voz gélida -Todavía no lo encontré, y no porque no lo buscara durante estas semanas.-

-Entonces¿por qué vuelves aquí? Supongo que no tenías prisa por regresar¿verdad? Enviaste tus órdenes. Eso fue suficiente.-

-¡Por Dios, te atreves...!-

El se interrumpió cuando ella desvió los ojos con menosprecio, y miró por la ventana, ignorándolo intencionadamente. No se la veía atemorizada ni arrepentida. Su expresión era la seguridad misma. Él no había esperado eso, pero por otra parte no había pensado mucho en el asunto, pues había intentado expulsarla de su mente para concentrar la atención sólo en la búsqueda de d'Ambray. Pero ahora se dijo que no le agradaba el tono de resentimiento de Sakura. Y la cólera que había sentido el día de la conversación con la madre de Sakura, ahora comenzaba a reavivarse.

Syaoran se sentó en el banco que estaba enfrente, para mirar a Sakura.

-Un comportamiento tan inocente para ocultar tanto engaño –comentó fríamente.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo enarcado, y preguntó con voz serena,

-¿Cuándo te engañé¿En Kirkburough, cuando no sabía quién eras¿En Kirkburough, cuando llegaste con tu ejército para matar a mi hermanastro, sin saber quién era realmente?... Yo creí que estabas allí porque venías a buscar a Yue d,Ambray, tu enemigo jurado. De modo que debía decírtelo entonces, cuando estaba segura de que me matarías también a mí, si sabías que él era mi hermanastro? O tal vez debí revelártelo cuando me retiraste de tu mazmorra la primera vez para explicarme cuál sería tu venganza, Syaoran¿Debía decírtelo entonces, para agravar lo que ya habías planeado para mí?-

-¡Sabías que yo no te mataría!-

-No!... ¡en ese momento no lo sabía!-

Se miraron hostiles, Sakura ahora no se mostraba serena. En sus ojos había veinticinco días de cólera reprimida. Los de Syaoran tenían una mirada helada.

-¿Qué excusa me ofreces por el silencio que mantuviste después, cuando escapaste, y d'Ambray te devolvió¿Te envió de regreso con el fin de que me espiaras?-

-Estoy segura de que me lo habría pedido si hubiera pensado en ello, pero hasta que llegaste, él creyó que había triunfado, y que tendría los medios necesarios para doblegarte. Cuando en efecto llegaste, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la fuga. Pero no te dije entonces que él era d'Ambray por la misma razón que no te lo dije cuando me llamaste a su castillo. No deseaba afrontar de nuevo tu cólera... o esto!-

Movió la mano para indicar la habitación.

-¿Debo creer en eso, cuando es más probable que tú y d'Ambray colaboren en este engaño¡Te dejó en Kirkburough con el fin de que yo te encontrara! -dijo Syaoran con voz fuerte y dura.- ¿Debía dejarme seducir por ti y revelarte todos mis planes?-

Sakura sintió la ira apoderarse de ella pero se controló para poder responderle.

-Él supuso que concertarías un acuerdo conmigo. Pero me dejó a mí porque el pánico lo dominó. Tú te acercabas con quinientos hombres, y él tenía sólo un puñado. Se proponía regresar con el ejército de Arato, que había sido enviado para arrebatarte Tures. Quizás abrigó la esperanza de que yo te distraería el tiempo necesario de modo que él pudiera escapar. Y es más probable aún que pensara que yo lo retrasaría si me obligaba a acompañarlo. No sé si tuvo otras cosas en su mente ese día, además del temor y la rabia. Pero sé que no tenía el propósito de dejarme contigo más tiempo que lo que él necesitara para volver. Y en efecto volvió. Cuando me encontró ese día en los bosques, me dijo que creía que me habías matado.-

Syaoran rezongó:

-Mujer, lo dices con mucha inteligencia, pero no te creo una palabra.-

Sakura lanzó un resoplido de desprecio y le dijo:-¿Piensas que me importa lo que tú crees? Hace un mes me habría preocupado, "Señor", pero ahora no.-

-Mujer, tus circunstancias dependen de lo que yo crea -le recordó Syaoran.

-Mis circunstancias no pueden ser peores!-

-¿Eso crees? -replicó Syaoran en tono amenazador-. Tal vez deba castigarte como corresponde, y no limitarme a reducir tu libertad.-

Estas últimas palabras determinaron que ella se incorporase bruscamente en un acceso de cólera.

-Adelante¡maldito seas¡Hazlo¡No por eso te despreciaré más que ahora!-

-Siéntate -rezongó él con voz ronca.

Pero Sakura rehusó sentarse al lado de Syaoran. Rodeó el fuego para acercarse a la otra ventana y ocupó allí un asiento, era una forma de alejarse de él, pero sobre todo de darle tiempo de controlar las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir. Se sentó con la espalda rígida medio vuelta hacia la habitación. Miró sin ver por la ventana, tan irritada que las manos le temblaban sobre el regazo. Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba. Deseaba que él... Lo odiaba.

Oyó que él se acercaba por detrás y obstruía el paso para llegar al hueco de la otra ventana, de modo que Sakura no podía salir de allí sin apartar a Syaoran. Lo cual no estaba al alcance de sus fuerzas; de modo que ella se irritó también ante ese hecho.

-Mujer, no has explicado tu conducta. Realmente, no creo que jamás vuelva a creer en tus palabras. Lo que hiciste estuvo a un paso de la traición. Si me hubieras dicho que d'Ambray era el que se había acercado a mi castillo, lo habría capturado a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Si me hubieras dicho que eras Sakura de Tures, yo podría haberme apoderado antes de tus propiedades restantes, y de ese modo...-

-¿Antes? -le interrumpió ella con voz agria.- Y no creerás que ahora te ayudaré a conseguirlas¿verdad? No te ayudaría aunque tú...-

-¡Cállate! -exclamó él.- Tu resentimiento está fuera de lugar, mujer. No podía dejarte en libertad de mantener comunicación con ese hijo del demonio, y no dudo de que él consiguió infiltrar a alguien para llevar tus mensajes. Ahora necesito interrogar a mi propia gente, para eliminar a los que no estaban aquí antes de tu llegada, sean o no inocentes. Y agradece que no te dejo en la mazmorra.-

-¿Qué agradezca esta tumba, donde no he tenido con quien hablar desde que me encerraron? Sí, te estoy muy agradecida! -dijo con acento burlón.- Pasé veinticinco largos días sola, sumergida en un aislamiento repulsivo solo por tus malditas órdenes, sin poder hablar con nadie, sin poder ver siquiera a Kaede, sin poder salir de estas cuatro paredes que me asfixian! Estuve confinada en esta despreciable habitación por veinticinco interminables días, encerrada como un animal! Solo porque era la forma más cruel de castigarme mientras se daba tu regreso!- Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y agregar después en tono irónico- Claro! Muy agradecida, porque tomaste la decisión de sacarme después de largas horas de las zarpas de una bestia que me indicaba con sus ojos enviciados que deseaba gozar de mi cuerpo! Si no hubiera sido por Wein ese degenerado me habría hecho pedazos hasta haberse saciado de mí¡maldito seas, Syaoran!-

Los ojos verdes de Sakura destellaban la frustración de todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrada, así como la pesadumbre que la inundaba. Bruscamente, ella le dio la espalda a Syaoran, escondiendo así, las lágrimas que salían para descubrir su intenso dolor. Temblaba de la ira y el sufrimiento.

Después que Sakura maldijo a syaoran, se hizo el silencio. Ella no se volvió para comprobar si él demostraba arrepentimiento, si por lo menos había comprendido a qué pena la sentenciaba al ordenar su confinamiento. Impulsado por la cólera él la había condenado sin juicio, sin preguntarle siquiera si era culpable. Ese dolor infernal que ella había creído que se suavizaría, ahora era más y más agudo, y le oprimía el pecho y le apretaba la garganta.

Finalmente, oyó que él suspiraba.

-Regresarás a tus obligaciones, las que se te asignaron al principio. Pero no dudes de que te vigilarán. Jamás volverán a confiar en ti.-

-¿Cuándo confiaron en mí? -preguntó ella con una voz tenue y agria, sintiendo que el dolor casi la sofocaba.

-Mujer, cuando compartiste mi cama, confié en que no me traicionarías.-

-Y no te traicioné, jamás lo hice. Lo que yo hice se denomina defensa propia.-

-¿La apariencia de que me deseabas?-

Ella habría deseado decir: "Sí, también eso", pero no deseaba lastimarlo como él la lastimaba.

-No, mi silencio. Pero no necesitas temer que mi conducta impropia del pasado volverá a molestarle. Porque no es más que eso, pasado. Lo que sentí por ti ya no existe en mi corazón.-

-¡Maldita seas, Sakura, no conseguirás que mis actos me pesen! Sucede que tú...-

-Acaba con tus recriminaciones. No deseo oír nada más de ti, excepto... dime qué hiciste con mi madre.-

El guardó silencio tanto tiempo que Sakura no pensó que le contestaría.

Quizá era tan cruel que deseaba dejarle la duda. No, eso no era posible.

-La entregué al cuidado de mi amigo, Eriol de Vere. Ella me ayudó a ocupar el castillo de d'Ambray. Por lo cual le debo gratitud. También ayudó a ocupar tus propiedades restantes, lo que tú debiste hacer. Los hombres de d'Ambray fueron eliminados con escaso derramamiento de sangre. Él ya no controla lo que es tuyo.-

Sakura no le agradeció eso. Ahora él controlaba todo lo que pertenecía a Sakura, además de su propia persona. Y no era probable que jamás renunciara a eso.

En voz baja, sin mirarlo, agobiada por el sentimiento de la desesperación, y la tristeza, se decidió a zanjar un último asunto. Ella le dijo con voz gélida y amarga:

-El día que tú entraste triunfal en Kirkburough, yo había pensado ofrecerte mi fidelidad, a pesar de los relatos horribles que había escuchado acerca de tu persona, solo si demostrabas que eras un poco menos despreciable que Yue… pero no fue así. Me enviaste directamente a tu mazmorra, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de hablar, de explicarte situación cuando pude hacerlo. No debe extrañarte que jamás deseara revelarte mi propia identidad.-

Él salió antes de que las lágrimas volvieran traicionar a Sakura, pero ahora en un fuerte llanto.

Sakura retornó a sus obligaciones anteriores, pero eso no disipó la atmósfera sombría que se había instalado en Fulkburst. Gemmei Baiko no se alegraba al verse obligada a controlar nuevamente a Sakura. Maya lloraba a menudo. Kaede rezongaba siempre. Mai dirigía miradas tan odiosas a su padre que él hubiera debido reprenderla por eso, pero no lo hacía, y el salón era un lugar tan silencioso durante las comidas que incluso un exceso de tos parecía embarazoso.

Sakura rehusaba hablar del asunto con nadie, y ni siquiera lo comentaba con Kaede, con quien estaba muy irritada por haber promovido un plan que había tenido consecuencias tan contraproducentes para ella. Syaoran no había caído en la trampa; pero ella sí, de modo que ahora Sakura escuchaba a Kaede sin prestarle atención, y sin formular comentarios.

Las semanas que siguieron se parecieron mucho a sus primeros días al servicio de, Syaoran, con unas pocas y notables excepciones. Ahora no tenía que ayudarlo a tomar su baño, ni acompañarlo compartiendo la cama. Tampoco recibía esas sonrisas sin alegría que ella había odiado. El señor del castillo apenas la miraba, y cuando lo hacía, su cara carecía de expresión. Ella, no era más que lo que él lo había impuesto al principio: una criada a quien no se prestaba atención. En una actitud perversa, ella había cesado de usar sus propias ropas, a pesar de que Syaoran no había insistido en eso. Pero si ella no era más que una criada, se parecería precisamente a una criada.

Aún enseñaba a Mai cuando disponía de tiempo. Le agradaba hacer eso, y por lo mismo intentaba demostrar sus sentimientos a la joven. Dichos sentimientos oscilaban entre la depresión y la amargura, o simplemente eran manifestaciones amargas. Pero se esforzó todavía más para evitar que Syaoran conociera lo que ella sentía.

Pero llegó el día en que Mai se alejó, y fue al hogar de Eriol, para casarse con el joven Sen. No se permitió a Sakura presenciar la boda. Había cosido el vestido con que Mai se casaría, pero no podía estar allí para verlo sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, partir de ese momento, Sakura ya no disimuló su rencor. Syaoran le había asestado el último golpe que destruyó todo sentimiento hermoso que había quedado en ella.

Syaoran percibió de inmediato el cambio, no solo por los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de Sakura, si no por otras circunstancias. Dos veces en un mismo día le volcaron la comida sobre las piernas. Nadie hubiera podido creer que las dos ocasiones habían sido accidentes. Además estaba el hecho que él ya no podía hallar en su cofre ropas que no necesitaran arreglos mayores o menores. Hacia el fin de la semana, su dormitorio estaba sucio. Las sábanas de su cama no habían sido bien lavadas, y eso le provocó irritación. Su vino era cada vez más agrio, la cerveza llegaba cada vez más caliente, la comida que ella depositaba frente a Syaoran era cada vez más salada.

Syaoran no dijo nada a Sakura acerca de cualquiera de estos aspectos. No estaba seguro de poder hablar a la joven sin llevársela a su lecho. La deseaba tan intensamente que debía apelar a los mayores esfuerzos para abstenerse de tocarla. Pero no se le acercaba. Cada vez que la miraba, experimentaba una punzada agobiante en el corazón, le dolía el desprecio y rencor que ella le hacía sentir, pero no podía doblegarse por un sentimiento que no sabía ni qué era. Ella lo había engañado. Había conspirado con su enemigo contra él. Su risa, sus burlas, su deseo del propio Syaoran, todas eran mentiras. Y sin embargo, no podía odiarla. Jamás la perdonaría, jamás volvería a tocarla, nunca le demostraría cuán vulnerable era ante ella; pero de todos modos no podía odiarla, o cesar de desearla.

El no sabía por qué permanecía allí para torturarse. Necesitaba salir a buscar a d'Ambray, en lugar de enviar a otros con esa misión. O visitar a Eriol y su nueva esposa. ¿Había ordenado a alguien que mencionase a Sakura ese matrimonio? Sin duda, no lo había hecho, pues seguramente esa información no había suspendido, por lo menos provisionalmente, el resentimiento que ella demostraba. Como si ella tuviese motivo para experimentar resentimiento. El sí, pero ella no.

Aunque debía partir, no lo hizo. De modo que dos días más tarde, Eriol apareció con su nueva esposa.

Syaoran los recibió en la escalinata de acceso a la fortaleza. Eriol se limitó a sonreír y dijo al dueño de casa que "se preparara", y después entró en el salón, dejando a Syaoran solo con Lady Hana. Los labios apretados de la dama le advirtieron lo que se le venía encima. Y llegó sin preámbulos.

-Estoy aquí para ver a mi hija, y no intentes negármelo. Tu propia hija acaba de confiarme el tratamiento atroz que Sakura recibió de ti. No estoy muy segura de que pueda perdonar a Eriol de no habérmelo dicho él mismo. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, te habría tendido una trampa en Ambray, en lugar de entregarte el castillo. Que un hombre pueda ser tan...-

-¡Basta, señora! No sabes nada de lo que ha ocurrido entre Sakura y yo. No sabes nada de lo que tu hija me hizo. Es mi prisionera, y así continuará. Puedes verla, pero no la sacarás de aquí. ¿Queda está claro?-

Hana abrió la boca para discutir esa afirmación, y después la cerró. Lo miró hostil un momento más, antes de asentir brevemente y de comenzar a pasar frente a él. Pero apenas había dado dos pasos se volvió con brusquedad.

-Lord Syaoran, no me dejaré intimidar por ti. Mi esposo me asegura que tienes buenos motivos para ser así. Lo dudo, pero también me dijo que tal vez crees que Sakura fue un instrumento voluntario en los planes de Yue.

-No lo creo, lo sé -replicó fríamente Syaoran.

-En ese caso, estás mal informado -insistió Hana. Pero agregó en un tono más razonable- Mi hija me ama. ¿Crees que ayudaría a Yue después de verlo mientras me golpeaba cruelmente para conseguir su cooperación?-

Syaoran endureció el cuerpo.

-¿Cooperación por qué?-

-Yue había concertado un acuerdo con Sotan Arato, un convenio referido a Sakura, el convenio era un matrimonio entre ese hombre y Sakura, pero ella se rehusó. Yo también rechacé la unión. El era un viejo lascivo de fama escandalosa. De ningún modo, el igual de Sakura. Pero Arato había prometido su ejército a Yue, para combatirle. De modo que él la trajo a Ambray y la obligó a presenciar mientras me golpeaba.-

-¿Por qué a ti¿Por qué ella misma no recibía los golpes?-

-Porque aunque sea de un modo retorcido, creo que, él la ama. En todo caso, no habrá deseado perjudicar su belleza, pues la boda se celebraría apenas llegasen a Kirkburough, pero Yue no tropezaba con ninguna dificultad para golpearme, y no se habría detenido hasta que ella aceptara casarse con Arato. Pero dijo que sin duda ella se retractaría apenas la aliaran de mí, después de todo, es una muchacha obstinada y bien pudo desear que se lo ofreciera la oportunidad de arruinar los planos de Yue después de lo que él me hizo. Pero cuando él estuvo en d'Ambray unos pocos días, se vanaglorió de haberla acobardado totalmente, y que ella haría lo que se le exigiera, porque él lo había advertido que me mataría si Sakura no le obedecía. No sé si lo habría hecho. Yue no es tan cruel como era su padre. Sin embargo, ella seguramente le creyó, y lo había odiado por... ¿qué pasa, señor? -exclamó la dama cuando vio el rostro pálido de Syaoran.

Syaoran meneó la cabeza, pero emitió un gemido mientras recordaba otras palabras y veía a Sakura a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo encadenado, mientras explicaba al prisionero lo que ella haría. _"…Esto no me agrada, lo mismo que a ti, pero no tengo alternativa ni tú tampoco…_ " No tenía alternativa. Había tratado de salvar la vida de su madre. No había deseado violarlo, y había lamentado tanto lo que le había hecho que había considerado que la venganza se justificaba, que todo lo que él le hacía realmente a ella lo merecía como castigo.

-¡Ah! -exclamó angustiado, el dolor que le atravesaba el pecho le pareció insoportable. Syaoran empezó a temblar al recordar las humillaciones, las veces que abusó de ella, recordó todo a lo que había sometido a Sakura mientras sus manos estaban hechas puño. En ese momento deseo regresar el tiempo y nunca haber lastimado tanto a esa pobre mujer.-

Hana se alarmó ante el aspecto del hombre.

- Señor, te sientes bien? Un momento, iré a buscar...-

-No, no tengo nada grave, nada que un buen látigo no pueda curar -dijo Syaoran con un sentimiento de dolor y humillación.- Señora, tuviste buenas razones para criticarme… Yo… yo soy el peor de los... ¡ah, Dios mío, qué hice!-

Pasó frente a la mujer y entró en el salón. Vio a Eriol y se limitó a decirle:

-Mantén aquí a tu esposa -y después subió corriendo la escalera.

Sakura estaba en la habitación dedicada a la costura, y no se encontraba sola. La acompañaba Kaede y tres mujeres más. Vieron a Syaoran, y se retiraron de prisa, Kaede tardó más en desaparecer. Dirigió a Syaoran una de esas miradas hostiles y reprobatorias que habían estado prodigándole durante semanas, sin que él lo advirtiese. Tampoco ahora prestó atención, pues tenía los ojos clavados en Sakura.

Ella se puso de pie y dejó a un costado el lienzo que descansaba sobre su regazo, su expresión era la misma que habla mostrado durante varias semanas. Un profundo desagrado.

-Ahora que has interrumpido nuestro trabajo -dijo, contrariada- ¿qué deseas?-

-Acabo de hablar con tu madre.-

La expresión de Sakura manifestó sorpresa y placer.

-Si, y podrás verla enseguida… Pero necesito hablar primero contigo.-

-¡Ahora no, Syaoran! -dijo Sakura con impaciencia.- Hace tres años que no veo a mi madre. La vi apenas una vez hace unos meses, cuando...-

Las palabras de Sakura se perdieron, descubriendo que no podía hablar de más, por lo que su pausa determinó que él la apremiase.

-¿Cuando qué?-

-No importa-

-Importa¿Cuando d'Ambray la castigó?-

-¿Ella te dijo eso?-

-Sí. Y más. ¿Por qué tú nunca me dijiste que él había amenazado la vida de tu madre, la tuya misma?-

Sakura abrió muy grandes los ojos, y después miró a Syaoran con una chispa de irritación.

-¿Y te atreves a preguntarme eso? No quisiste escuchar razones cuando intenté hacerlo. "Nunca me traigas de nuevo una excusa para justificar lo que hiciste." Esas fueron tus palabras.-

Él se estremeció.

-Lo sé. Es probable que en ese momento no hubiese importado que yo lo supiera. Estaba muy encolerizado. Pero ahora importa. -Vaciló un instante.- Pero era necesario que supiera. ¿También te obligó a espiarme?-

-Ya te lo dije. Nunca pensó en eso. Estaba muy atareado pensando cómo podía usar contra ti el ejército que acababa de conseguir.- Sakura le había hablado en un tono grosero demostrando el cansancio de escuchar esa pregunta otra vez.

Syaoran apoyó el cuerpo contra la puerta cerrada, en el rostro una expresión sombría.

-Entonces¿me equivoqué aún más de lo que había pensado al principio? Dios mío… tú… fuiste inocente de todo, incluso del engaño del cual te acusé más recientemente.-

Sakura lo miró confundida.

-¿Inocente de todo? Yo te violé. ¿Olvidas eso? –

- No. Te lo perdoné. Pero...-

Ella abrió exageradamente sus ojos demostrando su asombro e irritación.

-¿Cuándo me perdonaste? -preguntó la joven-. No recuerdo que me hayas dicho nada en ese sentido.-

El frunció el entrecejo ante la interrupción y la testarudez de Sakura.

- Sakura, sabes exactamente cuándo. Fue el día que me pediste una gracia... La noche que no dormiste.-

El color tiñó las mejillas de Sakura.

-Podías haberlo mencionado -murmuró ella, y agregó al recordar esas semanas- Pero eso no importa ahora en lo absoluto.-

-Tienes razón. Eso poco importa cuando yo no tenía nada que perdonar. Pero ahora tú tienes muchísimo que perdonar. ¿No es así?-

Ella lo miró fijamente un momento prolongado, y después se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, estás perdonado. Ahora¿puedo ver a mi madre?-

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo.

-No puedes absolver mi culpa tan fácilmente.-

-¿No puedo¿Por qué no¿O es que no se te ha ocurrido que sencillamente no me importa que lo lamentes? -

-Todavía estás enojada -conjeturó Syaoran, como si eso explicase la extraña conducta indiferente de Sakura.- No te critico, pero te compensaré. Nos casaremos, y cuando...-

-No me casaré contigo - interrumpió ella, en voz baja... demasiado baja.-

Ahora tocó a Syaoran el turno de mirarla con dureza, y después de estallar.

-¡Tienes que casarte conmigo!-

-¿Por qué¿Para que puedas expiar tú culpa? -Ella meneó lentamente la cabeza.- ¿No estabas escuchando el día que te dije que lo que sentía por ti ya no existe? Yo te llegué a amar Syaoran Li, creí haber conocido al verdadero hombre que eres pero me di cuenta que me equivoqué. Eso ya no existe en mí. Yo ya no pienso en los días en que llegué a este castillo cuando me humillabas sin disimulos; a mí me mató tu cruel actitud conmigo después de todo lo que pasamos, que después de haberme entregado a ti a voluntad y deseo me trataras como a una delincuente, que me condenaras sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de defenderme. Me quedó claro después de cómo me expusiste a mí y a tu hijo en manos de una bestia, que nada que tenga que ver conmigo te interesa, solo te importan tus tierras, tu orgullo. ¿Por qué querría casarme contigo, Syaoran? -Y entonces el mínimo control de sí misma en ella se desplomó-. ¡Dame una buena razón que parezca lógica a toda tu cruel actitud!-

Syaoran sin expresión alguna le contestó.

-De ese modo nuestro hijo no nacerá como un bastardo.-

Ella cerró los ojos para ocultar su pesar. ¿Qué había esperado? Que él dijera¡Porque te amo!

Sakura suspiró. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su cara era una máscara inexpresiva o casi.

-Bien, así están las cosas -admitió ella con voz neutra.- Pero eso no es razón suficiente...-

-¡Maldita sea, Sakura, tú... !

-¡No me casaré contigo! -gritó Sakura a Syaoran, ahora incapaz de soportar más, expresando todo el resentimiento que experimentaba-. ¡Intenta obligarme a hacerlo, y te envenenaré¡Te castraré mientras duermes¡Huiré en el momento oportuno! No quiero casarme con un hombre como tú, no quiero unirme a un ser tan desalmado! No quiero unirme a un hombre que piensa que con casarse conmigo expiará todo lo que me hizo en todos estos meses! ya te he perdonado, así que no te preocupes, no me obligues a casarme contigo por eso, y además...-

-No necesitas continuar.-

Él tenía la misma expresión que la había engañado antes, la de un hombre agobiado por el dolor. Pero Sakura esta vez no cayó en la trampa. Una vez creyó que él estaba herido a tal punto de llorar, ella se había retractado y había pedido perdón por sus hirientes palabras, pero esta vez ese hombre no la engañaría, sería una estúpida si caía una segunda vez con la misma trampa del hombre lastimado que llora ante sus palabras.

-Syaoran, si quieres expiar tu culpa, déjame libre. Renuncia a tus derechos sobre mi hijo y déjame volver a mi casa.-

Después de un momento interminable, a Syaoran se le hundieron los hombros... pero asintió. Sakura salió de la habitación antes de poder ver cómo las lágrimas fluían de un par de ojos ámbar.

Continuará…

_**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

**;.;… snif… snif… Hola, mis queridos lectores. Perdonen mis lágrimas pero esta parte siempre me pone triste. El momento llegó, la libertad de Sakura es un hecho, pero ya vimos cómo eso le afectó a nuestro lindo Syao. ¿Alguna de mis lectoras le presta un pañuelito al ambarino y lo consuela, por favor?... Damas y caballeros, le llegó la hora de sufrir a Syaoran, esto solo es el principio. Falta por ver algo más. Eso… será en el final de esta historia, el próximo capítulo ponemos punto y final, y espero que el desenlace los deje satisfechos y no tan heridos, como les dije, habrá cadáver que llorar al final de la historia. **

**Al igual que mi adonis castaño, lloro porque termino este proyecto que empecé hace unos meses. Esta historia la hice muy mía, le he tomado mucho cariño, para empezar es una de mis favoritas y para seguir me dio enormes y maravillosas satisfacciones, he conocido gente preciosa a la que hoy puedo decir que quiero mucho y que ya forman parte de mi vida. Cada uno de ustedes me bendijo con el privilegio de conocerlos, estaré infinitamente agradecida por el apoyo que me brindaron para este primer fic que publico. Gracias a…**

Jínel ·· ishi ·· riza-trisha ·· Saori-Luna ·· Ina Black ·· giuly ·· AgataBlack ·· 3-CiNdY-3 ·· 123321 ·· Daulaci ·· belzer ·· Carolina ·· javiera ·· albapotter ·· Verito.S ·· Ai-chan4 ·· lucy ·· yuuko-hime ·· Zauberry ·· Selenne Kiev ·· Dani ·· megumi-chan ·· kaorichan ·· Camili ·· principita17 ·· Yohko Bennington ·· Sailor Alluminem Siren ·· Angel of the watery

**A todos muchísi si si si si si si si simas gracias. Sus mensajitos me dan tantos ánimos, gracias a toso por sus lindas palabras. Me despido con lo que es el último avance de esta historia, a cruzar dedos porque todo salga bien...Hasta pronto!**

_-¿Soñando despierta, mi señora?-_

_-¿Cómo entraste en el castillo?-_

_-Cásate conmigo…-_

_-¡Estás loco!-_

_-¡No digas tonterías! … Si... no quieres dormir conmigo, renunciaré a eso, pero tengo que casarme, contigo. Ahora no tengo alternativa.-_

_-… Suelta tu espada, Fulkhurst, o ella muere! –_

_- Sakura a a a !-_

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

**···:·:·:·:···**

"…**No hay disfraz que pueda ocultar largo tiempo el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay…" **

LA ROCHEFOUCAULD


	25. Chapter 25

_Esto es una adaptación de una de las obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY**. Ella es la autora de toda esta historia, así como los personajes los he tomado de CCS obra de las niñas de **CLAMP**; yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ustedes con fines de entretenerlos. _

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**_Esta historia te la dedico a ti, mí querido Belzer, te quiero muchísimo, tenshi. Gracias por tu apoyo y animarme a publicar este fic._**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

CAPÍTULO XXV

Él no llegó. Ella debía dar a luz a su hija de un momento a otro, pero él no venía… Y tenía que ser una hija. Su hija. Era una hermosa venganza de su parte; en efecto, no daría a Syaoran el hijo que él tanto deseaba. Ella lo había decretado así, lo deseaba así, de modo que sería una niña, la suerte finalmente debía favorecerla alguna vez.

Pero Syaoran no vino. ¿Por qué ella habla creído que él acudiría? sólo porque había llegado a Tures una vez por mes, todos los meses, desde que ella había salido de Fulkhurst?

El aún quería desposarla. Ella todavía se negaba, se mostraba grosera con él. Dos veces se había negado a recibirlo. Pero él insistía en volver. Y continuaba tratando de convencerla de que debía aceptarlo.

De modo que él estaba arrepentido. Y luego¿qué importaba a Sakura? Era demasiado tarde, Pero él se mostraba inexorable. Consiguió ganarse a la madre de Sakura, y Hana era muy eficaz en la tarea. Había estado preparándose durante tres años.

-Que él desee casarse contigo nada tiene que ver con su sentimiento de culpa -le había asegurado Hana a Sakura en una de sus muchas visitas- Pensaba casarse contigo antes de saber que tenía motivos para sentirse culpable. Adoptó la decisión cuando te llevó al castillo de Ambray.

Eriol era otro motivo de irritación; hasta donde el asunto concernía a Sakura, Eriol le había arrebatado su madre a la joven, había aprovechado la vulnerabilidad de Hana, la había seducido y desposado antes de que ella pudiese recuperar el aliento. Ahora la había convencido de que la dama lo adoraba, cuando eso era imposible, pues se trataba de un amigo de Syaoran.

Y el mes precedente, un día en que Sakura estaba especialmente deprimida. Hana apareció con otra revelación:

-Te ama. Me lo dijo él mismo cuando se lo pregunté.-

-Madre -se quejó Sakura horrorizada¿Cómo pudiste preguntarle, eso?

-Porque deseaba saberlo. Tú nunca te molestaste en preguntar.-

-Es claro que no -replicó hoscamente Sakura- Si un hombre no puede decirlo por propia iniciativa, sin la necesidad de arrancarle la declaración...-

- De eso se trata, querida, después lo pregunté sí te lo había dicho, y respondió que, no sabía cómo hacerlo.-

Su madre no era una persona capaz de mentir en eso… pero Syaoran sí. Era capaz de decir a una madre exactamente lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Ese hombre bien podía utilizar recursos mezquinos, y astutos.

Pero eso nada significaba para ella. No estaba dispuesta a ceder y casarse, con ese hombre, incluso si él conseguía demostrarle que no estaba muerta por dentro, como había creído antes, y que su corazón aún aceleraba los latidos cuando él estaba cerca, aunque ella aún podía desear el cuerpo de Syaoran¡incluso en su estado! Pero el despertar de sus propios deseos no cambiaba la situación, ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer de nuevo el papel de la tonta, y a exponer su corazón a más sufrimiento.

Ahora, estaba sentada en el hueco de la ventana de su habitación. Era la señora de Tures. Pero habría preferido la familiaridad de su antiguo dormitorio cuando regresó allí, en lugar de la habitación mucho más amplia.

Acarició el asiento con su almohadón, sonriendo complacida porque era mucho más agradable que los bancos duros de las ventanas en las habitaciones de Syaoran. Por supuesto, él tenía dos ventanas y ella sólo esa; y en la de Syaoran había vidrio, un artículo que era muy caro, y en cambio el vidrio de Sakura se había quebrado durante uno de los últimos asedios. Ahora contaba únicamente con un delgado lienzo que cubría el hueco y a través del cual ella apenas conseguía ver; además, un extremo se había soltado y se movía impulsado por el viento de abril, y así ella podía entrever el camino que se acercaba a la entrada principal del castillo. Ese camino aún estaba vacío, excepto un mercader con su carreta de mercancías.

No era la primera vez que destrozaban la ventana. La propia Sakura la había destruido cuando tenía nueve años, en un accidente, y después no la habían reparado durante casi dos años. La ventana daba al contrafuerte, y estaba un piso más bajo que la torre. En el piso más alto estaba la capilla, y lo que ella ahora contemplaba era el techo de esta capilla, a un metro y medio bajo su ventana, aunque un poco hacia la izquierda, pues la pared frontera del contrafuerte estaba directamente debajo.

Sakura había saltado por esa ventana una vez, antes de que la reparasen, y había aterrizado exactamente en las almenas de un pie de ancho, y después había salvado los tres pies restantes, hasta el techo de la capilla. Lo había hecho para asustar a una doncella.

En efecto, había asustado a la muchacha, que había corrido directamente hacia Hana, gritando que Sakura estaba muerta, y que había caído por la ventana, aterrizando dos pisos más abajo. Sakura deseó haber muerto después de la reprimenda que recibió; además, la encerraron en su habitación durante... ahora no podía recordar cuánto tiempo había sido.

Sonrió con el recuerdo, mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Su propia hija jamás haría nada tan absurdo. Sobre todo a causa de las barras de hierro que Sakura ordenaría instalar en sus ventanas. Pero ahora podía entender la cólera y el miedo de su madre. Podría haber muerto. Un pequeño error de cálculo y habría caído al vacío...

-¿Soñando despierta, mi señora?-

Sakura se inmovilizó. No podía ser. Pero al volverse, vio que en efecto era Yue, que después de entrar por la puerta cerraba esta y caminaba hacia la joven.

-¿Cómo entraste en el castillo?-

El se echó a reír.

-Eso fue fácil. Hoy es el día de los mercaderes, cuando vienen de la ciudad para inducir a las señoras a separarse de unas pocas monedas. De modo que hoy soy un comerciante. Introducir un ejército es difícil, pero no lo es si se trata de un solo hombre.-

-¿Todavía tienes un ejército digno de ese nombre?-

Esa pregunta destruyó la fanfarronería regocijada.

-No, pero... ¡bendito sea Dios! -exclamó cuando estuvo bastante cerca y pudo ver el enorme vientre de Sakura.- De modo que funcionó.-

La expresión calculadora se dibujó en la cara de Yue, y ella casi pudo oír el tema exacto de sus pensamientos codiciosos.

-No dirás que es el hijo de Arato. Yo lo negaré... y Syaoran Li sabe a qué atenerse.-

-En efecto -observó amargamente, Yue.- ¡El te poseyó!-

-¡Tú me entregaste a él! -gritó Sakura.- ¿O acaso olvidas que fue tu idea, tu codicia...?

-¡Calla! -gritó Yue, volviendo nerviosamente los ojos hacia la puerta.- Poco importa a quién pertenece el niño, mientras yo pueda usarlo.-

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Todavía pretendes reclamar la posesión de Kirkburough¿Cómo es posible que pienses hacer semejante cosa?- Sakura, no podía creer tanta codicia en el corazón de ese hombre.

-Es necesario. No tengo nada más. Incluso ahora ese canalla ha sitiado mi última fortaleza. No puedo ir allí. Sakura, no tengo adónde ir.-

Ella comprendió que Yue deseaba que entendiese, y quizás simpatizara con él. Se preguntó si Syaoran lo había trastornado un poco con su persecución incesante. ¿O este era el efecto que la desesperación provocaba en un hombre?

Miró con suspicacia a Yue.

-Esa no puede ser la razón por la cual viniste aquí, no sabías nada del niño¿Cuál es el propósito de tu visita, Yue?-

-Casarme contigo-

Sakura, creyó estar viviendo en una pesadilla. Pero al ver la determinación en la cara del hombre un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- No digas estupideces, Yue.-

- Cásate conmigo, Sakura – Por la forma en que el hombre lo dijo, no parecía petición sino una clara orden.-

-¡Estás loco!-

-No, has recuperado todos tus propiedades, y las controlas -dijo Yue, tratando de explicar su razonamiento- Ahora es provechoso casarse contigo, el hombre que sea tu marido...-

-Juré fidelidad a Syaoran -mintió Sakura- El no permitirá que me poseas.-

-No puede detenerme. Que lo intente. Tendrá que volver a ocupar esos castillos que te devolvió, así como otras posesiones. Esta vez agotará sus propios recursos, y entonces podré vencerlo.-

-Yue¿porqué no puedes renunciar a todo esto? Perdiste¿Por qué no abandonas la región cuando aún puedes hacerlo? Márchate a la corte de Isao, o a la de Hojo. Empieza de nuevo.-

-Ahora que te tengo, nadie podrá decir que fui vencido.-

-Pero tú no me tienes -dijo Sakura con voz serena- Si no me caso con Syaoran, a quien amo con toda mi alma, Dios sabe que no me casaré contigo, a quien detesto. Prefiero saltar por esta ventana. ¿Tengo que demostrarlo?-

-¡No digas tonterías! -exclamó Yue, furioso, ante la amenaza de Sakura, y la revelación de que ella amaba a Syaoran. Pero en ese momento lo preocupaba más la amenaza, pues ella se había sentado muy cerca de esa ventana- Si... no quieres dormir conmigo, renunciaré a eso, pero tengo que casarme, contigo. Ahora no tengo alternativa.-

-Claro que la hay. -dijo Syaoran desde la puerta- Desenvaina tu espada y te demostraré que si tienes una alternativa más.-

Sakura se sobresaltó tanto con la aparición de Syaoran, que no pudo reaccionar cuando Yue se aproximó a ella de un salto y apoyó una daga sobre el cuello de la joven.

-Suelta tu espada, Fulkhurst, o ella muere -ordenó Yue, su voz casi exultante ante la visión del triunfo.

-¡Syaoran no lo aceptes! El no me matará.-

Pero Syaoran no la escuchaba. Observaba como poseído los movimientos de Yue, sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, él ya estaba soltando su espada. Tan Fácilmente arriesgaba su vida? Caramba, a menos que...

-Ahora, ven aquí ordenó Yue –los ojos de Sakura exhibieron una expresión de incredulidad cuando Syaoran obedeció avanzando un paso sin la más mínima vacilación. Parecía dispuesto a acercarse a Yue y a permitir que lo matara. No, eso no sucedería mientras ella aún pudiera hacer algo,

Yue estaba cerca de Sakura, pero más próximo a la entrada del dormitorio. Su daga ni siquiera rozaba la piel de la joven, y tenía los ojos fijos en Syaoran.

Sakura recogió las rodillas y con un fuerte golpe lo envió hacia Syaoran, e inmediatamente pasó las piernas sobre el borde de la ventana y se deslizó hacia fuera.

- Sakura a a!-

Sakura alcanzó a oír a los dos hombres que pronunciaban su nombre mientras ella tocaba con los pies el cuadrado liso de la muralla. Por Dios, había sido tan fácil cuando ella era más joven, y no tan pesada. Pero saltar el último metro hasta el techo de la capilla era imposible. Ella estaba acomodándose con cuidado sobre el borde de la muralla para salvar el resto de la distancia, cuando Yue asomó la cabeza por la ventana y la vio.

-¡Maldita sea, Sakura, casi me matas del susto! -le gritó.

¿Casi? Por Dios¿cuándo ella tendría un poco de suerte?

Pero Yue no continuó allí para seguir reprendiéndola. El ruido de las espadas que se entrechocaban en combate mortal llegó claramente a través de la ventana y Sakura comprendió qué era lo que había distraído a Yue. De modo que los dos finalmente tenían la posibilidad de satisfacer el deseo de matarse uno al otro. Poco importaba que ella estuviese allí sentada sobre el borde de la muralla, con una caída de treinta o cuarenta metros a sus espaldas…bien, quizás veinticinco metros, pues el contrafuerte no era tan alto como la torre.

El calambre la sorprendió, y consiguió que su cuerpo se balanceara, y casi perdiese el equilibrio. Su corazón aceleró los latidos, y ella ya no quiso llegar hasta el techo, y saltó la distancia que aún le restaba. Hizo otro aterrizaje violento, y otro calambre fue su castigo. Se inclinó esta vez, conteniendo la respiración hasta que se calmó el dolor; pero entonces un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No, ahora no. No era posible que su bebé decidiera nacer ahora.

Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y apoyó mejor los pies sobre el camino de piedra de sesenta centímetros de ancho que rodeaba el techo liso de madera de la capilla. Aunque se veía forzada a elevar la mirada para ver qué estaba sucediendo en su propia habitación, dudaba de que pudiese desandar camino sin ayuda. Descender la altura de tres pies era una cosa, regresar al borde estrecho y almenado otra muy distinta. Ella podía hacerlo, pero ahora estaba demasiado pesada y torpe para realizar la hazaña sin excesivo riesgo.

Estaba la gran puerta trampa del techo de la capilla, cerca de sus pies. Permitía que durante un ataque los hombres se apostaran allí para disparar flechas protegidos por las almenas. Caía unos seis o siete metros hasta la capilla, pero para usarla se necesitaba una escala. Era la única entrada a ese sector de las almenas fuera de la ventana del dormitorio de Sakura.

Ella sabía que ahora no tendría ninguna escala, pero de todos modos ella trató de llamarlo. Como había previsto, no hubo respuesta, de modo que Sakura se limitó a gritar para pedir ayuda.

-¡auxilio!... ayúdenme! -

Obtuvo más respuesta de la que esperaba. Un criado entró corriendo a la capilla, pero era sólo un jovencito, y lo único que hizo fue mirar asombrado a Sakura. Y antes de que ella pudiera decirle que trajese una escala, Yue estaba descendiendo por el borde de la ventana, en la mano una espada.

-¡Apártate! -le gritó antes de saltar directamente hacia el camino junto a la almena.

Pero Sakura no se movió, paralizada por el temor de lo que podía significar la aparición de Yue. Si ese engendro del demonio estaba llegando a ella entonces eso daba la horrorosa posibilidad que quizá Syaoran había muerto. Sakura hubiera querido llegar a su habitación y ver cómo estaba Syaoran, no podía concebir que él estuviese muerto. Una presión en su pecho que casi la ahogaba la dejó paralizada, sin poder reaccionar y poner distancia entre Yue y ella.

Al aterrizar, Yue chocó contra ella, no con mucha fuerza, pero sí la suficiente para desplazarla una corta distancia. Él ya estaba fatigado del combate con Syaoran. Se le dobló una de las piernas al aterrizar en el sendero de piedra, y Yue cayó hacia el techo. Pero su rodilla entró exactamente por la abertura de la puerta trampa. Eso lo desequilibró todavía más, y quizá su cuerpo habría pasado directamente por el orificio, pero el vientre de Yue chocó con fuerza contra el borde de la abertura, y con eso retuvo allí su cuerpo. Se había lastimado, estaba sin aliento, y su espada había resbalado sobre el techo; de todos modos, pudo salir del orificio con bastante facilidad.

Sakura permaneció allí de pie, aturdida por el pensamiento de que Syaoran había muerto. Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas ante la impotencia que sentía que Syaoran hubiera muerto. No intentó empujar a Yue hacia el orificio cuando aún podía hacerlo, y no trató de apoderarse de su espada y arrojarla al vacío. Permaneció allí, paralizada por el horror... y de pronto Syaoran aterrizó frente a ella.

Sakura gritó sobresaltada, retrocedió un poco más, y tocó la pared baja que tenía detrás. Él le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla, y después avanzó en busca de Yue, que ya había recuperado su espada. El sentimiento de alivio de Sakura desapareció como consecuencia de otro acceso de dolor, no tan agudo como los restantes, pero más profundo, y por eso mismo peor. Sin embargo, ella no le hizo caso, y observó cómo los dos hombres se atacaban.

Avanzaron y retrocedieron en el reducido espacio. Sakura se apartó del camino cuanto era necesario, evitando la puerta trampa, que aún estaba abierta, así como las espadas que cortaban el aire. Soportó más dolores pero continuó ignorándolos. Finalmente, el combate quedó limitado al área que estaba frente a la puerta trampa, y así pudo acercarse para descubrir qué evitaba que les prestasen ayuda. Había llegado esa ayuda. Había más criados debajo, agrupados alrededor del mantel del altar que sostenían entre todos, y uno le gritaba que saltara.

¡Estúpidos! Ella no era un peso liviano que podía confiar en el mantel del altar. Desgarraría en dos ese fino lienzo, si es que no lo arrancaba de las manos de los criados al caer. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ella acabaría tendida sobre el piso de piedra, probablemente muerta.

Pero de pronto ya no se vio obligada a elegir, pues los dos combatientes se acercaron repentinamente, Yue tropezó con ella y le envió directamente al orificio. Sakura gritó cuando sintió que el piso había desaparecido bajo sus pies. Yue se volvió y la aferró con el brazo libre, pero el peso agregado desequilibró al hombre, y él tuvo que soltar su espada y usar los dos brazos para evitar que Sakura desapareciera en el agujero. Yue dio la espalda a Syaoran para hacer esto, y su único pensamiento fue salvar a Sakura.

Sakura se aferró a él para salvar su vida, y estaba tan conmovida que no podía soltarlo incluso después que se apartó del orificio y pudo afirmar de nuevo los pies. Fue un horror de segundos eternos.

Syaoran, olvidado momentáneamente, reingresó en el cuadro.

-D'Ambray apártate de ella.-

La amenaza inherente que estas palabras expresaban, así como la punta de la espada que pasó sobre el hombro de Sakura para presionar el pecho de Yue, eran el incentivo para lograr que Yue hiciera lo que se le ordenaba. Pero Yue no la liberó, y en cambio sus manos la sostuvieron con más fuerza, y Sakura lo conocía bastante bien como para saber la orientación de sus pensamientos.

-Él no creerá que estás dispuesto a amenazar mi vida después que acabas de salvarla –dijo a Yue.

La expresión que esas palabras originaron en la cara de Syaoran era casi cómica a causa de la frustración. Sakura se volvió a tiempo para verla, y la disgustó el hecho de que ella misma lo interpretaba como acierto.

Ciertamente, él no estaba dispuesto a admitir que Yue huyera, ahora que lo tenía, pero matarlo en ese momento no era parte de su código caballeresco. Una vida salvada siempre merecía una recompensa justa. Pero aún consideraba despreciable a Yue, lo mismo que Sakura. Si Syaoran tenía que perdonar¿no era mejor esperar a otra ocasión¿Perdonar¿Syaoran¿A caso el vengativo Dragón del norte había cambiado tanto?

Sí, había cambiado, pero eso no era algo que lo complacía. Su fiero rezongo no fue muy elegante mientras bajaba la espada.

-Te concedo la vida, pero no debes molestarla más.-

Yue nunca había sido un hombre que se negara a aprovechar una auténtica oportunidad.

-Devuélveme también Ambray.-

Sakura contuvo una exclamación ante la audacia de Yue.

-¡No, Syaoran, no aceptes! El no merece...-

-Sakura, yo decidiré lo que vale tu vida -la interrumpió Syaoran- En realidad, un castillo... o cien castillos... no pueden compararse con lo que tú significas para mí.-

No era muy romántico que la compararan con edificios de piedra, pero lo que importaba era el significado que se escondía en las palabras, y que fue suficiente para obligarla a callar, el tiempo necesario para que Syaoran dijese a Yue:

-Tendrás que jurarme vasallaje.-

Yue no vaciló, divertido antes la ironía implícita en el hecho de que Syaoran jurase protegerlo a él. Suspicazmente le dijo Syaoran:

- … Y Sakura...-

La espada se elevó de nuevo, peligrosamente.

-Sakura será mi esposa cuando me acepte. En cualquier caso, nunca volverá a depender de ti, D'Ambray, no me tientes para que cambie de idea. Toma lo que te ofrezco y considérate afortunado porque ya no reclamo una venganza absoluta.-

Aquí, Sakura quedó en libertad y se entregó inmediatamente a los brazos de Syaoran. El fuerte apretón le provocó otro gesto de dolor.

- Syaoran!...- Sakura gimió fuertemente y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él. Syaoran gimió a su vez al sentir cómo ella apretaba sus brazos, el horror se apoderó de él cuando consideró la posibilidad que el hermanastro de Sakura le había hecho daño después de todo o se había lastimado al caer.

- Sakura, estás bien? –

Syaoran no pudo esperar su respuesta pues un resplandor lo cegó y como instinto cubrió a Sakura con su cuerpo. Centímetros fueron determinantes para que la espada de Yue no se enterrara por completo en el cuerpo de Syaoran. Fue en un cosquilleo caliente que se hizo sensible la herida que Yue le había provocado a Syaoran a la altura de su hombro derecho.

- Tácitamente acepté no dañar a Sakura, más no así el no hacerlo contigo.-

Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro de Syaoran, las palabras de Yue lo ataban en pacto referente a Sakura, pero el conflicto territorial que tenían como dos caballeros estaba vigente. La oportunidad de ajustar cuentas se presentó reinante.

Syaoran depositó a Sakura en lo que tenían por piso y para reconfortarla le dijo:- Prometo que pronto te sacaré de aquí, pequeña –

Sakura olvidó su dolor, perdiéndose en los ojos cálidos de ese hombre que la miraba con dulzura. Casi rompe en llanto al ver cómo las gemas ámbar disiparon su cálido color cuando éstas se dirigieron a Yue, convirtiéndose en gemas rojizas; los ojos de Syaoran parecían dos bolas flameantes. Su rostro tenso expresaba la más sombría de las intenciones. Eso desesperó a Sakura, pensando horrorizada en lo que pasaría entre esos dos, y lo peor era que se avecinaba en cuestión de segundos.

-Syaoran…-

Pero él ya no la vio, simplemente se alejó un poco de ella para enfrentar a Yue. Syaoran hizo un movimiento galante con su espada y se puso en guardia. Lo que siguió fue un estruendo escalofriante producido por el choque de las armas de los hombres. Sakura abrazó su vientre y se apartó lo más posible del lugar.

Como sagaz caballero que era, Yue media a su contrincante ahora en un terreno nuevo y para nada cómodo, Syaoran no retrocedió un solo pasó conteniendo los constantes zarpazos que Yue le propinaba, no siendo esta realmente una tarea del todo fácil. Sin embargo, ante un golpe bajo, Syaoran retrocedió dos pasos para lograr poner distancia, los golpes de Yue se fueron haciendo más enérgicos, más vertiginosos y precisos. Sosteniendo la espada con sus dos manos Yue asestó un fuerte golpe ejerciendo presión con su cuerpo, Syaoran lo contuvo clavando su mirada en los de su diestro oponente.

- Ya terminaste de jugar Ambray? -

Yue gruñó y vio con desprecio a Syaoran; iba a replicar, pero este último lo empujó y comenzó un despiadado ataque. Syaoran estratégicamente había esperado que Yue se cansara con cada golpe ciego que le había dado; con el cuerpo resentido, Yue ya no era gran rival para, tal vez no un del todo vital Syaoran, pero si un guerrero más vigoroso y decidido a matarlo al más mínimo descuido. Syaoran, atacó sin clemencia, lacerando a cada golpe el cuerpo de Yue, éste no hizo más que retroceder para evitar los ataques. En un momento de furor, Syaoran añadió puñetazos a los asaltos, además de su espada. Se abalanzó con tal ímpetu sobre Yue que este se deslizó cayendo de espalda en el reducido espacio que tenían por suelo, perdiendo así su espada, Yue maldijo al darse cuenta que su arma reposaba varios metros abajo.

- Atacarás a un caballero desarmado, Fulkhurts? -

- A un caballero no, a mi presa… claro que sí -

Yue pudo ver el goce que Syaoran sintió al decirle esas palabras, pero lo dejó desconcertado cuando ahora fue Syaoran quien dejaba su espada.

- ¡Lévántate d'Ambray, pelea! -

Dudó en obedecer pero lo hizo, lentamente se incorporó y se preparó para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que sostendría en un espacio de sesenta centímetros de ancho y con el demonio de Fulkhurts que lo miraba fascinado y ansioso.

La pelea comenzó, los puñetazos se estrellaban en ambos cuerpos, ambos al no portar armaduras, eran más vulnerables pues las zonas vitales estaban expuestas y recibían de lleno los ataques. Era una lucha entre iguales, pero Syaoran tenía más maña que Yue en combates por lo que éste último se vio agobiado por la destreza de Syaoran, retrocediendo nuevamente, pero ell dragón no toleraría más evasiones, así que se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Yue dispuesto a acabar con él así fuera con sus propias manos.

Sobre Yue y sujetándolo por el cuello, Syaoran estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo, más se vio truncado su objetivo al ser derribado con la pierna y brazos de Yue; como un reflejo Syaoran se sujetó de Yue arrastrándolo con él en la caída, cayeron ambos al vacío.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente gritando el nombre de Syaoran. Llegó al lugar donde habían estado luchando los hombres y se inclinó forzosamente para comprobar lo que su mente no quería aceptar.

- ¡Syaoran! -

- ¡No te acerques! -

Era la voz de él, Syaoran colgaba del muro sosteniéndose de puro milagro con sus manos, Sakura vio más allá y descubrió un cuerpo que yacía inerte veinticinco metros abajo. Arrancó sus ojos del cadáver de su hermanastro para posarlos sobre un agitado Syaoran.

- Aléjate de la borde Sakura! -

- ¡No! no lo haré, toma mi mano, intenta sostenerte de ella -

- … Sakura… no me podrás sostener. -

Syaoran vio como las lágrimas bañaban las sonrojadas mejillas de Sakura.

- Cállate Fulkshurts, sostente de mí e intenta subir ¡ahora! -

Era imposible que el delicado cuerpo de la mujer lo pudiera sostener y ser lo mínimamente fuerte para jalarse. Se sintió frustrado, y odio ser nuevamente la causa de las lágrimas de esa mujer.

- … Te amo Sakura. -

- ¡Yo también te amo, pero no este el momento…¡sube en este instante Syaoran Li, no nos dejaras solos a tu hijo y a mí! -

Syaoran entre las lágrimas que ella derramaba vislumbró el amor y miedo desesperado en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Con su vestido color perla y el cabello castaño danzando libre por el viento, la vio como un verdadero ángel tendiéndole la mano. La primera vez que la había visto la había considerado como tal, y ahora frente a él, sin duda lo era, ese ángel de hermosos ojos verdes llevaba un hijo suyo en su vientre y le estaba pidiendo, no, ordenando que no los dejara solos, lo necesitaban. No podía morir, no ahora.

No tomó la delicada mano que se extendía sobre su cabeza porque corría el riesgo de arrastrarla a él, pero sin duda ahora lucharía por llegar a ella. Teniendo varios sustos, logró apoyar el antebrazo en el muro e impulsarse para tomar el borde donde se apoyaba Sakura. Ella ahora podía tocar la mano del hombre y desesperada les pidió a unos caballeros que se dirigían hacia ellos por la misma ruta que Sakura había tomado, que se apresuraran. Tomó del cuello a Syaoran y lo abrazó, pero sintió el verdadero pánico cuando este se deslizaba nuevamente al vacío. Para cuando el hombre estaba por caer los caballeros lo asieron evitando una muerte segura.

Agitado, lo dejaron en el piso. Aturdido aún, se abrazó a una desesperada Sakura que lloraba sonoramente.

- Tranquila, mi amada Sakura, estoy bien. -

- Pensé que te perdería -

- La única forma que existe para que eso se de, mi señora, es que me digas que no me amas y que por lo tanto no deseas casarte conmigo, pero ahora sé que no es así- Syaoran la tomó delicadamente del cuello con una mano y la acercó a él para poder besarla. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Sakura, más él no le tomó importancia.- ¿Te casarías conmigo? -

- … yo… Si… Ah!-

- Qué sucede? -

- Si ya has terminado de hablar… Ah!... mi hija quiere nacer ahora, Syaoran, y no aquí, junto a las almenas. -

Los hombres presentes la miraron regocijados, de modo que ella agregó con voz bastante fuerte.

- ¡ahora, Syaoran!-

Y obtuvo mejores resultados. En verdad, fue una reacción de pánico. Ciertamente, los hombres a menudo eran inútiles...

-¿Y por qué hubo tantos juramentos y maldiciones cuando ya todo había terminado? -quiso saber Kaede mientras depositaba a la criatura en los brazos de Sakura- Trabajaste bien, preciosa. Es un verdadero ángel, un verdadero...-

-Él debió haber sido una ella -rezongó Sakura, aunque no pudo mantener esa expresión agria apenas contempló al precioso niño de cabellos castaños que tenía entre sus brazos.

Kaede sonreía.

-No es posible que sigas diciendo eso. Mira cuántos meses obligaste a sufrir a ese hombre. Yo lo he compadecido tanto.-

-No es cierto -replicó Sakura.- Fuiste la única que no intentó inducirme a cambiar de actitud.-

-Sólo porque conozco tu obstinación, y sabía que insistiendo contigo te aferrarías más a tu posición. Era inútil razonar contigo acerca de este asunto. Tenías que descubrir por ti misma que ese hombre te ama. Pero¿era necesario que lo obligaras a esperar hasta el último minuto para concederle tu mano? –

-¿Esperar? -dijo incrédula Sakura.- No fue a buscar a la partera¡trajo al sacerdote! Y ninguno quiso retirarse hasta que no me arrancaron el "si'. Eso fue chantaje. Eso fue.-

-Pura obstinación de tu parte. Sabías que te casarías con él. Solamente quisiste que sufriera hasta el fin mismo.-

Sakura apretó con fuerza los labios. Últimamente discutir con Kaede era completamente inútil. Por supuesto, su actitud era mera obstinación. El hombre había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. Ningún rencor podía sostenerse frente a eso.

-¿Dónde está Syao… mi esposo?-

-Esperando afuera el momento de ver a su hijo. ¿Se lo muestro, o tú misma lo harás?-

Sin esperar respuesta, Kaede caminó hacia la puerta para dar paso a Syaoran. Y entonces él se acercó, y miró a Sakura con tanta calidez y orgullo en los ojos que el último resto de animosidad se disipó. Después de todo, ella lo amaba. Sakura lo había percibido claramente de tantos modos diferentes ese día y por supuesto, mucho antes de separarse de él, ante todo eso, era inútil continuar negándolo ante los demás. Sonrió tímidamente a Syaoran.

-¿Qué te parece?-

Syaoran ni siquiera había mirado todavía al niño. Lo hizo ahora, pero sus ojos volvieron enseguida a ella, y la mirada tenía atisbos de humor.

-¿Confío en que su aspecto mejorará con el tiempo?-

Ella miró alarmada a su hijo, pero pronto sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

-Su aspecto no tiene nada de malo. Es natural que muestre la piel enrojecida y arrugada.-

-¿Qué fue de la hija que esperabas darme?-

Ella se sonrojó, y después sonrió.

-Creo que finalmente tuve suerte... porque ese deseo especial no fue concedido.-

El se sentó sobre la cama y sorprendió a Sakura con un beso.

-Gracias.-

-No fue tan difícil... bien, quizás un poco.-

-No, te agradezco porque aceptaste casarte conmigo.-

-Oh, -dijo ella, impregnada de sentimientos tan cálidos, que casi deseaba echarse a reír- En realidad, eso fue... un placer.-

El le dio otro beso, ahora no tan tierno.

-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?-

-No, pero si jamás vuelves a encerrarme en tú mazmorra-

-Ya no la tengo. Ordené destruirla después que viniste aquí, a Tures.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Era un recordatorio insoportable de lo que yo te había hecho.-

-Pero Syaoran, tenías razón. Incluso yo puedo... –

-Sakura, no me vengas con excusas... ¿O tan pronto olvidaste las palabras que me arrojaste a la cara?-

Hablaba en serio, pero había también cierto acento de burla.

-Muy bien, gruñe un poco más… si quieres. Pero en mí opinión, arruinaste una buena mazmorra.-

El comentario arrancó una carcajada a Syaoran.

-Quizá tuve excesiva prisa, pero siempre puedo ordenar que la reconstruyan.-

-Será mejor que no hagas eso, mi señor -advirtió Sakura con fingida fiereza.-

-Entonces, si vuelvo a tener la necesidad de encerrarte en mí dormitorio, me ocuparé de quedar encerrado contigo.-

-Bien, a eso no me opondré.-

-Eres todavía una mujer descarada-

-Por lo que veo, no te inquieta mucho mi descaro –

-No, no me inquieta.-

-¿Y me amas?-

-En efecto, te amo.-

-No lo digas como si estuvieras dándome gusto, sí, Syaoran, me amas. ¿Cómo puedes negarlo si recién ahora me...?-

-Te amo, Sakura. Que en tu corazón, no quepa la menor duda que te amo. Te amo mi Sakura y que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerte muy feliz.-

Eso sonaba mucho mejor, tanto mejor que ella lo acercó para darle otro beso. Después, murmuró suavemente:

-Syaoran, me alegro tanto de que fueras tú. Me alegro tanto.-

Él recordó esas palabras, enunciadas mucho tiempo atrás, y reconoció al fin con agrado:

-Lo mismo digo, mi señora… Lo mismo digo, mi amada Sakura.-

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**FIN **

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Damas y caballeros, esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Y verdaderamente será un punto y final, pues no habrá epílogo para Esclava del Deseo. De aquí en adelante, será su imaginación la que depare un lindo futuro a esta pareja. **

**Hace exactamente 3 meses y 10 días subí el primer capítulo de esta historia, la llevé a ustedes sin imaginarme el impacto que tendría en mi vida. Esta historia me ha llenado de dulces satisfacciones pues he conocido a gente muy hermosa, con sentimientos muy bellos y otras con personalidades por de más interesantes. **

**No mentí en ningún momento cuando les decía que ustedes son muy especiales para mí, porque sin conocerme o estar en la obligación me dejaban sus comentarios, sugerencias, ánimos y buenos deseos. Ustedes fueron la parte determinante en todo esto, y lo que me motivó hasta el final a tratar de ser responsable con este trabajo, creo que para todo escritor es así. Ustedes son como el combustible de esto, sin ustedes esto no marcharía. Muchas gracias, de todo corazón, muchas gracias. Ahora si me permiten quiero agradecer por nombre y apellido, jajajajaja:**

**serenity-princess ·· -figer-mazu-zuriku- ·· ishi ·· giuly ·· principita17 ·· juchiz ·· 123321 ·· kaorichan ·· Sailor Alluminem Siren ·· Verito.S ·· 3-CiNdY-3 ·· Ceci chan ·· Angel of the watery ·· Selenne Kiev ·· Ina Black ·· Machan Yushuclow ·· AgataBlack ·· Hermione I ·· javiera ·· Lyssette-Reyes ·· megumi-chan ·· lucy ·· Kaoru.Higurashi.Izawa ·· Zophie ·· belzer ·· Ai-chan4 ·· jínel ·· yuuko-hime ·· Zauberry ·· Daulaci ·· wiwi ·· Camili ·· bika92 ·· Dani**

**·:· MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO! ·:·**

**A todos los que me apoyaron a lo largo de toda la historia, a los que me dejaron review solo una vez, a los que se me perdieron en el capítulo 24 y se me quedaron fuera acá arriba, a todos infinitas gracias. Sepan que aprecio el que me regalaran de su valioso tiempo para leerme y escribirme. Perdónenme por lo que haré pero quiero hacer mención de cuatro personas que no me dejaron mensaje por review en el capítulo 24 pero a las que quiero incluir aquí, personas a las que quiero muchísimo y que no quiero irme sin decirles que estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido y que ojalá que la amistad que surgió por medio de esta historia continúe y se fortalezca. **

**Laydi Shaden ·:· Carolina ·:· Dosu ·:· Alucard**

**¡Los kiero muchísimo! **

**Me despido de ustedes en esta historia, pero de la página creo que aún tendrán que aguantarme un poco más, jajajajajaja. Espero que nos sigamos viendo, es probable que al final de esta semana les lleve una nueva historia, y como esperan algunos, pues no vendré con un típico cuento de hadas. Les traigo ahora algo realmente inconcebible. Una historia con un peculiar comienzo o punto de partida. Espero contar con su apoyo, busquen noticias de su amiga Hoshi, como por el viernes o sábado. Aún no decido si la pondré en categoría T o M, pero que habrá mucha pasión… la habrá!**

**Me despido con un hasta pronto, a cuidarse y portarse bien… lo quiere mucho…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"…**_La belleza de cualquier clase en su manifestación suprema, excita inevitablemente el alma sensitiva hasta hacerle derramar lágrimas..."_**

**EDGAR ALLAN POE**


End file.
